


Время разрушать и время строить

by Luchenza



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: 1910s, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Detectives, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Friendship, Gen, Group Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Politics, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sibling Incest, Slow Burn, Threesome - F/M/M, World War I
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 90,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchenza/pseuds/Luchenza
Summary: Великая война, едва начавшись, пришла и на порог магического мира, так что перед Министерством магии Великобритании встала сложная задача: отстраниться или участвовать в разгорающемся конфликте. Тесею, Ньюту и Лите особенно тяжело в это время, и у каждого свои причины чувствовать себя покинутым и ненужным. Война — плохой способ сблизиться, но иных способов им не предложили.





	1. Часть I "Счастлив тот, у кого есть семья". Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Это моя самая большая на данный момент работа. Очень долго я вынашивала идею написать о персонажах ФТ в антураже Первой Мировой, и ура, я сделала это :)
> 
> Было опубликовано на Фандомной битве — 2019 в команде Magic. Здесь выкладывать буду поглавно с промежутком в пару дней. Концовка будет расширена по сравнению с вариантом на ФБ — тогда из-за дедлайна я многое не успела.  
Героическая бета — Finfleur)  
*  
К этой работе larsonschase сделала мне изумительные иллюстрации!  
https://larsonschase.tumblr.com/post/188091384694/illustrations-for-fanfic-by-luchenza-childs-name

Нерей, их с Ньютом брат, умер в том ноябре, и спустя девять месяцев мир разродился войной. Будто распрямилась натянутая пружина, срывая крышку давно сломанного механизма, обнажая его внутренности.

Для Тесея чёрная полоса началась в день смерти Нерея, и на душе было столько тяжести, что одной больше, одной меньше… Война была призрачна и невнятна, маячила со вторых-третьих страниц «Пророка», уступая передовицу чемпионату по квиддичу, а Нерей — вот он, ещё жив в воспоминаниях, и Тесей порой забывался, думал: надо ему написать.

Только писать было уже некому.

Ньют однажды признался, что борется с теми же мыслями, но больше ничего не говорил: он стал молчалив после своего исключения, хотя Тесей его не винил, да и никто не винил, потому что всем было не до того. Их семья тоже давно уже сломалась.

Тесей встряхнулся, сбрасывая сонное оцепенение, и через силу прислушался к разговору за закрытыми дверями. Ему сказали, что Трэверс был здесь, но тот так и не подал голоса за всё время совещания — странно. Тесей приблизил было ухо, и тут кто-то заговорил громче:

— …Они, видите ли, прознали, что тут неподалёку есть типография — _наша_ типография, в которой, между прочим, печатают учебники для Хогвартса! И эти наглые маглы хотят отобрать её для печати своих пропагандистских плакатов!

— Это на каком основании? — спросил кто-то недоумевающе.

— Закон о защите Королевства, принят буквально на днях, — мрачно ответил третий голос. — Магловский премьер разводит руками, говорит, ничего не может поделать.

— У нас есть куда перевести производство? — поинтересовался третий голос, и Тесей узнал министра магии Эвермонда. — Временно, разумеется.

— «Пророк» пообещал взять.

— Ну, значит, проблема решена, не так ли?

— Со всем уважением, министр, вы искренне думаете, что она первая и последняя? — снова раздался мрачный бас. — Ставлю сундук галлеонов — это только начало.

Когда разговор заглушили шуршание мантий и шаги, Тесей резво отпрыгнул от двери, пропуская выходящих. Всё сплошь главы отделов и высшие чины: вот мисс Дженкинс, глава отдела транспорта, и её собеседник — помощник министра, Яксли. Следом появился глава отдела Тесея, мистер Уильямс в своём неизменном шарфе, у которого менялась лишь расцветка. Поговаривали, что Уильямса как-то прокляли на вечную простуду.

— Подслушивали, Скамандер?

Тесей выпрямился в струнку. Трэверс всегда ухитрялся застать его врасплох.

— Нет, сэр. Я ждал вас для получения наказания.

Тот хмыкнул и, ничего не ответив, развернулся к лифту; Тесею пришлось двинуться следом. Идя в непосредственной близости от начальника, он наблюдал, как Трэверс припадает на ногу, и от этого внутри разгорался стыд.

Решётки лифта с лязгом захлопнулись перед самым носом, кабина поехала вверх, поскрипывая. Уровни объявляли теперь по-другому — Тесей пока не привык к этому: вместо скрипучих, обрывистых фраз, начитанных домовиком, в кабине царил прохладный голос модной нынче певицы Флоренс Прист. Редкое нововведение Министерства, которое устроило, кажется, абсолютно всех.

На втором уровне Тесей едва не столкнулся нос к носу со своим приятелем Ремом. Тот бросил быстрый взгляд на Трэверса и кивнул Тесею в знак поддержки, прежде чем зайти в лифт. Это было приятно, но Тесей, странное дело, совершенно не чувствовал ни страха, ни тревоги — разве что отстранённое вежливое любопытство. Словно летишь вниз головой к земле на неисправной метле, и палочка выскальзывает из рук. Мама бы сказала, что он слишком много думает о смерти, но Тесей всегда был осмотрителен в своих письмах, выхолащивая их до безликости. Наверное, поэтому он окончательно разлюбил их писать.

Трэверс открыл дверь своего кабинета и вошёл первым. Тесей шагнул следом, и дверь тут же захлопнулась за ним, стул с прямой спинкой подскочил, настойчиво пихая под колени.

— Я постою, если вы не возражаете, сэр.

— Возражаю, Скамандер. — Трэверс тяжело сел, покосившись на прислонённую к стене трость. Даже сейчас он предпочитал обходиться без неё. — Теперь по поводу вашей объяснительной…

Тесей опустился на надоедливый стул, и тот сразу же угомонился.

— Вы позорите отдел, — начал Трэверс весомо. — В моё время авроров ещё два года после курсов заставляли перебирать бумажки и ходить на побегушках у старших, чтобы они поняли, как тяжело получить первое звание, и ценили впоследствии каждое своё настоящее дело. А вам, я смотрю, наплевать. Сколько вы в отделе?

— Пять лет, — ответил Тесей, готовясь к буре, и буря не замедлила себя явить.

— Пять лет! И заснули на слежке, словно курсант! Я не представляю, как вы сдали экзамены при такой безалаберности — а ведь были одним из лучших. Решили, значит, что вам всё сойдёт с рук, а, Скамандер? Так вот, если вы успели забыть: отец вам больше не поможет. Его тут нет.

Тесей вздрогнул, сжал зубы, понимая, что теряет самообладание. Трэверс с удовольствием наблюдал за ним.

— Ещё лет двадцать назад я бы отправил вас на повторную пересдачу и полюбовался бы на ваше унижение, но сейчас другие правила, — сказал он с сожалением. — Однако мне даже не пришлось ничего придумывать, случай сам подкинул подходящее наказание.

Он черкнул записку и прицепил её к лапе филина, который тут же вылетел в приоткрывшуюся дверь. Началось молчаливое ожидание, и Тесей, всё ещё горя от злости, ждал, как решится его судьба. Сочувствие к начальнику пропало, но Тесей держал лицо, не позволяя эмоциям отразиться на нём.

Наконец в дверь постучали, и вошёл клерк, ведя за собой на поводке шишугу. Тесей уставился на пса, и тот лениво вильнул обоими хвостами, почесал за ухом короткой лапой. Где-то Тесей уже видел эту морду с белым пятном…

— Рад, что удалось его пристроить, — сказал клерк с явным облегчением. — А то даже следить за ним некому толком, да и домовики жаловались, что где только не находят... как бы сказать, его…

— Спасибо, теперь мы о нём позаботимся, — перебил Трэверс и, как только клерк покинул кабинет, добавил: — Знакомьтесь, Скамандер, его зовут Патрик. Возможно, вы его уже видели.

И тут Тесей вспомнил. Это же их ребята подобрали истощённого щенка шишуги пару месяцев назад, и Ньют его выхаживал по своей инициативе, пока Министерство в стремлении присваивать всё, что под руку попадётся, не отдало животное подразделению тварей. Тесей уставился на умную морду, всё ещё не понимая.

— Вы будете теперь первым и единственным аврором в… ну, назовём это подразделением следопытов. — Трэверс на глазах онемевшего Тесея открыл папку с его делом, и перо тотчас начало писать. — Патрик теперь ваш официальный напарник. Не представляю, кому в голову пришла эта чушь, но мне не жалко, пусть плодят подразделения и играют в бюрократию.

— И что мне…

Трэверс откинулся на спинку кресла и, поморщившись, потёр бедро.

— Да что хотите, только не мозольте глаза и не мешайте другим работать. Будет вызов для вас — отправитесь вместе с дежурными аврорами… Ах да, вам должны были уже прислать списки нелегальных зелий, изъятых у уличных торговцев — сверьте, рассортируйте по действию, и отчёт мне на стол.

Филин шумно залетел в кабинет и сел на свою жёрдочку, но Патрик и ухом не повёл. Тесей взял поводок, всё ещё пытаясь уложить в голове: никаких слежек, никаких задержаний, лишь бумажная работа и двухвостая псина, к которым он теперь накрепко привязан на неопределённый срок. Стоило один раз крупно ошибиться — и всё посыпалось, как карточный домик.

— Располагайся, — сказал Тесей, зажигая палочкой свет в своей квартире и снимая с шишуги поводок. — Чувствуй себя как дома.

Патрик обнюхал обувь, в беспорядке стоявшую у двери, и потрусил на кухню, определив её местонахождение сверхъестественным собачьим чутьём. Тесей вздохнул и направился туда же. 

— Чем Ньют тебя кормил? — спросил он, и Патрик обратил к нему непонимающий взгляд. Тесей хмыкнул. — Ладно, что-нибудь придумаем.

Тесей и так не был мастером по части готовки, а в последнее время обращал ещё меньше внимания на еду и едва ли чувствовал её вкус. В итоге его ужин слабо отличался от ужина Патрика, который шишуга теперь ела из трансфигурированной миски. Патрик поглощал рагу громко и с аппетитом, и отчего-то Тесею было приятно слышать довольное фырканье, грохот миски по полу и чавканье, пока он не понял: на самом деле он рад, что теперь не один в этой маленькой квартире.

Он развернул «Пророк» и быстро пробежался взглядом по страницам. О войне в этом номере ничего не было, словно её не существовало, и Тесей дёрнул уголком рта, сворачивая газету и возвращаясь к ужину. Было что-то глубоко неправильное в том, как «Пророк» прятал голову в песок: в конце концов, они все — и маглы, и маги — жили в одной стране.

После ужина он вернулся в комнату, когти Патрика процокали по полу вслед за ним, и шишуга улеглась на коврике, пожевала бумажный пакет, найденный под кроватью. Тесей бросил взгляд на стол, где лежало недописанное письмо Ньюту. «Братец Кролик!» — начиналось оно, и следом за приветствием шла голая пустота белого листа. Слова не складывались в предложения ни вчера, ни сегодня. Тесей попросту не знал, что писать.

Перо отказывалось выводить: «Скоро годовщина смерти Нерея, ты помнишь?»

За окном и на душе было пасмурно. Через несколько дней в свои права вступал мрачный, дождливый сентябрь.


	2. Часть I. Глава 1

Раздался лай, заглушая доносящуюся из палочки трель. Лапы пробежались по телу, больно нажимая на живот, что-то горячее и влажное коснулось лица, проскользило по нему с чавканьем, и Тесей чихнул, оттолкнул руками мохнатую морду. Патрик потоптался напоследок и уселся на грудь, хвосты забили врозь по одеялу.

— Мне хватает одного будильника, — сонно заметил Тесей, касаясь палочки. Он вытер рукавом лицо и протянул руку, чтобы погладить.

Патрик снова громогласно гавкнул и спрыгнул с кровати, оттолкнувшись от груди Тесея задними лапами. Пора было вставать.

Тесей поднялся, привычно выполняя заведённый давно порядок действий. Ванная, завтрак, подбор костюма, выбор галстука отдельной строкой. Патрик ходил по пятам, словно изучая, лишь дважды он отвлёкся на еду и на свои собачьи дела, и Тесей мимоходом убрал за ним, думая о том, как будет выглядеть с шишугой в Аврорате, отстранённый от всех важных расследований. Раньше работа была отдушиной, но теперь и этого он лишился.

Перед выходом Патрик получил свои маскирующие чары и выглядел на улице как простой однохвостый пёс. Впрочем, Тесей пока и не видел других отличий, хотя шишуги считались умнее обычных собак. Патрик точно так же обнюхивал других псов, порывался задрать ногу у пожарного гидранта, радостно лаял на голубей и ничем не проявлял своё волшебное происхождение. Тесей, решивший добраться до Министерства по-магловски, сначала наблюдал за ним, а потом переключил своё внимание на окружающий их утренний город.

Лондон был суетлив и подвижен, ничто в нём, казалось, не стояло на месте: прохожие спешили по своим делам, их обгоняли автомобили и конные экипажи, газетчики размахивали руками, предлагая свежий номер «Таймс», и даже большой агитационный плакат со львом и крупной надписью «Империи нужны мужчины!» развевался на ветру, наполовину отклеившись от стены. Тесей остановился перед ним на мгновение, рассматривая, и нетерпеливый Патрик тут же натянул поводок.

— Газету, сэр? — вдруг раздалось над ухом.

— Да, — отозвался Тесей неожиданно для самого себя. — Да, пожалуй.

Не глядя, он сунул газетчику монету в пять кнатов и взял свежий номер «Таймс», развернул его на ходу. Вслед раздался окрик: «Сэр, что вы мне дали?», и Тесей вздрогнул, но продолжил путь. Возможно, стоит зайти в Гринготтс, чтобы у него было хоть немного магловских денег.

Прогулка пешком притомила шишугу, явно привыкшую больше сидеть, чем бегать, и, когда они вошли в Министерство, Патрик смирно трусил рядом, вывалив розовый язык. В лифте Тесей посмотрел на часы, вынув их из кармана жилета: без десяти восемь. Даже без аппарации он ухитрился прийти вовремя.

Ведущие в длинный рабочий зал авроров дубовые двери тяжело поддались, и Тесей направился к своему рабочему месту. Патрику в штаб-квартире явно не нравилось, но он лишь мотнул ушами, неохотно идя следом. На них никто не обращал внимания, в зале стоял привычный гул разговоров, совы летали во всех направлениях, а на парапете лестницы, ведущей в кабинет Трэверса, сидела небольшая стайка, смирно ожидающая, когда откроется дверь. Похоже, у Трэверса было утреннее совещание.

Едва Тесей достиг своего ряда и уже собирался опуститься на стул, на плечо легла рука, и в нос ударило запахом крепкого кофе.

— Привет, Скамандер. — Рем дал сесть и склонился над столом, оперевшись на него локтями. — У тебя лицо как у отца моей Джил, когда он меня видит. Что старик придумал, рассказывай.

Начальника по фамилии они старались не звать: Трэверс всегда каким-то удивительным образом ухитрялся быть в курсе разговоров о себе.

— Подчинённого мне дал, — отозвался Тесей, кивая на шишугу. — Видишь, Аврорат налаживает межвидовые связи.

— Шутишь, что ли?

Рем задумчиво пригладил жиденькие усы.

— И текущие дела наверняка отобрали, — добавил он сочувственно. — Эх, Скамандер… Дал бы ты сигнал вовремя, не успел бы тот хмырь подвесить проклятие. Ладно бы кто другой напоролся, может, и пронесло бы.

Рем оглянулся на всё ещё закрытую дверь.

— Там начальник отдела, ещё несколько крупных шишек — уже час сидят. Я рано пришёл, видел всех.

— А кто ещё, кроме наших?

— По связям с маглами многие. Сам угадай причину.

Он осмотрел Тесея пристально, сощурился.

— Платок у тебя сегодня совсем не в тон галстуку. Не узнаю тебя, Скамандер, ты ли это?

Рем посмеялся, пока Тесей в панике изучал свой костюм, и выпрямился, развернувшись спиной.

— Погляжу среди своих дел, может, что-нибудь дам втихую, — сказал он через плечо, и, с руками в карманах, начал пробираться через узкий ряд к своему месту.

Они с Ремом были ровесниками, но курсы тот закончил на год раньше, и они как-то незаметно сдружились, когда сидели в зале за соседними столами. Небольшого роста, с мелкими чертами лица Рем, казалось, едва окончил школу, и потому он отращивал усы, чтобы хоть так прибавить себе лет. Получалось, правда, не очень, но Тесей благоразумно молчал.

Именно Рем когда-то дал ему первую сигарету, и Тесей сбегал из учебного корпуса, чтобы покурить с ним и послушать истории о том, какова в действительности жизнь аврора. Наверное, благодаря этому он избежал разочарования, которое постигло многих его однокурсников. Тесей ценил, что с Ремом можно было говорить на равных, не вспоминая о разнице в званиях: приятеля повысили ещё пару лет назад, тогда как Тесей до сих пор оставался «глизнем» на их жаргоне — из-за ярко-оранжевой обложки удостоверения младшего аврора.

Рядом скрипнул стул, кудрявая голова возникла над тонкой стеной индивидуальной кабинки.

— Собака? — спросила шёпотом Анна с соседнего ряда.

— Шишуга.

— Хм.

Голова исчезла, но вскоре сбоку появилась рука с маленькой полоской бекона — явно из чьего-то сэндвича. Патрика не нужно было уговаривать, и он аккуратно взял её зубами, снова укладываясь на спрятанную под столом подушку. Теперь наружу выглядывали только его хвосты.

Анна ушла, и Тесей, чтобы не маяться от вынужденного безделья, огляделся украдкой и вынул из нагрудного кармана уменьшенную газету. Расколдовав, он развернул её на столе и начал с интересом читать. Первой его внимание привлекла фотография магловского премьер-министра, Герберта Генри Асквита, человека с волевыми чертами лица и прямым взглядом из-под седых бровей. «Война будет недолгой» — значилось ниже в кавычках, и справа крупным шрифтом, немногим меньше заголовка: «Премьер-министр призывает вступать в армию! Время сомкнуть ряды перед лицом нашего врага — Германии».

Во время обеда на стол ему легла папка. Тесей повернул голову к проходу: Рем подмигнул и продолжил путь, сжимая в руках бумажный свёрток с едой. Из кармана мантии намекающе торчал мундштук трубки, и Тесей отреагировал на сигнал, вставая следом, но не сразу. Они старались не слишком афишировать свою дружбу — всё-таки Рем был старшим по званию.

Патрик, конечно, пошёл с Тесеем — ему тоже стоило размять лапы.

— Завидую тебе, — вздохнул Рем уже на улице. — Сидеть и ничего не делать... Моя мечта последних двух недель.

— Не сыпь соль на рану. — Тесей достал сигарету.

— А я тебе почему, думаешь, папку дал? Потому что невыносимо работать, когда рядом кто-то бездельничает. Знаю же: ты ещё и спасибо скажешь.

Тесей хмыкнул.

— Я тебя ещё и выпивкой в баре угощу. Что за дело?

Рем с наслаждением затянулся и выпустил изо рта кольцо дыма.

— Пока не очень ясно. Слухи пошли, что кто-то заколдовывает магловское оружие, но доказательств не было — не на фронт же идти искать? Но вчера во время рейда попался пистолет, который стреляет в три раза большим количеством пуль, чем должно быть в магазине. Может, это случайность. Может, нет.

Он набрал побольше дыма в рот и выдохнул толстую саламандру, которая тут же растаяла в воздухе.

— Тьфу ты, а хотел единорога. Не быть мне чемпионом в табачном соревновании на Рождество. — Рем кашлянул. — Что я ещё хотел сказать... Ах да, в расследовании ты как раз можешь использовать свою шишугу.

— Один пистолет может вывести на другие, я понял, — произнёс Тесей. — Надеюсь, Патрик хотя бы идти по следу умеет...

Лицо Рема просветлело.

— Так это Патрик! Ничего себе, а такой мелкий был, и мяукал ещё, помнишь?

— Его же кошка выкормила. Но сейчас гавкает, как обычный пёс.

— А какая у него особенность волшебная? У каждой шишуги же есть. Помнишь Доджсона? Вот его псина поводок сама жене в руки левитировала.

Тесей посмотрел на Патрика, обнюхивающего угол дома.

— Сам у него спроси, — сказал со смешком.

Рем подозвал пса к себе, чтобы почесать между ушей, а Тесей в это время докуривал сигарету, размышляя, что ему пора бы спускаться, если он хочет успеть пообедать в министерском кафе. Но внутрь не тянуло. Здесь, у входа для посетителей, было хорошо: после ночного дождя воздух пах свежестью, в мелких лужах отражалось высокое синее небо с кронами деревьев. Машин во дворах почти не было, и лишь издалека, с другой стороны здания, раздавалось ворчание моторов и конское ржание. Портили впечатление только люди, которых сегодня из-за ремонта каминов в атриуме толпилось у входа для посетителей больше, чем обычно. Но это можно было пережить.

Тесей с удовольствием докурил, кивнул Рему и направился в кафе. Уже выйдя из лифта на нулевом уровне, он столкнулся с двумя аврорами, которые вели по коридору испуганного рыжеволосого мальчика лет восьми — возможно, свидетель какого-нибудь преступления?.. Но эта мысль промелькнула в голове Тесея уже позже, когда сердце перестало бешено биться в груди. Он сглотнул комок в горле, провожая мальчика взглядом до конца коридора.

Тесей не сразу смог опомниться, и только запахи еды из кафе, на которые живот мгновенно отозвался слабым урчанием, помогли отмереть и продолжить изначальный путь. Каждый шаг давался с трудом, ладони покрылись холодным липким потом.

Однако Тесей лишь крепче перехватил поводок и сжал зубы, ускоряя шаг.

* * *

Сегодняшний вечер слабо отличался от предыдущего, за тем только исключением, что Патрик ел, как и положено шишуге, всякий скопившийся в квартире мусор. А ещё за ужином Тесей развернул не «Пророк», как обычно, а магловскую «Таймс». Прочитав текущие политические новости, он переключился, вдруг заинтересовавшись, на разделы о спорте и общественной жизни и озадаченно разглядывал неподвижную чёрно-белую фотографию игроков в футбол.

В этот момент во входную дверь постучали.

Тесей обернулся — он никого не ждал. Ньют? Брат редко предупреждал заранее, это было не в его натуре, но интуиция говорила, что это кто-то посторонний, и, произнеся отпирающее заклинание, Тесей распахнул дверь.

А потом со вздохом опустил руку.

— Здравствуйте, мисс Лестрейндж, — сказал он.

Конечно же, Тесей её узнал. Ньют в Рождество, совсем незадолго до своего отчисления, во внезапном приступе откровенности показал колдографию: он и миниатюрная красивая девочка рядом, оба держат в руках по нарлу, на заднем плане — Хогвартс. Ньют застенчиво улыбался и косился на девочку, придвигаясь ближе, а она глядела в камеру, и улыбка на её лице смотрелась странно, будто редко появлялась на нём.

«Лита», — сказал тогда Ньют. Фамилию он назвать отказался, и Тесей узнал её уже позже, во время разбирательства. Он не удивился — скорее, фамилия многое прояснила.

Теперь Тесей наяву смотрел на Литу Лестрейндж, совсем девчонку, нисколько не изменившуюся внешне за эти полгода. Те же пышные волосы, рассыпанные по плечам, тот же прямой бесстрашный взгляд, только губы больше не пытались сложиться в чуждую им улыбку.

— Вы меня знаете? — спросила она, слегка оробев, но тут же одёрнула себя: — Конечно знаете.

Она помолчала, словно собираясь с духом.

— Меня к вам направила ваша мама. Она сказала, что Ньют переехал и пока не присылал сову с новым адресом, а я искала Ньюта и подумала, что вы могли бы знать…

Она частила, словно нервничая, но Тесей нахмурился. Помогать ей он совершенно не хотел после всего, что случилось тогда с Ньютом.

— Пожалуйста, — тихо сказала Лита Лестрейндж, запрокинув голову — туфли на низком каблуке делали её лишь ненамного выше. Тесей нехотя отошёл вглубь коридора и ногой отстранил от двери любопытного Патрика, но стоило Лите зайти, как тот сразу же принялся обнюхивать её ноги. Она протянула ему ладонь, и шишуга ткнулась носом в пальцы, лизнула их и фыркнула.

В комнату Лита проскользнула, словно тень, быстро опустилась на краешек кресла и разгладила на коленях длинную юбку.

— Я знаю, что вы не рады мне, — произнесла она, нисколько не стесняясь правды, — но мне очень нужен адрес Ньюта. Я не собираюсь втираться к нему в доверие и… внушать надежды, но мне больше негде искать помощи.

— Вот как? — поинтересовался Тесей с прохладцей. — Что же случилось с вашим отцом?

Лита поджала губы.

— У меня больше нет отца.

— Только вчера видел его в Министерстве. Жив-здоров и очень бодро препирался с Яксли.

— Я имею в виду…

— Я понял, что вы имеете в виду. Но с Ньюта хватит, да и с меня тоже.

Лита печально кивнула, растеряв вдруг весь свой напор, и невидяще уставилась на Патрика — тот развалился на полу, слабо виляя одним из хвостов.

— Вы ведь в курсе, что происходит сейчас? — спросила Лита и сама себе ответила: — Война. Её будто нет, никто её не замечает — словно нас не касается. Никто не видит маглов в форме, потому что никто не ходит по магловским улицам.

То, что она говорила, отчасти было знакомо Тесею — он и сам порой думал схоже. Но Лита будто бы искренне считала себя единственной бунтаркой, она высказывала всё это, словно некое откровение, и Тесею стало смешно.

— Я хожу по магловским улицам, и ещё пол-Министерства со мной — потому что многие камины в холле сейчас на ремонте, а аппарировать умеют не все. Не думайте, что вокруг вас одни дураки. Война скоро закончится, — произнёс он, вспомнив заголовок на передовице.

— А если нет?

— Как это относится к Ньюту?

Лита сплела пальцы рук на коленях, медля: наверняка она не думала выкладывать всё как на духу, но Тесей не оставил ей выбора.

Наконец Лита глубоко вдохнула и сказала:

— Я собираюсь пойти на войну. — Тесей моргнул. — Но сейчас мне негде жить, и поэтому я хотела попросить помощи у Ньюта.

— На войну? — переспросил он и улыбнулся, будто она сказала что-то забавное. Но Лита была очень серьёзна, лишь слабый румянец окрасил смуглое лицо.

— Да.

— Не сходите с ума. Что вы там будете делать? — поинтересовался он с раздражением, на что Лита твёрдо ответила:

— У нас есть план.

— У _нас_?

— Я не могу больше ничего говорить, — ответила она уже почти с отчаянием в голосе, — но мне и вправду не у кого просить помощи. Ньют — последний, к кому бы я обратилась, но выбора у меня нет. Я сбежала из дома.

— Это я тоже понял, — сказал Тесей, рассматривая Литу с неослабевающим удивлением. — Вы, значит, и отцу про своё решение рассказали?

— Нет. — Она выпрямилась в кресле ещё сильнее, сдвинувшись на самый край. — У нас были другие разногласия.

Тесей не стал её допрашивать и лишь молча изучал, взвешивая в голове за и против. Лита Лестрейндж ему не нравилась, и притом Тесей дал себе обещание оберегать Ньюта — теперь уже единственного своего брата, которого он ни за что не должен был потерять. С другой стороны, бредовое решение Литы явно было искренним, а Ньют в жизни на такое не подпишется — Тесей не знал человека, более далёкого от войны и политики. Проблема заключалась лишь в том, что Ньют был привязан к ней и, возможно, влюблён, но после исключения Тесей ни разу не слышал от Ньюта её имя.

Он не имел права решать за брата, как бы ни хотелось оградить его и защитить. Ньют волен сам думать, что делать с человеком, впутавшим его однажды в крупные неприятности.

Тесей сел за стол и взял в руки перо. Спиной он чувствовал взгляд Литы.

— Спасибо, — сказала она, взяв клочок пергамента с адресом. Уже на пороге она обернулась: — Я не хотела делать больно Ньюту, вы ведь знаете, как всё было в действительности. Я ничего из этого не хотела.

— Было бы справедливее, если бы последствия ударяли только по тем, кто совершил глупость, — сказал Тесей безрадостно, — но мы живём в другом мире.

Лита опустила голову в знак согласия, и он закрыл дверь, чтобы не выдать себя. В действительности он сам не лучше неё, думал Тесей, вспоминая хромоту Трэверса. Такой же болван, только на восемь лет старше. Но за Ньютом он всё равно приглядит — иначе просто уже не может.

На мимолётную мысль о Ньюте сердце откликнулось щемящей, болезненной нежностью.

* * *

_Август 1913 г._

Ньют настойчиво потянул за рукав, и Тесей отвлёкся от книги, издав недовольный звук.

— Почитаешь Нерею? — попросил Ньют шёпотом. — Мне в денники надо, я совсем забыл вычесать Ястреба, а дело уже к ночи…

— Я? Мне некогда, Кролик. Пусть мама сама читает.

Ньют стоял сзади, положив руки на спинку кресла, и Тесей его не видел, но ощутил, как сжались на спинке пальцы. Голос Ньюта звучал напряжённо:

— Мама с… папой снова ссорятся.

Это «папа» с трудом сорвалось с его губ — Ньют сердился, хоть и старался не показывать этого. Сердился и был расстроен, и Тесей понимал его чувства. Раньше, когда он жил в квартире, он не верил брату, но стоило вернуться домой — и всё встало на свои места, все недосказанности в письмах, все случайные оговорки.

Тесей потёр лицо и вздохнул.

Времени оставалось так мало, а подтверждение квалификации было уже не за горами, и приходилось вспоминать давно и прочно забытую теорию — иногда казалось, что Трэверс любит её пуще практики. Глаза уже начали болеть, а ведь нужно прочитать сегодня ещё четыре главы…

— Ладно, — сказал Тесей и встал, приглушая в комнате свет. Ньют сделал быстрый шаг в сторону, к окну — на фоне светлого прямоугольника отчётливо выделилась его сутулая спина.

— Только книгу не зачаровывай, — попросил он застенчиво. — Когда сама читает — так неинтересно. Нерею не нравится.

— А моего мнения в детстве никто не спрашивал, — произнёс Тесей сварливо, пропуская Ньюта первым в дверь. Но тот замер на выходе, повернулся лицом к лицу — необычно серьёзный для своих шестнадцати.

— Когда мы росли, всё хорошо было, — сказал Ньют.

Он опустил взгляд и, угловатый, по-подростковому несуразный, ушёл к денникам. Тесей глядел ему вслед со смешанным чувством: ему тоже было неуютно в некогда родном и любимом доме, но всё же нельзя забывать, что, в отличие от Нерея и Ньюта, он имеет право выбора — уехать или остаться. И остался он именно из-за них.

Тесей поплёлся по коридору мимо зевающих портретов отцовских предков, мимо большой неподвижной фотографии бабушки по материнской линии у самого тупика, будто не нашлось для неё более удачного места. Откуда-то снизу, наверное, из гостиной, доносились звуки утихающей ссоры.

Тесей вернулся, поправил криво висящую фотографию бабушки. Отцовские предки покосились на него со своих портретов, как показалось Тесею, с неприязнью.

Он вошёл в комнату Нерея, и тот разом подскочил на кровати, выпустив из рук игрушечного гиппогрифа.

— Я думал — мама, — протянул он с лёгким разочарованием, ложась поверх одеяла. — Она обещала прийти.

— А это всего лишь я. Не рад меня видеть?

— Рад, — сказал Нерей с лёгким сомнением, снова хватая гиппогрифа. — Но ты мне обычно не читаешь.

Тесей придвинул стул поближе к кровати и сел. Нерей воззрился на него, озадаченный, смешной в своей пёстрой пижаме и с непослушными, торчащими во все стороны вихрами светло-рыжих волос. Он был похож одновременно и на маму, и на отца, взяв поровну от них обоих, тогда как сам Тесей лицом напоминал иные из портретов папиной родни. Ньют же смутно походил на бабушку с той самой фотографии, лишь рот у него был выразительный, скамандеровский, как говаривал когда-то папа с гордостью.

Нерей в нетерпении закусил очень знакомые пухлые губы — как у Ньюта, только в миниатюре.

— Сегодня почитаю, — произнёс Тесей, рассматривая книги, в беспорядке лежащие на маленьком столике. — «Сказки барда Бидля»? «Маленького тритона и дружелюбного келпи»? Подожди-ка… А где же «Сказки дядюшки Римуса»? — спросил он с недоумением.

Нерей поднял одеяло так, что оно закрывало нижнюю половину его лица.

— Папа унёс, — сказал он невнятно.

Рука Тесея замерла на столике. Внутри дёрнуло неприятным предчувствием.

— Папа, значит. А сказал почему?

Нерей помотал головой.

— Почитай про драконов новую, — попросил он, роняя одеяло. — Мне Ньют дал!

Он выудил из-под подушки книгу и протянул её. Зелёный дракон на обложке выдохнул облачко пара, и оно поднялось над книгой, будто крошечный туман над покрытой травой равниной. Тесей взял её, открыл на подсказанной странице и сел, принимаясь читать, но мысли его гуляли далеко — то в прошлом, безоблачном настолько, что оно казалось сказкой, то внизу, в гостиной, где медленно, но неумолимо рушилась их семья.


	3. Часть I. Глава 2

  


— И за что вам дали одежду? — спросил Ньют, поднимая глаза от бланка.

Эльф насупился, вытирая ладони о свой новёхонький костюмчик, словно снятый с куклы. Его большой мясистый нос покраснел, как от стыда.

— Забирал еду, — ответил эльф угрюмо.

— Воровали? — уточнил Ньют, макая перо в чернильницу.

— У меня жена в соседнем доме, Висса её зовут, — начал эльф нехотя. — Она хорошая домовиха! Не как я. Но хозяин у неё плохой, он недокармливал. Я помогать.

Ньют замер с пером над бланком. Не то чтобы он слышал впервые такую историю — наоборот, но каждый раз терялся: закон предписывал делать одно, а Ньют поступал совсем не так, как велел закон. Верша справедливость, какой он её мыслил, Ньют не раз задумывался: а что, если это он не прав? В сложные моменты он мысленно обращался к брату, но воображаемый Тесей ужасался и ругал, и Ньют так ни разу и не смог открыться ему по-настоящему.

С каменным лицом Ньют заполнил пустые графы, написал короткую рекомендацию и поставил печать Бюро переселения домовиков. Предупреждающе подняв брови, он вручил лист домовику по имени Ронти, и тот взял его с напускным равнодушием, но тут же начал водить пальцем по строчкам, вчитываясь. Вскоре глаза его расширились, он обратил на Ньюта непонимающий взгляд, дрожа губами.

— Идите, э-э-э, домовой эльф Ронти, — произнёс Ньют поспешно. — Вам нужно ещё заверить лист печатью в приёмной.

В действительности Ньют не слишком волновался за успех своего предприятия: страшно было только в первый раз, но вскоре он просёк, что из трёх человек в Бюро — при том, что один регулярно болел, а второй отлынивал, как мог — судьба домовиков волнует только его одного. Остальным была безразлична эта скучная работа, на которую их всех занесло волею судеб, так что коллега Винсент за энтузиазм и дружелюбие порой угощал Ньюта вкусными обедами своей маленькой болтливой жены. Её Ньют однажды увидел мельком — она работала в Отделе хозяйства. В остальном же их маленькое бюро было как на подбор — три угрюмых чудака, попавших сюда за разные прегрешения, о которых никто распространяться не любил.

Ньют откинулся на спинку стула и вынул из ящика стола книгу «О Тварях разумных и волшебствующих», засунул за ухо карандаш, чтобы делать по ходу чтения пометки. В день бывало в лучшем случае два-три посетителя, если не считать служебные проверки, и Ньют счёл, что сегодня вряд ли явится кто-то ещё. Он сел поудобнее, закинув ноги на возвышающиеся рядом папки с делами домовиков, которые предстояло как-нибудь однажды разобрать.

Винсент зевнул во весь рот и поскрёб заросший седой подбородок.

— Скоро всю домашнюю библиотеку прочитаешь, а? — спросил со смешком.

— Угу, — отозвался Ньют, не отрываясь от книги, и погладил высунувшуюся из кармана лечурку.

Винсент хмыкнул и достал из ящика своего стола незавершённую модель гоночной метлы, которую старательно складывал по прутику уже второй день. Их снова было только двое в маленьком кабинете: Эрл, похоже, опять болел. Иногда Ньют с Винсентом спорили, явится ли Эрл после выходных, и проигравший должен был всю рабочую неделю угощать победителя.

— Давай в плюй-камни? — раздалось с соседнего места.

Ньют промычал что-то с неохотой: он как раз дошёл до главы о нунду, в которой даже было что-то новенькое. Эх, встретить бы нунду наяву...

— Дались тебе эти твари, — проворчал Винсент с обидой, убирая набор плюй-камней. — Видел я пару раз в Гринготтсе дракона — жуткая зверюга! Не хотел бы оказаться с ней лицом к лицу.

— Драконы потрясающие, — сказал Ньют с благоговением. — Губрайтов огонь, например, изобрели благодаря им, когда поняли, что за магия поддерживает вечное горение в их брюхе.

— Рад за них, — пробормотал Винсент рассеянно.

Ньют пожал плечами, снова принимаясь за чтение, и Винсент вздохнул. Моделью метлы ему, видимо, заниматься не хотелось, и он в итоге поднялся, крякнув; Ньют следил вполглаза, как он открывал дверь — наверняка решил снова наведаться в кафе.

Едва ручка щёлкнула, вернувшись на место, Ньют вскочил.

Он бросил книгу обложкой вверх на стол и в два быстрых шага достиг фальшивого окна, за которым будто бы стоял погожий солнечный денёк. Схватился за створку, поднатужился.

— Ну давай же, — прохрипел Ньют, и створка наконец поддалась с недовольным треском, открыв невдохновляющий вид на узкий, уходящий вверх тоннель, который предназначался для ремонтных работ. Запахло сырой землёй.

— Привет, — тихо сказал Ньют и улыбнулся.

Из мрака появилась одна серая клешня, потом вторая, и длинный ус протянулся к руке Ньюта, обхватывая палец. Наконец клешнепод выполз из тоннеля на подоконник, защёлкав клешнями в ожидании еды. Выглядел он как большой серый с зелёными пятнами омар.

— Сейчас-сейчас, — сказал Ньют, достав припрятанную под окном банку с мелкими рачками. — Извини за опоздание. Винсент сегодня обедал в кабинете, а я не хочу тебя никому показывать. Мало ли что.

Ньют придвинул стул и взял со стола свою записную книжку, которую начал вести лишь недавно. Там было всего несколько набросков и отдельных замечаний: о докси и топеройках, которых Ньюту посчастливилось найти, а вот теперь добавится несколько страниц о клешнеподах. Высунув язык от усердия, Ньют зарисовывал, как тот ест, и посматривал на карманные часы. Выходило получше, чем в школе, тогда рисовать ему в основном помогала Лита...

Он вывел неудачную линию и поморщился. Не стоило вспоминать.

— Ну давай, приятель, уже время поджимает, — поторопил Ньют, когда закончил набросок. Клешнепод неохотно заполз в тоннель, и Ньют, закрыв створку окна, смахнул пыль с подоконника и убрал банку с рачками. Солнечный день снова возник за волшебным стеклом.

Ньют неторопливо сел, снова раскрывая книгу и ухмыляясь самому себе. Уже три дня он прятал клешнепода, найденного случайно в парке недалеко от Министерства — как тот туда приполз, было загадкой. Может, они живут не только на скалистых побережьях? Ньют не знал ответа и ждал выходных, чтобы отвезти клешнепода ближе к берегу, а заодно исследовать парк. А пока приходилось маяться от безделья, ненавидя каждый миг за этим столом, и только книги помогали скоротать часы нелюбимой работы.

Когда Тесей устроил его сюда и сообщил об этом за совместным ужином, чрезвычайно собой довольный, они едва не разругались. Ньют сказал прямо: ему не нужна эта должность, да и любая работа в Министерстве ему неинтересна. Неудивительно, что Тесей обиделся.

Но нехватка денег вскоре сделала своё дело, и Ньюту пришлось согласиться.

— Не скучал? — спросил Винсент с глупым смешком, опускаясь на стул. — А сегодня в кафе такая красотка за прилавком, м-м-м... Посмотрел бы, Ньют.

— Как-нибудь потом, — отозвался он, снова отчёркивая интересную строчку в книге.

Скорее бы закончилась эта неделя.

* * *

По пути домой Ньют сделал большой крюк через парк и с наслаждением вдыхал тёплый августовский воздух. Аппарировать не хотелось. Ньют шагал по неровным гравийным дорожкам, разглядывая некошеные обочины, мшистые стволы ив и клёнов. Остановился он только один раз, чтобы, воровато оглянувшись, поправить магией покосившуюся деревянную скамью.

Наконец парк остался позади, и вдали показался террасный дом, в котором Ньют жил. Ускорив шаг и чувствуя приятную усталость в ногах, Ньют завернул к дому, но так и не дошёл до входной двери, остановившись в нескольких шагах от неё.

Во рту пересохло. Ньют растерянно смотрел, как Лита поднимается со скамейки и слабо улыбается ему.

— Привет, — сказала она первой.

— Привет, — повторил он каким-то чужим голосом.

Неловкость в воздухе, казалось, можно было потрогать. Ньют ждал, гадая, что сейчас услышит: визит Литы был до того неожиданным, что он даже не мог понять, какие чувства испытывает по этому поводу. Наверное, он должен был злиться, только вот злости не было.

— Давай поговорим? — предложила она, нервничая. В руках Лита мяла маленькую сумочку под цвет бирюзового магловского платья. Ей шёл бирюзовый.

Ньют открыл дверь, впуская её. Она наклонила голову в знак благодарности и вошла первой, оставив за собой слабый шлейф горьковатых духов.

Он не стал приглашать её в спальню и после короткого замешательства указал рукой в сторону кухни. Лита опустилась на единственный стул, Ньют быстро наколдовал себе второй. Она разглядывала обстановку с наигранным интересом, как будто боялась посмотреть прямо в глаза.

— Ты спросишь, как я тебя нашла… — начала Лита, когда молчание слишком уж затянулось.

— Нет, — быстро ответил Ньют. — Мне это неважно.

Лита снова помолчала и вдруг усмехнулась.

— Я ведь целую речь подготовила, — произнесла она неожиданно. — А сейчас всё из головы вылетело. Но я рада, что тебя увидела. Ты ведь в Министерстве работаешь?

Ньют никак не мог понять, к чему она клонит.

— Да. В Бюро переселения домовиков.

Лита прыснула в ладонь, и Ньют поднял недоумённый взгляд.

— Извини, — сказала она, улыбаясь. — Попыталась тебя представить на этой скучной работе. Тесей же помог? Наверняка он!

— Угу, — буркнул Ньют. — До сих пор страшно горд собой.

Смех как будто разрядил атмосферу, и Лита села свободнее. Ньют тайком вытер о брюки вспотевшие ладони, раздумывая, не налить ли чаю, но тут на лицо Литы словно набежала тень.

— Прости, что не писала, — сказала она неожиданно. — Могла бы, но...

Ньют пожал плечами.

— Мы ведь перестали дружить.

— Перестали, — согласилась она грустно. — А всё из-за моей глупости.

Спорить Ньют не стал: январские события он помнил очень хорошо. Лита будто собиралась с духом, и Ньют ждал, что она сообщит, почему вдруг пришла — без письма, без предупреждения. Но она поднялась и подхватила со стола свою шляпку с узкими полями и вышитыми на ней васильками, которую почему-то не оставила на вешалке в коридоре.

— Я пойду, — сказала она таким тоном, словно не хотела, чтобы Ньют спрашивал её о причине этого побега. Однако он не любил намёков и не желал понимать их.

— О чём ты хотела сказать? — вопросил он громко, даже не делая попыток подняться, и в смятении наблюдал, как Лита заправляет под шляпку выбившиеся из причёски пряди.

— Это неважно, — улыбнулась она, снимая со спинки стула сумочку. — Просто была рядом и зашла.

— Но ты меня искала. Ты нашла, где я живу.

Улыбка чуть померкла, и её искусственность стала ещё более очевидной. Но ответа так и не последовало — Ньют опомниться не успел, как Лита исчезла в коридоре. Каблуки её туфель простучали по полу так, как если бы она почти бежала.

— Лита!

Он остановил её на гравийной дорожке, выбежав из распахнутой двери. Схватил за руку и поразился тому, какая она была холодная.

Лита обернулась, остановившись. Она не сделала никаких попыток вынуть пальцы из его некрепкой хватки.

— Не надо, Ньют, — попросила она.

Он упрямо качнул головой.

— Объясни. Ты знаешь, я не люблю всех этих… недосказанностей.

— Просто мне не стоило приходить, вот и всё.

— Лита.

Её рука в ладони ощущалась очень знакомо и сразу возвращала на полгода назад, в Хогвартс. Но видение развеялось, вместо простой школьной мантии на Лите оказалось магловское платье, и её напряжённая фигура напомнила: они опять чужие друг другу люди.

Ньют быстро расцепил их соединённые пальцы.

— Расскажи, — попросил он снова.

Она вздохнула, отворачиваясь. Ветер шевельнул ленточки на шляпе, спутал их между собой и вплёл в тёмные локоны. Лита зябко повела плечами и начала говорить, и первая же её фраза повергла Ньюта в ступор.

— Не знаю, расстроит ли тебя, что я собираюсь на войну.

— На войну?..

— Твой брат то же самое сказал. — Она развернулась лицом, придержав шляпку: ветер усилился. — Таким же тоном.

— Так ты... А-а-а, значит, Тесей дал адрес...

— Не сердись на него. Это я настояла.

Ньют напряжённо соображал, не понимая, как ему реагировать. Изнутри почему-то рвался недоверчивый смех, но Лита смотрела серьёзно и грустно, так, будто это было её окончательное решение. Со стороны казалось, что она, наказывая себя за неведомые грехи, вынесла себе приговор, не подлежащий обжалованию ни в единой инстанции её собственной души.

— Я бы не хотел... — Ньют оборвал себя. — Тебе там не место.

— А где мне место?

Ответить он не смог.

— Я хочу помочь магловским солдатам, — заговорила она снова, сжав сумочку так, что побелели костяшки пальцев. — Чем угодно. И я не буду одна: это пока большая тайна, но многие маги недовольны положением дел. Эвермонд закрывает глаза на всё, что не относится прямо к чемпионату по квиддичу и торговле с материком. Пока Министерство может получать прибыль от продаж и выгодно покупать у маглов еду, он будет делать вид, что всё в порядке.

— Но... у нас другая политика, другие границы. Я ещё помню сравнительную географию на истории магии.

— А я на экзамене совсем завалила этот вопрос. — Лита улыбнулась.

— Всегда так было: их мир отдельно от нашего. — Ньют смешался: он считал, что растолковывает очевидные, всем понятные вещи. — Даже существовал какой-то закон, который разделял политику маглов и магов...

— Да, закон Вирджинии Роджерс, мы часто его вспоминаем сейчас... с другими добровольцами. Но тебе не кажется, что бывают такие ситуации, когда... — Кажется, взгляд Ньюта был слишком красноречив, и она прервалась. — Я понимаю. Видишь, мне не стоило приходить.

— Но ты же не поболтать хотела. У тебя ведь... какая-то просьба, да?

Ньют засунул руки в карманы брюк, давая понять всем своим видом: без однозначного ответа он не отпустит. Но Лита, похоже, растеряла свой пыл и опять замкнулась. Пришлось терпеливо ждать, однако Ньют успел натренировать этот навык за время работы в Бюро переселения домовиков.

— Я из дома сбежала, — призналась Лита. — Больше не могла выносить отца. Но всё будет хорошо, скоро добровольцы соберут отряд, и мы уедем на фронт.

— А сейчас ты где живёшь? — спросил Ньют.

— Уже нигде, — ответила она просто. — Снимала комнату над «Дырявым котлом», но деньги заканчиваются, и пока я не найду подработку, мне будет нечем платить за жильё.

Вот теперь всё объяснилось: и её смущение, и нежелание говорить. Гордая Лита была не в силах прямо попросить о помощи, и Ньют пришёл ей на выручку.

— Оставайся, — предложил он. — На всё время до отъезда. Может, я ещё даже успею тебя переубедить.

— Ты уверен?

— Всё хорошо. — Ньют чуть не засмеялся от облегчения: ему-то поначалу казалось, что проблема Литы была гораздо серьёзнее. — У меня квартира на две спальни, нам с тобой хватит места.

— Любишь простор, да?

Лита тоже заулыбалась, и наконец-то в её улыбке проглядывала искренняя радость.

— Да нет, не в этом дело, просто... с началом войны курс фунта к галлеону упал, и я смог поселиться в центре. Думал, что заведу питомца во второй комнате, низла, например...

— И тут я сваливаюсь тебе на голову.

Ньют пожал плечами.

— Ты никогда не мешала.

— Прости меня ещё раз. — Он удивлённо воззрился на неё, не понимая. — За то, что сглупила и позволила тебя исключить. Я могла бы поступить по-другому, но не стала.

— Забудем, — сказал Ньют твёрдо.

Что-то изменилось за время этого разговора, будто сам воздух стал легче и перестал давить. Хоть что-то поменялось в бесконечной, давящей на мозг рутине. Снова проходя в коридор своей квартиры, Ньют незаметно от Литы быстро достал кулон со спрятанной в нём крошечной колдографией и трепетно поцеловал его. Где бы ни был теперь Нерей, он всё-таки услышал.

* * *

На своё рабочее место Ньют посмотрел с отвращением и сел на стул так, будто надеялся, что тот сейчас взорвётся и отменит этим очередной рабочий день.

— Привет, Скамандер, — сказал Винсент, войдя в кабинет. — Читал «Пророк»? Хе-хе, покажите мне дурака, который вправду собирается воевать, и я съем свои плюй-камни.

Ньют промолчал.

На обед он сбежал раньше положенного, сославшись на дела, но в действительности просто уже не мог выносить бессмысленного сидения в этой клетке. Бесцельно ходя прогулочным шагом по петляющим коридорам, он оказался у открытых дверей лифта, зашёл бездумно в кабину и поднялся на этаж, где работал Тесей. Ньют не намеревался заходить к нему, но ноги сами привели в нужное место, а это значило, что разговор, который давно пора было начать, откладывать всё же не стоило.

Ньют осторожно заглянул в залу, выискивая стол Тесея. На прежнем месте брат не обнаружился, и Ньют озадаченно замер. Тесей тоже ушёл на обед? Для него рановато. К тому же в Аврорате из-за вечной нехватки времени ели чаще всего прямо на рабочем месте, и главным блюдом были наспех сделанные утром сэндвичи.

— Кролик! — раздалось рядом, и Тесей появился из-за спины Ньюта, нагруженный многочисленными папками, которые балансировали на кончике его палочки. — Ты ко мне, что ли?

— Ага. Привет, Братец Лис.

Тесей выглядел измождённым, но вдруг лицо его просветлело.

— Пошли кого покажу, — сказал он, проходя через массивные двери, и Ньют последовал за ним через неровные ряды этого большого муравейника.

С удивлением Ньют понял, что Тесей ведёт его не к своему обычному столу где-то в середине, а к дальней стене, оклеенной целиком, как обоями, портретами преступников разного пошиба. Некоторые из объявлений о розыске явно устарели, но вместо того чтобы сорвать их, поверх просто приклеивали новые, и порой на месте отошедшего уголка проявлялась чужая бровь и последние буквы фамилий.

— А почему сюда? — спросил Ньют, и Тесей досадливо махнул рукой.

— Понизили. Давай я лучше потом расскажу.

Ньют поднял брови, но неприятная новость мгновенно вылетела из головы, когда он увидел у дальнего стола знакомую морду с приметным белым пятном. Патрик замахал хвостами так, что, казалось, ещё немного — и взлетит.

— Привет, дружище! — воскликнул Ньют шёпотом, присаживаясь на корточки, и шишуга прыгнула на колени, пачкая грязными лапами мантию, но Ньюту было плевать. Он позволил лизнуть себя в щёку и обнял Патрика, с усилием поднимаясь. — Как он оказался у тебя?

— Веришь ли, это теперь мой напарник. — Ньют издал неопределённый звук, не зная, что и сказать. — Давай в коридор, объясню.

Здесь, в коридоре второго уровня, всегда было многолюдно и шумно, но слева от лифтов темнел маленький проход, оставшийся с тех времён, когда уровни соединялись лестницами. Во время очередной перепланировки установили лифты, и коридор исчез, а вот поворот к нему остался, ведущий в никуда и смущающий новичков.

Тесей намотал поводок Патрика на перила и сел на единственную ступеньку, уходившую в глухую стену.

— Я облажался, — сказал Тесей прямо. — Завалил задание и теперь расхлёбываю последствия. Потому и Патрик — он теперь моя служебная собака.

Ньют опустился рядом.

— Я не скажу отцу.

— Да что мне отец. Он давно свихнулся.

Ньют заёрзал на холодной ступеньке: категоричность Тесея его пугала. Сам Ньют предпочитал называть приключившееся с отцом «временным помрачением». Слова не меняли сути, но звучало так безобиднее. Словно всё ещё могло измениться к лучшему.

Тесей притянул его к себе, обняв за плечи, поправил покровительственно бабочку на шее Ньюта. Патрик рядом с ними разлёгся на полу, выставив на обозрение белый пушистый живот — вот уж кому везде было хорошо. «Неудачники, — подумал Ньют неожиданно для самого себя. — Мы просто неудачники».

— Что вы там с Литой? — поинтересовался Тесей как бы между прочим. — Она же приходила?

— Она сейчас живёт у меня.

Кажется, эта новость расстроила Тесея: хватка его ослабла. Ньют поспешил оправдаться:

— Это ненадолго, она скоро должна уехать.

Ньют сам не знал, почему он оправдывается. Их с Литой дружба не касалась Тесея, но, покинув отчий дом, они оба, должно быть, впервые в полной мере ощутили своё друг с другом родство. Перерезав нити прошлых связей, они с Тесеем связали вместе все обрубленные концы — один с другим, как можно ближе. И было неважно, что жили они раздельно. Ньют всё равно чувствовал связующую нить.

— Я надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, — сказал Тесей.

— Нет. Но ведь в этом и смысл.

Поймав недоумевающий взгляд, Ньют пояснил:

— Неинтересно жить, когда знаешь всё наперёд. — Он подумал и добавил: — У меня ничего с ней не было.

— Не отчитывайся передо мной. Главное, чтобы у тебя всё было хорошо.

Лифты открывались и закрывались, впуская потоки людей и развозя их по разным уровням. Ньют не видел, но слышал отчётливо лязг железной решётки, голос, раз за разом объявляющий подразделения. Гул отдалялся, когда лифт уходил, и возвращался снова — как волны, набегающие на берег. Ньют вдруг отчётливо понял, что не должен быть здесь, но где ему место — он не представлял.

Кажется, что-то такое говорила и Лита недавно.

— Скоро год, как Нерея нет, — сказал Ньют. — Ты помнишь? Нужно будет приехать домой.

Вопрос был глупым: конечно же, Тесей помнил.

— Ещё бы понять, куда именно, у нас их теперь два — дома.

— Я тоже не хочу в Бларни, — ответил Ньют невпопад.

Тесей хмыкнул, похлопал по плечу и встал, отвязывая поводок от перил.

— Ноябрь не так уж и близко, давай пока не будем.

Они подошли к лифту. 

— Хочу покурить, — пояснил Тесей, нажимая кнопку. — Заодно Патрик погуляет. 

Ньют наверх не собирался, в животе уже урчало, но в последний момент влез в кабину следом, прижавшись спиной к гладкой голубой стенке, чтобы смогли войти остальные. Тесей, поздоровавшись с коллегой, стал вести с ним нудную рабочую беседу, пока лифт бесконечно медленно поднимался, и Ньют с Патриком обменялись понимающими взглядами. Потом шишуга встряхнулась, и умное выражение ушло с морды, уступив место обычной собачьей безмятежности. Ньют хмыкнул: интересно, как скоро Тесей заметит?..

— Мой брат, Ньют, — представил его Тесей коллеге, едва они вышли наружу. — А это Джекилл. Теперь наши места рядом, он такой же везунчик.

Тесей вынул портсигар, затянулся, и Ньют встал с подветренной стороны, чтобы не вдыхать дым. Он попробовал курить как-то раз или два, однажды сам Тесей предложил ему сигарету — вскоре после исключения, — но Ньют не оценил. Горло от них драло нещадно. 

— В доме не кури, — сказал Ньют, забыв, что рядом ещё один собеседник, которого он как раз прервал на середине фразы. — Патрик не любит. И не корми его консервными банками.

— Почему? — поинтересовался Тесей.

— Ты не хочешь знать. Лучше пищевые отходы, и ещё он любит бумажные пакеты.

Ньют не стал вмешиваться в дальнейшую беседу, лишь улавливал отдельные фразы. «Ты видел новую статью "Пророка" о войне?» — «Как пропустишь — она же у них первая за неделю». — «Что думаешь?»

Ньют забрал поводок из руки Тесея, выходя за пределы круга невидимости, который скрывал их и их мантии от маглов, но ещё успел расслышать раздражённый ответ Тесея: «Ничего. Ничего я не думаю». Патрик дёрнул поводок, и Ньют позволил ему вести их в переулок, где стояло несколько куцых деревьев, создававших слабую тень. Стоящее в зените солнце положило на макушку Ньюта горячую ладонь.

— Тесей славный, — произнёс Ньют, обращаясь к Патрику. Тот поднял морду, словно осознал, что слова предназначались ему. — Только зануда немного. Ещё ему сейчас очень грустно, но сам он ни за что не признается в этом. Приходи к нему в постель и не слушай, когда будет ворчать.

Патрик отвернулся и начал обнюхивать встреченную им на траве улитку, но Ньют знал, что был услышан. Неторопливо они шли по улочке прямиком к прилавку уличного торговца — от прилавка так аппетитно пахло, что пройти мимо было просто невозможно.

По пути обратно Ньют молча сунул в руки Тесею бумажный пакет с жареной картошкой и рыбой.

* * *

_Январь 1913 г._

«Здравствуй, мой славный Кролик!

Как твои дела? Ты снова забываешь писать домой, Нерея это расстраивает. Ты ведь обещал ему на рождественских каникулах рассказывать больше про уроки, про квиддич и про магических существ, которых находишь. Ты уже наверняка не помнишь, но когда-то точно так же надоедал Тесею, и мы с тобой вместе писали ему письма в школу.

У меня есть новости, не очень приятные. Твой папа поругался в Министерстве кое с кем, и... словом, он там больше не работает. Никому не верь, на самом деле ничего серьёзного не случилось, просто не стоило твоему папе топтаться на ногах великана. Но мы ему это простим — ведь теперь мы переезжаем в Бларни! Когда-то очень давно мы там жили, это деревушка в Ирландии недалеко от Корка. Она очаровательна, вскоре ты сам в этом убедишься. Я знаю, что ты не очень любишь город, так что прыгай, Ньюти, твоя мечта сбылась!

Поцелуи от нас с папой и Нереем.

Мама».

Ньют смешался, сворачивая письмо и кладя его на свой сундук. Что на самом деле произошло? Его не обманул безмятежный тон — переезд в Бларни тоже не означал ничего хорошего: похоже, мама сама не заметила, что написала о плохих новостях во множественном числе. Тут только Тесей может что-то прояснить.

И странно, что письмо прибыло не с утренней воскресной почтой, а ближе к вечеру, словно второпях...

Руки были грязными после целого дня работы в загоне фестралов, и Ньют, недолго думая, вытер их о брошенную на сундук рубашку. После он вынул чистый лист пергамента, разгладил его, быстро начал писать. Когда хлопнула дверь, он обернулся и мгновенно засунул послание брату в карман мантии.

— А тебя-то мы и ищем! — Эдди, тяжело пыхтя, ворвался в спальню и бухнулся на пол прямо перед Ньютом, словно для того, чтобы не выпускать его. Он скрестил по-турецки ноги. — Мне Томас сказал, а ему Ирма передала, а та прочитала... ну, словом, что у тебя отец... Хотя тебе же сообщили наверняка из дома.

За ним тихо сел на свою кровать Марк, уставившись на Ньюта во все глаза.

— Что? — вопросил Ньют непонимающе.

— А ты не знаешь?

Марк недоверчиво хмыкнул.

— Знаю, — сказал Ньют неуверенно, покосившись на мамино письмо, которое так и лежало на сундуке поверх грязной рубашки. — А вам что рассказали?

— Он не в курсе! — воскликнул Марк театральным шёпотом, и Ньют нахмурился.

— Отстаньте от моей семьи, — сказал он тихо. Поднимая грязную рубашку так, чтобы захватить и письмо от мамы, он переступил через Эдди и уже взялся за ручку двери, как...

— Он наорал на всех прямо в атриуме Министерства! — раздался сзади голос Эдди. — Прочитал целую речь, что Министерство поддерживает англичан-маглов в их... их...

— ...имперских амбициях, — подсказал Марк.

Что?

Ньют замер.

— Ещё что-то там было про отделение магической Ирландии, — добавил Эдди неуверенно. — Они вроде как хотят создавать своё Министерство магии.

— Вы врёте!

Ньют резко вышел, хлопнув дверью, скатился по перилам и, со скомканной рубашкой в руке, вывалился из секретного прохода. Он миновал кухню, всё ускоряясь, опасно спрыгнул с движущейся лестницы и едва не подвернул на ступеньке ногу.

Так вот почему они переезжают в Ирландию!

Хотя нет, нет... Наверняка всё было не так. Это Марк придумал, потому что нарл, которого Ньют приручил, пометил его сочинение по зельям. А Эдди просто дурак, мог и взаправду поверить его россказням.

Почти успокоившись, Ньют уже не бегом, а быстрым шагом вышел к Большому залу. Двери наружу ещё были открыты, но надо спешить, если он хочет успеть в совятню, вечер уже поздний...

— Ньют!

Лита махнула ему сверху и скатилась с лестничных перил почти так же, как он сам делал только что.

— Я рада, что тебя нашла, — сказала она торопливо, снова нахлобучивая на голову почти слетевшую остроконечную шляпу. — Наверное, тебе ещё не успели ничего рассказать?

— Про отца?

Он развернулся к высоким дубовым дверям и пошёл наружу, не оглядываясь.

— Ну... да. Значит, ты знаешь.

Она нагнала, и её туфли застучали по ступеням.

— Там холодно снаружи, Ньют.

— Тебе сказали всю эту ерунду про отделение магической Ирландии? — перебил он. — Кто сообщил, Марк?

— Вообще-то нет. Ньют... Это было в утреннем «Пророке».

Он остановился и сел на последнюю заснеженную ступеньку, так и сжимая в руке рубашку. Что-то зашуршало в кулаке, и Ньют медленно достал из рукава помятое мамино письмо, снова развернул. Лита положила голову ему на плечо, щекоча волосами, и если раньше Ньют не поверил бы своей удаче, то теперь ему было всё равно.

Она прочитала послание, шевеля губами.

— Мама могла бы сказать правду, но не стала, — произнёс Ньют глухо. — Зачем? Я бы всё равно узнал.

Лита вздохнула, и пар вырвался из её рта.

— Она, наверное, хотела тебя уберечь. У тебя хорошая мама.

Ньют совсем не был в этом уверен сейчас — в груди поднималась обида. «У Тесея могут быть проблемы на работе из-за отца, — подумалось ему, — а если папа с мамой ругались опять, то и Нерей слышал».

Нестерпимо захотелось оказаться дома, но не с родителями, а только с братьями. Чтобы Тесей обнял и сказал своим уверенным голосом, что всё наладится. Чтобы Нерей опять влез на спину, обхватывая руками шею и прося покатать.

Голова Литы так и лежала на плече Ньюта, а шляпа валялась рядом в снегу. Лита, похоже, совсем продрогла и запахнула на груди тонкую мантию, но даже не думала жаловаться, и Ньют мысленно её поблагодарил. За это и за то, что она молчала.

Так они и сидели на ступеньках, пока их не отругал завхоз, пришедший запирать на ночь входные двери.


	4. Часть I. Глава 3

В субботу ноги Тесея сами привели его в магловскую библиотеку. Его шаги по паркету отдавались гулом в тихом зале, немногочисленные утренние посетители поднимали головы, чтобы скользнуть по нему незаинтересованным взглядом и снова уставиться в книгу. Эта библиотека отличалась от привычных Тесею разве что электрическими лампами на столах, в остальном же всё выглядело до боли знакомым, словно он вернулся лет на восемь назад, в Хогвартс, где сидел в читальном зале допоздна, чтобы подготовиться к ЖАБА. Видение было таким отчётливым, что Тесея передёрнуло. По экзаменам он точно не скучал.

У конторки стоял пожилой библиотекарь в очках, терпеливо ожидая, когда Тесей приблизится.

— Здравствуйте, — произнёс Тесей шёпотом, который ему самому показался слишком громким — так тихо было вокруг. — Мне нужны подшивки газет за последние месяца два.

— Каких? — поинтересовался библиотекарь, медленно открывая каталог, и Тесей замялся. Он попытался вспомнить названия, виденные им у газетчиков.

— «Таймс». И «Дэйли телеграф».

— Может, ещё «Дэйли мэйл»?

— Все, в которых есть о войне.

— Надо было сразу догадаться, — сказал вдруг библиотекарь и пояснил, перебирая карточки шишковатыми пальцами: — До войны всех интересовало одно и то же событие только в тот день, когда Георг сел на отцовский трон.

После оформления абонемента Тесей занял свободный стол, тронул электрическую лампу. От неё шёл длинный провод, убегающий вниз, под стол — Тесей знал, что он проводит невидимую магию света. Стоило потянуть за цепочку, и внутри прозрачной колбы под абажуром нестерпимо ярко засияли тонкие пружинки.

Вскоре принесли газеты, и Тесей углубился в них, а потом начал делать пометки в блокноте одолженной у соседа магловской ручкой.

— Удобно, — пробормотал Тесей, обнаружив, что её не нужно макать в чернильницу. — И почему наши до такого не додумались?..

Спустя первые полчаса чтения Тесей осознал, что до сегодняшнего дня толком ничего не знал. Под конец он отложил ручку и бросил взгляд на свои запутанные заметки, пестревшие именами монархов, цифрами и стрелками. Ему ещё только предстоит привести записи в порядок, чтобы уложить в голове полную историю случившегося. Знала ли всё это Лита Лестрейндж? Наверняка знала, если так уверена, что магам нельзя стоять в стороне.

Только вот…

Волшебников во все времена было не слишком много, и когда-то Косой переулок и Хогсмид вмещали почти всё магическое население Англии. Бессмысленно воевать, если не останется никого — ни победителей, ни проигравших. Мёртвым наплевать на посмертную славу.

Тесей придерживался точки зрения, что если ты умер — ты уже проиграл самое главное сражение, называемое жизнью. Трусом он не был, но умирать просто так, за чужие идеалы и ошибки — увольте.

Может быть, в чём-то Лита и была права, но это не их война.

Вернув ручку и засунув заметки в карман, Тесей поблагодарил библиотекаря и вышел на Флинт-стрит. Уже стоял полдень, по-лондонски сумрачный. Со стен домов поблекшие от ночных дождей плакаты призывали записаться в добровольцы. Если бумага раскисала, на то же место тотчас вешали новый, больше и ярче, и карикатурные немцы с неприятными лицами замирали в ужасе от одного только вида бравого британского солдата.

Тесей заглядывал в переулки, чтобы аппарировать как можно незаметнее, но везде, везде были люди — в этом огромном магловском мире, в котором волшебники ютились едва ли не на правах гостей.

— Сколько вам лет, сэр?

Тесей с недоумением уставился на светловолосую девушку, которая преградила ему путь. Смотрела она с вызовом.

— Двадцать пять, — ответил он озадаченно.

— И почему же вы не на фронте?

Тесей даже не успел ничего ответить: осуждающе фыркнув, девушка засунула ему в петлицу белое перо и мгновенно скрылась в толпе. Он вынул гусиное пёрышко, повертел в пальцах. Это что-то новенькое.

— Не повезло, приятель, — со смехом сказал проходящий мимо парень в широком рабочем кепи. — Берегись этих фурий! Ещё немного — и будут волоком тащить в пункт записи добровольцев.

Тесей кивнул и ускорил шаг. Впереди замаячил газетный прилавок, и Тесей обменял монетку в один пенни на последний номер «Дэйли мэйл», бегло просмотрел заголовки. «Германия оккупирует Брюссель, — кричали чёрные буквы. — Останется ли Австро-Венгрия в стороне?»

— Мир сошёл с ума, — прокомментировал рядом женский голос с шотландским выговором. Красивая леди поправила шляпу, которая задевала свисающие с верёвки открытки, и взяла за руку мальчика лет семи. — Зато газетчики в выигрыше. «Таймс», пожалуйста.

Отец начал покупать магловские газеты ещё раньше, и теперь Тесей, шагая по бульвару в обычном воскресном костюме-тройке, с газетой под мышкой, испытывал неприятное ощущение схожести. Он не хотел быть похожим на своего отца, ни секунды с того момента, как тот произнёс в атриуме Министерства первое слово с наколдованной им кафедры.

Тесей знал, что очень на него похож.

Хотелось думать, что Нерея Скамандера — старшего сбили с толку именно магловские газеты, что это маглы задурили ему голову, и Тесей так и считал поначалу, лишь спустя некоторое время поняв, что ошибался. Он просто был слеп и не замечал, как медленно, но неотвратимо отец менялся к худшему.

* * *

Утром в Министерстве Тесей столкнулся нос к носу с Ньютом, вывалившимся из камина, но поговорить было толком некогда, поэтому Тесей лишь быстро хлопнул того по плечу, подняв облачко пепла, и пробормотал очищающее заклинание. Ньют улыбнулся в ответ, прежде чем завернуть к лифтам.

Патрик бежал впереди, уже привыкнув к своим новым рабочим будням, и Тесей очень хотел бы сказать то же самое про себя.

— Утро, Скамандер, — поздоровался Рем, когда Тесей прошёл через защитное поле у дверей. — Трэверс рвёт и мечет: опять кто-то заколдовал магловское оружие, но теперь это обнаружилось не у нас, а на их стрельбище. Свидетелей, как сам понимаешь...

Тесей тихо ругнулся.

— Опять некому делать грязную работу?

— Опять.

— Спасибо, дружище.

Не медля ни секунды, Тесей постучал в дверь кабинета Трэверса и вошёл. Начальник и впрямь был сумрачен, и взгляд, которым окинули Тесея, не предвещал ничего хорошего.

— Вы теперь всегда с ним вместе ходить будете? — Он кивнул на Патрика, которого Тесей второпях забыл оставить у своего места.

— Я обучаю напарника, — ответил Тесей в тон.

Трэверс хмыкнул.

— По какому делу пришли, Скамандер?

— Слышал о заколдованном оружии маглов. Хочу вызваться туда, Патрик может взять магический след.

— А он умеет? — прозвучал резонный вопрос.

— Я не могу узнать, пока не попробую. Сэр.

Трэверс отмахнулся от него и взял перо.

— Идите, младший аврор. Доложите Листону, когда вернётесь.

Напоминание о понижении в должности укололо больше, чем тон, но Тесей не стал обращать на это внимания. Он ещё докажет, что достоин вернуться в игру, и его не способны смутить мелкие неудачи.

Хотя ту неудачу всё-таки не назовёшь мелкой.

Поначалу, конечно, было очень стыдно, и Тесей пришёл в Мунго к Трэверсу один раз — чтобы извиниться; но едва войдя в палату, он понял, что его извинения не нужны. В глазах Трэверса отчётливо читалось разочарование. Это тогда ударило больнее всего — не слова, не короткое «извинения приняты», но именно разочарование, которое Тесей когда-то очень боялся увидеть в глазах отца. Быть первенцем — тяжкая роль, но Тесей справлялся с ней отлично, если не считать давние укоры от родни из-за зачисления на Хаффлпафф. «Отстаньте, это просто факультет!» — ответил тогда Тесей в письме домой, не добавив ни слова. Самое короткое письмо за всю его жизнь.

И теперь ему снова приходится что-то доказывать, в том числе и самому себе.

До места происшествия Тесей с Патриком добрались через срочный портал, присоединившись к двум сонным аврорам из таких же «глизней», которые описывали найденное оружие. Его было много: с десяток винтовок и ворох револьверов. На Тесея воззрились с вялым недоумением.

— Неужто шишуга? — поинтересовался один юнец из последнего набора, не слишком удачно одетый по-магловски.

— Да, — ответил Тесей, разглядывая его немодный сюртук. — Расскажете вкратце?

Вокруг стрельбища никого не было, маглов явно разогнали под благовидным предлогом. Аврорат не любил работать при свидетелях.

— Ну, в основном здесь снова расширение третьим измерением, чтобы поместилось больше патронов, — сказал второй аврор, которого Тесей не помнил в лицо. Аврор показал револьвер, открыл барабан. — Снаружи, конечно же, не видно, но новички из офицеров удивлялись, что револьвер как будто бы выпустил больше шести пуль.

Тесей взял в руки старенький «Уэбли-Фосбери». В магловском оружии он разбирался не очень хорошо, но этот револьвер ему был знаком. Его как раз и показывали на обучении — его и одну из винтовок «Винчестер», которые тоже лежали теперь на траве перед Тесеем.

— В основном? — переспросил Тесей.

— А пара винтовок делала вот что.

Незнакомый Тесею аврор вдруг подмигнул, схватил винтовку, поднатужившись — после палочки магловское оружие казалось непомерно тяжёлым, — и выстрелил в ближайшее дерево. Раздался грохот. Ствол разнесло в щепки, огромная дыра зияла теперь в нём, дымясь.

— Вы с ума сошли демонстрировать такое на магловской территории? — осведомился Тесей, отнимая от ушей ладони.

Аврор только отмахнулся.

— Никого тут нет ещё с ночи. Пусть отдохнут, бедняги, такую тяжесть постоянно в руках таскать…

Тесей вздохнул, подозвал Патрика свистом, и тот охотно сел рядом, завиляв хвостами. Странно, что у Патрика сохранились оба — похоже, в министерском зверинце никому не было дела до щенка шишуги. Недавно Рем предложил купировать один хвост, как было принято, но Тесей отказался наотрез. Ньют бы точно не понял. 

— Нюхай, — велел Тесей, ощущая себя довольно глупо. — Что тут за магия, Патрик?

Шишуга принюхалась, фыркнула недовольно от запаха оружейной смазки, но потом снова послушно задёргала чёрным носом.

— Ищи!

Патрик рванул с места. Осталось только идти за ним. Они достигли бараков, где Патрик покрутился на месте, но вскоре снова побежал вперёд — куда-то в сторону, к складу. Там он задумался, обежал здание и вернулся ко входу, сев у двери. Тесей открыл её, наставив на замок волшебную палочку.

— Ничего, — констатировал он, вместе с дежурными аврорами проверив склад стандартными заклинаниями. — Тут разве что слепок магии взять.

Всклокоченный юнец в сюртуке, кисло улыбнувшись, сделал пасс палочкой, передал ему серебристо-серый слепок, и Тесей запечатал его в тонкой серебряной шкатулке, похожей на портсигар. Сияние слепка погасло, и они снова оказались в темноте, переминаясь на слежавшемся сене, словно гиппогрифы в стойле. Хотелось сделать что-то ещё, и Тесей разочарованно всматривался с Люмосом в темноту, но больше не было ни единой зацепки. Взять слепок он мог бы и без Патрика.

На всякий случай Тесей обернулся к нему, снова дал понюхать — на этот раз винтовку, но Патрик, лежащий на сене, даже не стал подниматься, явно считая свою миссию законченной. Тесей прислонился к косяку.

— Ничего, приятель, — сказал он Патрику. — В следующий раз повезёт.

Уже договорив, он осознал, что обращался скорее к себе.

* * *

В обед подошла Анна, показала Тесею горстку костей на блюдечке. Когда он кивнул, Анна присела, подобрав мантию.

— Привет, — сказала дружелюбно, едва Патрик повернул к ней голову. — Хочешь?

Больше она не проронила ни слова, лишь наблюдала за шишугой. Та вежливо похрустела костями, покусала блюдечко напоследок, и Анна, забирая его, получила благодарный тычок носом в руку. После она удалилась — снова без единой реплики, даже не посмотрев на Тесея. Он хмыкнул.

Поставив себе мысленную пометку как-нибудь поговорить с Анной, Тесей развернул свёрток с едой и, оглядевшись по сторонам, достал утренний номер «Таймс». Расколдовав газету, он вздохнул: Австро-Венгрия всё-таки объявила войну Бельгии. С каждым днём ситуация, похоже, будет только ухудшаться.

Тесей углубился в газету, достал свой блокнот и записал в него последние события, добавляя по ходу чтения новые подробности. Он так увлёкся, что не заметил, как над столом нависла тень.

— Ого, — прокомментировал кто-то, и Тесей едва не подскочил на стуле. — Такого в Аврорате я ещё не видел.

— Никто не запрещал читать магловские газеты, — возразил Тесей, свернув «Таймс», и Джекилл поднял брови.

— И поэтому ты так дёрнулся?

Тесей окинул его подозрительным взглядом. Джекилла он ещё толком не знал и потому не представлял, чего от него можно ждать, но тот лишь доброжелательно ухмылялся, засунув руки в карманы мантии.

— Думаешь, старику доложу? Смысла нет.

Тесей поколебался мгновение.

— Спасибо, — сказал он наконец. — Каждый имеет право знать, что происходит у маглов.

— Наверное. — Джекилл задумался ненадолго. — Слушай, может, зайдём после работы в бар поблизости? Выпьем, поболтаем. Через два дома есть неплохой, мне там хозяин пару кружек пива проспорил в прошлый раз. — Он подмигнул.

— Давай, — согласился Тесей с облегчением.

  
Бар ничем не отличался бы от немажеского, если бы не название и наколдованные пузатые лепреконы, вьющиеся у волшебного фонаря, словно мотыльки. А потом Тесей понял, что на баре те же чары, что и на «Дырявом котле»: маглы просто не видят его, их взгляд соскальзывает на соседнее заведение с громкой джазовой музыкой, и лепреконы остаются незамеченными. Хмыкнув, Тесей постучался и сказал в окошко кодовую фразу: «Я с Джекиллом».

Его и вправду сразу пустили, и Тесей оказался в тёмном, довольно опрятном для бара помещении — наверное, сказывалась близость к Министерству. Пока было малолюдно, лишь парочка колдуний болтали и пили ярко-зелёного цвета коктейли, да гоблин в форме Гринготтса дремал над стаканом. Джекилл сидел у барной стойки и, завидев Тесея, махнул ему.

— Как тебе? — спросил он, и Тесей сделал неопределённый жест ладонью. — Правильно, о баре нужно судить по выпивке.

Пока Тесей изучал слегка потрёпанную карту напитков, Джекилл подобрался к некому агрегату, вставил туда пластинку, взмахнул палочкой — и из большой воронки в виде ракушки полился джаз. Тут Тесей вспомнил, где видел такой механизм.

— Тут магловская техника? — удивился он.

— Немножко подправленная магией. Просто удобно — певицы здесь начинают позже, часа через два. Хозяин намекает на Флоренс Прист, но я что-то не верю.

Эльф-домовик придвинул к ним стаканы, и Тесей изучил свой, отхлебнул. Джекилл дождался его реакции и расплылся в улыбке.

— Ну вот, — сказал, — теперь другое дело, правда?

Тесей кивнул.

— Давно знаешь это место?

— С открытия. Сюда даже министр как-то раз приходил, лично видел! Да я всех здешних знаю. Хочешь, поспорим, что сегодня придёт глава Отдела правопорядка?

— Нет, — фыркнул Тесей. — Тебе его на работе, что ли, мало?

— И Трэверс здесь бывает, но редко. Когда он сюда, я — отсюда. Но мне кажется, он тоже сегодня явится.

Тут Джекилл вдруг вздохнул.

— А ещё готов спорить на что угодно: через полгода или меньше Министерство само начнёт отправлять нас на войну, — сказал он мрачно.

Тесей отмахнулся от него.

— Через полгода она закончится.

— Нет. А я не хочу туда, Скамандер. Что я забыл у маглов? У них есть хорошие игрушки, — он кивнул на механизм, играющий музыку, — но их оружие меня пугает.

Его лицо — обыкновенно улыбчивое, с хитроватым прищуром — как будто побледнело, но, наверное, в этом было виновато голубовато-белое освещение, которое делало всех вокруг похожими на оживших мертвецов.

— Я однажды видел пулемёт, — сказал Тесей задумчиво. — Но не в действии. Говорили, это как Авада массового поражения.

— Я скучаю по тем временам, когда маглы размахивали мечами.

Они одновременно отпили из своих стаканов, Джекилл вытер губы и провёл по лицу ладонью, словно чтобы стереть неприятные мысли.

— Слышал, некоторые маги уже собираются на фронт, — обронил Тесей, которому не хотелось оставлять эту тему. — Пока тайно...

— Где слышал?

Вопрос был задан так быстро, что Тесей насторожился.

— Уловил разговоры в лифте, — произнёс он небрежно.

От улыбки на лице Джекилла не осталось и следа.

— Пойми, — начал он, наклонившись. От него пахнуло спиртным. — Чем быстрее наши пойдут туда, тем бессмысленнее будет сдерживать остальных. Если революцию невозможно остановить, надо её возглавить, верно? И Эвермонд так и сделает в итоге. Поэтому ни в коем случае нельзя допускать, чтобы маги шли на фронт. Статут будет забыт, нас раскроют.

«Чего ты боишься на самом деле?» — хотел спросить Тесей, однако не стал. На руке Джекилла не было кольца, но Тесей словно видел стоящую за спиной чью-то незримую тень. Если аврор боится, значит, он боится за кого-то другого.

— Нужно сделать музыку громче, — сказал Джекилл, и, когда он поднялся, улыбка снова вернулась на его лицо — обманчиво безмятежная. — Точно больше ничего не знаешь об этих... добровольцах?

— Знал бы — сказал, — ответил Тесей, разводя руками. Разговор ему нравился всё меньше.

Сзади послышался какой-то шум, хлопнула дверь, граммофон запнулся на середине песни, и игла соскользнула, словно задетая кем-то. Песня резко сменилась, и теперь надрывный голос певицы силился перекричать саксофон. Музыка заглушала звуки, доносящиеся сзади, пока кто-то не проорал:

— Да говорю же, нельзя упырям!

Тесей и Джекилл разом обернулись, переглянулись, потянувшись к удостоверениям. Тут с громким «дзынь!» о стену позади Тесея разбилась бутылка, залив сливочным пивом плакат с игривой ведьмочкой в чулках. Бармен едва успел пригнуться.

— Моё пиво!

— А-а-а-ы-ы-ы, — недовольно проорал упырь в унисон.

— Да уходите же, тролльское отродье!

Кожа упырей влажно блестела в синем свете. Их было двое, крупных, с шишковатыми лысыми головами, как у троллей. Они прорывались к стойке, и надрывался граммофон, пока иглу снова не задели, сменив мелодию. Какофония была невообразимая. Тесей поморщился и спрыгнул со стула.

— Я справа, — шепнул Джекилл, тут же исчезая в глубокой тени у самых стен. Тесей двинулся напрямик.

— Аврорат, — прокричал он, силясь переорать фоновый шум. — Это последнее преду...

На его голову едва не опустился кулак, но Тесей увернулся. Он перехватил руку, и вместе с охранником они скрутили одного упыря, тот рухнул носом в пол.

— Дьявол! — услышал Тесей знакомый голос. Он схватил наугад что-то со столика и, прыгнув к двери, опустил своё орудие на голову второго упыря. Бутылка разбилась, снова запахло сливочным пивом, которое залило одутловатое, с выступающими зубами лицо.

Джекилл выдохнул, потёр плечо.

— Здорово посидели, — хмыкнул он.

— Как ты?

— До тролльей свадьбы заживёт. Упыри совсем обнаглели, что это с ними...

Бармен рассыпался в благодарностях, нервно подкручивая усы и обещая бесплатную выпивку, пока Тесей взваливал одного из непрошеных гостей себе на плечи. От упыря пахло пылью и болотом. Едва Тесей схватился поудобнее за скользкие, покрытые слизью руки, как двери опять открылись, впуская Трэверса.

Он так и замер, не перешагивая порог, но если и удивился, то не выказывал этого.

— Где вы — там неприятности, да, Скамандер? — осведомился начальник.

Тесей широко улыбнулся.

— Наводим порядок, сэр! — радостно ответствовал Джекилл. — Аврорат всегда начеку!

Трэверс, кажется, всё-таки онемел на мгновение.

— Ну-ну, — наконец хмыкнул он беззлобно.

На заднем дворе Джекилл первым уронил своего бесчувственного упыря рядом с мусоркой, потрогал его носком туфли. Тесей же мешкал.

— Подальше бы его. Не оформлять же существо по всем правилам, — сказал он. — Комиссия по обезвреживанию упырями не занимается, подразделение духов — тем более…

— Сами уйдут. Вот, смотри.

Джекилл ударил упыря по щеке раскрытой ладонью, тут же брезгливо обтерев руку о ближайший куст. Упырь похлопал глазами, явно ошарашенный, поднялся и, шатаясь, побрёл в сторону забора.

— Если уж и эти стали агрессивными, — начал Джекилл задумчиво, — точно, значит, не всё в порядке вокруг. Существа первыми чуют.

Он говорил как Ньют, и Тесею вдруг стало тоскливо. Джекилл посмотрел на него и вздохнул. Второй упырь тоже очнулся и поплёлся вслед за первым.

— Просыпайся, Скамандер, — сказал Джекилл и ушёл обратно в бар.

Они посидели там ещё с полчаса, изо всех сил игнорируя Трэверса, пока действительно не пришёл глава Отдела магического правопорядка — в этот раз в красном шарфе — и не попросил, кашляя, «что-нибудь покрепче». Джекилл поднял брови: «Я же говорил».

Тесей впервые задумался, уж не Трелони ли фамилия его нового приятеля.

* * *

_Июнь 1913 г._

— Тебе помочь? — спросил Тесей, глядя, как Ньют затаскивает чемодан на ступеньки.

Ньют не отвечал и волок чемодан, пока тот не оказался на площадке перед дверью, а после вдруг положил его плашмя и сел сверху, как на сундук, окинул взглядом окрестности. Здесь, в Бларни, было красиво сейчас, и развалины старого замка живописно темнели невдалеке, среди моря зелёной травы. Ньют смотрел, свесив руки с колен жестом, в котором читалась глубокая обречённость.

— Я бегал по развалинам, когда был маленьким, — сказал Тесей, тоже смотря вдаль. — Ты не помнишь, наверное... там есть колокол, который не видят маглы, остался с тех пор, как тут была магическая деревня. Говорят, ударит колокол — жди беды.

— И он звонил на твоей памяти? — спросил Ньют чужим глухим голосом.

— Нет. Несчастья по-прежнему обходят нас стороной.

Конечно же, он солгал. Ньют обернулся, и Тесей потрепал его по голове, дёрнув за уши.

— Не унывай, Кролик, — сказал напоследок, заходя в дом.

Ньют, громыхая чемоданом, поплёлся за ним в полутёмный холл, который ещё пах сыростью — дом стоял заброшенным много лет, и даже дюжине домовых эльфов пока не удалось сделать этот старый особняк жилым. Несмотря на заполненность вещами, тут всё ещё ходило гулкое эхо. В отсутствие хозяев дом за долгие годы привык разговаривать сам с собой, и неожиданно появившиеся люди не могли изменить его старые привычки.

Громко, словно от сквозняка, хлопнула дверь, и Тесей услышал, как Ньют сзади прерывисто вздохнул. Ему тут не нравилось.

— Пойдём к родителям, они, должно быть, в гостиной, — произнёс Тесей бодро.

— А Нерей?

— Играл в саду. Он вряд ли слышал, что мы вернулись, иначе бы сразу прибежал.

Домашние эльфы забрали у Ньюта чемодан и мантию, и Тесей перед дверями гостиной обернулся на брата, бегло оглядел его. Ньют был уныл и то и дело косился на выход в сад.

— Ладно, — сказал Тесей самому себе, словно смирившись, и нажал на ручку.

В гостиной запах сырости ощущался не так сильно — широкие окна тут были распахнуты, и светлые полупрозрачные шторы надувались парусами. Отец, сидевший в кресле, поднял голову и отложил книгу.

— Ньют! — Он улыбнулся. — А ты вырос.

Тесей скосил глаза: Ньют молчал, ссутулившись. По мятому воротнику его рубашки снова что-то ползало, крупное и зелёное, но вот это было как раз привычным, а реакция на отца — нет.

— А где мама? — задал Ньют единственный вопрос, и отец нахмурился.

— Ты не рад меня видеть?

— Рад.

— Нет. Не обманывай.

Отец встал — тяжело, схватившись за поясницу, подошёл к окну и заложил руки за спину. Сквозняк снова изогнул штору парусом, и отец казался увечным капитаном их маленького хлипкого корабля. Солнце высвечивало рыжину в его волосах.

— У меня только один вопрос. Что для тебя важнее, Ньют: семья или мнения чужих людей? Или бредни в газетах?

— Я бы хотел спросить то же у тебя, отец.

Ньют словно невзначай провёл пальцем по лежащей на столе магловской газете с застывшими фотографиями, и Тесей едва не остановил его руку. Хотелось схватить Ньюта и спросить: «Что же ты делаешь?» Но Ньют явно решил ступить на тропу войны.

— Ты не спрашивал у нас, хотим ли мы переехать в эту ирландскую глушь. Тебе не было интересно наше мнение.

— Как ты можешь так говорить? — Голос отца звучал печально. — Ты такой же ирландец, как и я, как и твои братья.

— Наполовину. А наполовину американец.

Они одновременно сделали шаг друг к другу. Отец снял очки и тревожно всмотрелся в лицо Ньюта.

— Твоя мама взяла мою фамилию.

— Греческую, — добавил Ньют тихо.

Тесей, вставший между ними, едва не поперхнулся воздухом. Ньют редко позволял себе откровенно спорить — тем более с отцом. Тесей даже не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз видел брата таким злым: Ньют поджал губы и выпрямился, поднял голову, хотя по-прежнему смотрел снизу вверх на них обоих. Взъерошенный, в помятой школьной рубашке, он всё равно на миг показался Тесею совсем взрослым.

— Ньют прав, — вклинился Тесей, решительно взяв его за плечо. — Мой дом — это Лондон. Здесь мы все чужие.

— Ты родился тут, Тесей.

— И что дальше?

Вопрос повис без ответа. Папа взирал на них с немым укором, и Тесею от этого было больно. Лучше бы он кричал, снова приводил свои глупые магловские аргументы, колко высмеивал Министерство — так было бы проще взрастить в себе злость, вроде той, что была сейчас в глазах Ньюта.

— Мы пойдём, — сказал Тесей. — Извини, отец.

Ньют, снова ссутулившись, вышел первым, едва не ударив Тесея дверью.

— Вы не мои дети, — раздалось вдогонку. — Я не узнаю вас.

Они отреагировали молчанием. Ньют остановился только у стеклянных дверей в сад.

— По ирландскому обычаю назвал он нас, — сказал вдруг сердито. — Помнишь? Старшего в честь деда по отцу, второго сына — именем деда по матери, а третьего — в честь отца. Где среди наших имён хоть одно гэльское?

— Имена и фамилии — дело десятое. Это просто не наша с тобой родина, Ньют, вот и всё.

— А ты себя кем считаешь? — спросил брат, встав у лестницы.

— М-м-м, англичанином?..

Ньют правильно истолковал его ответ.

— Вот и я не знаю, — произнёс он и расправил плечи. — Я — человек мира. Это хорошо звучит.

У него даже веснушки от удовольствия стали ярче на лице, и глаза засияли. Перепады настроения Ньюта всё ещё поражали воображение, но Тесей к ним почти привык — наверное, он тоже таким был в шестнадцать. Почти наверняка был.

Ухватив брата за плечи, Тесей дал ему лёгкий тычок коленом в спину — за пререкания с отцом. Это была его обязанность как старшего, и Ньют не сопротивлялся, потому что всё прекрасно понимал. После Тесей примирительно запустил пятерню в его спутанные волосы.

— Пошли искать маму, — предложил он и был вознаграждён улыбкой.


	5. Часть I. Глава 4

— Итак… — Ньют сел по-турецки на кровати. — Ладно. Ну-ка скажи мне, как долго живёт огневица?

Лита пошевелила пальцами на ногах.

— Это просто. Где-то час, верно? Она как-то заползла к нам домой, по дыму потом нашли кладку. Ох и влетело тогда от отца эльфам…

— Ну да, правильно. — Ньют наблюдал, как расчёска скользит по распущенным кудрям Литы. — Твой черёд.

— Сейчас… Перья какой птицы входят в сыворотку правды?

Ньют ненадолго задумался.

— Болтрушайки? Я это зелье ещё не варил.

— Верно! Теперь твой вопрос.

— Это похоже на экзамен, — пожаловался Ньют, падая спиной на постель. — Я по школе пока не скучаю.

Лита прищурилась.

— Ты даже ЖАБА не сдавал!

— И очень этому рад.

— Но как я иначе запомню зелья? — пожаловалась она. — Хозяин аптеки велел выучить за выходные все ингредиенты. Чем быстрее я буду варить сама какие-то составы, тем больше получу денег.

— А Тесей придумал махинацию, — пробурчал Ньют. — Я не говорил? Пока фунт стерлингов стоит так дёшево, можно накупить магловских денег, приобрести хоть целый дом и жить припеваючи. А потом, если курс фунта взлетит, продать дом и купить ещё больше галлеонов, чем было изначально.

— А что Тесею мешает?

— То же, что и нам. Пустота и паутина в гринготтском сейфе.

Расчёска отлетела к тумбочке и легла на неё. Лита наморщила лоб.

— Но, Ньют, — начала она, — разве у ваших родителей нет денег? Или вам с Тесеем их не дают?

— У твоего отца тоже полно денег. — Лита поникла. — Извини. Не расскажешь, что случилось? Ты всё молчишь и молчишь.

— Да ничего особенного. — Она слабо улыбнулась. — Меня хотели пристроить замуж, а я этого не желала. Вот и вся история.

Ньют недоверчиво поднял брови. Лита вздохнула.

— Хорошо… Потом меня нашли суфражистки… — Она натолкнулась на непонимающий взгляд. — Это магловские женщины, которые борются за права других женщин. Они немного помогли в самом начале. И тогда же я встретилась с Хансеном, славный малый, его невеста как раз меня и выручила. Вот Хансен мне и рассказал про добровольцев.

Лита стала слишком уж пристально разглядывать свои ногти, а Ньют смотрел на неё и не мог поверить. На ней было кремовое чайное платье, оттеняющее смуглую кожу — довольно простое, но вместе с тем Ньют был уверен, что даже в таком платье нельзя ходить по дому босиком. Лита же шевелила пальцами на ступнях, её кудри свободно свисали с плеч, и походила она на девочку, надевшую мамин наряд. Ньют с трудом представлял её сбежавшей из дома.

— Что, не веришь? — прозорливо спросила она. — И не верь. Давай лучше доиграем.

— Я верю, — поспешно сказал Ньют. — Просто…

— Не говори ничего, не хочу снова про дом и про отца. А я про твоих не буду спрашивать, идёт?

Ньют кивнул, сглотнув комок в горле. Стоило вспомнить об отце, как это воспоминание потащило за собой другие, всё болезненнее и болезненнее. Он прокашлялся.

— Да, игра… Сейчас придумаю. Скажи, сколько ног у пятинога?

Лита недоверчиво улыбнулась.

— Тут явно какой-то подвох, да? А вообще-то ты уже второй вопрос задаёшь не по зельям!

— Чтобы разнообразить. Ты же любишь животных.

— Я многое забыла. Видишь, и про пятинога не помню, а ты упорно следуешь своей мечте — связать жизнь с волшебными существами.

Ньют отмахнулся.

— Пока не очень выходит, как видишь.

— Всё равно я тебе немножко завидую.

Они помолчали. Ньют запустил пятерню в волосы, взлохмачивая их.

— Значит, ты на самом деле не очень-то хочешь воевать, — сказал он.

— Но ты меня не отговоришь.

— Я и не пытаюсь.

— Спасибо. Нет, правда.

Она соскочила с кровати — кудри взметнулись, снова ложась на спину тёмными волнами, — и шаги её донеслись сверху, как если бы она взбежала по ступенькам.

— Мы собирались смотреть метеоритный дождь, — крикнула она. — Нужно настроить телескоп!

Ньют тоже поспешно поднялся, чувствуя, как глупая улыбка расползается по лицу.

Спустя час, когда они пожелали друг другу спокойной ночи и Лита отправилась наверх, он окликнул её, неожиданно охрипнув. Горло пересохло, и язык будто скрёб наждаком по нёбу. Лита вернулась и смотрела недоумённо, прижавшись к косяку — на ней теперь был пёстрый халат в восточном стиле.

— Что, Ньют? — спросила она, когда стало очевидно, что он не в силах снова заговорить.

— Ты можешь остаться здесь, — произнёс он наконец, — если хочешь.

Тут Ньют понял, что не очень ясно выразился, и поспешил уточнить:

— Я имею в виду, сейчас. У меня в спальне.

Очень захотелось себя ударить — наверное, хуже он сказать бы просто не смог; поэтому он не удивился, когда Лита качнула головой.

— Не стоит. Ты мне тоже нравишься, — внутри Ньюта что-то перевернулось, — но я думаю, нам не стоит. В последнее время я привыкла доверять своей интуиции.

— И что говорит твоя интуиция? — Ньют не узнал свой голос.

Она мягко улыбнулась.

— Говорит, что я у тебя задержалась.

— Ты можешь оставаться так долго, как потребуется.

Лита словно захотела шагнуть к нему, но передумала и осталась, где была. Ньют хотел, чтобы она ушла, и одновременно очень этого не хотел, но что ещё сказать, он не знал и стоял посреди комнаты, как дурак, бездумно крутя в пальцах палочку.

— У тебя на плече сидит жук, — выдавил он.

Лита даже не стала смотреть, чтобы убедиться. Она переминалась на месте, уже привычно босая — ей тоже было неловко.

— Спокойной ночи, Ньют.

— Спокойной, — отозвался он.

Шаги Литы по ступенькам были слишком медленными. Может, она не хотела уходить к себе и ждала, когда Ньют догонит. А может, она просто задумалась.

Ньют не сдвинулся с места и слушал, как закрывается дверь.

* * *

На следующий день он разбирал полученные дела домовиков, но сосредоточиться на них не удавалось: мыслями Ньют то и дело возвращался к вчерашнему вечеру, гадая, изменилось бы что-нибудь к лучшему, если бы он предложил иначе. Самое бессмысленное времяпрепровождение из всех возможных, и, наверное, поэтому люди занимаются им с завидной частотой.

Ньют думал, что Лита бы не согласилась в любом случае, но продолжал перебирать варианты. Ещё он думал, что её ступни наверняка были холодными — холоднее, чем руки, когда она волновалась. Лита говорила, что стала ходить босиком ещё в отцовском доме, потому что ей всё время казалось, будто у неё связаны ноги.

Наткнувшись на странное дело, Ньют даже не сразу понял, что с ним не так, занятый печальными размышлениями. И только позже заметил: оно было слишком большим, с печатями непривычных отделов, и каким-то образом оно прошло мимо Ньюта.

— Винсент, — окликнул он. — Помнишь эльфа-домовика с драконьей оспой? Был такой?

— Да ни в жисть бы я его не пустил, — пробормотал Винсент, покрывая лаком древко крошечной метлы. — Мне моя жизнь дорога.

— Хм. — Ньют полистал дело.

Насколько ему было известно, драконьей оспой болели только волшебники. Что это за домовик, почему он даже не был в их бюро...

— Кэрроу, — прочитал Ньют вслух. — Ты что-нибудь знаешь про эту семью?

— Чистокровные психи, — немедленно откликнулся Винсент, и рука его дёрнулась. — Ах ты ж тролль лесной, неровно легло...

— А ты видел их домовиков?

— Да думаешь, я помню?

Ньют перестал к нему приставать и решительно поднялся. Кажется, пришло время прогуляться по этажу.

Как всегда, на четвёртом уровне царила какофония звуков: человеческая речь смешивалась с гоббледуком, кричали совы, недовольно вопил упырь, клетку с которым подталкивали по воздуху к самым высоким на этаже дверям — месту помощи существам и их временного размещения. Где-то там жил и Патрик, пока его не передали Тесею.

Ньют миновал группу сердитых гоблинов в непривычно потёртой одежде — явно не из Гринготтса, уважительно склонил голову перед задумчивым кентавром, печально рассматривающим чересчур низкую притолоку нужной ему двери. Наконец, обогнул огромный прозрачный контейнер с зеленоватой водой, на дне которого, чинно разложив хвосты по скамье с символом Министерства на спинке, ожидали своей очереди две русалки. «Чешуйчатое расслоение, — догадался Ньют, едва взглянув на их кожу. — Им бы саламандровую мазь на плавники...»

— Следующий! — заорал механическим голосом большой рупор на стене. В голосе прозвучали нотки истерики, и Ньют мельком глянул, кто же вышел из кабинета. Дверь захлопнул чрезвычайно бледный худой мужчина, который даже не пытался скрыть выпирающие клыки.

Как и всегда, настроение Ньюта от созерцания всей этой суматохи приподнялось. Ему нравился запах, нравился шум, и он бы не отказался даже от общения с вампиром — в отличие от некоего замотанного волшебника, чей голос раздавался из рупора. Самое печальное — осознавать, что ты не на своём месте, и знать при этом, куда всей душой стремишься. Увы, Тесей не мог устроить его сюда, хотя наверняка пытался.

Ньют снова взглянул на дело, которое держал в руках, и постучался в кабинет с табличкой «Комиссия по обезвреживанию опасных существ».

— Здравствуйте... — начал он и тут же умолк. Негодование поднялось внутри, смазав заготовленную фразу.

Гриммсон, самый ненавистный ему человек на этом этаже, стоял в двух шагах от Ньюта перед столом секретаря. Он скользнул по Ньюту незаинтересованным взглядом и, когда самопишущее перо поставило последний росчерк, вырвал документы из руки девушки.

— Столько формальностей, чтобы поймать оборотня... — донёсся его недовольный голос с неизвестным Ньюту акцентом, и Гриммсон надел шляпу, спрятав в неё квадратный, коротко стриженный затылок с красными извилинами шрамов. По слухам, Гриммсону досталось от сфинкса, но злые языки поговаривали, что на самом деле это следы от когтей рассерженной вейлы. Ньют часто гадал, как этому мерзкому человеку, убийце, позволяли работать в Министерстве магии. Впрочем, Тесей легко бы ответил на этот вопрос, Ньют даже слышал в голове его усталый голос. Всё дело было в том, что Гриммсон выполнял грязную, сложную работу, недоступную другим из-за страха и врождённой эмпатии. Таким людям, как он, всегда находится место у подножия трона.

— Что у вас за дело? — спросила сидящая за столом у двери девушка в светло-лиловой мантии — судя по интонации, вопрошала она не в первый раз, но, провожая Гриммсона взглядом, Ньют даже не услышал её.

— Я хотел бы знать, — начал Ньют, снова кидая на дверь нервный взгляд, — почему мимо Бюро по переселению домовиков прошло вот это дело.

Когда он передал папку, девушка предложила подождать, и Ньют послушно уселся на неудобный стул для посетителей у стены. Больше никого не было, и когда девушка вышла, стало совсем тихо. Тишина нервировала Ньюта. Отчасти именно поэтому он хотел завести низла в квартире и был очень огорчён, когда ему пришлось отдать Патрика.

Едва ручка задёргалась, Ньют встал. Ему уже осточертело праздное сидение.

— Извините, — сказала девушка, старательно огибая его по дороге к столу, — но такие дела всегда находятся именно в ведении Комиссии. Больной эльф-домовик сбежал и может быть опасен для всех, с кем столкнётся. Всё, что вам нужно сделать — это внести дело в общую базу, остальным займутся другие.

— Чем займутся? — Руки Ньюта задрожали. — Убийством домовика? Я ведь знаю законы.

— Может быть, и так. — Девушка отвернулась от Ньюта, делая вид, что поправляет папки — наверное, ей было неловко. — Больше ничем не могу вам помочь.

Суматоха в коридоре больше не радовала Ньюта. Он вообще ничего не замечал вокруг, уткнувшись в папку, о которой ему предлагали забыть. К ней была приложена колдография эльфа-домовика с поникшими большими ушами, и Ньют рассматривал её, запоминая, потому что оставить это дело уже не мог.

Их общая с Тесеем черта — вцепляться во что-то, словно голодный пёс в мясную кость. К счастью, такое случалось не слишком часто, но порой Ньют видел в глазах брата отсутствующее выражение, когда проблема захватывала его целиком, и знал, что иногда выглядит точно так же.

Домовик сбежал, когда понял, чем болен, и Ньют не мог его винить. От страха он ранил хозяина кухонным ножом, когда тот пытался помешать, а это было уже серьёзно. Что теперь ему грозит, неужели Гриммсон?

Ньют старался не думать об этом.

* * *

_Январь 1914 г._

— Скамандер! — раздался крик.

Ньют обернулся и ринулся к деревьям на опушке Запретного леса. Крики приближались: много голосов, не меньше трёх — и словно нарочно они отрезали свободные пути к замку. Быстро обогнув хижину лесничего, Ньют разочарованно вздохнул: никого. Очень тихо, стараясь не шуметь, он в три прыжка пересёк тропу и скатился в низину.

— А ну иди сюда!

— Скамандер! Всё равно ведь найдём!

— Да он идиот, как его папашка.

Ньют, неудачно приземлившись, распластался на мокрой подгнившей листве. Больше всего он хотел бы заколдовать эту троицу, которая давно уже не давала ему проходу. Он зашарил в карманах мантии — пусто.

Ньют в панике поднялся на колени, обшаривая землю, откидывая в сторону мусор, но каждый раз, когда он думал, что палочка теперь в его пальцах, это оказывалась просто сухая ветка. Он обернулся — шорох листьев, сопровождающий шаги, был уже совсем близко.

Голова Теда возникла сверху и нехорошо улыбнулась.

— Вот он! — крикнул Тед своим приятелям.

Ньют наконец-то нашёл палочку и выпрямился. За шиворот набилась грязь, в волосах запутались мелкие веточки, и Ньют утёр рукавом лицо, сделав его, по ощущениям, ещё грязнее.

— Остолбеней! — выпалил Ньют, но противники лишь посмеялись, без труда отражая заклинание. В конце концов, он был один, а их — трое, и у каждого палочка в руке.

Два слизеринца и рейвенкловец. Если дружба факультетов выглядит так, то лучше бы её не было вовсе.

— Я нечаянно! — выкрикнул Ньют, болезненно морщась от осознания своей беспомощности. — Ясно? Нечаянно! Не собирался я подставлять вас под наказание!

Парни переглянулись. Прозвучало короткое «Экспеллиармус!», и палочка выскользнула из руки Ньюта.

— На всякий случай, — заметил рейвенкловец. — Но не нарывайся на дополнительные неприятности. Мы закончим — и отпустим тебя. Ты нам должен.

Ньют в волнении замер. Неужто он отделается малой кровью?..

Сверху снова последовали переглядывание и шёпот.

— Три эссе по зельеварению, — подытожил один из слизеринцев. Ньют даже не помнил его имени. — И чтобы все были разными!

— А ещё говорят, что ты умеешь варить стимулирующие умственную деятельность отвары.

Ньют неопределённо пожал плечами. Не стоило всё-таки давать пробовать Эдди: он всегда был болтуном, каких поискать.

— Сваришь нам его. — Тед поднял руки и спрятал палочку в карман. — После будем в расчёте.

— Идёт, — неохотно согласился Ньют, снова потирая лоб, но теперь уже чтобы стереть с него пот.

— И даже не пытайся натравить на нас свою живность. Никаких мандрагор-мантикор и кусачих насекомых.

— Это были докси.

Его не удостоили вниманием. Второй слизеринец, Августус, стоявший всё это время молча, спихнул ногой вниз сумку Ньюта, которую тот обронил на склоне. Учебники рассыпались по листве, чернильница открылась, добавляя тёмных красок мрачной, бесснежной зиме, но Ньют стоял неподвижно, ожидая, когда троица уйдёт, и только потом наклонился. Отряхнул палочку, вытер её о мантию.

Значит, никаких вечерних походов в гости к новым фестралам в табуне, которые помогали отрешиться от мыслей о Нерее... а ещё можно забыть о неоконченном письме Тесею. И кто тянул его за язык… Всё равно библиотека почти не пострадала от огня, и эти трое, похоже, и вправду ничего не затевали намеренно.

Очень знакомый голос, похожий на голос Тесея, возразил в голове, что о намерениях этой троицы Ньют ничего не знает и в действительности он сделал всё правильно. Это грело, даже если Тесей был воображаемым.

Но от помощи Ньют бы не отказался.

— Привет, — сказал он, встав у двери библиотеки, чтобы не пачкать пол и стулья. Миссис Талбот инфаркт бы хватил от одного его вида.

Лита подняла взгляд от книги.

— Ньют! — Восклицание шёпотом всё равно оказалось громким, и она, не дожидаясь выговора от библиотекаря, выскочила из-за стола. — Что с тобой случилось?

Он поднял руки и стряхнул с рукава прилипший лист.

— Очень люблю, когда никто не видит, валяться в гнилых листьях. Теперь ты знаешь мою страшную тайну.

Лита даже не улыбнулась.

— Это Августус со своими придурками?

— Скорее, Тед со своими… Но я не очень в курсе их иерархии, — признался он.

Лита встала на цыпочки и потёрла ребром ладони его щеку. Кожа от её прикосновения стала горячей, как очаг на кухне рядом с гостиной Хаффлпаффа.

— Тергео! Ну вот, так уже лучше. Что они от тебя хотели?

Ньют объяснил, стараясь говорить как можно более небрежно, но голос всё равно выдавал его панику. Три эссе в фут длиной за два дня! А ведь впереди ещё было задание по зельеварению...

— ...И Биннс задал огромную домашку, — напомнила Лита. Ньют выволок из глубин памяти воспоминание о таблице магло-магических столкновений за всю историю и застонал. — Ничего. Что-нибудь придумаем.

Лита шла по коридору так быстро, что мелкие кудряшки, собранные в высокий конский хвост, едва успевали лечь на её плечи, тут же снова подлетая в воздух. Хвост походил на живое и очень лохматое существо, но Ньют не собирался ей об этом говорить. Она размышляла, закусив губу, и один раз тихо ругнулась, но Ньют всё равно услышал и уставился на неё во все глаза.

— Ты же не собираешься на самом деле варить им правильный отвар? — спросила она с лукавой улыбкой, неожиданно успокоившись.

По правде, он подумал об этом, но ведь тогда эта троица от него точно не отстанет. Однако Лита с ним не согласилась.

— Эффект плацебо, — заявила она. — И просто нальём в бутылочки драконьих соплей.

Они направлялись к Северной башне, где можно было укрыться от чужих взглядов и безнаказанно нарушать школьные правила. Там у Ньюта был припрятан его небольшой набор зельевара, лежащий под досками настила, и там же он варил свои отвары и практиковался в изготовлении лечебных зелий, которых, по его мнению, было слишком мало в учебной программе. Конечно же, не только он был постоянным гостем этой башни, и поэтому в одном из кирпичей ниши хранился пергамент, куда можно было записать нужное тебе время. Северная башня всегда была нарасхват у учеников курса этак с пятого.

Когда они готовили зелье — Ньют настоял на правильном рецепте, — Лита всё время улыбалась. Она на время отлучилась, а когда пришла, что-то звякнуло в её кармане, но Ньют не придал этому значения. Был уже поздний вечер, и он очень-очень устал.

На следующий день Лита принесла ему в библиотеку одно из требующихся эссе и разрешила списать историю. Теперь синяки у них под глазами были почти одинаковые, а Ньют вдобавок то и дело тряс рукой, которая уже онемела от письма. В который раз он пожалел, что не купил при последней вылазке в Хогсмид самопишущее перо.

Даже с синяками под глазами Лита была красивой.

Когда Ньют распластался, вытянув руки, на последнем законченном эссе, едва не пачкая чернилами рубашку, Лита наклонилась и поцеловала его в щёку. В библиотеке во время обеда почти никого не было, лишь два семикурсника корпели над книгами за дальним столом, поэтому никто ничего не заметил. Ньют открыл рот, чтобы сказать... он пока сам не знал что, но Лита прижала палец к губам и перевернула страницу «Заклятий на все случаи жизни». Следующей в расписании была защита от тёмных искусств.

А ещё через два дня, аккурат во время проверочной по заклинаниям, на которой присутствовали семикурсники всех факультетов, троим одновременно стало плохо. Когда их уносили, Ньют с ужасом узнал знакомые лица. Он перевёл взгляд на Литу — в её лице не было ни кровинки, тёмная кожа приобрела оттенок кофе, в который плеснули слишком много молока.

А затем последовала неделя разбирательств.

Позже Ньют узнал, что Лита добавила в остывающее зелье каплю яда докси. Но с дозировкой она прогадала.

Узнал он всё это из её письма уже после того, как его исключили.


	6. Часть I. Глава 5

— Я могу сам допросить подозреваемого, — настаивал Тесей. — Я снял этот отпечаток магии. У меня есть план действий, могу его изложить. Очевидно, что мы поймали шестёрку, который мало что знает, но если вызнать место встреч с посредником...

Он прервался: Трэверс кивнул на свой кабинет. Едва они поднялись по короткой лестнице, уже привычные многочисленные совы снялись с перил и влетели следом.

Тесей молча ждал, когда начальник проверит почту. Вспомнилось вдруг, каким обманчиво спокойным Трэверс бывал, когда тренировал их, и тем неожиданнее казался его внезапный гнев.

— Я отстранил вас от расследований не просто так, — начал Трэверс, рассортировав все записки с печатями разных отделов. Голос его был тихим, хоть и хриплым — наверное, Трэверс уже накричал на кого-то с утра. — Вы наказаны, не забывайтесь.

— Но у нас не хватает людей... из-за событий в стране.

— Да к троллю события в стране! Они ничего не меняют. Пока — ничего, так что будьте добры делать свою работу, и делать хорошо, чтобы вернуться в высшую лигу. Ничего сверх положенного, никаких самостоятельных расследований.

— Я не пытаюсь действовать самостоятельно. Я докладываю вам, сэр.

Тесей сдерживаться уже не мог. Трэверс требовал от него несовместимых вещей.

— Я не смогу вернуться в высшую лигу, если не проведу своё расследование. Разве не так, сэр?

— Сможете, если постараетесь.

— Сэр…

— Тут больше нечего обсуждать. Разговор окончен, возвращайтесь на своё место, Скамандер.

У Тесея подрагивала рука от еле сдерживаемого гнева, но он кивнул и поспешно вышел, чтобы не сказать чего-нибудь лишнего. Одна из сов вылетела следом за ним и мазнула крылом по затылку — будто дала добавочную затрещину, будто слов начальника недоставало, чтобы ощутить себя ничтожеством.

Сев за свой стол, Тесей бездумно протянул руку и погладил Патрика. Было несложно заметить, как сейчас на них обоих смотрят. Будь хоть трижды невосприимчив к насмешкам…

— Одни против всех, да, приятель? — проговорил Тесей тихо, трепля Патрика за длинные уши. — Мы ещё им покажем, кто тут лучший детектив. Когда я успешно закрою это дело, куплю тебе самую вкусную кость — не одним же мусором питаться.

Патрик встряхнулся и мотнул ушами, словно кивая.

— Ну что, партнёры?

Шишуга доверчиво положила морду на ладонь, провела по ней языком. Наверное, это означало согласие, и Тесей хмыкнул, подумав о Ньюте. Когда-то ведь высмеивал его за болтовню с гиппогрифами, а теперь сам туда же.

Рядом появились чьи-то ноги в туфлях, и женская рука с тонким запястьем легла между ушей Патрика.

— У подозреваемого в кармане визитка с адресом охотничьего магазина на Смит-стрит, — прошептала Анна и, вторично погладив Патрика — уже вдоль спины, — улыбнулась.

Чёрные туфли на низком каблуке исчезли из поля зрения Тесея, и он мгновенно схватил перо, чтобы записать адрес на клочке пергамента, ухмыляясь и склоняясь ниже к столу, чтобы скрыть неуместную радость.

Кажется, у него появился новый неожиданный союзник.

Обрывок пергамента перекочевал в карман, и Тесей поспешно поднялся.

— Спасибо, — шепнул он склонившейся над бумагами светло-русой голове. Анна никак не дала знать, что услышала его — и правильно.

Аврорат — место не самое дружелюбное. Не змеиное логово, конечно, но…

Тесей заспешил по коридору с намотанным на руку поводком, надеясь, что не попадётся на глаза начальству.

Иллюзий он с самого начала не питал. Будет сложно, говорила ему декан в Хогвартсе, и было сложно, даже слишком, настолько, что в свой единственный выходной на курсах Тесей в основном спал, а бодрствуя, старался быть ближе к братьям. На разговоры сил не хватало, и он просто слушал Нерея или, если дело было летом, следил за Ньютом, который от этого был совсем не в восторге.

— Ты снова как тайный наблюдатель? — ворчливо уточнял Ньют через плечо, надевая защитную перчатку. Перед ним на столе стояла вереница разноцветных колбочек.

— Ага, — подтверждал Тесей, занимая неубранную постель. — «Аврорат всегда начеку» — девиз у нас такой, слышал? Рассказывай мне, что делаешь.

— А если что, ты меня арестуешь?

— Может быть.

— Тогда хорошо, — отвечал Ньют после недолгих раздумий.

И он начинал свой сбивчивый рассказ. Тесей слушал, узнавая в описаниях знакомые ему зелья, провалился иногда в дрёму и никогда не удивлялся, если под бок пристраивалось что-то неожиданно чешуйчатое или колючее. Ньют подбирал животных по себе.

Тесей скучал по этим временам.

Когда на карьерной лестнице он перемахнул через свой первый пролёт, быстро пришло понимание, что это не оставили без внимания. Уже тогда он слыл любимчиком Трэверса, но если бы Тесею кто-нибудь сказал это напрямик, он расхохотался бы прямо в лицо собеседнику. Трэверс, казалось, терпеть не мог всех, но его, Тесея, особенно невзлюбил, и в чём тут дело — считал ли начальник его выскочкой или же проверял на прочность, было неясно. Одно можно было сказать точно: благоволить Тесею он не собирался.

В душе поднималось давно забытое чувство, которое в академии Аврората порой главенствовало, выбиваясь из всех прочих — азарт.

Тесей напал на след и не собирался упускать свой шанс.

* * *

— Что вам предложить? — повторил маг, но Тесей не отвечал, осматриваясь.

— Что-нибудь необычное, — сказал он рассеянно, трогая выставленные в ряд ружья. которые были покрыты тонким слоем пыли. — Не этот магловский хлам.

Продавец подобрался, взглянул на Тесея с подозрительным прищуром, и Тесей ухмыльнулся в ответ.

— Не уверен, что понимаю, — ответил маг, словно невзначай приоткрыв полу пиджака. Тесей увидел выступающую рукоятку палочки. — Могу я узнать, кто вам порекомендовал наш магазин?

Тесей колебался лишь мгновение.

— Ирвинг, — назвал он фамилию задержанного сегодня посредника, надеясь, что его отсутствие пока осталось незамеченным. — Он говорил, у вас можно найти что угодно под любой запрос.

Тесей взглянул прямо в глаза продавца, прикидывая, успеет ли дотянуться до палочки в случае внезапного нападения. Даже такие безобидные сморчки могут представлять угрозу. Но маг опустил полу пиджака и довольно улыбнулся.

— Конечно-конечно! Магловское оружие — немного усовершенствованное, ясное дело — сейчас модно в определённых кругах. — Он подмигнул. — Пуля быстрее заклинания. Итак... Револьвер с бесконечными патронами? Самовзводящееся ружьё?

Вдруг в большом полупустом помещении раздалась громкая телефонная трель. Тесей едва не подпрыгнул от удивления: магловский телефон? Что-то переборщили с маскировкой под обычных людей.

Продавец снял трубку двумя пальцами, смотря на неё, как на опасное животное. Похоже, и он был с этой техникой не в ладу.

— Да! — гаркнул он, но тут же из трубки раздалась ругань, и голос продавца стал тише. — Что случилось?

Ему ответили.

Лицо продавца менялось на глазах. Тесей продолжал рассеянно улыбаться, стоя вполоборота к прилавку и рассматривая револьверы.

— Конечно, — ответил продавец совсем другим тоном, спокойным и размеренным. — Я с этим разберусь.

Он положил трубку и потянулся рукой к воротнику. Поправил шейный платок, ненароком скользнув пальцами к карману жилета.

— Какие-то проблемы? — осведомился Тесей.

— Увы.

Всё помещение внезапно заволокло дымом.

— Ликвет небула!

— Остолбеней!

— Инкарцеро!

Тесей промахнулся, а дым не желал убираться, равнодушный к заклинанию.

— Коллопортус, — сказал Тесей в воздух, и обе двери захлопнулись. Теперь по крайней мере продавец не сбежит.

— Экспе...

— Мне нужен только поставщик! — выкрикнул Тесей, создав вокруг себя прозрачный щит. — Только фамилия!

Рядом фыркнули. Тесей произнёс заклинание, но попал, судя по звуку, в телефон, и трубка повисла на шнуре, со стуком ударяясь о стойку.

— Всё равно ведь арестуете, — возразили рядом, и Тесей снова прицелился на голос, быстро снял щит. Заклинания прозвучали одновременно.

— Экспульсо!

— Остолбеней!

Над головой Тесея что-то громко взорвалось со стеклянным дребезгом, посыпались осколки.

— Чёрт!

Тесей упал. Затылок ударило болью, по нему потекло что-то тёплое и мокрое. Проморгавшись от пыли и дыма, Тесей снова создал щит, на который тут же упали остатки люстры. Вверху что-то затрещало.

Задумываться о том, где продавец, времени уже не было.

— Репелло магне!.. — завопили рядом.

И тут потолок рухнул на них, поднимая тучи пыли и белой штукатурной взвеси, щекотавшей ноздри. Тесей расслышал сдавленный крик, заглушенный грохотом. Сам он изо всех сил удерживал щит над собой, пока на него падали балки. Голова просто раскалывалась.

Наконец всё стихло.

Тесей с трудом поднялся.

— Эй, — выкрикнул он.

Молчание.

Тесей посмотрел на потолок — в нём зияла дыра. Потом вниз, на пол, и разглядел полностью белый от штукатурки ботинок. Тесей спешно поднял палочку, и балки разлетелись в стороны.

Но продавец был уже мёртв.

— Дьявол, — прорычал Тесей, глядя на неподвижные глаза. — Моргана прокляни!..

Поездка оказалась бессмысленной — ничего Тесей так и не выяснил. А если свои разузнают, что он тут был...

Нужно убираться отсюда. Немедленно.

К магазину уже начали подходить зеваки, и Тесей набросил на себя дезиллюминационное заклинание, огляделся и быстро схватил винтовку и револьвер, лежавшие рядом с ним. Уменьшив улики, он мгновенно аппарировал.

* * *

— Тайна, говоришь? — спросил Ньют, бережно придерживая голову Тесея за затылок. Тесей угукнул.

— Прости, не могу сказать.

Ньют вздохнул.

— Хорошо.

Они сидели в кабинете Ньюта, если этот чулан можно было так назвать. Сюда едва влезли два стола, со всех сторон зажатые шкафами, будто взятые в плен.

— Где твои коллеги?

— А, они... — Ньют неопределённо махнул рукой. — Забудь про них пока.

Он взял со стола палочку, которой была заложена богато иллюстрированная книга с рисунками животных, пробормотал что-то — и болеть стало меньше. Ньют повздыхал, рассматривая пустые ящики стола.

— Жаль, моих мазей нет, сразу бы излечило. А у тебя там был осколок, большой такой, цветной, как от люстры.

Тесей молчал. Руки Ньюта осторожно трогали его затылок, проводили по волосам.

— Жаль, что ты никому не можешь доверять из своих, — сказал вдруг Ньют.

Тесей дёрнулся, хотел было запротестовать, но не стал.

В зачарованном окне, на которое он смотрел, бушевал ураган: похоже, отдел хозяйства решил разнообразить скучные будни. Ньют приподнялся, и щеки вдруг коснулось что-то металлическое и холодное. Медальон. Тесей сразу его узнал, потому что у него на шее был такой же, с фотографией внутри.

— Я скучаю по нему, — сказал Тесей вслух.

Ньют спрятал медальон обратно под рубашку и, поколебавшись, неуклюже похлопал Тесея по плечу, поэтому Тесею пришлось обнять самому. В этот раз Ньют не стал вырываться, покорно замер в объятиях — напряжённый и безответный. Тесей не обращал внимания на его безвольно опущенные вдоль тела руки.

От Ньюта приятно пахло мылом.

— Скажи честно, — тихо произнёс Тесей, — у тебя всё нормально?

— Да.

Отпускать брата не хотелось, но в конце концов Тесей неохотно отстранился. Ньют тут же пересел за стол, пряча взгляд.

Ладно, они ещё поговорят попозже.

Каждый шаг отдавался болью в затылке, так что, достигнув лифтов, Тесей испытал облегчение. Поднимаясь, он уловил чужой разговор.

— Хотел купить немецкий «Метеор», а их нет. Ни в одном магазине! Говорят, Германия запретила экспорт своих мётел.

— Да ладно!

Рядом фыркнули.

— Ну и тролль с ними. Наши «Чистомёты» тоже ничего, особенно последняя модель.

— Запретила? — живо поинтересовался кто-то в самое ухо Тесея, и он тоже развернулся вполоборота к беседующим. Перед ним стояли три волшебника в одинаковых мантиях с нашивками Отдела магического хозяйства. — Вот это новость!

— Да война же, — сказал лысеющий маг, покосившись на Тесея.

— Дураки эти немцы, — безапеляционно заявил тот, которому не удалось купить метлу. — Как будто кто-то будет плакать по их «Метеорам».

«Тучи сгущаются», — подумал Тесей, но ничего не сказал и, когда двери лифта разъехались в стороны, вышел на своём этаже. Только тут он понял, что так и не успел сегодня покурить.

Захватив с собой Патрика, он отправился наверх, как вдруг увидел знакомые тёмные кудри, уложенные в замысловатую причёску.

Что на его этаже делает Лита Лестрейндж?

Он окликнул её, подошёл, невольно любуясь.

— Привет, — сказала Лита. — Славная шишуга.

— Это Патрик. Он отчасти принадлежит Ньюту, но долго объяснять.

Лита нисколько не удивилась. Она уже достаточно прожила с Ньютом, чтобы считать всех животных по умолчанию его прямыми или косвенными питомцами. Конечно, тут не было ничего особенного, но Тесея это задело, особенно когда он приметил в перчатке у Литы знакомые ярко-зелёные веточки лечурки.

Ньют редко доверял кому-либо своих любимчиков.

— Я здесь по работе, — объяснила Лита, хотя Тесей даже не спрашивал. — У тебя царапина на щеке кровоточит.

Тесей досадливо тронул щёку. Лита быстро достала палочку.

— Спасибо, — сказал он, когда она залечила царапину. — Иногда не замечаешь таких мелочей.

— Ньют говорит, что поэтому ты и работаешь в аврорате. — Он нахмурился, не понимая. — Потому что забываешь о себе, погружённый в дела. Но я бы не сказала, что это хорошо.

— Ты же сама как раз из тех, кто борется за идею.

— Смотря какую.

Тесей усмехнулся, полез в карман за часами, и тут Лита схватила его за локоть.

— Приходи сегодня в магловский паб «Славная бочка», в восемь, — шепнула она. Тесей поднял брови. — Это важно.

В её глазах была просьба, и он не задумываясь кивнул.

На месте и разберётся, во что его пытаются вовлечь.

* * *

— Спасибо, что всё-таки пришёл, — шепнула Лита, когда он опустился рядом на стул.

— Я думал, это будет беседа с глазу на глаз, — едва слышно ответил Тесей.

Лита неловко прокашлялась. На стол с размаху опустилась кружка с пивом, столешница украсилась мелкими барашками пены.

— Кто это? — грубо спросил хриплый голос, и стул скрипнул под тяжестью дюжего мага, как будто высеченного из цельного куска гранита. — Тот, о котором ты говорила? На аврора похож.

— Я и есть аврор, — спокойно сказал Тесей, гадая, чем выдал себя.

— Мерлиновы подштанники! Но тогда мы…

— Тише, Нильс, — осадила женщина с дальнего конца стола. В неверном свете паба Тесей различал лишь её смутные очертания. — Давай выслушаем их.

Тесей начал понимать, что происходит. Он оглядел стол, за которым едва умещалась дюжина людей — все как один хмурые, одетые по-магловски и напряжённые. На столешницу легла чья-то палочка, её накрыла ладонь с крупным перстнем на мизинце.

— Мне нет резона выдавать вас. Я хотел бы послушать, — сказал Тесей. — Мог бы даже дать Непреложный Обет.

— Это лишнее, — сказала незнакомая женщина.

Тесей мысленно с ней согласился.

— Пусть даст! — Мужчина по имени Нильс ударил кулаком по столу. — Мы ставим под удар всю миссию.

— Мерлин! — не выдержала наконец Лита. — Какой ещё удар? Эвермонд лишь подстраховался, в действительности ему дела до нас нет.

Тесей выразительно посмотрел на часы, и слева беспокойно завозились.

— Давайте уже начинать, — сказал кудрявый волшебник с выгнутыми дугой бровями, что придавало его лицу удивлённое выражение. — Время, как говорится, кнаты, сикли и галлеоны. Я Оскар.

— Эдмунд, — подал голос волшебник, положивший на стол палочку. Он склонился к столу, и Тесей смог увидеть его лицо — молодое и насмешливое.

Нильс представляться не стал. Остальные тоже назвали имена, и женщину, как оказалось, звали Триш. Все они выжидающе воззрились на Тесея, и он понял, что придётся высказаться. Он оглянулся на заполненный паб, в котором, казалось, даже стены пропахли пивом — никто из простых рабочих, громко празднующих здесь пятничный вечер, не обращал внимания на тихое собрание в углу. Идеальное место для тайного сговора.

— У меня есть сомнения по поводу официальной позиции Министерства, — неохотно признался Тесей. — Но, если позволите, сейчас я не вижу в начавшейся войне большой опасности для магического сообщества.

— Аврорам драконьим дерьмом под носом мазни, они не увидят, — проворчал Нильс.

— Правильнее сказать, не учуют.

Эдмунд ухмыльнулся. Голос у него был высокомерный и неприятный.

— Аврорам незачем вести себя как перепуганные визгопёрки вроде вас, — парировал Тесей, и Лита рядом устало вздохнула.

— Джентльмены, давайте прекратим все эти животные сравнения.

— Без проблем, — буркнул Нильс. — Но если этот лощёный авроришка нас выдаст, Лита…

— Он не выдаст, — сказала Триш прохладно, и по её взгляду Тесей понял, что в этой фразе была изрядная доля угрозы. — Мы объясним, что нас беспокоит в этой войне, Тесей.

Она кивнула своему соседу, который ранее представился Годвином, и Тесей смутно припоминал, что так звали кого-то из семьи Аббот. Годвин склонил начинающую лысеть голову.

— С самого начала нас взволновало то, сколько стран вовлеклось в конфликт — одна за другой, одна за другой. — Он энергично взмахнул рукой. — Даже Япония! Война охватила едва ли не все континенты, а всё почему? Потому что…

— Я знаю, — перебил Тесей. — Читал магловские газеты.

— Да?.. Хм-м… Так что же вам тогда непонятно?

— Он может не знать пока, что магическая Германия серьёзно вознамерилась закрыть границы для волшебников из стран Антанты, — произнесла Триш. — Конфликт перестал быть исключительно магловским.

— А потом и Австро-Венгрия подтянется… Тут-то Эвермонд и схватится за голову — мы с ними хорошо торговали.

— …А вот с той же Россией не очень. Так что нам эта Антанта…

— Ну а что? — вопросил Нильс. — Образуем свой союз, магический! С Америкой, например.

Кто-то засмеялся.

— Им за океаном и так замечательно, воюют-то не у них под боком, — скептически заметил Эдмунд.

Спустя несколько минут Тесей понял, что услышал достаточно, и достал портсигар. Лите даже не понадобился намёк — она тут же поднялась следом. Вдвоём они вышли на улицу и встали у кирпичной стены непонятного цвета, который, должно быть, когда-то был красным. Тесей задумчиво закурил.

— Ты не в обиде? — спросила Лита.

— Да нет. Уже нет. Ты бы и не успела предупредить. Но я всё ещё не понимаю — почему ты решила вдруг меня позвать?

Он жестом предложил сигарету, но Лита отказалась.

— Когда ты при разговоре со мной на часы посмотрел, я разглядела в кармане пиджака уменьшенную «Таймс».

Тесей чертыхнулся.

— …А с Ньютом, — продолжила она, — на эту тему разговаривать бессмысленно. Он не то чтобы пацифист…

— Ему просто всё равно, — кивнул Тесей. — Да, тут брат плохой собеседник, но и меня ты в свою компанию не затащишь. Извини.

Лита не выглядела удивлённой.

— Главное, что ты был здесь и слушал — я этого и хотела. Иди. Я объяснюсь с остальными.

Тесей затушил сигарету о стену.

— Точно?

— Да. И спасибо, что пришёл без лишних вопросов.

Как нахохлившийся птенец, Лита стояла в наброшенном на плечи светлом пальто, зябко ёжась — вечер выдался холодный. Она была без головного убора и, может, поэтому казалась ещё меньше ростом. Тесея так и тянуло опустить ладонь на её кудрявую голову, словно она была ребёнком, которого следует подбодрить.

— Доброй ночи, — сказал он, и Лита подняла руку в прощальном жесте. — Скажи, если и вправду вознамеришься уехать на фронт. Проводим с Ньютом.

— Конечно, — ответила она серьёзно и вдруг добавила: — Ведь у меня только вы и есть.

Тесей на мгновение потерял дар речи, но счёл за лучшее не реагировать на неожиданную искренность. Уже по пути домой он размышлял: до чего же одинока Лита, если считает его, почти случайного знакомого, близким человеком.

У дома Тесей остановился, завидев неясную фигуру в мантии. Нащупав палочку в кармане, он приблизился и выдохнул с облегчением: у двери стоял Рем и смотрел на полную светлую луну.

— Джил снова выгнала? — спросил Тесей понимающе.

Рем вздохнул и виновато улыбнулся, оперевшись спиной о стену. Он не отрывал взгляд от ночного неба.

— И в прошлый раз было полнолуние. Удивительное совпадение.

— Снова за задержки на работе?

— Она обидчивая у меня, Джил, а сегодня ещё и день рождения её матери был… Не повезло.

Тесей тоже посмотрел на луну. Может, и Ньют сейчас её наблюдает, он любил ночами устанавливать телескоп и рассматривать какое-нибудь противостояние Юпитера.

— Тогда приглашаю в гости, — сказал Тесей. — Будь как дома.

Он уловил в душе мимолётную радость, которая лишь подсветила, словно Люмосом, его собственное, такое же печальное, как и у Литы, одиночество.

* * *

_Июль 1911 г._

— Мама! Папа! — кричал Нерей, убегая к дому. — Тесей и Ньют дерутся! Ма-а-ам!

Хватка Тесея, приподнявшего Ньюта за грудки, ослабла. Тот воспользовался этим и укусил Тесея за плечо, вырвался.

— Ньютон! — заорал Тесей. — А ну вернись!

Ньют обернулся, показал язык.

— Ньютон!

Тесей обогнул живую изгородь, но дальше бежать не стал и, уперев руки в бока, глядел, как от него улепётывали со всех ног оба брата — одинаково рыжеватые, всклокоченные и раздражающие. Ньют и вовсе был настоящей головной болью.

— Если будешь бить, я всем расскажу, о чём ты пишешь своей девушке! — выкрикнул Ньют.

Тесей уже не знал, смеяться ему или снова броситься в погоню за этим дураком, чтобы оттаскать за уши. Ведь всего на минуту отлучился, оставив стол без присмотра!..

Ньют опасливо выглянул из-за куста. Нерей уже убежал, и его крики смолкли — значит, скоро придёт кто-нибудь из родителей.

— Тесей… — позвал Ньют. — Давай мириться? А ты не расскажешь папе, что я читал твоё письмо.

— Сначала мы с тобой поговорим о приватности. Вот я когда-нибудь брал твои письма без спросу?

— А я ничего и не пишу… такого!

Щёки Тесея запылали.

— Ньют, иди сюда.

Тот энергично помотал головой, и цветок шиповника осыпался ему на макушку.

— Ну правда, подойди. Ничего я тебе не сделаю.

Голова брата исчезла, и Тесей вздохнул, направился к дому. Из открытого окна наполовину вылез Нерей, глядя во все глаза, а мама придерживала его, чтобы не упал. Она улыбалась, но, завидев Тесея, шутливо погрозила ему пальцем. Тесей покивал в ответ — конечно же, ничего Ньюту не грозит, разве что небольшая нотация.

— Хватит. Выходи! — крикнул он напоследок, отодвигая разросшиеся во все стороны ветки, которые никто не считал нужным подстригать. Ньют зафыркал где-то совсем рядом, и вдруг сверху на Тесея свалилось что-то мелкое, склизкое и зелёное.

— Ньютон! — взвыл Тесей. — Ты опять!

Клабберт громко и возмущённо квакал, а Ньют хохотал, убегая за дом. Тесей еле отодрал от себя запаниковавшее земноводное, которое длинным хвостом обвило руку, и снова бросился в погоню. Нерей заливисто смеялся вдогонку.

Тёплое июльское солнце стояло в зените.

Уши у Ньюта были красными, что цветы мака. Иногда он их рассеянно потирал, но уже не морщился — Тесей старался не слишком усердствовать. Спустя час и один вкусный обед все обиды были позабыты.

Ньют перевернул страницу.

— «А Кролик кричит ему: "Эй, Братец Лис! Вот я тут положил на пенёк укроп. Бери скорей, пока не увял!"»

Нерей слушал и болтал ногами. Его пятки глухо стучали по дивану.

— Ньют — это Братец Кролик, — заявил он вдруг. — Ньют хитрый и скрытный.

— Я? Разве?

— Ага.

Тесей поднял голову, оторвавшись от наведения порядка в своём шкафу.

— Не то слово, — сказал он. — Помнишь, как ты целых два месяца выхаживал в доме кошку, а мы и не знали о ней?

Ньют смущённо почесал нос.

— А ты меня тогда прикрыл. — Он просиял. — Отличная у нас с тобой тайна вышла!

— Я помню кошку! — встрял Нерей. — Пёстренькая, да?

Ньют кивнул.

— Её потом в деревню забрали. — И он отдал книгу Нерею, который потянулся посмотреть картинки.

Зашуршали страницы. Нерей водил пальцем по иллюстрациям, бормотал что-то, а потом Тесей ощутил на себе его оценивающий взгляд.

— Тесей — Братец Лис! — сказал Нерей и хихикнул.

— Ну спасибо. Я похож на простофилю, которого Братец Кролик всегда обманывает?

— Просто ты самый высокий и рыжий.

— Я выгорел на солнце, вот и всё.

Ньют улыбался, откинув голову на диванную подушку. Солнечный свет лег яркой полосой на его веснушчатое лицо.

— А кто ты тогда, Нерей? — спросил он и стал щекотать босыми ногами. Нерей задумчиво отодвинулся, не желая вовлекаться в игру.

— Не знаю… Там все остальные редко появляются, они неглавные персонажи. Я тоже хочу быть главным!

Ньют повернулся к Тесею за поддержкой. Тот пожал плечами.

— Я знаю, кто ты! — воскликнул Ньют. — Ты Братец Воробушек.

— Но он же нехороший! Он чуть не выдал Братца Кролика Лису!

— Ну так и ты сегодня чуть меня не выдал, — возразил Ньют резонно. — И Тесея, хотя мы бы сами разобрались. Не надо было маму звать.

Нерей загрустил.

— Я больше не буду, только не называйте меня так.

— А кем ты хочешь быть? — спросил Тесей.

Их беседу прервал стук в окно: красивая белая с пёстрыми пятнами сова сидела на подоконнике, а к её лапке был розовой ленточкой привязан свиток пергамента. Ньют сразу же всё понял и, присвистнув, схватил Нерея в охапку, чтобы выйти. У двери он кинул на Тесея насмешливый взгляд.

— Пока, Братец Лис, приятного чтения! — сказал он напоследок, и Тесей, не удержавшись, показал ему средний палец.


	7. Часть I. Глава 6

Худшие опасения Ньюта сбылись. Для устранения больного домовика подрядили Гриммсона.

Недолго думая, в воскресенье рано утром Ньют забрал у сонного Тесея Патрика и теперь стоял с ним на станции в ожидании поезда до Оттери-Сент-Кэчпоул. Рисковать и добираться с помощью магии он не решился. Мало ли что.

Прислонившись к билетной кассе, Ньют отчаянно зевал, и чтобы не заснуть, начал рассматривать людей вокруг. Было много военных, все в разной форме, кто-то наполовину в гражданском. На площади перед вокзалом развернули вербовочный пункт, и патриотические песни, которые играл граммофон, доносились из распахнутых дверей. Несмотря на рань, там уже толпился народ, по большей части рабочий люд. Они шутили и улыбались в длинной очереди.

Хорошо, что хотя бы Тесей не собирается идти на фронт. Это было бы слишком.

Приближалось время отправления поезда, и люди потянулись к перрону. Патрик громко тявкнул, потом зашёлся лаем, и Ньют посмотрел на него с недоумением, мгновенно насторожившись.

— Ну и куда направляешься? — раздался сзади знакомый насмешливый голос.

— Тесей! Ты что, следил за мной?

Брат был полностью одет, словно не он только что встречал Ньюта в пижаме. Разве что не слишком аккуратный пробор выдавал спешку. Патрик радостно кинулся к Тесею.

— Ты не больно-то торопился, а чемодан берёшь лишь тогда, когда собираешься в путешествие. С Патриком об аппарации нет речи, «Ночного рыцаря» ты бы вызвал сразу же у моего дома, там малолюдно. Так что я решил, что ты мог направиться к вокзалу. — Пока Ньют переваривал, брат добавил: — Давай, говори, что я тебя бешу.

— Ты меня бесишь, — с готовностью подтвердил Ньют. — Не лезь в мои дела.

Тесей понятливо кивнул и, не сдвинувшись с места, вынул портсигар, закурил.

— А если я скажу, что хочу помочь?

— Ты не знаешь, в чём дело.

— Так объясни.

— Некогда! — с отчаянием проговорил Ньют. — У тебя нет билета, а мне пора бежать. Не нужно отыгрывать сейчас заботливого старшего брата. Когда умер Нерей, тебя не было, и твоя забота опоздала на год.

На виске Тесея забилась жилка, и Ньют отшатнулся. Брат вдруг стал очень похож на отца.

— Говори что хочешь, — произнёс Тесей с усилием. — Я всё равно поеду с тобой.

— Отстань!

Ньют намотал на кулак поводок, быстро устремляясь к поезду. Он не стал оборачиваться.

«Пожалуйста, уйди, — повторял Ньют про себя, как мантру. — Уйди. Ну прошу тебя, Тесей...»

В вагон они вошли вместе. Ньют забросил чемодан под столик и уставился в окно, но поезд стоял, и разглядывать пришлось скамью и железную стойку фонаря. К счастью, брат тоже больше ничего не сказал, набросив на себя маскировочные чары и спрятавшись за магловской газетой, которую тут же развернул прямо перед лицом.

Ехали они в гробовом молчании. Патрик прикорнул под столиком, разлёгшись на ногах Тесея.

— Если выйдешь в Бейзингстоуке, — сказал Ньют спустя некоторое время, — сможешь сразу сесть на обратный поезд до Лондона.

— Не дождёшься, — раздалось из-за газеты.

— У тебя что, план по насильственной опеке недовыполнен?

Тесей перевернул страницу, и на секунду над газетой возник непослушный кудрявый завиток, выбившийся из причёски.

— Можешь сразу сказать, что собираешься нарушить закон. Это и так очевидно.

— Ты слишком плохо обо мне думаешь, — пробормотал Ньют, на что Тесей хмыкнул. — Правильно дядя говорил: умный аврор — горе семье.

— Это дядя Аргус, что ли? К твоему сведению, его первая жена работала в Аврорате и не давала ему нелегально выращивать ядовитую тентакулу.

— Вот и я о чём.

Тесей покачал головой, отложив свою газету, воззрился на Ньюта безрадостно.

— Ты отрастил слишком острые зубы, Кролик.

— Я не говорил сейчас ничего такого.

— Сказал на вокзале.

Ньют поджал губы и отвернулся. Вскоре снова зашуршала газета.

За окном Лондон сменился предместьями, потом полями. Во время короткой остановки в Истли Ньют вдоволь нагляделся на козу, которая жевала за изгородью поодаль сено и звенела колокольчиком. Даже на этой тихой станции висел плакат, призывающий влиться в ряды армии.

— Не вздумай идти на войну, — сказал Ньют. — Только попытайся.

Брови Тесея поползли вверх. Он ведь не знал, что Ньют как мог старался избавиться от образа перед глазами: и Лита, и брат, оба в форме, и оба далеко отсюда, а на них направлено неведомое оружие маглов.

— Я и не собирался.

— Зная тебя...

— Честное слово, Ньют. Что это ты вдруг.

Ньют в смятении замолк. Тем временем поезд тронулся, и Тесей посмотрел на часы.

— Скоро приедем, — произнёс Ньют.

— Хорошо.

Брат не стал допрашивать в своей раздражающей манере, и Ньют оттаял.

— Хочешь сэндвич? — спросил он, щёлкнув застёжками чемодана. — У меня несколько. И Патрику кое-что припас.

Уютный запах сэндвичей окончательно свёл на нет ссору. Ругаться расхотелось. Да и что ему Тесей сделает?

— Я расскажу, если не станешь отчитывать меня как ребёнка, — произнёс Ньют твёрдо. — Одна нотация — и я аппарирую отсюда.

Тесей фыркнул.

— Ладно, — согласился он. — Выкладывай, что у тебя за преступный замысел.

И Ньют скупо, в двух словах, поведал о домовике, о Гриммсоне, о том, что, по последним сведениям в деле, сбежал больной эльф в Оттери-Сент-Кэчпоул. Ньют старался так представить историю, будто до того он ни разу не помогал эльфам-домовикам и этот случай — первый. Тесей хмурился всё больше и под конец рассказа открыл рот, явно намереваясь выдать тираду. Ньют тут же красноречиво взялся за ручки чемодана.

— Ну не хвалить же мне тебя! — произнёс Тесей с раздражением. — Он болен и опасен, Ньют!

— И что? Он недостоин жить?

— Зря я тебя устроил на эту работу. — Тесей даже не хотел отвечать на вопрос. — Надеюсь, ты не врёшь в рекомендациях эльфам, а то я и этому бы не удивился.

Ньют пропустил замечание мимо ушей.

— Ты мне поможешь или нет?

— Посмотрим, — проворчал Тесей.

Поезд начал замедлять ход и вскоре остановился на нужной им станции. Ньют выскочил первым и устремился вперёд по широкой накатанной дороге вместе с Патриком, который ошалел от счастья и рванулся за ближайшей куропаткой, вспорхнувшей в воздух из-под куста. Ньют отцепил поводок и позволил Патрику удариться в погоню.

— У меня есть магический след домовика, — сказал Ньют в воздух, словно ни к кому особо и не обращаясь. — Был приложен к делу. Ещё я взял защитную маску на случай, если вирус всё-таки передаётся и человеку, но только одну.

— Маска мало помогает от драконьей оспы, Ньют.

— У меня есть теория, — продолжил Ньют решительно, — что от домовика этот вирус не передаётся человеку. Иначе бы в семье Кэрроу кто-то бы да заразился, но я проверил — ничего подобного. А ведь Облек постоянно был в доме, готовил еду...

— И ты готов рискнуть здоровьем или даже жизнью, чтобы проверить эту теорию?

Тесей пошёл рядом с ним, чувствуя себя явно не в своей тарелке. Ньют почти воочию видел, как брат изобретает способ вместе убраться отсюда, наплевав на безразличных ему домовиков и на ссору, которая наверняка последует, потому что Ньют бы не простил такого поступка. Тесея можно было понять, но, в конце концов, никто не просил его лезть не в своё дело.

— Я уверен в своей теории. А теперь не мешай.

Ньют свистом подозвал Патрика, уселся на корточки и подсунул ему под нос жестяную коробочку с отпечатком.

— Давай покажем Тесею, что зря он думает, будто мы беспомощные дураки, — зашептал Ньют в висячие уши Патрика. — Ты хороший мальчик, ты найдёшь, я в тебя верю.

— Я расслышал своё имя, — заметил Тесей сверху. — Против меня заговоров с шишугой ещё не вынашивали.

— Всё когда-то случается впервые.

Патрик бежал неуверенно, то и дело останавливался и снова нюхал отпечаток из коробочки. Иногда он замирал или начинал крутиться в ногах Ньюта, пытаясь снова найти след. Наконец шишуга подняла нос к небу и понюхала воздух.

— Плохой знак, — сказал Ньют. — Значит, если домовик тут и был, то очень давно, и след почти выветрился.

Они уже вошли в деревню. Дома из светлого кирпича стояли друг подле друга ровными рядами, но чем дальше, тем больше ряды расползались, следуя очертаниям холма. Ньют в своей простой одежде ещё мог сойти за местного, но на Тесея, одетого по-городскому, смотрели подозрительно. Женщина с двумя бидонами молока в руках обогнала их и обернулась.

— По-моему, нам надо в магическую часть деревни, — пробормотал Тесей. — А мы в магловской.

Здесь Патрик окончательно потерял след. Покрутившись последний раз возле клумбы с хризантемами, он склонился и начал жадно лакать стоявшую в ней воду.

Ньют почесал затылок.

— Вообще-то я хотел, чтобы ты сам обнаружил, но выхода нет...

Тесей ощутимо напрягся.

— Обнаружил что?

— Патрик не только по магическому следу может ходить. Ты вроде говорил, что его вырастила кошка, верно?

Ньют прислонился спиной к стоящему у дороги клёну, который уже начал ронять листву, провёл ладонью по тёплой шершавой коре, хранящей отголоски летнего солнца.

— Я думаю, кошка была либо низлом, либо полунизлом. Они умеют чуять сомнительных, нечестных людей — а Патрик, как оказалось...

— ...тоже?!

Тесей потрясённо замер.

— Как ты это вообще выяснил? — спросил он. — И ведь даже не сказал!

— Ну, как выяснил... Сначала ему не понравилась твоя колдография...

Ньют прыснул — очень уж забавное выражение лица было у Тесея.

— Извини, — быстро произнёс он. — Шучу.

Тесей, казалось, не двинул ни единым мускулом, но Ньюта тут же засыпало желтой листвой, словно дерево одномоментно решило сбросить остатки своего пёстрого осеннего наряда. Брат улыбался одними глазами, но улыбка эта была явной и очень противной.

— История о Патрике, Кролик, — напомнил он. — Рассказывай.

Они медленно пошли вдоль домов по прямой тропе, которая постепенно сужалась и неспешно заворачивала направо, поднимаясь на холм. Мимо прошла ватага ребятишек с удочками и вёдрами, и Патрик гавкнул на них без особого энтузиазма.

— Просто обнаружил несколько совпадений. Если Патрику не нравился человек, это всегда что-то означало. Помнишь, у меня был приятель Шеймус, когда я только устроился в Министерство?

— Который деньги одолжил и не отдал?

— Патрик всегда норовил его облаять, даже укусить пару раз пытался. Понимаешь… — Ньют заметил скепсис на лице Тесея. — Это ведь не единожды случалось.

— И как ты собираешься использовать сейчас его… хм, особенность? Ты же веришь, будто домовик — лишь жертва обстоятельств!

— Он ведь напал на хозяина с ножом. Ну ладно, я ни в чём не уверен, если хочешь знать правду! Но попытаться-то стоит!

Тесей развёл руками, но спорить, к счастью, больше не стал.

— Так что… — Ньют замялся, опустившись перед шишугой на корточки. Та почесала ухо. — Патрик, тут… Тут где-то есть больной и не очень законопослушный домовик. Помоги нам его найти.

Он поднялся под аккомпанемент хмыканья Тесея и принялся ждать. Когда Патрик неторопливо потрусил в сторону рощи, им пришлось направиться следом вдоль подстриженных и слегка облетевших кустов, вдоль клумб с разноцветными гладиолусами, астрами и хризантемами. Сентябрь оказался мягким, и цветы были свежи, словно их хранила магия.

— А деревня немного похожа на Бларни, — сказал Тесей вдруг, приноровившись к прогулочному шагу Ньюта. — Если зайти с севера. Развалин замка ещё не видно, вокруг — только новые магловские дома, блестящие от краски. И такой же холм, скрывающий наш особняк за рощей.

Ньют раздражённо смахнул с головы кленовый лист.

— Отцовский особняк. Не наш.

— Однажды будет, так что не воспринимай настолько в штыки.

Ньют уже повернулся к Тесею, чтобы рассказать, что он думает об отцовском доме, но тут из-за изгороди высунулась встрёпанная мальчишеская голова.

— Всякие странные за холмом живут! — крикнул он. — Вы же таких ищете, да?

Он зафыркал, прячась за кустом, и Тесей озадаченно оглядел себя.

— Что с нами не так?.. А, Кролик… Палочку убери.

— Знаешь, ты тоже здесь смотришься чужеродно.

Тесей лишь отмахнулся.

— Следи за Патриком!

Они пробежали между домами, и Ньют на ходу сорвал с ветки над головой большое яблоко, обтёр его о пиджак. Патрик то мелькал впереди, то исчезал среди жухлой травы и ярких цветов, но бежать он стал быстрее, и Тесей с Ньютом едва поспевали за ним.

— Сейчас выведет нас на детей, собирающих с деревьев чужие груши, — проворчал Тесей, и Ньют подавился яблоком.

— Ай! — воскликнул чей-то тонкий голос. — Уйди!

Тесей впереди прибавил шагу с довольным восклицанием, и Ньют, с яблоком в зубах, следом за ним выбежал в рощу, которая начиналась сразу же за задними дворами. Шишуга негромко рычала, оскалившись, на грязного домовика в тряпье, которое даже сложно было соотнести с чем-либо — настолько оно стало засаленным и потеряло всякий цвет. Домовик тоже держал румяное яблоко, но, завидев Тесея и Ньюта, быстро спрятал его за спину.

— Облек?.. — неуверенно вопросил Ньют. — Мы пришли помочь…

— …Натравили на меня шишугу! Злые, нехорошие! Облек не воровать. Яблоко лежало вот тут, просто так лежало!

Ньют приблизился, чтобы прицепить к ошейнику поводок, и наконец увидел: домовик был весь покрыт фиолетовой сыпью, малозаметной на сероватого цвета коже. Облек поспешно задрапировался в свою хламиду и занавесил лицо широкими ушами.

— Ньют! Отойди!

Ньют проигнорировал этот выкрик.

— За тобой гонится очень, очень плохой человек, Облек! — проговорил он взволнованно. — Тебе нужно спрятаться в другом месте, а сейчас возьми у меня… вот.

И он, намотав поводок на руку, вытащил из внутреннего кармана пиджака маленький флакон с зелёной жидкостью — купил незадолго до этой поездки. Ведь нельзя же было ехать неподготовленным.

— Противодраконья сыворотка, — сказал Ньют с воодушевлением. — Она должна тебе помочь! Возьми, не бойся.

Он протянул руку, но тут Тесей перехватил запястье. Облек отпрянул, флакончик упал в траву. Патрик недоумевающе гавкнул.

— Ты с ума сошёл, Ньютон?! Не видишь сыпь?

— Вижу, потому и даю лекарство!

— О себе подумать надо в первую очередь, троллий ты сын!

Облек переводил взгляд с одного лица на другое и мял в руке свою хламиду. Пока Ньют пытался найтись с ответом, домовик схватил флакончик, щёлкнул пальцами — и был таков. Яблоко с тихим стуком упало на землю.

— Ну вот, — расстроено сказал Ньют. — Надеюсь, он догадается сбежать подальше, пока Гриммсон не явился сюда.

— Ты меня вообще слышишь?

Ньют неохотно повернулся к брату.

На Тесее лица не было — настолько он побледнел, и Ньют на мгновение даже успел перепугаться. Тесей схватил его за лацканы пальто, сильно встряхнул, так, что и яблоко Ньюта выпало из разжавшейся ладони.

— Не подвергай свою жизнь опасности! — выпалил Тесей скороговоркой. — Что я буду делать, если и тебя не станет? Такая заразная болезнь… От неё прадедушка умер, ты не знал? Ценишь жизнь домовика дороже своей…

Ньют оторопел. Скорее машинально, чем для защиты, он сжал напряжённые пальцы Тесея. Брат дышал часто и неровно, ноздри его нервно раздувались, и Ньют не мог припомнить, чтобы когда-либо видел Тесея таким испуганным.

— Больше не стану, — заверил Ньют, невольно подхватив панику брата. — Я… не подумал.

— Ты никогда не думаешь! И твоё исключение этому лучшее доказательство.

Тесей сам понял, что тут зашёл слишком далеко. Тема всё ещё была болезненной для Ньюта, но остановиться он, похоже, не мог.

— Что с тобой всегда не так? — спросил он с горечью и отпустил, пригладив лацканы пальто Ньюта и похлопав по груди — с такой силой, что Ньют сделал шаг назад. — Два брата, оба — с замашками самоубийц…

— Перестань так о Нерее.

— А о тебе, значит, можно?

Ньют схватил себя за горло — показалось, будто его сдавили огромными невидимыми тисками. Дышать стало труднее.

Он сглотнул.

— Я пойду. Добирайся до города один.

Под ногу попалось надкушенное яблоко, и Ньют пнул его без энтузиазма. Яблоко откатилось к забору, и звук удара о кирпичи стал единственным в наступившей тишине. Тесей молчал.

Не став дожидаться, пока он снова откроет рот, чтобы ударить словами, как ножом, Ньют аппарировал.

* * *

_Февраль 1914 г._

Тесей встретил его на вокзале Кингс-Кросс. Пока Ньют стоял, сжимая ручку чемодана, брат обменивался дежурными фразами с профессором Шекли, деканом Хаффлпаффа.

— …И спасибо. Рад был вас снова повидать, профессор.

— Я тоже очень рада тебе, Тесей. Жаль, что при таких обстоятельствах… Надеюсь, у тебя всё хорошо?

Ньют навострил уши, разглядывая вокзальную плитку, но брат ответил дежурными словами и немногословно попрощался. Наконец на воротник тёплого пальто легла его тяжёлая рука.

— Ну что, Ньют… С приездом.

Голос Тесея звучал безрадостно.

— Мама не захотела меня встретить, — мрачно заключил Ньют, не поднимая глаз.

— Потому что я вызвался, Кролик. Посмотри на меня.

Ньют нехотя взглянул Тесею в лицо. Брат казался усталым и бледным, к его лбу прилипли мокрые пряди. Значит, за дверями вокзала их встретит обычный зимний лондонский дождь.

— Почему ты мне не написал? — спросил Тесей.

— Не знаю, — буркнул Ньют.

— Я не стал бы тебя ругать. Если начистоту, мне всё равно, за что тебя исключили.

За этим ошеломляющим признанием последовало объятие — непривычно крепкое даже для Тесея, и Ньют отчаянно моргал, сглатывая появившийся в горле комок. За всеми этими треволнениями, разбирательствами и тревогой из-за избегавшей его Литы он почти забыл о Нерее.

Их младшего брата не было уже больше двух месяцев, и Ньют не представлял, как теперь явится в молчаливый безрадостный дом. Минувшее Рождество не походило на праздник — оно казалось затянувшимися похоронами, и после Ньюту долго снилась запертая дверь в комнату Нерея. Ньют жал на ручку, пытался войти — и не мог, хотя в тонкой щели под дверью мелькали тени, и кто-то упорно давил на ручку с той стороны, словно пытаясь вырваться.

— Ты сейчас дома живёшь? — спросил Ньют с надеждой.

Тесей качнул головой.

— Нет… Я в Лондоне.

— Возьми меня к себе.

Они остановились у самых дверей вокзала, и сзади недовольно прищёлкнули языком, пытаясь их обойти. Тесей поспешно откатил тележку в сторону.

— Ньют…

— Я не смогу жить в Бларни! И раньше не мог, но сейчас… Ты ведь тоже уехал, Тесей, ещё летом — потому что тоже не выносишь этот дом.

— Подожди, послушай. Родители скорее всего разведутся. Ты уедешь к маме.

Ньют захлебнулся словами и замер с открытым ртом.

— Разведутся?..

Тесей оттянул шарф от шеи, словно ему вдруг стало жарко.

— Я думаю, да. Маме нужна помощь, Ньют.

— Так почему ты ей не поможешь? Почему возвращался лишь на похороны, а потом снова сбежал?

Он ждал ответа, но Тесей лишь вздохнул, рассматривая стоящую рядом урну. Ньют надел перчатку и выхватил ручку тележки.

— Ты живёшь не один, я понял. Сам доберусь домой.

— Не дури, Ньют.

Последовала короткая борьба за тележку, в которой Тесей одержал верх и поставил чемодан рядом с Ньютом, красноречиво подняв брови. Молча и неохотно Ньют пошёл возвращать тележку.

— Не хочу тебя видеть, — вернувшись, сказал он Тесею напрямик.

— Как пожелаешь. Могу помочь Конъюктивитусом.

Они миновали стеклянные двери вокзала вместе с другими людьми, и Тесей поднял воротник пальто, скрываясь от пронизывающего ветра. Ньют неохотно повторил жест.

— Пора повзрослеть, Кролик, — сказал Тесей. — Теперь будет сложно.

— Как будто раньше было легко.

Тесей словно не слушал.

— Я помогу найти работу, придумаю что-нибудь. Тебе ведь нужны звери, да? Может, удастся пристроить тебя в подразделение тварей…

Тесей пытался заботиться, и это растопило обиду в сердце Ньюта.

— Я не хочу в Министерство, Братец Лис.

Брат отреагировал быстрой улыбкой на ласковое прозвище. Ньют, в отличие от Нерея, редко называл так Тесея.

— Я знаю, что не хочешь. Но у семьи не так много денег, как ты думаешь, а репутация фамилии после выходки отца…

— Мне не нужно это объяснять, — отрубил Ньют. — Хорошо, я понял.

Он вытёр с лица воду, посмотрел на серое небо, заключившее город в неласковые холодные объятия.

— Давай не будем аппарировать сразу, — попросил Ньют. — Может, пройдёмся?

Тесей хмыкнул.

— А ты не станешь выказывать свой характер?

— Не стану.

Тесей повертел в руках появившуюся из ниоткуда шляпу, кривовато нахлобучил её на голову. Ньют покосился на него. Веснушки, покрывавшие летом нос и щёки Тесея, больше не были видны.

— Я рад, что ты вернулся, Кролик, — сказал Тесей в сторону. — И неважно, при каких обстоятельствах.

Ньют издал неясный смущённый звук и позволил направить себя в сторону кафе на Кинг-бульваре. Тесей шёл рядом, изредка задевая его руку раскрытой ладонью.

Он не мог сердиться на Ньюта, как и Ньют был не в силах злиться на него. В их поредевшей, распавшейся семье, в доме, до краёв наполненном неудачами, они несли одно горе на плечах, горе, которое даже Тесея придавило к земле, заставив ссутулиться. Ньют не мог оставлять брата наедине с этой болью.

Может быть, думал Ньют, он бы тоже сбежал. Кто знает.

Пересилив себя, Ньют взял Тесея за влажную безвольную ладонь.


	8. Часть I. Глава 7

Рем ворвался в зал, раздеваясь на ходу. Утеплённую мантию он повесил рядом со своим столом и надел обычную рабочую, в шотландскую клетку.

— Что, Моргана побери, происходит? — сказал он наконец Тесею, пытаясь отдышаться. — Всё Министерство на ушах, шум-гам, как от множества полтергейстов разом.

— А ты утренний «Пророк» не открывал?

Тесей тихо посмеялся, когда Рем схватил с его стола газету и начал листать. Тесей вполглаза следил за ним, ожидая, когда тот дойдёт до нужной страницы.

В Аврорате тоже было шумно: статью обсуждали все, на многих лицах то и дело появлялись ехидные улыбки. Взгляд Тесея упал на Анну, и он не поверил своим глазам: та откровенно ухмылялась, отбросив свойственное ей каменное выражение лица.

— Мерлиновы подштанники, — сказал Рем и потёр напомаженные усы, отчего те встали дыбом. — Тесей, да это же бунт!

— Похоже, — согласился Тесей, смеясь теперь над озадаченным лицом Рема, который даже не заметил, что обратился к Тесею не так, как предписывал устав.

Газета снова легла на стол, и крупный рисунок теперь было видно отчётливо под светом магической лампы. Белая курица-несушка с лицом Эвермонда, которому придали карикатурно встревоженный вид, прижимала к себе короткими крыльями лежащую в гнезде эмблему Министерства магии. «Как долго Эвермонд будет прятать нас от войны?» — спрашивал заголовок, предваряющий огромную статью на полразворота.

— Кто автор статьи? — Рем поднёс газету к лицу. — Дж. Р. Риплинг*. Впервые слышу.

— Думаю, псевдоним, — отозвался Тесей. — Очень похоже на отсылку к Киплингу. Популярный магловский писатель, — пояснил он, заметив озадаченное выражение лица Рема. — Он выступал за мобилизацию британских войск, читал лекции в залах.

— Ты слишком много знаешь, друг мой, — протянул Рем рассеянно. — Так что же, это теперь официальная позиция «Пророка»?

Тесей развёл руками. Этого не знал никто, но ни один человек не сомневался — «Пророк» теперь прижмут, и полетят головы. Однако, думал Тесей, это того стоило.

— Через пару часов тираж снимут, надо сохранить номер для потомков, — сказал Рем и усмехнулся: — Вскоре мне нужно будет сопровождать Трэверса на совещание, и я не представляю, как теперь смотреть на Эвермонда.

— Не беспокойся, — заверил Тесей. — Всех будет волновать то же самое.

Рем удалился, для острастки прикрикнув на слишком оживлённо беседующих авроров из последнего выпуска, но с тем же успехом он мог орать на них, усилив голос Сонорусом. Только Джекилл был тих и хмур, и перед ним не было газеты.

Тесей встал и подошёл к Анне, склонился над её столом. Давно надо было её поблагодарить и обсудить дело.

— Спасибо, — сказал он тихо. — Почему ты помогаешь мне?

Она неторопливо свернула газету и спрятала её в сумочку.

— Потому что мне нравится твоя шишуга, — сказала она совершенно серьёзно.

У Тесея не возникло никаких сомнений в её честности, когда он заметил торчащую из-под стола обёртку собачьего лакомства. Он постарался сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица.

— Э-э-э… Могу дать тебе в обед Патрика на выгул, если хочешь. С тобой поделиться идеями по делу?

— Напиши, — предложила она, — и положи записку под ошейник. Я прочитаю и верну с ответом. Не люблю разговаривать, когда вокруг столько ушей — самых разных, между прочим, и не очень приятных… — Она почему-то обратила взгляд на Джекилла.

Тесей дал согласие и быстро вернулся к своему столу. Конечно, хорошо иметь союзников, но Анна была очень уж чудной. Кажется, она пришла на год позже Тесея, но он никогда её не замечал. 

Тесей оторвал клочок пергамента и приготовился писать. Итак, что у него есть?.. Магазин магловского оружия — разрушен, продавец мёртв, фамилию поставщика вызнать так и не удалось. Мда, Анна будет счастлива узнать, что её подсказка пропала втуне.

Ладно, ещё есть улики.

Оружие лежало в пакете под столом, и Тесей достал револьвер, оглядел его, изучил бирку. Револьвер был выпущен Бирмингемской оружейной компанией, и на пожелтевшей выцветшей бирке с названием располагался её символ — три скрещённых винтовки.

Судя по всему, это оружие было самым обычным. Тесей проверил револьвер заклинаниями — никакого отклика.

Конечно, особое оружие вряд ли хранилось вместе с остальным. Это было бы слишком просто. Но парни, прибывшие туда после Тесея, должны были его найти — и вот это было самым обидным. Эх, если бы его официально допустили к делу, дали допросить задержанного…

Тесей запустил руку в пакет и достал оттуда уменьшенную винтовку, расколдовал и приник к ней, едва не касаясь носом. Блестящая, пахнущая оружейной смазкой и совершенно обыкновенная, она лежала на столе, занимая его почти целиком, и отказывалась давать намёки.

— Ну расскажи мне что-нибудь о себе, — пробормотал Тесей, нащупывая бирку на курке. — Ага, винтовка Ли-Энфилд, десять патронов… Хм, тоже выпущена Бирмингемской оружейной компанией.

Хоть что-то. Можно, по крайней мере, наведаться туда и отследить, всё ли в порядке на их фабрике.

Тесей набросал записку Анне и собрался спрятать её, пока не наступит время обеда, как вдруг фоновый шум вокруг стих, словно на общий зал кто-то набросил Оглушающее. Мистер Уильямс, глава отдела, выступил вперёд и прокашлялся, поправив на себе извечный шарф.

— До меня и, что самое важное, до министра дошли слухи о тайных сборах волшебников, собирающихся проникнуть в магловскую армию и попасть на фронт. — Уильямс обвёл взглядом онемевший Аврорат. Внутри Тесея словно что-то заледенело. — С минуты на минуту выйдет приказ, запрещающий подобные собрания, и любой волшебник, собирающийся уйти в самоволку, будет вне закона. Почему я говорю вам об этом лично и до официального выхода приказа? Потому что вашей обязанностью станет следить за его исполнением. Надеюсь, не нужно напоминать, что войны маглов нас не касаются.

Тесей искоса посмотрел на затылок Джекилла. Ведь он же, наверняка он выдал… Не стоило ему намекать.

— Да, сэр, — разнеслось вокруг нестройно. 

Уильямс удовлетворённо улыбнулся и вышел, но его место тут же занял Трэверс. Поднялся неясный шум, будто все сидящие разом выпрямились на стульях. Трэверса боялись куда больше главы Отдела магического правопорядка.

— Вы слышали, — подытожил он, обводя зал внимательным взглядом. — Я лично спроважу пинком из Аврората любого, кто ослушается приказа. Поняли? Любого!

— Есть, сэр, да, сэр, — отозвался зал на разные голоса, и бормотание смолкло, лишь когда громко захлопнулась дверь. Совы подпрыгнули на перилах.

— Да, сэр, чёрт бы вас побрал, сэр, — подытожил Тесей, потирая лоб. — Потрясающе…

Патрик показал из-под стола мокрый чёрный нос, и Тесей бездумно погладил шишугу. Неторопливо подошёл Рем, то и дело оглядываясь на дверь кабинета Трэверса.

— Ну и ну, — присвистнул он. — С ума сойти, тайные собрания! Совсем кому-то заняться нечем.

— Ты только что одобрительно отзывался о статье в «Пророке», — заметил Тесей. — Как и все вокруг.

— Одно дело — осуждать политику невмешательства, другое — ломиться на фронт вопреки здравой логике. Что эти маги будут там делать, поплёвывать на Статут? Видимо, так… А ты куда-то собрался, Тесей?

— Да, — сказал он, резко поднимаясь и пряча уменьшенные улики обратно в пакет. — Нужно кое-что сделать.

— Ты что… обиделся, Скамандер? — голос Рема стал тише. — Ну давай обсудим на перекуре.

— Попозже, хорошо?

Выходя, Тесей чувствовал спиной на себе взгляд Джекилла. С ним он тоже потолкует, но нужно ещё найти правильные слова.

Поднявшись к атриуму, Тесей зашёл в служебную совятню, выбрал невзрачного сыча и черкнул короткое сообщение Лите без подписи, надеясь, что она и так поймёт. Главное — ей и её компании нужно выдвигаться и как можно быстрее.

Сзади раздались тяжёлые шаги, свернули к стене. Раздалось хлопанье крыльев.

— Ну-ну, иди ко мне. Отправишь моей миссис письмецо…

Тесей выглянул из-за большой кормушки, всмотрелся в полумрак и расслабился. Он шагнул навстречу, и фигура подняла голову, а потом, шаркая, направилась к выходу.

— Мистер Трэверс... Сэр...

Начальник обернулся и недовольно покосился на свою трость, будто досадовал на неё за то, что не успел уйти быстрее и остаться незамеченным.

— Вы, Скамандер, хуже мурлокомлей в моём саду… Что такое?

Он так резво похромал к лифтам, что Тесей только диву дался. Пришлось догонять, и идущие по коридору люди огибали Трэверса с двух сторон, но самого Тесея то и дело случайно задевали плечом.

В лифте они ехали молча — слишком много было людей рядом. Голос Флоренс Пристл объявил о прибытии на второй уровень, и, едва Трэверс вышел, Тесей выскочил следом.

— Я слышал в аврорате о чрезвычайном совещании. Вы туда сейчас? Позвольте пойти с вами.

Тесей выпалил это разом и шагнул вперёд, став прямо на пути Трэверса. Есть только один способ узнать о последних событиях из первых рук, а не от диссидентов в магловском пабе.

Трэверс не спеша достал часы, и позолоченная крышка щёлкнула, открывая циферблат. На крышке Тесей разглядел символ их отдела — такие часы дарили за хорошую службу.

— Прогуляемся.

Бросив это единственное слово, Трэверс свернул в боковой коридор.

— Я в курсе ваших расследований в деле с оружием, — начал Трэверс ни с того ни с сего. — Лезете куда не надо, для вас ведь закон не писан.

— Я раскрою это дело, сэр. В моих интересах его раскрыть.

— В ваших интересах не злить меня и подавать вовремя все рапорты. Где вы были во время проверки?

Под ложечкой неприятно засосало. Рем ведь обещал его прикрыть...

Они удалялись от главного коридора, от лифтов, и цвет стен из глубокого синего переходил в сиреневый — значит, это был коридор административных служб Визенгамота.

— Идите на место. Не заслужили, младший аврор Скамандер.

— Я просто хочу знать, что происходит, — выдавил Тесей сквозь зубы, но Трэверс равнодушно пожал плечами.

— Все хотят, — резонно возразил он, — но не все достойны этого знания. Вот почему вы думаете, что лучше того же Рема Листона?

Тесей умолк. «Потому что он верен Министерству и ему не нужна истина» — вот что было бы самым правдивым ответом, но произнести такое нельзя.

Трэверс вздохнул.

— Совещания — это не для вас. Болтовню и бумажки оставьте другим, а сами идите и делайте, наконец, что-нибудь. То, чем вы сейчас занимаетесь… Надеюсь, я понятно выразился.

Тесей моргнул. Это что, официальное разрешение?

— Вполне. Спасибо, сэр.

— Идите.

Тесей даже не сразу смог сдвинуться с места. Ему разрешили расследование, да неужели! Теперь не придётся прятать улики и сбегать с рабочего места тайком, подставляя Рема.

Тесей круто развернулся на ходу и побежал обратно. Лучше ему быстрее попасть на фабрику, пока настроение у начальника снова не совершило крутой вираж.

_____  
* «Rippling» с английского можно перевести как «рябь, роптание».

* * *

Главное здание фабрики оказалось симпатичным одноэтажным домом с башенкой, украшенным под крышей нарядной кирпичной тесьмой. От него и от прудика перед ним веяло умиротворением и основательностью прошлого века. Дом этот словно говорил, что стоял здесь сотню лет и простоит ещё столько же.

Широкие главные двери так и манили, однако Тесей не стал заходить внутрь и, поколебавшись, свернул вбок по тропе, туда, где высились типовые склады под плоскими крышами. Тайное проникновение требовало полной незаметности для маглов, но сейчас, с Патриком, проникнуть куда-либо было сложнее обычного.

— Да подожди ты, — пропыхтел Тесей, прячась за дубом при появлении группы рабочих. Патрик недовольно извивался на руках. — Скоро я тебя выпущу!

Патрик гавкнул, но из пасти не вырвалось ни звука. Тесей тихо фыркнул, видя замешательство на умной собачьей морде.

— А ты думал, — сказал он и, оглядевшись, вынул палочку. Дезиллюминационное защищало не так хорошо, как хотелось бы, особенно в это туманное утро.

— Алохомора.

Дверь дрогнула, когда замок, открываясь, слабо щёлкнул. Тесей произнёс навскидку пару заклинаний — никакого отклика.

Значит, нужно переходить к следующему складу.

Патрик, спущенный на землю, был, похоже, обижен и наотрез отказывался что-либо вынюхивать. Его гордо поднятые хвосты словно говорили: «Больше никаких, к кошачьей бабушке, "на ручки"!» Тесей вскоре понял, что пока ничего не выйдет, и махнул на Патрика рукой.

Любые следы магии, любые…

Тесей поднял палочку.

— Кверере! — произнёс он универсальное заклинание поиска и постарался сосредоточиться на том, что ищет. Палочка дёрнулась в руке и указала… на главное здание фабрики.

Тесей воодушевился. Значит, не зря он пришёл сюда.

— Пошли, Патрик!

Дезиллюминационные чары начали сползать, да и толку от них не было, так что, миновав двери и охрану, Тесей сбросил чары. Его магловский костюм не мог вызвать подозрений. Только Патрик помешал остаться полностью незамеченным.

— С собакой, сэр? — недоумённо произнёс охранник. — А вообще кто вы? Я вас впервые…

— Конфундус, — шепнул Тесей.

Охранник поморгал, потёр лоб, и наконец лицо его просветлело.

— Ах, конечно! Проходите. Извините за задержку.

Тесей тоскливо посмотрел на высокие стрельчатые окна и на извилистые коридоры с одинаковыми старыми дверями, которые наверняка видели ещё эпоху Георга III. Колдовать на глазах у маглов было бы неудачной идеей. На Патрика и так уже посматривали.

Девушка, вышедшая из ближайшего кабинета, остановилась в удивлении перед шишугой, и Тесей воспользовался ситуацией.

— Доброе утро, — сказал он дружелюбно. — Вы не подскажете, кто здесь занимается... э-э-э... поставками?

— Мистер Трэверс, разумеется, — живо откликнулась она, и Тесей едва не выдал теперь уже своё изумление, услышав фамилию. — Вот его кабинет. А вы по какому вопросу?

— Поставок, — туманно ответил Тесей.

Он дождался, когда девушка выйдет, и в совершенно пустом коридоре нажал на дверную ручку.

Встретил Тесея направленный на него пистолет.

Не то чтобы это было совсем уж неожиданно, но несравнимо чаще Тесея встречали заклинанием. Патрик зарычал.

— Добрый день, — произнёс Тесей, уставившись в дуло. — Мне тоже очень приятно с вами познакомиться.

— Взаимно, — сказал из высокого кресла человек в пенсне, сидевшем на самом кончике его тонкого носа. — Полагаю, Министерство магии? Мой детектор вас засёк.

Он кивнул на маленький приборчик на столе, который слабо дымил и вспыхивал голубыми огнями.

— Правильно полагаете.

Мистер Трэверс удручённо цокнул языком.

— Собака у вас интересная, — произнёс он вдруг. — Двухвостая.

Тесей хотел было оставить это замечание без внимания, как вдруг понял: маглы не могут видеть второй хвост.

— Сквиб? — предположил Тесей вслух. — Вы случаем не знаете Торквила Трэверса?

Человек улыбнулся.

— Это мой двоюродный брат, но я очень давно его не видел. Видите ли, Трэверсы — семья чистокровная… Кстати, с кем имею честь говорить?

— Тесей Скамандер, — представился Тесей, не видя смысла скрывать своё имя. Он придвинул стул и сел, не обращая внимания на пистолет — Тесей уже понял, что это скорее мера предосторожности, чем реальная угроза. — Я хотел бы поговорить о заколдованном оружии.

— Не очень-то удобно разговаривать с пистолетом в руках, так что давайте так: я кладу его на шкаф — видите? — а вы свою палочку рядом. Будет справедливо.

— Не очень, — честно сказал Тесей. — У меня есть право арестовать вас для допроса.

— На каком основании?

— Вы угрожали аврору.

— Гм, действительно. — Впрочем, мистер Трэверс не выглядел раздосадованным. — Ну что ж, тогда пистолет положу я.

Тесей был сбит с толку. Что за игру ведёт этот человек? Ему не нравилось, что всё выходит слишком легко: и нашёл он нужного человека быстрее, чем мог предполагать, и сквиб всё же представлял меньшую угрозу, нежели маг. Что-то было не так…

Маленький и тесный кабинет вокруг них не имел окон, выход был только через дверь, и Тесей, сдвинувшись вместе со стулом, загородил её собой. Стул предательски скрипнул, но мистер Трэверс по-прежнему улыбался, хотя Тесей был уверен, что его манёвр не остался незамеченным.

— Я просто поговорю с вами, мистер Скамандер, вы не против? Вам интересно моё оружие, и я не прочь о нём рассказать.

— Я слушаю.

Мистер Трэверс откинулся на спинку кресла и задумался на секунду. После он кивнул своим мыслям и снял с носа пенсне, поправил шейный платок. Он и вправду походил на начальника Тесея, но сходство было отдалённым. Однако что-то общее угадывалось в выражении глаз и в тонких поджатых губах.

— Видите ли, я знал, что ко мне придёте именно вы.

— Откуда?

— Из разных источников. Ещё вынужден признаться… когда вы встретили юную мисс Лестрейндж в Министерстве, она делала не что иное, как оформляла разрешения для меня. Использование высокоуровневой магии, нескольких полулегальных составов — и всё это как будто по просьбе аптеки.

Тесей сумел удержать лицо и лёг локтями на стол, приблизившись.

— Да ну. Зачем ей работать на вас?

Мистер Трэверс ещё сильнее поджал губы.

— Потому что оружие, которое я делал… Что ж, это оружие должно было пойти на фронт. Для маглов, мистер Скамандер, чтобы увеличить их шансы в этой бойне. Те ребята, которые уедут на войну, прихватят с собой именно его. Я не мог делать слишком много винтовок, но хоть что-то. Что угодно, лишь бы война закончилась. Это плохо?

— Это нарушение Статута.

— Может быть. Но настолько ли я неправ? Что хуже: нарушить Статут и спасти множество жизней или не делать вообще ничего, как Эвермонд?

Он выдержал паузу.

— Я не стану препятствовать, если вы меня арестуете. Но прошу подумать.

Тесей взирал на него в замешательстве. Его начальник как-то раз сказал, что терпеть не может идейных преступников: и говорят они складно, и горячо преданы своему делу, только вот их рвение стоило бы применить в более мирных целях.

— Что вам мешало пойти самому на фронт?

Мистер Трэверс грустно улыбнулся и оттолкнулся от стола. Кресло отъехало к стене, и Тесей увидел пустую штанину на месте правой ноги.

— А вот протез. — Мистер Трэверс помахал металлической конструкцией, вытащенной из-под стола. — В кабинете я его отстёгиваю.

Кто-то подёргал ручку. Тесей быстро заблокировал дверь заклинанием.

— Ваш двоюродный брат — мой начальник.

— Мир тесен.

— Думаете, он будет рад видеть вас под арестом?

— Не очень. Но помните, я говорил про выбор? — Мистер Трэверс склонился над столом и вздохнул. А потом поднял голову. — Если всё-таки надумаете арестовать, дайте время приладить протез.

Он невозмутимо взял газету, раскрыл на середине и углубился в чтение, не обращая никакого внимания на Тесея. Тот поднялся и прошёлся по кабинету.

— Ваш человек в магазине напал на меня.

— Да. У нас не было выхода, извините.

— Он оговорился, что были и другие заказы. Не на войну, а для волшебников, желающих развлечься с магловскими игрушками.

Мистер Трэверс скривился.

— Не буду отрицать, и такое бывало.

— Зачем?

— Деньги. Думаете, я на фабричные занимался всем этим?

Тесей отошёл к книжным полкам, погладил корешки. Все книги были, конечно же, про оружие. Только одна, с самого края, называлась «О волшебных механизмах и способах их ремонта: заклинания и заговоры». Её скрывала от случайных глаз до странности неподвижная статуэтка игрока в квиддич, одетого в форму сборной Шотландии.

Единственные отголоски магического мира в полностью неволшебном кабинете.

— Вы подвели брата, — сказал Тесей бездумно.

— Что, простите?

Мистер Трэверс выглядел озадаченным.

— Подвели брата. Как вы посмотрите ему в глаза?

— Если вы про Торквила, то мы уже очень давно не общались. Не думаю, что ему есть дело до какого-то двоюродного сквиба.

— Вряд ли это так, — тихо заметил Тесей и развернулся к столу, поднимая палочку. — Извините, я должен делать свою работу.

— Что ж, — кивнул мистер Трэверс. — Я понимаю. Выполнение долга зачастую важнее всего остального.

Он со вздохом потянулся за протезом.

Ни разу Тесей, арестовывая преступника, не чувствовал себя так паршиво, но ещё хуже ему стало, когда в Аврорате он по пути к камерам увидел начальника. Конвоируемый Тесеем мистер Трэверс остановился, и тут же встал столбом глава Аврората Трэверс. Глаза его расширились в непонимании. Ни разу Тесей не видел начальника в таком замешательстве.

Дальше, конечно, было хуже, потому что — и Тесей знал это наверняка уже больше года — родным людям никогда не бывает всё равно, а кто думает так, лишь обманывает себя.

Самое страшное может даже случиться именно из-за болезненного, вывёрнутого наизнанку неравнодушия близких.

* * *

_Октябрь 1913 г._

— С меня хватит! — выкрикнул Тесей. — Я уезжаю!

Он хлопнул дверью, чего обычно не делал, но мама снова открыла её, выбежала следом и захлопнула дверь вдвое громче, от чего витражные стёкла задребезжали.

— О Мерлин! — Она обеспокоенно ощупала витражи. — Тесей!

— Говори что хочешь, я не буду больше участвовать в этом безумии и потакать ему. Ищи меня потом в Лондоне, у Полин. Адрес пришлю с совой. — Гнев нарастал, и Тесей выпалил: — А потом знаешь что? Я заберу Нерея из этого дома. Ньют, слава богу, уже свою голову на плечах имеет…

Мама рассмеялась, но смех её был натужным.

— Куда заберёшь, к своей легкомысленной девчонке? Вы не пара, Тесей, ты же знаешь.

— Это нам решать.

Они вышли в сад, и Нерей поднял голову. Тесей бездумно взял его на руки.

— Братец Лис?

— Тише, Воробушек. Хочешь в Лондон? Прямо сейчас?

Мама мгновенно схватила Нерея за локоть, потянула к себе. Брат не позволил оторвать себя от Тесея, но сжал в кулаке кружева на лифе маминого платья.

— Это всё только из-за Хогвартса? — спросила она тихо. — Что плохого в домашнем обучении? Отец…

— Отец сбрендил! — выпалил Тесей. — А ты поддерживаешь его в его безумии! Мы с Ньютом учились в Хогвартсе, и Нерей будет учиться там же. Иначе что потом — Нерею запретят общаться с друзьями из Англии, как отец пытался запретить мне? Все деньги семьи уходят неизвестно куда, и когда этот дом изымут за долги, то, знаешь, я буду счастлив! Мне всё равно, что будет с вами дальше, но портить жизнь Нерею я не позволю.

Мама отшатнулась, как от удара, посмотрела на окно отцовского кабинета, а потом снова на Тесея. И обняла — очень крепко.

— Вы мне дороже, — услышал Тесей. — Не уезжай. Мы что-нибудь придумаем.

Зажатый между ними Нерей обхватил руками их шеи.

— Я хочу в Хогвартс! — сказал он твёрдо. — На Хаффлпафф, как Тесей и Ньют.

Тесей против воли улыбнулся и поцеловал брата в макушку.

— Ты обязательно там будешь, — заверил он. — Обещаю. Мама, отпусти меня, пожалуйста.

— Ты всё-таки к Полин?

— Да.

Мама погрустнела. Нерей, оказавшись на земле, нахмурился.

— Это всё из-за меня? — вдруг спросил он. — Я не хочу, чтобы вы ссорились из-за меня.

— Нет, Воробушек, честное волшебное.

Чтобы не продолжать тяжёлый разговор, Тесей заспешил в дом.

Одежда, зубная щётка, полотенце — стопка становилась всё выше. Тесей метался по комнате с палочкой в поисках дорожной сумки, но отозвалась она лишь на нетерпеливое «Акцио!», прилетев почему-то в окно со стороны маминой спальни. Он оставил это без внимания.

Отец наверняка пришёл на шум. Когда он постучал в дверь, Тесей со вздохом выпрямился, обозревая разгром в своей комнате. Не успел.

— Заходи.

Он с остервенением взмахнул палочкой, собирая книги — взмах получился настолько сильным, что в сумку они влетели с грохотом камнепада.

— Ты не уйдёшь, Тесей, — произнёс отец, наблюдая у двери за творившимся в комнате хаосом.

— Да ну?

Одежда тоже перекочевала в сумку, и та громко икнула.

— Не потому что я тебя удержу. Тебе совесть запретит.

Отец закрыл сумку на замок, положил на пол и сел в кресло прямо на разложенный костюм.

— Я всё больше понимаю Ньюта. В июне он правильно тебе высказал.

— Ты будешь прислушиваться к своенравному подростку? Мерлин, Тесей… Нужно быть глупцом, чтобы отказаться работать с отцом — и где! В новом Министерстве магии так нужны свои люди, ты мог бы сделать быструю карьеру…

— Мне неинтересны твои игры в магловскую политику.

Тесей забрал сумку с пола, снова раскрыл её.

— Неблагодарный, — процедил отец. — Кто помог тебе встать на обе ноги в Аврорате, помогал советом, домашними учителями, чтобы ты смог исполнить свою мечту?

— После твоего смехотворного выступления в атриуме я несколько дней коллегам не мог в глаза смотреть. Скамандер — теперь фамилия с плохой репутацией.

Он захлопнул сумку. Если что и забыл — плевать. Но едва Тесей выпрямился, как оказался нос к носу с отцом, который нависал над ним, пользуясь преимуществом в пару лишних дюймов.

— Останешься без наследства, Тесей, — сказал он и поморщился — похоже, спина, когда-то пострадавшая во время аврорской операции, снова дала о себе знать.

Тесей от души рассмеялся.

— Мне ничего не нужно. Оставь всё Ньюту и Нерею.

Он уже собрался аппарировать, как вдруг замер, услышав странный звук. Прислушался и отец, развернулся к окну всем корпусом.

— Это… — начал Тесей и не закончил фразу, ринулся вниз, к выходу. Он едва не запнулся о порог, когда выбегал на улицу.

Мама уже стояла там и слушала, повернувшись в сторону замка Бларни — где-то там, среди руин, отбивал удары невидимый колокол. Мама молчала, пока не смолкло эхо последнего удара, а потом тяжело побрела к саду. Тесей остался стоять, и в его ушах ускоренным пульсом отдавались удары, каждый из которых предвещал беду единственному дому, оставшемуся от волшебной деревни Гринкасл.


	9. Часть I. Глава 8

Проснулся Ньют с больной головой, полной плохих предчувствий. Он неторопливо поднялся, оделся и проследовал на кухню. Лита была уже там.

— Утра, — бросила она полусонно, помахав палочкой. На сковородке перед ней скворчала яичница. — Под окно приходила кошка, я поделилась с ней беконом. Кстати, ты похож на взъерошенного авгура.

Ньют пялился на неё, всю в цветах, которыми был вышит её шёлковый халат в восточном стиле. Смысл слов дошёл до него не сразу.

Он спешно пригладил волосы.

— Ещё я не говорила… Мне Тесей вчера написал.

Ньют очнулся.

— Написал?..

— Да, это наверняка был он, больше некому. В Министерстве добровольцев из магов объявили преступниками, а значит, нам придётся уехать как можно быстрее. — Она неискренне улыбнулась. — Ну вот! Теперь ты сможешь снова жить один.

Ньют не выдержал — поднявшись со стула, он обхватил её талию, прижал Литу к себе. Горьковатый запах духов, обычно слабо ощутимый, усилился стократ.

— Не уезжай, — попросил Ньют. — Пожалуйста.

Она отвела взгляд. Ньют в каком-то помрачении склонился, потянулся поцеловать, но Лита вывернулась и остановила его — пальцами, положенными на его губы. А после сняла с талии ослабевшую ладонь Ньюта и прижала к своим губам.

— Если бы я не уезжала, то, может быть… — сказала она, отпуская ладонь. — Но лучше, если я не буду иметь ни перед кем обязательств вернуться. Так легче.

— Кому легче? — спросил расстроенный Ньют. — Я ведь всё равно буду тебя ждать.

— Не стоит.

Она вывернулась из его объятий.

— Я уеду через пару дней, — произнесла Лита. Голос её обретал прежнюю твёрдость. — Когда соберём всех наших. Буду рада, если вы с Тесеем меня проводите.

— Конечно, — пробормотал Ньют, снова садясь: ноги стали плохо его держать.

— Ты ведь знал, что я скажу, Ньют.

— Разумеется.

Брови её сошлись на переносице, но выглядела Лита скорее обеспокоенной, чем сердитой.

— Завтрак готов, — объявила она спустя минут пять неловкого молчания и ушла со своей порцией наверх, в собственную спальню. Ньют же, уныло поковырявшись в беконе, отставил тарелку и начал собираться.

В висках всё ещё стучало, так что он решил пройтись, но вместо парка завернул на соседние улочки. Вдруг на перекрёстке он услышал неясный шум множества голосов. Ньют посмотрел на часы: время у него ещё было.

На Довхаус-стрит он влился в толпу, которая всё прибывала и прибывала. Поток людей, уплотняясь, нёс его к тупику, где, насколько помнил Ньют, располагалась маленькая кондитерская. Он уже разглядел ярко-жёлтую вывеску над магазинчиком, как вдруг внимание его привлекли дубинки в руках некоторых маглов. Толпа одобрительно взревела, встречая людей с дубинками как желанных гостей.

Над головой Ньюта пролетел булыжник, врезался в кирпичную стену у магазина, едва не задев передние ряды собравшихся.

— Что здесь происходит?! — воскликнул Ньют, рефлекторно прикрывая голову.

Ему никто не ответил. «Ай!» — воскликнули рядом, пролетела палка, и тут же раздалось дребезжание стекла. Люди напирали сзади, наступали на пятки.

— Валите из Англии!

— Поганые фрицы!

Мелкие камни с дробным стуком ударялись о витрину, появились первые трещины. Ньют, не зная, как сбежать отсюда без магии, беспомощно наблюдал за творившимися беспорядками, порождёнными страхом и ненавистью. Словно издёвка, привет из недавнего прошлого, развевалась оторвавшая растяжка с ещё различимой рекламой нюрнбергских пряников, глазурь на которых повторяла цвета британского и немецкого флагов. Но тут подскочил вихрастый мальчишка с большой жестяной банкой — и добрый галлон густой краски взметнулся красивой алой дугой, прежде чем запачкать и витрину, и растяжку пятнами, похожими на кровь. Толпа одобрительно взревела, качнулась, и Ньют ухватился за чей-то пиджак, пытаясь устоять. Он коснулся волшебной палочки, спрятанной под пиджаком, но рядом кто-то неодобрительно зацокал. Чужие пальцы легли на руку Ньюта, и неизвестный волшебник с взъерошенной шевелюрой и следом на лбу, будто от шляпы, мотнул головой. Ньют опустил руку и затравленно огляделся.

Это был не тот Лондон, который он знал. Ньют не мог поверить, что люди, которых он видел каждый день, когда решал дойти до Министерства пешком, теперь были тут с искажёнными от гнева лицами. Дребезжание стекла вплелось в шум множества криков, передние ряды переругивались с немцами — владельцами магазина, и всё выше, всё неистовее становились возгласы на немецком. Мужчина в простой куртке рабочего схватил за плечи прижавшуюся к витрине женщину, и она захлебнулась криком, забилась в его руках, как птица. Тут же над толпой пролетел кирпич и врезался в витрину с оглушающим звоном — теперь уже стекло не устояло. Осколки падали и падали.

— Бобби пришли!

— Бобби! Бежим!

Полицейские приближались с соседних улиц, их чёрную, наглухо застёгнутую форму и высокие шлемы нельзя было перепутать ни с чем. Они разгоняли толпу властными криками, а особенно несговорчивых хватали, заламывая руки — но чего они ждали до этого? Где они были?

— А вот теперь и нам пора, — тихо сказал волшебник и, не слушая путаных возражений, взял Ньюта под руку.

Шум мгновенно стих, а от спешной аппарации заложило уши. Едва Ньют ощутил под ногами твёрдую поверхность, он качнулся в сторону, вырываясь из хватки.

— Тихо, парень! Мы уже далеко от маглов, — произнёс волшебник, мгновенно наколдовывая себе новую шляпу — такую же алую, как краска, которая расцветила пятнами магазинчик ни в чём не повинных немецких торговцев.

Ньют прислонился к знакомым стенам Министерства магии, перевёл дух.

— Спасибо, — сказал он, — но я тоже сдавал экзамен на владение аппарацией.

Волшебник не удостоил вниманием его реплику. Хмурясь, он рассматривал свою новую шляпу, и тут лицо его просветлело. Палочка снова появилась из-под пиджака, и по краю полей возник светлый ободок, в тон молочного цвета галстуку.

— Мда-а, — протянул волшебник. — Прогулялись перед новым рабочим днём…

Ньют заторможено кивнул.

— Чёрт-те что творится в мире, — продолжил волшебник. — Вы слышали про Германию? Нет? И хорошо, что не слышали. Как теперь наших оттуда вытаскивать…

С этой загадочной фразой он снова аппарировал. Ньют посмотрел на часы — оказалось, что рабочий день уже минут десять как начался.

Ньют ворвался в кабинет, перевёл дух.

— Привет, Винсент, ты не поверишь, что я видел…

— Ну нет, — ответил ему скорбный голос. — Это ты не поверишь.

Винсент выглядел как бассет-хаунд — у него были такие же грустные глаза, но вместо поникших ушей по краям лица висели длинные пряди незабранных волос.

— Наш Эрл-то, — сказал Винсент. — Вот он всё болел и болел. И мы думали, что отлынивает, гад такой.

— А разве нет?

— А оказалось вот, что нет. Умер Эрл, да. От обсыпного лишая помер.

— Н-но мы… — начал Ньют, пробираясь к своему месту и переступая через разбросанные бумаги — видимо, у Винсента был свой способ выразить горе. — Мы же никогда не видели у него пятен…

— Так потому-то он и не появлялся сто лет! Ну что ты глупый такой, парень. — Винсент вздохнул. — Так что я б на твоём месте проверился в Мунго. Ну знаешь, на всякий случай. Ты мне тут не помирай. У меня, — он неторопливо достал новую модельку метлы, пока нераскрашенную, — не так много коллег, чтобы ими разбрасываться.

Он поставил на стол свои баночки. В кабинете остро запахло «Лучшими волшебными красками миссис Пиклз».

Ньют открыл было книгу, но написанное проходило через голову, не оставляя в памяти следов. Феникс на иллюстрации уже несколько раз успел постареть и снова возродиться из пепла, когда Ньют принял решение.

— К чёрту всё, — сказал он вслух, поднимаясь из-за стола. Винсент одобрительно кивнул.

— Да-а, понимаю тебя. Иди. Выпей, что ли — никто всё равно не заметит. Ты пьёшь-то вообще? Есть тебе семнадцать?

Ньют проигнорировал его вопрос и поспешно вышел в коридор. Он сам не знал, что искал, просто был настолько взбудоражен утренним происшествием, что не мог сидеть на месте.

Не зайти ли к Тесею?..

Стоп, они же сейчас в ссоре.

Ньют остановился на полпути к лифтам и услышал разговор двух леди. Они шли к выкрашенному в жёлтый коридору подразделения существ.

— …и у Энни остался в Австро-Венгрии муж! Его второй день не выпускают домой. Попробуешь взять портал туда — как на умалишённую посмотрят. И вот что ей, бедняжке, делать?

— Какой ужас. Правильно тогда «Пророк» говорил про Эвермонда. Теперь это и наша война тоже!

Их каблучки быстро стучали по полу, затихая, пока Ньют осознавал сказанное. Так вот на что пожаловался волшебник в цилиндре…

Пока он размышлял, сзади раздался знакомый голос, и Ньют отдал бы что угодно, чтобы его не слышать:

— На этом этаже работают один или два рыжих худощавых парня. Не видели таких?

Гриммсон.

Ньют заметался, нырнул в коридор, но успел различить среди шума голосов радостное:

— А, вы про Скамандера? Ну да, есть тут такой, в бюро переселения эльфов. Про второго не в курсе, но, кажется, у этого Скамандера был брат.

Ньют быстро прошмыгнул между двумя разговаривающими волшебниками, обогнул начальницу, поздоровавшись, и с ужасом понял, что единственный путь из этого коридора вёл в его кабинет, находящийся в тупике за поворотом. Ньют замедлил шаг. Чему быть, того не миновать.

— Здравствуйте, — пробормотал Ньют у двери, когда Гриммсон появился из-за угла. — Вам чем-нибудь помочь?

— Ничем, малец, — хмыкнул Гриммсон, рассмотрев его с головы до ног. — А хотя… Мы не могли где-нибудь встречаться? В Оттери-Сент-Кэчпоул?

— Сомневаюсь. Я там не живу.

Входя в кабинет, Ньют чувствовал как никогда тесную связь со своим прозвищем, потому что был он теперь не иначе как пойманным в ловушку кроликом. Гриммсон не любил, когда ему мешали, и ещё меньше он любил проваливать заданную ему работу.

— Нагулялся? — спросил Винсент. — Теперь меня пусти.

— Нет! — запротестовал Ньют, которому не улыбалось оставаться одному в кабинете, куда мог зайти Гриммсон для более подробных расспросов. — В смысле… может, в плюй-камни? — предложил он поспешно. — Давно не играли.

— Ну, коль предложил…

Ньют без энтузиазма разглядывал появившийся из ящика стола набор и думал, чем же аукнется ему эта поездка, в которой он перешёл Гриммсону дорогу.

* * *

На вокзале Ватерлоо грохотали отбойные молотки, от которых закладывало уши — перестройка шла полным ходом. Несмотря на это, вокзал продолжал работать, и поезда точно так же прибывали на него, разве что в меньшем количестве. Большие, свешивающиеся с балок лампы освещали красные вывески с названиями платформ, и указатели поездов под часами маслянисто блестели в этом свете. Люди прогуливались вдоль перронов, с любопытством поглядывая в сторону большой толпы новобранцев, которая росла буквально с каждой минутой. Ньют двинулся к ним.

Литу он нашёл быстро. Она стояла чуть в стороне рядом с Тесеем и уже была в форме медсестры. Ньют поздоровался кивком.

— Так ты медсестрой? — поинтересовался он.

— Ни за что, — откликнулась Лита. — Просто не было другой магловской формы — среди них считается, что женщинам не место на фронте. Ах да, вот мои друзья!

Ньют обернулся. Из всех ему улыбнулся только седеющий клерк, которого форма неожиданно превратила в щеголеватого офицера средних лет. В дуле его винтовки торчали цветы.

— А, вы братья? — лениво поинтересовался юноша, немногим старше Ньюта и смахивающий на слизеринца. Ньюту он не понравился. — Твой братец нас выдал, знаешь.

Ньют обратил к Тесею непонимающий взгляд, но Тесей не стал спорить. Это Ньюта смутило, и он решил, что расспросит позже.

Военный оркестр, занявший разом две скамьи, заиграл «День святого Патрика». К тому юноше-слизеринцу вдруг подошла девочка, сунула несмело в руки что-то в блестящей обёртке, похожее на пряник. Юноша слегка смутился и вполголоса поблагодарил, погладив девочку по плечу.

Вместе с военными на вокзале прибывало и ребятни. Дети приходили поглазеть на полк, на новёхонькую форму и светлые, блестящие приклады винтовок. Скучающие солдаты давали потрогать свои каски и иногда гонялись со смехом за ребятами, которые делали вид, что пытаются эти каски стащить. Некоторые солдаты сами казались немногим старше этих детей. Ньют приметил одного парнишку, который, учись он в Хогвартсе, был бы курсе на пятом. Казалось, ничто этого юного солдата не беспокоило: он так же, как и другие, принимал цветы от женщин и любовно прижимал к себе винтовку, словно боялся, что её умыкнут.

Ньюту было неуютно. Всё выглядело как праздник, но праздником он происходящее не воспринимал.

— Эдмунд, Тесей, пожмите друг другу руки! — воскликнула Лита, силясь перекричать оркестр. — Ну же! Тесей ведь извинился!

— А за что? — спросил Ньют, не выдержав, но ему не ответили. Тесей первым протянул ладонь слизеринцу, которого, похоже, и звали Эдмунд. Тот с неохотой её пожал.

А потом Тесей зачем-то отвёл Литу в сторону и стал что-то втолковывать ей. Ньют приблизился, и брат недовольно поджал губы.

— Только не говорите мне, что и вы поругались, — произнесла Лита, переводя взгляд с одного лица на другое.

— Пустое, помиримся. Ньют, можно побеседовать с Литой?

— Пожалуйста, — кивнул Ньют, но не ушёл. С каких пор у брата и Литы появились от него секреты?

— Ньютон.

— Мне не десять лет, чтобы ты меня полным именем пугал. Я тоже хочу послушать и узнать, почему ты перед тем парнем извинялся.

— Мы сейчас о другом, Кролик.

Лита прыснула:

— Кролик?

— Прозвище, — пояснил Ньют с лёгким раздражением. — Не понимаю, почему у вас какие-то тайны, о которых я не знаю.

Тесей снисходительно похлопал его по плечу, словно Ньют всё ещё был школьником, лезущим в разговоры взрослых.

— Ну, как хочешь, — сказал он и повернулся к Лите: — У меня был разговор с неким мистером Трэверсом из Бирмингемской оружейной компании…

Лицо Литы превратилось в маску.

— И что же этот мистер Трэверс?

— Говорит, ты выполняла его поручения.

— Возможно.

— Вы похожи на двух шпионов, — брякнул Ньют, закрывая уши, так как оркестр прошёл совсем рядом, бомбардируя органы слуха звуками духовых инструментов.

— Ну так как, много оружия получилось заколдовать? — поинтересовался Тесей, доставая сигарету и закуривая. Ньют тихо хмыкнул: он-то знал, что в такие моменты Тесей курит лишь затем, чтобы произвести впечатление. Курение ему шло и делало старше.

— Совсем немного. Это ты арестовал мистера Трэверса?

— Нет, — ответил Тесей. — Это сделал не я.

Он подтолкнул Ньюта к толпе, выходя из-за колонны.

— Потом всё объясню, Кролик, но не здесь. Мириться будем?

Ньют оглянулся на одинокую Литу.

— Будем, — сказал со вздохом. — А то Лита расстроится. Не хочу её расстраивать сегодня.

Он улыбнулся Тесею уголком рта, и тот привычно положил пятерню на его волосы, поворошив их. В последний год долго сердиться на Тесея стало совершенно невозможно.

— Не сердись на наши секреты, — произнёс Тесей мирно, словно услышав мысли. — Дела рабочие.

Поезд выпустил густой клуб пара. Товарняк постепенно начал наполняться солдатами. Среди звуков вокзала возник новый — женский плач, он вытеснил бравурные звуки оркестрика, и всё происходящее стало восприниматься совсем в другом ключе. Мужчины в форме, всего минуту назад такие весёлые, теперь тоже утирали невольные слёзы. Даже дети притихли.

Казалось, Тесей знал и товарищей Литы: он перекинулся парой слов с высокой худой женщиной, игнорируя нависшего над ними дюжего мужчину. А ведь рост Тесея не позволял кому-либо нависать над ним, разве что отцу…

— Скоро отправление, — сказала Лита из-за спины.

Она вертела в руках перчатки, всё не надевая. Как будто стоит их надеть — и пора будет по-настоящему прощаться.

— Ты хотя бы знаешь куда? — взволнованно спросил Ньют. Лита покачала головой.

— Западный фронт. Говорят, во Францию или Бельгию…

Ньют потеребил пуговицу пальто и тут же хлопнул себя по лбу. Осторожно засунув пальцы в карман, он вытащил лечурку.

— Ленни тоже хочет сказать «пока», — произнёс он с глупой усмешкой, которой мысленно ужаснулся. Но Лита была в восторге.

— Ты его принёс! Как замечательно. — Ленни переполз на её ладонь и поспешил спрятаться от холода в рукаве. — Нет, малыш, не устраивайся там. Теперь ты остаёшься с Ньютом навсегда.

— Может, ещё встретимся, — сказал Ньют, смотря на плиты перрона, и тут же поправился: — Наверняка встретимся.

Вдруг Лита обняла его, склоняя к себе, и неожиданно рядом охнул Тесей. Смеясь, Лита звонко чмокнула в щёки обоих.

— Почему-то очень хотелось это сделать, — сказала она, словно оправдываясь, и грустно улыбнулась.

Тесей с глупым видом тронул щёку. Ньют подозревал, что выглядит не лучше. Лите уже вовсю махали из товарняка, а на вокзале затянули «Землю надежды и славы» — пели и солдаты, и провожающие. Старый мир стремительно рассыпа́лся и тонул в звуках народного гимна, приветствующего войну как заклятого друга.

Впервые Ньюту стало стыдно, что уезжала Лита, а они — оставались.

* * *

_Ноябрь 1913 г._

Нерей оглянулся и сделал неуверенный шаг. Потом ещё один. А потом ринулся вниз по холму с замирающим от восторга сердцем. Ни мама, ни папа не видели его, а значит, он сможет вволю исследовать старую деревню, а может, даже найдёт там что-нибудь потрясающее — например, волшебную палочку. А вдруг кто-нибудь забыл её в спешке? Мама говорила, из Гринкасла многие уезжали поспешно, когда рядом начали прокладывать большую дорогу. Очень уж привыкли к спокойной тихой жизни, объясняла она. Нерей недоумевал, потому что ему как раз казалось, что в Бларни было очень скучно и тихо. И играть не с кем, в отличие от Лондона.

Летом становилось веселее — ведь и Ньют возвращался, и Тесей был рядом. А теперь все снова разъехались, мама с папой ругались день за днём, тётя Октавия приезжала редко, а её дочка Диана задирала нос и говорила по секрету, что у них в Дублине дом в сикстиллион раз лучше, и вообще рядом с ними даже феи живут, очень красиво светятся по вечерам.

Нерей слушал и завидовал. Он тоже хотел в Дублин посмотреть на светящихся фей.

Найти бы волшебную палочку… Тогда можно будет позаимствовать из библиотеки книгу заклинаний и разучить какое-нибудь тайком, а потом показать маме с папой. Они обрадуются и перестанут ссориться. Или отправят в Хогвартс пораньше.

Под конец холм стал таким крутым, что Нерей скатился с него кубарем. Он сумел затормозить, схватившись за ветку куста, и перевёл дух. Изгородь была совсем близко, ещё немного — и он мог врезаться в неё головой.

Нерей поднялся, отряхнул грязь с колен. Ничего, на тёмных брюках почти не видно пятен, мама даже не заметит. И к тому же надо спешить.

Он приподнялся на цыпочки и заглянул за изгородь — с трудом, потому что кустарник разросся так буйно, что было не подобраться. Нерея встретили два немигающих кошачьих глаза.

— Привет, — сказал он. Жёлтые глаза прикрылись, и кошка зевнула, а после шмыгнула вглубь кустарника. Нерей увидел её пёструю шёрстку уже у стены дома — когда-то белой, но дожди вымыли цвет до изначального, грязно-голубого.

— А не та ли ты кошка, которую Ньют дома прятал? — спросил Нерей и сам себе ответил: — Наверняка та самая. Её же в деревню отдали.

Он подёргал за плетение изгороди, выискивая слабые места. Пролез с трудом, поцарапавшись о кустарник, и наконец смог выпрямиться в полный рост. Нерей поозирался по сторонам, раздвигая ветви яблоневого дерева, но кошки как не бывало.

— Кис-кис, — позвал он, снимая мелкий сучок, упавший на макушку. — Вот ты где!

Кошка уже сидела на карнизе, но не успел Нерей подойти, как она перемахнула через разбитое окно внутрь.

Здорово! Теперь он сможет залезть в дом, и даже по уважительной причине.

Нерей подтянулся на руках и ухватился за обрывок шторы, заглянул в окно. Кажется, это была чья-то спальня: в ней стояла кровать с раскисшим покрывалом, на котором уже вовсю рос мох. В дальнем углу был большой комод, покосившийся, но от того не менее интересный. Мама, например, в комоде хранила семейные реликвии, неподвижные фотографии из Америки и разные безделушки, которые Нерей очень любил разглядывать.

Он вмиг забыл о кошке. С усилием Нерей забрался на подоконник и спрыгнул, отмахнувшись от странной красноватой завесы, которая паутиной липла к его рукам и лицу. Пол страшно скрипел под ногами, доски прогибались, но он шагал осторожно, пока, наконец, не добрался до комода. Нерей положил руку на полированное дерево. Странно, но оно было тёплым.

Кошка сверкнула из коридора жёлтыми огоньками глаз и снова пропала, а Нерей на ощупь повёл рукой по комоду. Большие часы, статуэтка — ну-ка, что это?

Поднеся статуэтку к окну, Нерей восторженно присвистнул: дракон! Потрясающе! Рукавом он отёр грязь и опознал украинского сталебрюха. Надо будет показать Ньюту, когда тот вернётся на Рождество.

Статуэтка перекочевала в карман, и Нерей с удвоенным усердием зашарил руками по комоду. Наверху больше ничего не обнаружилось, и он подёргал за ручку верхнего ящика. Тот отказался поддаваться. Нерей дёрнул сильнее…

Ящик открылся так резко, что Нерей выпустил ручку и упал на пол, отозвавшийся недовольным старческим треском. Внутри что-то ярко вспыхнуло красным, свет разрастался, становясь оранжевым по краям, как пламя. Нерей поднялся и опасливо заглянул в комод.

Единственное, что он успел заметить — это большую шкатулку с красным бархатным верхом. А потом волшебное пламя тронуло его руку и дотянулось до длинной царапины, которую оставила ветка. Нерей громко закричал: было очень больно, царапину словно прижгли раскалённой кочергой! Он отшатнулся и, едва не застревая ногами в дырах пола, бросился к окну, вылез наружу и стремглав кинулся домой.

Его отсутствие осталось незамеченным, и Нерей, баюкая руку, заглянул в гостиную. Царапина неожиданно потемнела и затянулась, но красноватый след остался на руке, пульсируя. А ещё она болела…

Нерей спрятался за дверью и высунул голову. Он увидел маму — она стояла спиной к нему, разговаривая с отцом.

— …И ты вознамерился все деньги отдавать в ваше новое Министерство магии, так, что ли? Ты сдурел, Нерей?

Нерей вздрогнул и снова спрятался, но быстро понял, что мама обращалась к папе.

— Конечно нет! Милая, я отдаю столько, сколько нужно, и это не подлежит обсуждению.

Мама воздела руки к небу, сделала несколько стремительных шагов по комнате.

— Если бы я знала… Если бы я знала, что ты совсем свихнёшься со своими идеями…

— Так оставалась бы в Америке!

— Ты же меня увёз! К лучшей жизни, ты говорил! И где мы теперь? Дети не хотят с нами разговаривать, и мы одни — в этой глуши… Гиппогрифов ты продал…

— Я оставил твоего любимчика Ястреба, что тебе ещё надо?

Нерей тихо сделал шаг назад, и ещё, пока не вышел из гостиной. Он постоял в холле, бездумно гладя царапину.

Им сейчас не до него. Мама расстроена, а если узнает, что он ходил в Гринкасл, то ещё больше расстроится и, может, даже будет плакать. Нет, не стоит ничего говорить. Боль потом пройдёт сама, а если намазать настойкой растопырника, как мама делала, то царапина совсем затянется, и всё будет хорошо!

Приободрившись, Нерей стал подниматься в ванную.

Странно, почему-то шаги давались тяжелее, чем прежде.


	10. Часть I. Глава 9

Теперь каждое утро даже на рабочем месте все обсуждали «Ежедневный пророк». Имя Дж. Р. Риплинга больше не встречалось на газетных листах, но «Пророк» исхитрился намекать так, что Министерству не к чему было придраться, и Тесей с удовольствием представлял, как министр скрежетал зубами из-за нейтральных формулировок вроде «…все мы переживаем за тех, кто остался в Германской империи» или «позиция Министра магии Арчера Эвермонда пока остаётся неясной».

— Странно, что им так и не удалось полностью заткнуть «Пророк», — заметил Джекилл, не поясняя, кого имеет в виду под загадочным «им». — Газета всегда подчинялась Министерству.

— Возможно, есть какой-то закон об ограничении влияния на прессу? — спросил Тесей в воздух, на что Джекилл лишь фыркнул.

— Они просто слабаки, или же в редакции есть кто-то очень родовитый и со своим мнением насчёт происходящего. «Пророк» откровенно разжигает конфликт, а все важные шишки молчат!

Рем, которого Тесей недавно познакомил с Джекиллом, прокашлялся и возразил:

— Не разжигает, а пытается рассказать правду. Что в этом плохого?

Джекилл уже возмущённо открыл рот, и беседа грозила перейти в спор, но тут на счастье появился начальник. Все разговоры стихли, как затихает природа в ожидании грозы, но на этот раз обошлось: Трэверс просто молча прошёл к себе.

— Сдаёт старик, — озабоченно сказал Рем. — Который день молчит.

Тесей знал, в чём дело, но не стал говорить. Он бы тоже пожалел Трэверса, если бы тот не был так упрям.

Начальник упёрся рогом, не давая Тесею разговорить арестованного, хотя Тесей и так прекрасно знал об их родстве. Однако допрос, похоже, был безуспешен — раз за разом Тесей наблюдал, как Трэверс возвращается с нижних уровней хмурый и злой. По закону требовалось стрясти признание прямо в допросной, и слова Тесея, увы, ничего не стоили.

Убедить Трэверса так и не удалось, хотя Тесей искренне не понимал, в чём было дело.

Рем отошёл к своему месту, и у Тесея появилась возможность поговорить с Джекиллом, которую упускать не хотелось. Он и так откладывал разговор до последнего.

— Я помню, что ты не куришь, но давай выйдем? — предложил Тесей. — Разговор есть.

На поверхности царил октябрь с его противным мелким дождём и сыростью, которая пробиралась под пальто. Погоду не скрашивало ничто. Со стороны улицы Уайтхолл наверняка было чем полюбоваться — Тесей любил строгий одинокий Биг Бен, стоящий навытяжку, как гвардеец; но здесь, на задворках, смотреть было совершенно не на что.

Джекилл прислонился к стене и ждал, пока Тесей закурит.

— Что хотел? — спросил он без улыбки, едва Тесей сделал первую затяжку и создал вокруг них сферу, защищающую от подслушивания.

— Да так. — Тесей не спешил и делал вид, что наслаждается свежим воздухом. — Нам кажется, что «Пророк» невероятно смел, но если посмотреть магловские газеты… В последнем номере «Пророка» не было ни слова о Фландрском сражении. Ни слова. А ведь оно длится уже несколько дней.

— Значит, там нет магов. Им нечего там делать.

— Есть, — спокойно возразил Тесей.

— Они пошли против приказа, — снисходительно объяснил Джекилл, отмахнувшись от клубов дыма: Тесей подошёл очень близко. — Преступники никому не интересны.

— Ты искренне считаешь это преступлением?

Джекилл начал раздражаться:

— Послушай, я понял, что ты якшаешься с этими отступниками, и выдавать тебя не собираюсь. Мы же друзья, верно? Но не пытайся читать мне лекции.

— Спасибо. Но ты уже успел передать Трэверсу мои слова про группу солдат из магов, верно? — поинтересовался Тесей в тон.

— Если ты хочешь извинений, то их не последует.

— Я тебе просто скажу один факт, о котором не писали в «Пророке». Всего один, хорошо? Так вот: в Германии уже мобилизуют магические силы. На фронт ушла первая рота, состоящая полностью из магов. Как думаешь, насколько сильнее станет их армия?

— Откуда тебе знать об этом? — недоверчиво протянул Джекилл.

— Там же много наших застряло, и они шлют письма о том, что видят. Некоторые письма доходят. Если не веришь, поинтересуйся у Анны Эткинд, которая сидит недалеко от меня. В Германии оказался её отец.

Тесей решил, что на этом разговор стоит завершить, чтобы дать Джекиллу подумать, и поспешно затушил сигарету. Главное — заронить зерно сомнения.

— Ну и что ты тогда тут делаешь? — громко спросил Джекилл вдогонку, но Тесей притворился, что не услышал, потому что не знал, что на это ответить.

В действительности всю прошлую ночь после сообщения Анны он так толком и не спал, потому что мысли безостановочно крутились вокруг её слов, а ещё вокруг первого письма Литы со скупым описанием сражения возле Ипра, которое всё длилось и длилось, и конца ему не было. Несколько раз Тесей ночью вставал курить — скорее для успокоения нервов — и смотрел на совершенно тёмное, затянутое тучами небо, на котором не было ни единой звезды. Смотрел и думал, что Лита в итоге оказалась храбрее и проницательнее их всех. И не важно, что именно толкнуло её на фронт.

Из-за недосыпа Тесей снова ошибся с сочетанием платка и галстука, что Рем не преминул отметить, но теперь это всё казалось незначимой ерундой. Бюрократическая возня, тупоголовое упорство Трэверса — раньше Тесей лишь отмахнулся бы от всего этого, как от досадных, но ерундовых помех, но сегодня он был вне себя. Поэтому когда Тесея бесцеремонно схватили за плечо в коридоре, он немедленно скинул с себя руку и приготовился дать гневную отповедь.

— Простите, — остановил его насмешливый голос без единой капли вины в нём. — Вы случаем не Скамандер?

— А кто вы?

К нему присматривался высокий, с Тесея ростом маг с бульдожьим лицом. Тесей припомнил, что это, кажется, был охотник за головами.

— А, не отвечайте, — сказал маг с неприятной улыбкой. — Вы похожи на брата. Простите за беспокойство.

Тесей нахмурился, припомнив, что Ньют предупреждал о неком Гриммсоне. Но не будет же он всерьёз мстить из-за какого-то домовика?..

— Глупость, — сказал Тесей вслух, уже собираясь сесть за свой стол, под которым грыз кость Патрик, но остановился на полпути. Он чувствовал себя как дракон в клетке — взбудораженным и злым, и ничего с этим не мог поделать.

К несчастью, рядом, в пределах слышимости, разгорался спор о том, насколько правы ушедшие воевать маги — такие разговоры сейчас велись постоянно. Тесей, не выдержав, влез в беседу.

— Что мы, не проживём без этих маглов? — улыбнулся юноша, явно новичок после курсов, и Тесей ответил, сдерживаясь изо всех сил, чтобы не назвать его безмозглым троллем:

— А вы не забыли, что именно у маглов мы покупаем многие продукты? Из-за войны всё пойдёт на фронт, может начаться голод. Молоко будем из воздуха создавать?

— Остынь, Тесей, — засмеялся его собственный однокурсник, Джейкоб. — Мы просто рассуждаем. Никто не спорит, что Эвермонд идиот, это уже и так всем понятно.

— Эй, я не согласна! — возмутилась девушка справа.

Спор продолжился, но Тесей ретировался, чтобы успокоиться. Закончив с мелкой бумажной работой, он решил спуститься к Ньюту. Жаловаться он не собирался — брат не поймёт, но можно было хотя бы обсудить письма от Литы.

Они сели рядом в облюбованном ими закутке у старой лестницы. Тесей лёг головой на колени Ньюта, изрядно его удивив, но, поколебавшись, Ньют опустил ладонь на грудь брата.

— Ты хотел поговорить о поминках? — поинтересовался Ньют.

— Нет. Не знаю. — Тесей махнул рукой. — Ты скажи: тебе Лита писала?

Ньют слабо порозовел.

— Да, рассказывала о сражении. Тебе тоже?

Тесей угукнул, потянулся поправить воротничок рубашки Ньюта. Одежда всегда на нём сидела не так, как полагалось.

— Всё будет хорошо, — сказал Тесей. Фраза, хоть и избитая, лучше всего выражала мысли. — Она потом вернётся к тебе, будете снимать вместе квартиру…

— Нет.

— Почему?

— Ко мне — не вернётся, — произнёс Ньют уверенно.

— Вы разве не?..

— Она меня отвергла, — проговорил Ньют мученически. — Дважды.

— На свете много замечательных девушек, — ободряюще сказал Тесей. — Тебе ещё повезёт.

Ньют печально кивнул.

— Ты ведь тоже сейчас ни с кем не живёшь?

— Давно уже, Кролик. И не встречаюсь ни с кем.

Ньют вдруг фыркнул:

— Как вспомню вашу переписку с Полин…

— Эй!

Тесей попытался шутливо ударить по плечу, Ньют уворачивался. В итоге Тесей всё же дотянулся и щёлкнул его по лбу.

— И тебе желаю того же, — напутствовал он благожелательно, пока Ньют потирал лоб. — В самых разных позах.

Ньют, однако, оставался хмурым, но Тесей не стал лезть ему в душу. Первые отказы всегда воспринимаются тяжело, он знал это по собственному опыту. Было неловко поднимать такую тему — это обязанность мамы или отца, но никак не его, Тесея.

Но ни Ньют, ни Тесей больше не доверяли родителям — вот в чём была проблема.

— Как давно ты маму не видел? — спросил Тесей, не выдержав.

— Хм? С тех пор как в Лондон переехал. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Да так, — сказал Тесей задумчиво. — Неважно. Скучаешь по ней? Или по отцу?

На последнее предположение Ньют недоверчиво улыбнулся — будто не ожидал, что Тесей спросит об этом всерьёз.

— Не особенно. Ты странный сегодня, Лис.

Тесей рывком поднялся. Ньют поморщился, когда он слишком сильно схватил за колено.

— Может, ещё зайду, — сказал Тесей, успев уловить недоумённый взгляд. Ну да, они ведь толком не поговорили, но отчего-то разговор с братом только больше всё запутал. Уже начинала болеть голова.

Уходя, Тесей понимал, что спустя пару часов его снова будет тянуть к Ньюту. Наверное, на него так влияла годовщина смерти Нерея.

* * *

Спустя пару дней Тесей не поверил своим глазам: к его столу подходил начальник собственной персоной. Трэверс больше не хромал, его широкие уверенные шаги сквозь ряды конторок обычно значили одно: кому-то грозят неприятности. Тесей с любопытством ждал, что же придётся услышать от начальника. Неприятностей он давно перестал бояться.

К тому же он успел принять решение.

— За мной, — сказал Трэверс коротко, и Тесей немедленно поднялся. Становилось всё интереснее.

Тесей начал догадываться, в чём было дело, ещё когда они выходили в коридор. Когда же лифт начал спускаться, догадка превратилась в уверенность. В допросную Тесей вошёл, ни о чём не спрашивая и уже зная, кого там увидит.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Трэверс, — сказал Тесей, едва ввели заключённого.

— Рад вас видеть, мистер Скамандер. А вот тебя, Торквил, уже не очень. Сколько раз мы встречались за эту неделю, напомни?

Начальник, не ответив, вышел, и Тесей в недоумении оглянулся на дверь. Что ж, похоже, за ними будут наблюдать со стороны.

Серая комната угнетала. Единственный стол и два стула, особенно уродливые под светом яркой лампы, вызывали желание остаться у грубо выкрашенной стены. Но сегодня Тесей был почти что рад находиться в допросной. Он ждал этого разговора.

— Признаться, я не понимаю, в чём проблема, — начал Тесей, садясь. — Вы сознались мне в преступлении, а теперь молчите. Зачем?

Мистер Трэверс неохотно опустился на стул напротив.

— Но я ведь был виноват только в том, что угрожал аврору. — Он извиняюще улыбнулся.

Тесей вздохнул, открыл дело и пробежался по нему, сохраняя незаинтересованное выражение лица.

— Но почему же вы угрожали аврору?

— Я не знал, кто вы, засёк лишь магию. А от магов я в жизни видел мало хорошего.

— Справедливо. — Тесей потёр лоб. — Но вы подвергли угрозе Статут своим оружием. Не отпирайтесь. Проблема должна решаться не так, и вы знаете это не хуже меня.

— Так расскажите же мне. — Мистер Трэверс склонился над столом, попав под яркий свет волшебной лампы, высветившей следы недосыпа на его лице. — Как должно решать эту проблему?

— Идти воевать, — сказал Тесей просто. — Или читать лекции, как Киплинг, призывать людей.

— Приятно, что вы знаете Киплинга. Но я не могу призывать магов, мистер Скамандер. Я ничего не могу, кроме того, что делал, понимаете? Настало время, когда невозможно оставаться в стороне. Оружие, — сказал он громче, — это мой способ борьбы!

— Я помогу. Меня услышат, — произнёс Тесей заговорщическим шёпотом. — Если вы беспокоитесь о дочерях, я попрошу присмотреть за ними.

Он протянул руку, представляя, как начальник непонимающе пялится из-за зачарованного стекла на эту сцену. Хотя он-то наверняка уверен, что Тесей блефует.

Наручники ярко сверкнули, едва слышно загудев, когда руки мистера Трэверса, сцепленные в замок, разжались. В усталых тёмных глазах, подёрнутых тенью тревоги, всё ещё виднелась решимость. Тесей позволил себя рассматривать, понимая, что теперь роли поменялись, и его оценивают, взвешивая честность на аптекарских весах.

— Я вам верю, мистер Скамандер.

— Спасибо, мистер Трэверс. Так что же?

Руку Тесея зажали в крепкой хватке.

— Я готов сказать то, что нужно. Вы?

— И я. Моё выступление состоится наверху, но вы наверняка узнаете.

Ладонь отпустили. Тесей почти воочию видел, как затухал в глазах мистера Трэверса огонь сопротивления.

— И что же подтолкнуло вас? — спросил он, когда Тесей поднялся и сделал знак начальнику за стеклом.

Тесей пожал плечами.

— Нас затянуло в водоворот, из которого уже не выбраться.

Дверь открылась. Начальник смотрел так, будто резко изменил свои намерения и собрался допросить уже самого Тесея.

— Он готов признаться, — бросил Тесей мимоходом, выходя первым.

Часы показывали половину второго. Следовало думать о времени, об утекающих минутах, но в голове снова обосновался Ньют. Как он отреагирует, когда узнает? Удастся ли Тесею поговорить с ним до первых слухов?

Слава богу, на рабочем месте Тесей почти не хранил личных вещей. Собирать было практически нечего.

— Что случилось? — озабоченно вопросил Рем, оторвавшись от своего отчёта.

— Ухожу, — весело ответил Тесей, складывая в карман уменьшенные колдографии Ньюта и Нерея. — На фронт.

Каким-то образом услышал его не только Рем, но и сидящие в соседнем ряду. Понеслись шепотки.

— Что?.. Это шутка такая, Тесей?..

— Сейчас расскажу.

Тесей снял поводок со спинки стула, и Патрик немедленно вскочил. Тесей шёл к дверям под прицелом взглядов всего зала. Информация в Аврорате распространялась быстро.

Нужно было хоть какое-нибудь возвышение, и Тесей поднялся на лестницу у кабинета начальника.

— Хватит сидеть на месте! — рявкнул он. Повисла звонкая недобрая тишина. — Вы все видите, что происходит! Наши коллеги и друзья не могут выбраться из Германии и Австро-Венгрии — и мы будем сидеть сложа руки? Если нам навязали войну, что ж, мы должны ответить! Мы должны прекратить её, а не сваливать на маглов обязанность вызволять наших — наших! — друзей.

— Да что вы стоите, арестуйте его! — выкрикнул кто-то.

— Будете меня задерживать? — осведомился Тесей. — Задерживать меня за то, что… — он повысил голос, — …что я решил воевать за вас? За Министерство. За Британию. За всё магическое и немагическое сообщество, невольно втянутое в этот конфликт.

Он сглотнул. Это был переломный момент. Тесея и зал разделял узкий проход между столами, за каждым из которых сидел аврор, готовый задержать за откровенный бунт. Поднявшийся в зале шорох превратился в отчётливый гул голосов, но никто не заявлял свою поддержку громко, пока…

— Скамандер прав! — Рем встал со стула, неловко поправил мантию и повернулся к Тесею.

Тесей просиял и ухмыльнулся в ответ. Рем важно кивнул.

— Я иду с ним! — раздался голос Анны.

— И я! — воскликнул кто-то неизвестный Тесею.

— Я тоже!

— Ну что с тобой делать, Тесей, — лениво произнёс Джекилл. Он помахал поднятой рукой, оставшись сидеть. — И меня записывай.

Они подходили к нему… много, около десяти человек! Для начала это было очень даже неплохо, а остальные наверняка задумаются над его словами. Главное, чтобы удалось отсюда уйти. В этом в общем-то и состояла главная загвоздка.

— Идём, — прошипел Тесей, — быстро, пока начальника нет.

Он ждал в любую секунду заклятия в спину — но его не последовало. Их пропустили, и невидимая охранная завеса в дверях лишь слабо задрожала, когда Тесей прошёл сквозь неё. Наверняка он минует её в последний раз.

Каждую секунду Тесей ждал подвоха. Остальные тоже молчали, и Рем, выдвинувшийся вперёд, сосредоточенно оглядывал узкий коридор, в котором было бы чертовски неудобно вести бой.

— Мерлиновы подштанники, — сокрушённо сказал Рем, завидев фигуру впереди.

Трэверс приближался медленно. Сразу было ясно: он всё знал, но палочки никто не выхватил. Старика не любили, но за многие годы в аврорате он заслужил всеобщее уважение.

— Это служебная шишуга. Вы не имеет никакого права её уводить с собой, Скамандер, — громко сказал Трэверс, преградив ему путь.

Патрик дёрнул поводок, осел на задние лапы из-за резкой остановки.

— Шишуга никогда не принадлежала Министерству, — ответил Тесей спокойно. — Её вам одолжил мой брат.

— Вот как, — сказал Трэверс.

Его рука скользнула к пиджаку.

Сзади раздался шорох, и Тесей услышал тихий вздох Анны. Палочка жгла карман, так и хотелось её выхватить, но Тесей лишь сжал кулак.

— Дайте нам полчаса, — сказал Тесей тихо. — Мы уйдём из Министерства, а потом делайте что хотите.

У Трэверса дёрнулась щека.

— Ты совершаешь ошибку за ошибкой.

— Нет. Я впервые точно знаю, что поступаю правильно.

Взгляд Трэверса переместился за плечо Тесея. Начальник считал и запоминал.

— Идите, — сказал он наконец, и Тесей открыл рот, чтобы поблагодарить, но осёкся, натолкнувшись на выражение лица Трэверса. Поэтому он лишь кивнул.

Без каких-либо проблем они достигли лифтов и набились в них, как гномы в огород. Возмутившихся попросту вытолкали, сославшись на особое задание.

— Пронесло, — сказали сзади.

— Надеюсь, у старика не будет неприятностей.

— У тебя есть план, Тесей?

Он развернулся к союзникам, пытаясь привыкнуть к своему новому статусу. Предводитель беглецов — мда, в жизни Тесей не думал, что с ним такое случится.

— Через полчаса в магловском пабе «Славная бочка», — сказал он, впервые сожалея, что аппарировать можно только из атриума. — На Лоундс-стрит.

Своим поступком он сам подвёл черту. Теперь начинается новая жизнь.

* * *

_Ноябрь 1913 г._

— Что случилось с Нереем? — взволнованно спросил Тесей, едва выйдя из камина и стряхнув с себя пепел. — Я ничего не понял…

— Пойдём, — сказал отец бесцветным голосом. — Пойдём...

Они направились в детскую. Отец шёл так медленно, что Тесею хотелось его обогнать, но он сдерживался, рассматривая затылок, на котором прибавилось седых волос. Плохие предчувствия дёргали внутри крюком, отчего живот скрутило, и Тесей подавил тошноту. Мерлин, что же произошло?..

Сначала Тесей увидел целителя в лимонном халате — значит, уже прямиком из Мунго. Маму он узнал с трудом, на ней лица не было, и Тесея затошнило от тревоги ещё сильнее.

— Братец Лис, — позвал слабый голос.

— Нерей!

Тесей бросился к кровати. Нерей был так бледен, что почти сливался с белым одеялом, и Тесей положил дрожащую ладонь на лоб, провёл по влажным волосам. Кожа оказалась прохладной.

— Я Ньюту дракона собирался показать, — проговорил Нерей слабым голосом, — или подарить, я не решил ещё. А тебе ничего там не нашёл, извини.

— Где? _Где_, Нерей? О чём ты?..

Тесей опустился прямо на пол, расстегнул верхние пуговицы своей рубашки — воротник вдруг стал впиваться в шею.

— Он сумел пробраться в Гринкасл, — прошелестел сверху голос мамы. — Охранное заклинание…

— Как охранное заклинание может сотворить такое? — громко спросил Тесей, вскакивая. — Что это за болезнь?

Отец кивнул на дверь. Выходя, Тесей оглянулся на Нерея и поймал его отрешённый взгляд.

В коридоре отец достал портсигар, взял сигарету и после заминки предложил портсигар Тесею. Тот отказываться не стал — не время для вражды. Они покурили, стряхивая пепел прямо на паркет. Странно, но тошнить перестало.

— Ну? — потребовал Тесей, когда рука перестала трястись.

Отец затушил сигарету о любимый им старый стол, вряд ли осознавая свои действия.

— У Нерея была царапина. Охранные чары спустя годы изменили свои свойства и стали мощнее. Нам с тобой ничего бы не было — лёгкое недомогание. А Нерей…

Отец прервался, и Тесей заговорил:

— Но чтобы настолько… Обычно симптомы устраняются за пару часов, я сталкивался, так почему…

— Он не говорил, Тесей. Нерей не рассказывал нам.

Сигарета обожгла пальцы, и Тесей выругался, уронил её на ковёр и придавил носом туфли.

— Как долго? — задал он единственный вопрос.

— Неделю.

Тесей жестом попросил ещё сигарету и вынул волшебную палочку. Окно распахнулось, холодный воздух заполнил комнату, смёл ноты с маминого фортепиано, но голова теперь стала соображать лучше, и у Тесея появились силы спросить о самом важном:

— Прогноз? 

Он едва услышал свой голос. По окну хлестнула ветка, уронив на подоконник подгнившие оранжевые листья.

Отец смолчал.

Повторить вопрос Тесей не смог, но в этом и не было нужды. Он и без того знал ответ.


	11. Часть I. Глава 10

Они собирались явиться на поминки ещё с утра, чтобы помочь. Конечно же, Ньют сломал все планы: его опять кто-то укусил, и пришлось послать записку с извинениями. С самого утра Тесей любовался на зеленоватого Ньюта, медленно обретавшего свой обычный цвет лица.

— Ничего, — пропыхтел Ньют в ответ на тяжёлый взгляд. — Я знал, что ничего серьёзного не случится. У меня много лекарств на все случаи жизни.

— Теперь я пытаюсь понять, успокаивает это меня или пугает.

Ньют с усилием улыбнулся, жестом попросил воды, и Тесей подал стакан.

— Ты слишком взвинчен, — заметил Ньют. На нём была полосатая пижама, чем-то смахивающая на пижаму Нерея в тот самый день. Тесей не стал объяснять.

— Часа через три я буду в полном порядке. Ну правда!

Хотелось опустить руку на его вихры, примятые подушкой, но Тесей сдержался.

— Ты проверялся в Мунго на драконью оспу? — спросил он, вспомнив про домовика.

Ньют поморщился.

— И на обсыпной лишай. Ничего не обнаружили.

— Слава Мерлину.

Тесей встал, прошёлся по комнате. В квартире Ньюта царил хаос, и передвигаться по комнатам можно было лишь с чрезвычайной осторожностью, вооружившись палочкой. Однажды, ещё в начале лета, Тесей так едва не напоролся на моко, который выбрал своей норой пространство между столом и стулом, завешенное пледом.

Тесей подозревал, что, когда тут жила Лита, всё было иначе.

— Кстати, почему я не мог с тобой связаться? — поинтересовался Ньют. — Уголёк прилетел позже, чем обычно, и совершенно вымотанный. Пришлось серьёзно заняться его крыльями.

— Я сейчас зачастую вне дома, — оправдался Тесей придуманной заранее причиной. — Рабочее.

— А-а-а, я слышал, что у вас в Аврорате что-то приключилось. Массовый уход на войну, да? Винсент говорил что-то такое.

— Ага. Именно оно, — пробормотал Тесей.

Он не был готов рассказывать сейчас. С другой стороны, если промедлить, Ньют узнает всё из третьих рук, а это гораздо хуже.

Однако сегодня был не самый лучший день для подобных признаний.

— Покорми Ленни, — попросил Ньют, потянувшись в постели. Сейчас он был похож на вполне довольного жизнью рыжего низла. — Он наверняка в цветочном горшке, ему там нравится.

— Зря мы с тобой не стали жить вместе, — заметил Тесей вслух, протягивая лечурке палец. — Я вполне могу уживаться с любым твоим зверьём.

— Это ты сейчас так говоришь.

Тесей усмехнулся.

— Поступки животных ещё можно предсказать, твои — нет.

Улыбка Ньюта едва тронула уголки губ. Похоже, он ни на секунду не забывал, какой сегодня день.

— Займи себя чем-нибудь, — попросил он. — Я подремлю немного.

Оставив Ньюта, Тесей поднялся в верхнюю спальню. Было сразу ясно, что здесь жила Лита. Ньют, похоже, оставил всё как есть, не сдвигая мебель, не пытаясь избавиться от нежного запаха духов, и это говорило о его чувствах сильнее, чем если бы Ньют высказал их вслух. Комната ждала возвращения Литы.

Тесей прислонился спиной к стене, рассматривая нежно-лиловую вышитую салфетку на столе. Ему вдруг стало очень тоскливо.

* * *

Их старый дом почти не изменился, лишь больше мха стало на крутых скатах крыши, да сильнее разросся плющ у балкончика. Краем глаза увидев, как Ньют нерешительно переступил с ноги на ногу, Тесей сделал то, чего не делал уже очень давно: взял Ньюта за руку. Влажная от волнения ладонь лишь слабо вздрогнула, однако протестовать Ньют не стал. Он присмирел, поник, но напряжённая челюсть выдавала его сжатые зубы.

— Хочешь сначала на кладбище? — спросил Тесей, и Ньют кивнул, а потом резко включился, словно заведённая игрушка, и повернул на полузаросшую тропу, шагая очень широко. Тесей едва поспевал за ним, однако ладони Ньюта он так и не выпустил. Было в этом что-то… правильное.

К счастью, на кладбище больше никого не было. Скрытое за деревьями, маленькое и заросшее травой и кустарником, оно издалека даже не походило на кладбище. Многие надгробные камни оплёл плющ, некоторые и вовсе разрушились.

Могилу Нерея найти было легко. Его похоронили там же, где других Скамандеров, но не рядом с бабушкой, а среди более дальней родни — места не хватило. На светлом надгробном камне, выделявшемся среди прочих, потемневших от времени, было выбито имя, даты жизни и лаконичное «С собой ты унёс всю нашу любовь».

Тесею нравилась эта надпись, потому что она была правдива. После смерти Нерея из оставшихся членов семьи будто вырезали это чувство, и Тесею порой казалось, что он сам разучился любить. Отца он давно терпеть не мог, мама вызывала в сердце лишь жалость, с Полин после смерти Нерея он сам порвал, когда понял, что прошлые чувства будто атрофировались. Ньют же…

Он искоса посмотрел на Ньюта. Тот не отрывал глаз от могилы.

— Я всегда думал: стало бы лучше, если бы он остался жив? — спросил Ньют в воздух. — Закончились бы ссоры? Может, остался бы Ястреб…

— Вряд ли, Кролик.

Тесей отпустил руку Ньюта, но лишь для того, чтобы обнять, и сердце вдруг защемило.

Нет, Нерей забрал не всю любовь.

— Лис?

Тесей улыбнулся, быстро утёр глаза.

— Прости. Пошли в дом.

Они ещё немного постояли на холме, оглядывая невидимые глазам маглов остатки магической деревни. Волшебные дома крепче обычных, и оттого деревня выглядела так, будто люди лишь ненадолго отлучились. Только подойдя ближе, замечаешь поросшие сорняками клумбы, разбитые окна и сбоящую защитную магию, лишь слабо вспыхивающую при попытке пройти за ворота.

Деревня Гринкасл умерла, потому что в предместья Корка пришла жизнь. Явились маглы с их дорогами и электричеством, сделали туристический объект из развалин замка Бларни, из-за чего маглов в округе стало ещё больше. Обычная история.

— Мы опаздываем, — произнёс Тесей с неохотой и развернулся к дому.

Дверь открылась сама, Ньют даже не успел дёрнуть за ручку. Они с Тесеем влились в неостановимый поток родственников, расширяющийся ближе к гостиной.

— Здравствуйте, миссис Грэшем. Мама? Пока не видели.

Ньют успел затеряться в толпе. Тесей оглянулся, но его не было, зато из-за спины маминой близкой подруги, которая искала её среди гостей, вышла тётя. Тесей не видел её примерно год. То есть, в общем-то, с похорон.

— Добрый день, тетя Октавия. Спасибо, что пришли, дядя Аргус.

Тесей позволил тётушке себя обнять, дежурно ответил на соболезнования. Разговоры вокруг велись вполголоса, но Тесей думал: это лишь потому, что было слишком рано для бесед о политике.

На столе в гостиной стоял, прислонённый к стене, большой немагический портрет Нерея, и Тесей мысленно возблагодарил маму, что не колдография: мёртвым лучше оставаться недвижимыми. Нерей на портрете слабо, немного удивлённо улыбался, словно не понимал, отчего так много людей собрались вокруг и печально произносят его имя.

На портрете ему было лет шесть.

Отца Тесей увидел мельком и тут же постарался уйти из поля видимости. К счастью, дядя вознамерился сыграть на фиддле*. Родня потянулась за ним на улицу, с ними и Тесей.

По холму разлились звуки «Могилы Тона». Эта песня, по мнению Тесея, не слишком подходила к случаю, будучи скорее патриотичной, чем траурной, но вокруг подпевали, кто знал слова, и, конечно же, вскоре к нестройному хору присоединился и голос отца. Тесей скривился и петь совсем прекратил.

После дядя заиграл джигу, но Тесей остался в стороне от танцев. Если уж разговора не избежать, пусть он состоится как можно раньше.

Шаркающая походка стала тяжелее, чем Тесей её помнил.

— Ну здравствуй, — сказал отец.

— С твоей спиной нужно больше лежать, — отозвался Тесей, мельком глянув на трость в его руке. — И притом в Мунго.

— У нас своих врачей хватает, но спасибо за заботу. Рад тебя видеть.

Тесей неопределённо хмыкнул, потому что ответить тем же не мог. Мелькнуло в голове шальное: а если сказать ему? Но Тесей откинул эту мысль как глупую. Ньюту он скажет, а из дома лучше уедет втихую. Разве что маме…

— Нерею бы сейчас было десять, — сказал отец, и его пальцы так обхватили набалдашник трости, что костяшки побелели. — Мы все виноваты в том, что случилось.

— Основная вина — твоя.

Произнося эти слова, Тесей не испытывал ни малейших угрызений совести. У отца дёрнулся рот.

— Хотя бы сегодня, Тесей, ты мог бы засунуть подальше свой отвратительный характер. Я не стану с тобой ругаться.

Он отошёл в сторону, и Тесей испытал мстительную радость. Да, это было мерзко. Но он не позволит отцу забыть.

Рядом со столом, полным закусок, обнаружился Ньют. Он рассеянно жевал сэндвич, и Тесей взял себе такой же.

— Не советую, — сказал Ньют с набитым ртом. — Мама и готовка — вещи плохо совместимые.

— А где домовые эльфы?

Ньют проглотил кусок и потянулся за чаем.

— Получили одежду, я уже справился на кухне. Кажется, в наше отсутствие на них решили сэкономить. Честно говоря, я рад.

Тесей тоже откусил от сэндвича — и правда, мама переборщила с винным уксусом для огурцов.

— Скажи, — начал Тесей, — о твоей работе… Ты мухлевал с рекомендациями эльфам?

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Ньют стал с большим интересом разглядывать свой сэндвич.

— Понятно, — протянул Тесей. — Как я и думал.

Ньют застенчиво улыбнулся.

— Однажды ты придёшь меня арестовывать. Не за это, так за другое, верно?

— Странные у тебя фантазии, Кролик.

Ньют так красиво, открыто улыбнулся, что у Тесея вырвалось:

— Когда я вернусь, будем жить вместе?

Ещё не договорив, он обругал себя самыми последними словами. Ньют непонимающе нахмурился.

— Вернёшься откуда?

Спасла положение мама: она появилась из ниоткуда, набросилась с объятиями и расспросами. Ньют отвечал неохотно, всё ещё хмурый, и Тесей поспешно начал рассказывать про работу. Мама рассеянно кивала, то и дело касаясь рукой уголков глаз. Тесей приметил у неё пару новых седых прядей — отца седина щадила больше.

— Пойдём в гостиную, — позвала мама, едва Тесей закончил. — Там уже почти все. Даже прабабушка приехала из Австралии.

В её голосе прозвучала особенная печаль: в основном все родственники были со стороны отца. В Америке у неё никого не осталось, кроме двоюродного брата, которому мама так и не решилась рассказать про волшебников.

Прежде чем уйти, Тесей захватил с собой ещё один сэндвич. В бегах было толком не до еды.

— Так вот я и говорю, — отца было слышно ещё на подходе, — чушь всё это. Война — это чушь, которую скармливают незрелым юнцам. Слышал, в британском Министерстве магии уже массово уходят?

Тесей сделал шаг назад. Если кто-то знает… Этого он не предусмотрел.

— Трэверс глубокомысленно молчит, словно кентавр. Никто толком не понимает, что там случилось.

— Даже ты не знаешь? — удивился отец, и по его тону Тесей понял, что отец говорил со своей сестрой. Она работала на третьем уровне. — Значит, точно было что-то серьёзное. Аврорат любит своих покрывать, что уж там, сам нередко наблюдал. Мне, правда, так не везло.

Тесей опустился в кресло, а Ньют встал рядом и тут же начал пялиться в окно. Мама с соседнего кресла ободряюще улыбнулась им. Терпеть отца — так всем вместе.

— Похоже, война всё же оказалась серьёзнее, чем все думали, — возразил какой-то дальний родственник, которого Тесей не помнил. — Даже «Пророк» уже пишет…

— «Пророк» выражает мнение редактора — как его там?.. — а не действительно сведущих людей.

Отец призвал бокал с подноса.

— Почему он снова несёт всю эту чушь? — прошипел Тесей, обращаясь к маме. — Почему мы не говорим о Нерее?

— Таков твой отец, — сказала она просто.

— Как дела с ирландским Министерством магии? — вдруг спросил чей-то голос, и Тесей мысленно застонал. — Кажется, в Лондоне наконец одобрили разделение?

Отец неприятно засмеялся.

— Если бы всё было так легко. У нас возникли проблемы с людьми. Этот магловский выскочка, Редмонд, влияет на умы самым губительным образом. Я бы даже заподозрил Империус. Подумать только: скажет всего несколько слов — и всё, маглы и маги сами бегут в армию!

— А он точно магл? — осторожно поинтересовалась тётушка.

— Самый что ни на есть. И искренне уверен, что сила Ирландии — в союзе с Англией.

Эта мысль явно казалась отцу абсурдной, он закатил глаза. Но почти все в этот короткий миг переглянулись.

Тесей уже с трудом сдерживался. Он попытался подняться из кресла, но мама пригвоздила его взглядом к месту. Ньют же старался слиться со стеной.

— Кажется, сегодня всё ещё годовщина смерти Нерея, — сказал Тесей громко.

Отец прокашлялся.

— Да. Да, извините. Сел, что называется, на любимого гиппогрифа. Правильно, что ты прервал, но война — это же такая глупость! Ну как не обсудить.

— Война — это трагическая ошибка, — сказал Тесей прохладно. — И её приходится исправлять невинным людям, но с этим уже ничего не поделать.

— Пусть маглы и исправляют. А мнения ирландского народа никто даже не спрашивал, ставя перед фактом объявления войны. Кто идёт на фронт? Одни глупцы или предатели Ирландии.

Тесей невесело рассмеялся.

— Тогда скажи мне, кто же я. Глупец? Предатель?

И снова, как в Аврорате — родственники разом воззрились на него.

— Да, отец, — продолжил Тесей, вставая, не в силах больше сдерживаться. — Я скоро отбываю на Западный фронт.

Сзади громко охнул Ньют, мама прижала пальцы к губам.

— Ого! — воскликнула тётя. — Тесей, неужели и ты тогда ушёл из Аврората?

— Есть такое, — с готовностью подтвердил Тесей, и тут отец ударил кулаком по подлокотнику.

В этом звуке было столько злости и досады, что можно было не смотреть на лицо.

— Я знал, что в тебе чья-то дурная кровь, — проговорил отец. — Не материнская ли? Она и сыграла. Ты не предатель, а обыкновенный идиот, идиот самонадеянный. Хотел сделать назло, так? Чтобы все смеялись над твоим бедным отцом?

— Нерей, хватит, — прошептала тётя.

— Так, Тесей?!

— Да плевать мне на тебя! — воскликнул Тесей. — Я не думал о тебе, когда принимал решение.

— Ты вообще не думал! — Отец тоже встал и застонал, схватился за спину. — Идёшь на поводу у англичан, позоришь свой род…

— Я не ирландец.

— Конечно ты не ирландец! И не мой сын!

Отец бросился к Тесею, его схватили под руки. Трое едва его сдерживали: отец всё ещё оставался очень силён, как в былые времена, когда он катал маленького Тесея на своих плечах, одновременно держа и люльку с Ньютом. Мама снова плакала, и Тесей кинулся к ней, пытаясь успокоить. Отец продолжал кричать, и его никак не могли утихомирить.

Один только Ньют стоял в стороне неподвижно, закусив губы.

— Пойдём, — попросил Тесей, схватив за рукав. Ньют вырвался. — Пожалуйста, прошу тебя. Нам нужно поговорить.

— Нужно, — едва слышно пробормотал Ньют.

Отца угомонили, и они смогли выйти на свежий воздух. Здесь было спокойно и мирно, денники виднелись рядом. Их крыша обрушилась, и кости стропил вздымались в небо.

— Давно ты решил? — спросил Ньют напряжённым голосом, и Тесей признался:

— Уже несколько дней как.

— Но не сказал мне, — скорбно подытожил Ньют. — Не буду спрашивать почему, не хочу знать.

В горле встал комок, и Тесей вдруг сделал то, что в обычных обстоятельствах даже не пришло бы ему в голову: потянувшись к Ньюту, он обхватил его за плечи, заставив развернуться к себе, и нежно поцеловал в лоб. Ньют удивлённо вздохнул, отвернулся, и Тесей посмотрел на его широкий рот, побледневшие веснушки, совсем незаметные в закатных лучах.

Ньют толком не походил ни на маму, ни на отца. Он был сам по себе, отличающийся от семьи и от всех, кого Тесей знал. Только сейчас, с большим опозданием, Тесей понял, что настоящей мукой будет расстаться с ним.

Что-то сложное, неясное рождалось внутри, пока Тесей созерцал знакомое с детства лицо.

— Я буду тебе писать, — сказал он, одновременно пытаясь разобраться в собственных чувствах. — Каждый раз, как выдастся свободная минута.

Ньют, помедлив, кивнул.

— Я на тебя обижен, — признался он, смотря не в глаза, а в сторону замка Бларни. — Но, может, со временем пройдёт.

— Буду надеяться, Кролик. Позаботишься о Патрике?

— Куда я денусь.

— Война не должна быть долгой, — сказал Тесей в самое ухо. — Я скоро вернусь.

Сейчас он в это даже верил.

Тесей позволил себе зарыться носом в волосы Ньюта, вдохнуть запах. В душе творилось уже что-то совсем непостижимое, было и сладостно, и горько, и отпустить Ньюта вдруг стало очень трудно, почти так же трудно, как сознаться в своём страхе перед неизведанным.

Вдруг удар колокола разорвал тишину, и ещё один. То были печальные, похоронные звуки.

Ньют резко, судорожно дёрнулся.

— Это колокол замка, — пробормотал он в ужасе. 

Его губы дрогнули. Тесей отвёл взгляд от его лица, тоже развернувшись к замку, его неясным очертаниям на фоне надвигающихся туч.

Колокол умолк, но эхо его последнего удара ещё звенело во влажном ноябрьском воздухе.

_____  
* Фиддл — народная скрипка.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Конец I части. Часть II буду выкладывать после небольшого перерыва.


	12. Часть II «С тобой я мир обрёл в разгар войны». Глава 1

Тесей всмотрелся в туманную взвесь, накрывшую палаточный лагерь. Кажется, он узнавал приближающуюся фигуру.

— Встать, ротный командир идёт! — скомандовал Тесей, поднимаясь первым.

Загремели ложки в банках джема, заскрипели сапоги. Поднялся весь их маленький взвод, окруживший синий костер, который грел, не обжигая. Тесей отдал честь и улыбнулся, когда Рем досадливо отмахнулся от приветствия.

— Доброе утро, леди, — произнёс Рем громко и бодро. — Можете не торопиться, Министерство нас сегодня ничем не порадует. Они считают, что нам не нужно ни есть, ни спать без их отмашки, так что придётся снова сделать вылазку к магловскому обозу.

Раздался всеобщий стон. Воровать у своих никто не любил.

— Сержант Роули! Сержант Хансен! Назначаю вас в наряд снабжения. По сведениям разведки, ничего не менялось, дорога та же. Выдвигайтесь через полчаса.

— Есть, капитан.

— Лейтенант Скамандер, за мной.

Тесей с сожалением посмотрел на недоеденный джем. Яблочно-сливовый им всем давно уже надоел, но недавно из тыла подвезли редкий апельсиновый, который на вкус был как манна небесная. Тесей безмолвно поднёс к глазам указательный и средний пальцы и ткнул ими в сладкоежку Эдмунда, показывая, что следит за ним. Тот лишь усмехнулся, поняв намёк.

Тесей нагнал Рема и пошёл с ним в обход рядов болотно-зелёных палаток по раскисшей земле.

— Плохие новости, — сказал Рем, озабоченно крутя в пальцах трубку. — Министерство снова решило прислать наблюдателя. Видишь ли, они сомневаются, что мы должным образом соблюдаем Статут .

Тесей с чувством выругался — он ещё помнил прошлый раз.

— Что сейчас им не так? Мы сидим на месте, привязанные к первой армии. На фронте затишье. Зачем нам сейчас Статут нарушать?

— Не представляю. Видимо, там считают, что мы со скуки летаем по лагерю на мётлах. — Он вздохнул и закурил, приложив к трубке палочку. — Меня больше беспокоит, что поставки продовольствия стали совсем нерегулярными. Похоже, еды уже на всех не хватает.

— А что говорит на этот счёт подполковник Коутс? — Тесей тоже достал сигарету. — Он же был недавно в Министерстве.

— Ругался там до хрипоты. Общеобязательная воинская повинность — это, конечно, хорошо, маглы до неё вот только несколько дней назад додумались. Но надо же было предвидеть последствия.

Рем раздражённо запыхтел трубкой, и дым сложился во что-то толстое и зубастое.

— В общем, пока держи язык за зубами, пусть наши не расстраиваются заранее. Через неделю смена закончится, сгоняешь в тыл... Видок у тебя стал не очень, расслабиться давно пора.

— С магловскими девочками? — хмыкнул Тесей.

— И с ними тоже. А вот порталов, извини, опять не завезли. Мы здесь сами по себе.

Тут он довольно ухмыльнулся:

— Как только прибудет наблюдатель, потребую принять от всех жалобы. Пусть попотеет. Интересно, какие оправдания придумают на этот раз…

Рем кивнул на прощание и отправился в свою палатку, Тесей же пустился в обратный путь.

Он не хотел объяснять Рему, что его на самом деле волнует, не хотел слышать потом шутки про любимую девушку на фронте. Но сова уже дважды возвращалась обратно с недоставленным письмом, а в последний раз штабной филин и вовсе сгинул. Поговаривали про газ, которым немцы травят всё живое, но Тесей не понимал, почему первые письма так и не были доставлены Лите. Он терялся в догадках и надеялся лишь, что она ещё жива.

— Что нового, лейтенант? — Оскар подвинулся, давая Тесею сесть. Тесей взял банку с недоеденным джемом и подогрел палочкой паршивый, пахнущий травой чай.

— Маглы тоже приняли закон об общеобязательной воинской повинности несколько дней назад.

Тесей отпил из кружки, ожидая реакции. Раздались сдержанные смешки.

— Лучше поздно, чем никогда, — с иронией заметил Эдмунд.

— Совсем отчаялись, бедные. А помните, сколько раньше добровольцев было на призывных пунктах?

— А порталы домой будут, лейтенант Скамандер?

Триш было не запутать. Она склонилась ближе к огню, и он окрасил голубым её такое же измотанное, как у всех, лицо. Магловская форма с капральскими нашивками сидела на ней как влитая, слабо отличая от прочих солдат — лишь линия талии была выразительнее.

— Не будет порталов, — ответил Тесей. — У всего батальона. Так что мы пока застряли во Франции.

Джем доедали угрюмо и без прежнего аппетита. Неделя будет сложной, понимал Тесей. Раньше всех хотя бы грела надежда увидеться с родными. Последний раз Тесей был дома в декабре, после третьей битвы при Артуа. Мама тогда его с трудом узнала, сказала, что у него стало совершенно другое лицо. Ей Тесей не стал сообщать, что в этой битве его задело проклятием немецкого мага, но сказал Ньюту. Тот потом трогал бугристый шрам на ключице, и Тесей нервничал от его прикосновений, сам плохо понимая почему.

Сейчас Тесей, кажется, уже успел догадаться. Никакой радости эта догадка не принесла.

По уложенной наспех дороге он достиг своей палатки в длинном ряду других, абсолютно таких же. Стандартная палатка вмещала шестерых — целое отделение, имела ванную и одну комнату, в которой с трудом помещались кровати. Однако никто не жаловался — все уже успели наглядеться, как жилось магловским солдатам.

Сейчас внутри был только Гиллис — ещё один лейтенант, но из второй роты. Он что-то писал, сидя за единственным столом у входа.

— К тебе сова прилетела, — буркнул он, не отрываясь от своего занятия, и окунул перо в чернильницу.

Тесей поблагодарил его и уставился на птицу, смирно сидевшую на свободном стуле. Эта сова была ему незнакома. Может, написала Лита?..

Он торопливо отцепил послание и разматывал его одной рукой, другой выискивая в своём мешке что-нибудь для совы. Нашёлся только огрызок галеты, на который сова отреагировала молчаливым недоумением.

— Ну, как хочешь, — сказал Тесей и засунул галету в рот, начиная читать.

Письмо было от Ньюта. Тесей выдохнул, испытывая одновременно и радость, и разочарование — слишком волновался сейчас за Литу. Но всё-таки он прилёг на свою кровать, отвернувшись к матерчатой стенке, чтобы хоть как-то скрыть эмоции от Гиллиса.

Послания Ньюта всякий раз слишком сильно бередили душу.

Тесей улыбнулся на привычное «Здравствуй, Братец Лис», погладил буквы, выведенные знакомым небрежным почерком, и принялся читать дальше. Но улыбка недолго прожила на его лице.

— Сволочи, — зарычал Тесей, вскакивая. Гиллис повернул голову в недоумении. — Вот дьявол!

— Ты чего, Скамандер?

Но Тесей уже выскочил из палатки вне себя от ярости. Как они посмели… Ньюту всего восемнадцать!

— Не видели капитана Листона? — спросил он, перехватив одного из своих капралов.

Того явно напугало выражение лица Тесея.

— Шёл в сторону штаба, — оторопело ответил парень, и Тесей, ругнувшись, побежал к самой большой палатке с двумя флагами над ней — британским и министерским. В штабе Рем мог застрять надолго.

На повороте Тесей поозирался по сторонам, пока не увидел знакомый затылок и трубочный дым. Рем беседовал с майором, и Тесей выжидал, пытаясь успокоиться своим старым армейским способом — перекатывал в кармане две тяжёлые пулемётные гильзы, слушая их тихое звяканье.

Когда майор отошёл, Тесей ринулся к другу.

— Рем! — зашептал он отчаянно, — Ньюта забрали, Круцио им в задницу!

У Рема округлились глаза.

— На фронт? Но подожди, ему же…

— Ему и девятнадцати нет! Они не имели права! — Тесей сжал в кулаке гильзы. — Ньют пишет, что поспособствовал Гриммсон. Цензурой в письме всё вырезали, но я понял по намёкам, что это как-то связано с драконами на Восточном фронте.

Рем остановил взмахом руки.

— Разве Ньют работал с драконами? И как это — забрали? Мобилизуют начиная с двадцати.

— Никогда не работал. Что за чертовщина творится в Министерстве… — И тут Тесей вспомнил. — Это месть, Рем! — воскликнул он в ужасе.

— Я перестал понимать что-либо. Пойдём ко мне.

Когда Тесей сел на продавленный диван, его трясло. Даже на поле боя ему не было так плохо, как сейчас.

— Что там на Восточном фронте? — спросил он непослушными губами. — Ничего не знаю, сидя в этой глуши.

— По слухам, не так ужасно, — успокоил Рем и протянул бутылку. — А теперь давай по порядку. Я тебя сроду таким не видел, Скамандер, не пугай меня.

Тесей хлебнул огневиски, которое прокатилось горячей волной по горлу. Стало легче, но паника превратилась в плохо сдерживаемую ярость — так и подмывало ворваться в штаб и вытребовать срочный портал в Министерство.

Тесей силой заставил себя успокоиться. Рем следил за ним с тревогой.

— Покури, — предложил он, садясь рядом. — И хлебни ещё. Мы разберёмся, всё будет хорошо, это наверняка какая-то ошибка.

— Ньют уже там, — сказал Тесей сквозь зубы. — Прислал письмо с незнакомой совой.

— Как отправили, так и вернут. Объясни про месть.

Тесей вкратце рассказал историю с домовиком, вспомнил опасения Ньюта, который уже тогда подозревал. Рем слушал и недоверчиво улыбался, посасывая потухшую уже трубку, а под конец сказал:

— Тесей, ну это же по-детски. Буквально Хогвартс, первый курс.

— Мне-то почему это говоришь? — поинтересовался Тесей с горечью.

— Чтобы ерунды не нёс. Мало ли что Ньюту наплели, но ты человек взрослый, должен понимать…

— Лучше расскажи мне побольше про этого Гриммсона.

Рем задумался, откидываясь на спинку дивана.

— Охотник за головами, человек, по слухам, неприятный, но лично с ним не знаком. Не думаю, что он бы опустился до такого. Я попробую уладить проблему, Тесей, только обещай не делать глупостей.

— За кого ты меня принимаешь?

Рем печально поджал губы.

— За человека, который боится потерять ещё одного брата. Ты уж извини, что напомнил.

Тесей поднялся.

— Пойду к своим. Разузнаешь?

— Конечно.

На свежем воздухе Тесей тут же закурил — не выдержал. Портсигар почти опустел, и это угнетало. Сотни магов, они стояли тут без дела — такие чистые и опрятные по сравнению с магловскими солдатами, но воровали у них еду и сигареты, как распоследние фрицы.

Как там сейчас Ньют? В порядке ли?

Тесей вышел на свободное пространство сразу за лагерем, кивнул в ответ на приветствие второго лейтенанта. Рядом парни из второй роты со скуки пытались освоить футбол и гоняли кожаный мяч, который подозрительно часто менял направление, влетая в импровизированные ворота из досок. Чуть поодаль сразу несколько солдат подновляли магические щиты, а ещё дальше, скрытые никак не спадающим туманом, стояли магловские части, ожидая, когда их снова пошлют в очередную мясорубку.

* * *

На днях Тесей получил письмо от Джекилла, с которым ухитрился разминуться уже во время официального формирования частей. Тесей вместе с доброй половиной своих и Литиных приятелей последовал за первой армией, а Джекилл и Лита оказались при второй. Они стояли где-то не слишком далеко, но точное местоположение, как положено, скрывалось, и встреча была невозможной.

Из письма стало ясно, что их батальон сейчас занимался тем же самым, что и они здесь: пытались вызнать новости, собирали слухи и слали бесконечные послания родным. Уже не по разу каждый в сердцах обругал эту войну, в которой пришлось воевать на континенте без возможности аппарировать домой. Тесею, впрочем, с этим удалось смириться: каждая новая встреча с Ньютом сулила тяжесть на душе и бессонные ночи.

Лучше уж оставаться здесь и нагружать себя рутиной. Иногда это помогало забыться.

— Лейтенант Скамандер! — окликнул женский голос.

Тесей обернулся. Триш вытянулась в струнку перед ним, но, несмотря на её низкое звание, всегда казалось, что именно она готовится отдать приказ.

— У нас тут возникла мысль. Пока всё равно затишье…

Она кивнула на рощу, где сразу несколько солдат читали, сидя под деревьями. Тесей невольно заинтересовался.

— Ну-ка?

— Я думаю, устроить танцевальный вечер будет неплохой идеей.

За её спиной что-то зашипело, разбросало зелёные и красные искры. Оказалось, парни, спрятавшиеся за палатками, играли в строго запрещённую усиленную версию подрывного дурака, и карты веером взмыли в воздух, щёлкая по затылку проигравшего.

Триш красноречиво подняла брови.

Спустя пару минут, вдоволь наоравшись, Тесей вернулся к ней уже с готовым ответом.

— Я согласен, — сказал он. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я поговорил с капитаном?

— Всем известно, что Листон прислушивается только к тебе.

— Капрал Хансен, — произнёс Тесей предупреждающе.

— Разве я не права? Когда стояли у Суше в том октябре, все знали, что не стоит лезть на другой берег, но только вам с Листоном захотелось блеснуть доблестью. Хорошо хоть легко отделались.

— Нарушаем субординацию, капрал.

— Я старше тебя, Тесей… лейтенант Скамандер. Прошу прощения, — добавила она сухо.

Тесей благоразумно притворился глухим. Он не обиделся, потому что знал, что она права — по крайней мере насчёт происшествия у Суше. Тогда-то он и обзавёлся шрамом, провалявшись две недели на койке.

Рема он не нашёл, но наткнулся на майора, поделился с ним идеей. Удивительно, но тот согласился, и вскоре по лагерю разнёсся общий приказ. Восприняли его с энтузиазмом — всем хотелось почувствовать себя впервые за долгое время не солдатами, а простыми людьми. В лагере началась бурная деятельность. Пустынное место сразу за рядами палаток расчистили и наколдовали паркет, из штаба притащили большой граммофон, водрузив его на столик. Тесей помогал своему взводу создавать и развешивать фонарики, и вскоре голые стволы деревьев осветились огнями всех цветов, как рождественские ёлки. Какой-то шутник повесил на ветки большого вяза стреляные гильзы, сверкающие, как ёлочные игрушки.

Настроение у всех вокруг было приподнятое, и Тесей тоже заулыбался, лишь добродушно смеясь на извечные подначки Эдмунда. Хмурая поначалу Триш тоже вскоре расслабилась, и в её резком голосе появились мягкие нотки.

— Привет, лейтенант Скамандер. — Анна неожиданно оказалась рядом, и Тесей, как заворожённый, наблюдал за растущим цветком у неё в руке. — Орхидея, — пояснила она, взмахивая палочкой. Цветок, сияя слабым розовым огнём, приземлился на стол у граммофона. — Очень их люблю.

— У тебя здорово выходит.

— Я знаю. Будешь со мной танцевать?

Тесей растерялся. Он даже не задумывался о предстоящем вечере.

— С удовольствием, — ответил он спустя короткую паузу и успел заметить, как Рем сзади ухмыльнулся.

Когда они закончили с приготовлениями, уже стемнело, и Тесей вместе с парочкой других младших офицеров вызвался проверить на всякий случай щиты вокруг лагеря. Обходя его по кругу и сжимая палочку в ожидании вибрации — если в щите вдруг появилась брешь, — Тесей остановился у дороги в деревню. Их стоянка была глубоко под Лионом, и длинное название деревушки никто толком даже не запомнил — почему-то всем казалось, что скоро они уйдут отсюда, но, вопреки ожиданиям, задержались на целых два месяца.

— Говорят, у БЭС сменился командир, и поэтому армии пока стоят. — К Тесею приблизилась второй лейтенант Брюстер, которую здесь за глаза звали Мышью из-за мелких черт лица и цвета волос — она поседела в четырнадцатом году на Ипре. — Решают, что с ними теперь делать.

— Может, прекратят всю эту ерунду, — заметил Тесей меланхолично.

— И мы вернёмся домой.

— Ага.

Брюстер вдруг хохотнула:

— Держи карман шире! Уж скорее тролли считать научатся, чем это случится.

Она отошла в сторону, направив палочку на кустарники, а Тесей продолжал стоять на каменистой дороге, разглядывая светящиеся окна. Некоторые дома были темны — жители предпочли сбежать подальше от прожорливой, несущей беду и смерть армии.

После обхода он отчитался Рему и трансфигурировал на скорую руку костюм, тщательно уложил волосы, как в мирное время. Однако это не помогло: без формы Тесей себя не узнавал, словно кто-то чужой глядел на него из зеркала. Обращение по уставу сегодняшним вечером временно отменили, но и это Тесея не радовало. Поначалу он даже ждал танцев, но сейчас ощущал лишь фальшь. Снова стало тревожно за Ньюта, за Литу, и переживания не хотели уходить, полноправно обретаясь в сердце.

Граммофон играл пластинку Флорри Форд, и Тесей слушал, оперевшись о флагшток. К нему подошёл Оскар, который по случаю вечера был в слегка устаревшей визитке. В целом, как заметил Тесей, промахи в магловской одежде стали редкостью — слишком часто приходилось сейчас жить бок о бок с ними, рискуя раскрыться.

— Совсем омаглились, — вздохнул Оскар, словно мысли услышал. Он провёл рукой по лысине и указал на граммофон: — Даже музыка уже не наша.

— Какая разница, подо что танцевать.

Оскар красноречиво оглядел его, стоящего в стороне, и прищурился.

— Я даму жду, — пояснил Тесей.

Среди солдат было много девушек, а сейчас казалось, что их ещё больше обычного — из-за ярких платьев, мелькающих на маленьком танцполе. Искренний смех, звучащий под пасмурным французским небом, был чем-то из другой жизни.

Раздался стук каблуков, и из-за палаток вышла Анна в голубом платье с морским воротником. Её короткие русые кудри были распущены и придавали ей залихватский мальчишеский вид.

— Пойдём, — предложила она, не став разглядывать Тесея, словно он устроил бы её в любом виде, даже в пижаме. — Это хорошая музыка.

Всегда неулыбчивая, Анна и сейчас была мрачной, но Тесей знал, что на это не стоит обращать внимания. Он научился смотреть глубже и сейчас видел искры веселья в её серых глазах. Наверное, со стороны они выглядели забавной парой. Тесей был не в настроении для танцев, но Анна никогда бы не стала спрашивать, отчего он не улыбается. Пожалуй, хорошо, что она его пригласила, лишь бы за этим не крылось чего-то большего.

Эдмунд неожиданно обнаружился в паре с Триш, а её муж Нильс тем временем отирался у стола, грозно сверкая на всех глазами. Тесей благоразумно решил быть подальше от обоих.

— Мама передавала, что Патрик очень доволен жизнью и даже растолстел, — шепнул он на ухо Анне, уводя её от стола, и уголки её губ приподнялись.

— Я рада, — ответила она церемонно. — Слушай, а это не твой друг?

Тесей обернулся. Рем лихо отплясывал с незнакомой Тесею фигуристой леди в красном — вокруг них даже образовалось свободное пространство, и кто-то одобрительно свистел. У танцпола кругом выстроились парни, ждущие, у кого бы им увести девушек, и они посматривали на танцующих с лёгкой завистью.

Заиграла другая музыка, и Анна отстранилась.

— Это фокстрот, — сказала она, когда Тесей прислушался в недоумении. — Он совсем новый, я тоже не умею его танцевать. Пойдём сядем.

Когда он вёл её под руку к ряду стульев, рядом раздался громкий хлопок. Тесей мгновенно вынул палочку из кармана, то же сделала Анна. Шум немедленно стих, и на танцплощадке приглушили музыку — каждый здесь уже знал цену внимательности и быстрой реакции.

Прибывший оказался к Тесею ближе всего — он прятал в карман портал, который представлял собой портсигар с символом Министерства Магии на крышке.

— Вы?! — промолвил Тесей в изумлении.

Прибывший кашлянул, привлекая внимание, но это было лишним — все и так смотрели на него.

— Здравствуйте, — сказал Альбус Дамблдор, с интересом оглядывая преображённый лагерь. — Я здесь с проверкой в качестве наблюдателя от Министерства.


	13. Часть II. Глава 2

  


Ньют поднялся выше, но сверху, с поросших куцей травой склонов, было почти ничего не видно. Лагерь старались спрятать не только от маглов, но и от других магов, и расположение выбрали самое удобное — в естественном углублении, малозаметном отовсюду, а потом его ещё и дополнительно расширили. Лагерь наполовину был укрыт в пещере, а частью, где как раз жили драконы, упирался в высокие склоны, окаймлявшие кольцом неширокий луг.

Случайно найти это место было невозможно.

Пронизывающий ветер здесь оказался настолько сильным, что даже заклинания мало помогали, и Ньют кутался в болотно-зелёный шерстяной тренчкот, пряча нос в шарфе. В кармане Ньют сжимал старое письмо от Литы, которому было уже несколько месяцев. Письмо, казалось, грело, будто Лита утешительно сжимала ладонь через расстояния.

Ньют боялся думать о том, почему она молчит.

Спустившись ниже, где ветер чуть стихал, Ньют начал рассматривать всех своих подопечных. Драконы в такой холод чаще спали, чем бодрствовали, и их серебристая чешуя с металлическим отливом переливалась под тусклым зимним солнцем, как снег. Ньют пока путал их, но самой большой была главная самка Морин — Тоби рассказывал, что её, в отличие от остальных драконов, назвали в честь чьей-то сварливой ирландской тётушки.

Морин приоткрыла красные глаза и посмотрела прямо на Ньюта. Он выдержал взгляд, и вскоре дракониха снова смежила веки.

Ньют поднялся ещё раз, чтобы поискать глазами деревню Селетин, которая была совсем недалеко от подножия гор, но сейчас она терялась в тумане, и пришлось возвращаться. Когда он спускался по выдолбленным в скале ступеням, Морин опять подняла голову, и Ньют поёжился. Похоже, он пришёлся ей не по душе.

Внизу уже поджидал начальник, командир эскадрильи. Несмотря на то, что воинскими званиями здесь не пользовались, всю команду драконологов, работающую в Карпатах, называли отчего-то эскадрильей, и те в шутку любили поговаривать, что служат в драконьих военно-воздушных силах.

— Где ты был, Скамандер? — вопросил начальник хриплым, прокуренным голосом. — Марш работать!

И Ньют уныло поплёлся в пещеру.

Вся работа состояла из редких попыток дрессировки драконов и куда более частой возни с едой для них. Ели драконы много, хоть и не каждый день. Украинские сталебрюхи считались самыми крупными из всех видов, и Ньют не раз вспоминал это, разделывая целую коровью тушу.

— Нашёл когда гулять уйти, — прошептал Тоби, едва Ньют взмахнул палочкой, призывая швабру. — В эти часы командира одолевает кашель, и он каждый раз не в духе.

Ньют промолчал. Швабра, повинуясь взмахам палочки, драила дощатый настил, рядом более старшие драконологи проверяли защитные заклинания, ещё одна группа громко спорила о том, законно ли будет наложить на драконов Империус. Кто-то вышел на охоту. Ньют, Тоби и ещё Хелен были здесь самыми младшими, и потому на них легла львиная доля чёрной работы.

— Кажется, я не нравлюсь Морин, — сокрушённо сказал Ньют, разглядывая виднеющийся из пещеры серебристо-серый хвост.

— Она всех терпеть не может. Видел, как ей еду дают?

Ньют наблюдал как-то раз, и бряцанье кандалов с цепями до сих пор раздавалось в ушах.

— Я бы на её месте после этого тоже всех ненавидел, — заметил он.

— Никто не хочет становиться пеплом, Скамандер, — фыркнул Тоби и откинул со лба чёлку. Мусор, подчиняясь заклинанию, вылетел из пещеры. — Ты слишком наивный. Драконы — это тебе не гномы какие-нибудь.

— Конечно, — с готовностью согласился Ньют. — Драконы гораздо умнее.

Тоби вздохнул.

— Ты про них только в книжках читал, да?

Здесь Ньюту крыть было нечем, и он угрюмо домыл настил, а потом, спустя пару минут сомнений, стащил одну из огнеупорных курток и пошёл наружу. Драконы были разделены невидимой преградой, которая мешала им разглядывать друг друга. Поначалу они чувствовали чужие запахи и волновались, но со временем привыкли.

Ньют каждый раз робел, оказываясь рядом с драконами. Одни их когти длиной с его руку внушали уважение.

— Здравствуй, — сказал Ньют, опасливо приближаясь к младшему, Гавейну. Тот шумно выдохнул, и из носа полетели искры. — Ты обедал только вчера. Надеюсь, я сейчас тебя не интересую как еда?

Гавейн явно хотел только спать. Его веко лишь слабо дрогнуло, что Ньют расценил как позволение и сел, оперевшись спиной прямо на мощные лапы. Когти взрыли землю и снова замерли.

— В жизни не думал, что так скоро окажусь совсем близко к дракону, — рассуждал Ньют вслух. — Ты знаешь, я надеюсь, что ничего дельного с вашей дрессировкой не выйдет.

Из носа дракона при выдохе поползли клубы дыма, и Ньют закашлялся, прикрыв рот рукой.

— Они хотят использовать вас в войне как оружие, и это ужасно. Тесей пишет, что фронт — словно оживший кошмар, а кто-то хочет подставить вас под огонь. Люди сами должны разбираться в своих проблемах.

Ньют погладил Гавейна по жёсткой чешуе на лапе.

— Я бы отпустил вас, но очень боюсь Азкабана, — признался он.

Сидеть рядом с драконом оказалось даже жарко, его тело было как одна большая печка, и Ньют, пригревшись, задремал, опустил голову на лапу Гавейна. Тот даже не шевельнулся.

Пробудил Ньюта от неглубокого сна звук приближающихся шагов. Покосившись на Гавейна, он осторожно передвинулся в тень от его крыльев. Старшие драконологи, увидев Ньюта так близко к дракону, наверняка задали бы взбучку.

— Не нравится мне всё это, — сказал кто-то. — Глянь-ка, Гавейн отчего-то не спит.

— Сожрать тебя мечтает, придурка.

Несколько человек засмеялись, но говоривший до этого явно не обиделся. Драконологи были как их питомцы — такими же грубыми и толстокожими, Ньют уже успел это понять.

— Так что тебе не нравится, Маркус?

Тот ответил не сразу, Ньют слышал, как он вздыхает и перетаптывается на месте.

— Вряд ли вся эта миссия легальна, вот что.

Ньют невольно заинтересовался и высунулся из-под крыла.

— Ты только сейчас понял? Биться на драконах — это прямое нарушение Статута.

— Так зачем мы здесь тогда? — спросил обалдело Маркус.

— Я вот просто птичек этих люблю. Мне всё равно, что тут затевается, и тебе всё равно, и даже Гавейну — видишь, как спокойно он дремлет? Драконы, говорят, прозревают будущее, и Гавейн знает, что ничего с ним не случится.

— Сказки всё это.

— А поспорим на галлеон, что ни в какую битву нас не пошлют?

Совсем рядом хмыкнули, но ответа не последовало.

Спустя ещё пять минут пустой болтовни старшие драконологи ушли. Ньют вылез из-под крыла Гавейна, но трогать его больше не стал — внутри огромного горячего тела дракона уже зарождался рокот, звучащий, как треск деревьев в большую бурю. Гавейн больше не хотел, чтобы Ньют докучал ему.

— Не написать ли Тесею, чтобы навёл справки?.. — подумал Ньют вслух, но потом посмотрел на мирно спящих драконов — на их переливающуюся серебристую чешую, широкие кожистые крылья и розоватые носы, похожие на собачьи.

Решение написать об услышанном было отложено в долгий ящик.

* * *

Сова от Тесея прилетела через пару дней поздним вечером. Ньют, умаявшись после охоты, так хотел есть, что первым делом стянул с общей тарелки кусок мяса и только потом осторожно размотал пергамент одной рукой. В другой он держал мясо и то и дело откусывал от него.

Чтобы разобрать почерк Тесея, пришлось подвинуться ближе к огню. Один из драконологов, Аппиус, нагло склонился к плечу, вчитываясь, и Ньют спокойно, без лишних слов положил остаток мяса в рот и вытер грязную руку о куртку Аппиуса. Тот хохотнул:

— Мог бы просто сказать! — и вынул палочку, чтобы убрать пятно. После он отодвинулся.

Тесей в письме от всей души сочувствовал Ньюту и надеялся, что сможет вытащить его с этой миссии домой. Ещё он ругался как никогда — Ньют в жизни не помнил, чтобы Тесей так разошёлся в письме. Невольно Ньют заулыбался, читая нескончаемые уверения проклясть Гриммсона и министерских троллеголовых кретинов.

— Эй, признайся, от девушки письмо? — спросил Тоби заинтересованно.

Ньют тут же свернул пергамент и спрятал в карман.

— От брата.

— Тоже на войне? — спросил Аппиус. — Или он младше?

— Старше. На Западном фронте сейчас, во Франции.

— У меня сестра там, — сказал вдруг Аппиус, ложась и подкладывая себе под голову чей-то мешок. — Но младшая. Что дома всех строила, что там. Жду теперь, когда она всем надоест так, что её отправят обратно в Лондон… Ньют, а расскажи хоть немного о себе.

Но Ньют уже поднялся, вышел в холодную синь ночи. Тела драконов, бугристые и неподвижные, напоминали скалы. Ньют наколдовал одеяло и лёг на землю, уставился на полярную звезду, сияющую бриллиантом в кольце из горных склонов.

Вскоре подошла Хелен, растянулась рядом на его одеяле, достав самокрутку.

— Хочешь? — предложила она.

— Нет, спасибо.

— А зря, — заявила она, поджигая самокрутку палочкой. — Это гораздо лучше сигарет.

Ньют улыбнулся.

— Потому что твои с самым лучшим табаком, который ты достала с невероятным трудом через своего хорошего друга, должного тебе по гроб жизни?

Он выдержал её взгляд.

Хелен любила говорить, что училась в Дурмстранге, и описывала его так красочно, что любой бы поверил, вот только Ньют помнил её по Хогвартсу: она выпускалась с Гриффиндора, когда он был лишь четверокурсником.

— Дурак ты, Ньют. — Она, кажется, не обиделась. — Старший брат наверняка курит, а тебе запретил, да?

— Я не люблю, когда спрашивают про семью.

— Значит, да. — Она хмыкнула и вдруг сказала: — Я видела тебя под боком у Гавейна. Ты сумасшедший, но это потрясающе, меня вот он и на метр не подпускает.

— Всё очень просто, — начал объяснять Ньют с охотой. — Вы к нему всегда подходите с правого бока, да? Потому что так удобнее.

— И?

— А он глуховат на правое ухо и нервничает, если не слышит предполагаемого врага. Вот и начинает дёргаться и ворчать. Ну, и цепи его раздражают.

— Не отпускать же его.

— А стоило бы.

Хелен затянулась, глядя на небо, вытянула руку, будто хотела тронуть звезду. Ньют разглядел кольцо на её безымянном пальце.

— Да. Стоило бы.

Она снова протянула самокрутку, и Ньют с опаской затянулся. Табак был горек невероятно, неужели им это нравится?

— Там ещё одолень-трава примешана, — сказала Хелен, посмеявшись над выражением его лица. — Она успокаивает и отгоняет злую магию.

— Одолень-трава?

— Местные знают её, а у меня мама тут жила недолго. Ну, не совсем тут, в Российской империи…

— …И в Дурмстранге училась? — догадался Ньют наконец. Ум и вправду успокоился. Проблемы стали крошечной точкой на горизонте, далёкими, что та звезда.

— Ага.

Рядом заворочался кто-то из драконов — в темноте разглядеть было невозможно. Ньют привстал с палочкой наизготовку, но огромное чешуйчатое тело лишь лениво вытянуло лапы и рухнуло снова на землю.

— Тоби скотина, не связывайся с ним, — вдруг сказала Хелен и поднялась с самокруткой в зубах, исчезая в пещере. Ньют даже не успел ничего спросить.

Ну ладно, решил он, забирая с собой такое удобное одеяло обратно в тепло. Верить на слово он ей не будет, но примет к сведению.

* * *

Когда их снова согнали для дрессировки драконов — прямо с утра, не дав толком позавтракать, — Ньют был мрачен и неразговорчив и не реагировал на бодрую болтовню Тоби, который как раз радовался возможности занять себя чем-то интересным. Охота всех порядком утомила.

— Сегодня мы поработаем с Персивалем, — оповестил их командир. — Скамандер, Макфарланд — обездвижьте его.

Ньют скривился. Как раз эту работу он ненавидел больше всего. Вместе с Рори Макфарландом, мускулистым бородатым драконологом из самых опытных, он подошёл к Персивалю с цепями. Тот насторожился, выпустил из ноздрей облако дыма.

— Персиваль, — сказал Ньют громко, отвлекая внимание на себя. — Да-да, вот так, хороший мальчик… Тебе просто нужно немного постоять, и всё быстро закончится. Честное слово, я тебе обещаю.

Дракон следил за Ньютом, его красные глаза полыхали, как раскалённые угли. Ньют же медленно, осторожно двигался в сторону, противоположную направлению Макфарланда, и Персиваль забыл, что рядом был кто-то ещё. Это позволило накинуть на него цепи и намордник. Тут же раздался громкий возмущённый рык, заглушенный заклинанием, огонь вырвался из пасти и был поглощён невидимым щитом.

— Вот и замечательно, — сказал командир Сондерс, закуривая. — Молодцы. Продолжаем с того места, где остановились.

Вчера они пытались заставить Персиваля слушать Макфарланда, но закончилось всё подпалённым пальто и напрочь сгоревшими бровями. Дракон не признавал никого и ни с кем не желал контактировать — он плевать хотел и на войну, и на важность миссии. Ньют его понимал как никто.

Персиваль смотрел на вкусные подачки свысока, принимал их неохотно, но даже после них ничего не менялось. Вскоре Макфарланд выругался после очередной попытки подойти поближе и плюнул себе под ноги.

— Это невозможно, — сказал он Сондерсу. — Я знаю, знаю, болотники всё это побери, что драконы неприручаемы. Кто вообще решил, что дракон с наездником — хорошая идея?

— Не можете вы, получится у другого! — У начальника сигарета выпала из губ при этом восклицании. — Понабрали слабаков и детей…

Тут его взгляд остановился на Ньюте, который немедленно потупился. Он уже почти привык, что из-за возраста его здесь никто не воспринимает всерьёз, но иногда было особенно обидно. Ведь вряд ли кто-то из них тоже мог полежать под крылом Гавейна.

Они пробовали снова и снова, пока наконец не сдались. Ньют помог теперь уже снять цепи с намордником, и освобождённый Персиваль издал гневный рёв, встряхнув большой шипастой головой.

— Ладно, — пробормотал командир, очевидно подавленный. — Это только начало. Завтра продолжим с ним, Рори. Хелен, Маркус — попробуйте втереться в доверие к Гавейну. Кости, собачьи печенья… да хоть чёртовы голуби! Выясните, что ему нравится.

— Да, сэр.

— Ньютон… Я в курсе, что ты отираешься по вечерам здесь. Чтобы я больше об этом не слышал. Дракон тебе не домашний эльф.

— Да, сэр. — Ньюта задел даже не запрет, а замечание о домашних эльфах. Командир знал, откуда Ньют пришёл.

— И ещё. — Сондерс помолчал, сощурился, и все тоже притихли. — Пришло предупреждение, что под Черновицами собираются австро-венгерские войска. Так что дальше Селетина ходить запрещаю, и никаких магловских тренчкотов английского образца за пределами лагеря. Ничто не должно выдавать в вас англичан.

Новость была отвратительная: еды и так хватало с трудом, и даже посылки от Министерства не сильно помогали. Драконы — а их было пятеро — ели как целый магловский взвод. Командир тоже прекрасно это понимал, и Ньют даже немного ему сочувствовал, потому что тот очень любил поесть.

Кто-то невесело фыркнул сзади, но никаких комментариев не последовало. Вскоре все разошлись, и драконы, взбудораженные поначалу, начали успокаиваться. Но лишь когда легла Морин, остальные тоже тяжело опустились на землю.

Ньют остался один на один с командиром.

— Буря надвигается, похоже, — сказал тот невесело, подняв взгляд на темнеющее небо, которое словно опускалось на Карпаты под своим весом. — Загоны надо укрепить. Справишься?

— Да, — сказал Ньют твёрдо.

— Хорошо. Потом кто-нибудь из драконологов проверит. И к драконам не лезь! — рявкнул он так внезапно, что Ньют вздрогнул и поплёлся исполнять приказ, стараясь держаться как можно дальше от барьеров.

К вечеру и правда разыгралась буря. Пришедшая со слабым моросящим дождём, она продолжилась ветром, задувавшим даже в это укрытие, созданное самой природой.

— Лишь бы грозы не было, — взволнованно произнёс смуглый, одетый в серый пуловер Маркус, сливающийся с тёмными стенами пещеры.

Голубоватый огонь убрали вглубь, подальше от усиливающегося дождя, а перед пещерой поставили водонепроницаемый барьер, подновляя его каждые минут пятнадцать — магия не держалась долго, словно и её смывало. Ужинали в тревожном молчании, а когда раздались первые далёкие раскаты грома, все невесело переглянулись и потянулись за огнеупорными плащами.

Ньют думал, что это была особенность вида, до того никому не известная. Отчего-то украинские сталебрюхие драконы в грозу начинали нервничать, рваться на волю, и в прошлый раз обычно спокойный Гавейн едва не спалил барьеры. Утихомирили драконов лишь чудом, и вся команда драконологов так вымоталась, что после инцидента спали полсуток, прерываясь лишь, чтобы сменить человека на часах. Измученные грозой драконы тоже были вялыми, и в тот день Ньют как раз и подошёл впервые к Гавейну, чтобы ласково тронуть тёплое кожистое крыло.

Командир сморщил нос, выглянув наружу.

— Готовимся, — бросил он кратко, но это было лишним. Одетые и при палочках, все сидели как на иголках.

Гром прогрохотал совсем рядом, и дождь пошёл стеной, превратившись в ливень. Морин нервно заворочалась, встала, подняв голову к небу. Задёргались хвосты, и раздался первый рык, вторивший новому раскату.

Командир захохотал, как ненормальный, пригладил бороду.

— Кто до утра не доживёт, тот не получит порцию огневиски! — вскричал он. В ответ раздались сдержанные смешки.

— В жизни не думал, что взрослым буду грозы бояться, — шепнул Тоби, поёжившись. — Кто ж знал-то.

И они вышли под ливень, даже не озаботившись водооталкивающими заклинаниями. Смысла в них не было никакого. Снаружи словно водопад пролился сверху, и они мгновенно увязли в грязи, пока Маркус не выкрикнул заклинание. Теперь под ногами пролегла ровная дорога, по которой они побежали, пока не разделились. Ньют замешкался и оказался в одиночестве.

Он с ужасом смотрел, как ревёт Персиваль, чей хвост с громким всплеском, подняв тучу брызг, опустился на землю. Гавейн метался и бился о барьер боками, то же делала и его сестра Гвиневра, но хуже всех была Морин — она изрыгала пламя во все стороны, и её вопли отдавались шумом в ушах.

— Крепите! Ну же! — орал командир.

Вспышки из палочек были едва заметны — тусклые и мелкие, будто светлячки, они казались бессмысленными против этого ненастья, обрушившегося на Карпаты со всей яростью.

Крики людей, шум ливня и рёв драконов сливались в такой гул, что уши то и дело закладывало. Молния прорезала небо, и ещё одна, и Морин издала жуткий жалобный крик, бросившись на землю всем своим огромным телом. Земля содрогнулась.

И тогда Ньют понял.

Он бросился вперёд по скользкой грязи, игнорируя ушедшую в сторону тропу. Долго, нестерпимо долго он доставал волшебную палочку, которая никак не хотела вылезать из петли под плащом. Ньют поскользнулся на ровном месте, схватился за низкую оградку и наконец вытащил палочку, едва её не сломав.

— Скамандер! Что ты делаешь?!

Голос командира уносило дождём, но, кажется, теперь все бежали сюда. Ньют вскинул голову, и вода немедленно залилась в уши, приоткрытый от волнения рот, утекая даже под воротник. А сверху на него смотрела Морин, и её пасть раскрывалась, являя взору распускающийся огненный цветок.

— Скамандер, ложись!

— Опертис окулис! — заорал Ньют, направив палочку на огромную морду, и тут же отпрыгнул в сторону, прямо в гигантскую лужу.

Пламя сверкнуло над его головой, ударившись в барьер ячейки Персиваля. Тот вскинулся, приподнялся на задних лапах, ударив передними в землю.

А потом он вдруг отошёл, нервно мотая хвостом, словно собака.

Ньют приподнялся и откашлялся. Даже не пытаясь встать, он развернулся к Морин, на глаза которой легла большая тёмная повязка вроде тех, что надевают на ночь. Морин мотала головой в недоумении, но на новую вспышку молнии лишь слабо вздрогнула и сложила наполовину расправленные крылья. Вокруг сгрудилась вся команда, они подходили, оскальзываясь, и молча смотрели, как Морин укладывается обратно на землю, сухую и защищённую невидимыми стенками от воды. Один за другим стихал рёв других драконов — громче всех голосила Гвиневра, но и она быстро успокоилась.

— Ты свихнулся! — с восторгом воскликнула Хелен, первой подскакивая к Ньюту. Она протянула ему руку, и тут же набежало ещё человек пять. — Невероятно!

— Она боялась молний, — бормотал Ньют, весь дрожа, утирая грязь с затылка. — Просто главная самка боялась молний...

Его хлопали по плечам, чья-то рука потрепала за щёку. В десять рук Ньюта подняли и повели внутрь, придерживая, пока он, оглушённый и ошалелый, то и дело оглядывался на драконов. Но драконы теперь были спокойны.

— Герой! — раздалось рядом, и народ подхватил. Слово зазвучало отовсюду, а Ньют озирался и не мог понять: что же он такого сделал?

Его втащили в пещеру, и командир лично плеснул огневиски в большую кружку, подал Ньюту. Он что-то говорил, но Ньют не слышал — он попробовал отхлебнуть из кружки и начал отплёвываться. Со всех сторон раздался смех, кружку подтолкнули обратно ко рту.

— Пей, сейчас тебе это жизненно необходимо, — сказал командир отеческим тоном. — Ещё секунда — и сгорел бы.

От этих слов Ньюта бросило в дрожь. Он наконец-то начал осознавать произошедшее и потому немедленно приложился к кружке — со второго раза дело пошло лучше, и алкоголь согрел его изнутри. Ньют обвёл собравшихся вокруг него ошеломлённым взглядом. Все улыбались, грязные, как черти.

Кажется, его дела здесь начали налаживаться.


	14. Часть II. Глава 3

Через пару дней Тесей упросил старший офицерский состав отправить его добровольцем в магловские окопы для разведки. Ему подготовили подходящую легенду, дали нашивки выше рангом, чтобы иметь доступ к офицерским блиндажам. Майор проинструктировал Тесея лично, хотя это и не требовалось: в окопах они все уже успели побывать, и не по разу. Самые жуткие воспоминания были связаны именно с ними.

— Разве это необходимо? — озабоченно спросил Дамблдор, и Тесей, закончив с обмотками на обеих ногах, поднял глаза.

— Вы же не о Статуте печётесь, не обманывайте.

Дамблдор сел рядом, и Тесей тут же отодвинулся. Видеть бывшего учителя одетым так же, как и они, в магловскую военную форму, было чрезвычайно странно. Тесей скосил глаза на нашивки: оказывается, Дамблдора почтили лишь званием капитана. Но это было неважно: наблюдатель — человек, стоящий выше любого из них, даже майора.

— Представь себя на моём месте, — предложил Дамблдор. — Прибыв в армию, я обнаруживаю, что приличная часть её — мои бывшие ученики. Недавние ученики.

— Однако я…

— Я не только о тебе говорю, Тесей. — Дамблдор улыбнулся. — И прости, что по имени, старая учительская привычка.

Тесей проглотил возражения. Вот потому он никогда и не любил Дамблдора. Учтивость, невероятным образом граничащая с фамильярностью, и мягкое, ненавязчивое давление — вот что тот представлял собой. Скорее всего, учился Дамблдор на Слизерине. Этот факультет ковал таких пачками.

— Не вы же пойдёте в разведку, — едко заметил Тесей, нахлобучивая на себя железную каску вместо удобной фуражки. — Чёрт побери, ещё эти киркомотыги… — пробормотал он досадливо, закрепляя снаряжение.

— Лучше бы я пошёл за всех вас, — сказал Дамблдор грустно. Он смотрел туда, где проходила линия фронта.

— Я могу похлопотать.

Уголки губ лишь слабо приподнялись, теряясь в бороде. В эту секунду вдали началась вялая артиллерийская перестрелка — орудия стреляли слишком редко, чтобы счесть её началом наступления. Здесь они выучили всё это наизусть.

— Когда вернёшься, Тесей, я хотел бы с тобой поговорить, — сказал Дамблдор вдруг.

— Почему со мной?

Казалось, вопрос его позабавил.

— Потому что из всех только ты так сильно стараешься мне нахамить ненароком, что уже схлопотал бы несколько дисциплинарных, будь здесь не я, а обычный министерский клерк.

— Спасибо за честный ответ, — кивнул Тесей, проверяя взятое с собой снаряжение, — но я не люблю особого отношения к себе. Можете наказать по всем правилам, но, — он встал, — когда я вернусь.

— Как пожелаешь, — серьёзно ответил Дамблдор.

Это был их первый длинный разговор со времени появления Дамблдора в лагере. После Тесей про него надолго забыл — было не до того. Спрятав палочку под кителем у сердца, рядом с фотографией Ньюта, он отказался на положенные две недели смены от любого волшебства. С тяжёлым сердцем он приказывал подчинённым ему магловским солдатам углублять траншеи и откачивать прибывающую отовсюду воду, проверял их ноги, то и дело страдающие от непрекращающихся холода и сырости. Чтобы наказать себя за вынужденное бездействие, Тесей старался выхлопотать своей роте лишнюю порцию вина. Хоть немного согреть этих парней и взбодрить, прогнав тоску и смерть, реющие рядом. Здесь, на первой линии, случайных жертв хватало даже во время затишья — снайперы всегда были начеку, да и шальной снаряд нельзя было быстро и незаметно отвести магией.

За эти две недели бесконечных рапортов, выматывающей службы, грязи и крыс Тесей в очередной раз осознал: маглам тоже не нужна была эта война. О немцах и австрияках солдаты говорили с усталым равнодушием, как о траншейных крысах. Но ненависти — её не было.

Палочка жгла грудь под кителем и рубашкой. Ожог доставал до самой души.

Когда Тесей вернулся, грязный и завшивевший, первым делом он наколдовал себе ванну, занявшую весь проход в палатке от стола до стенки. Едва он улёгся в ней со счастливым вздохом, полог откинули, и на входе возникла голова Рема. Он поозирался, проверяя, нет ли внутри кого-то ещё.

— Ты уж извини, что не кинулся тебя обнимать. — Он кивнул на разбегающихся вшей и вошёл внутрь. Тесей слабо заулыбался. — Тебя требуют в штаб.

— Я скоро. Дай мне полчаса, прошу.

Рем прищурился и потянулся за своей трубкой. Раскурив её, он протянул трубку Тесею, и тот безмолвно её принял.

— Рад тебя видеть наконец, — произнёс Рем тепло.

— И я тебя.

— Не буду спрашивать, как оно там.

— Спасибо, — благодарно сказал Тесей и, выдохнув дым, ушёл с головой под воду. Вынырнув, он откинул волосы с глаз. — Каждый раз как в первый.

Он протянул трубку обратно, затянувшись напоследок. Рем хлопнул его по мокрому плечу.

— Жду в штабе, — произнёс он.

Спустя оговорённые полчаса Тесей вошёл в палатку под двумя флагами. Капитаны, майор и Дамблдор уже ждали внутри. Майор Мун красноречиво посмотрел на часы, когда Тесей вытянулся и отдал честь.

— Вольно, Скамандер.

Старшие офицеры и Дамблдор расселись вокруг стола. Тесей остался стоять, но тут Рем кивнул на место возле себя — это был знак, и знак хороший.

— Итак, лейтенант Скамандер? — Майор Мун подал знак самопишущему перу, которое замерло над пергаментом. — Я читал ваш рапорт, но объясните, пожалуйста, всем присутствующим, что происходит сейчас на фронте. Вкратце.

Тесей кашлянул.

— Все разговоры в офицерском блиндаже больше походили на обсуждение слухов, так что судить о верности фактов пока нельзя. Можно с уверенностью сказать лишь одно: командир БЭС, Дуглас Хейг, не планирует наступления, пока на Западном фронте царит такая погода.

— Оно и понятно — всё наступление увязнет в грязи, — заметил кто-то из капитанов.

Майор покивал.

— Значит, весна? Лето?

— Поговаривают, что ближе к лету планируется что-то на Сомме, — ответил Тесей, разведя руками.

Все склонились над картами. Палочка провела длинную светящуюся черту от Лиона до Соммы, и майор присвистнул.

— Триста пятьдесят миль! Нам точно понадобятся порталы. — Он повернулся к Дамблдору, и тот склонил голову. — Но до лета ещё много месяцев стояния. Расскажите про Верден.

Тесей нахмурился и, озадаченный, указал палочкой на третью точку на севере Франции. Она подсветилась тем же ровным красноватым цветом.

— Тут информация точна процентов на семьдесят, но Верден — это исключительно французская операция, в ней не задействованы БЭС…

— Скамандер, позвольте судить нам. Докладывайте.

Тесей соединил пальцы в замок.

— Об операции известно лишь потому, что французы стягивают туда огромные силы, и сейчас это уже невозможно скрыть. Возможно, их маги дадут больше информации, чем я, но… Судя по всему, битва будет крупной. И скорее всего начнётся уже в феврале.

Над столом повисла многозначительная тишина.

— Кажется, магические силы французов неплохо нам помогли после Артуа. У них были хорошие целители, — вскользь заметил капитан Шерман.

— А что думаете вы, мистер Дамблдор?

Тот словно очнулся, обратив на майора Муна безмятежный взгляд.

— Моё слово здесь не будет иметь значения. Вы хотите воевать, и тут Министерство на вашей стороне, но я — не как наблюдатель, а как человек — против бессмысленных жертвоприношений.

— Я согласен с ним, — заявил Тесей неожиданно для самого себя.

На него не обратили внимания.

— Что ж, давайте проголосуем. Никаких серьёзных последствий, пока что это лишь предварительное решение, которое всё же нужно принять. — Поднялся шорох, и на стол легли волшебные палочки. — Итак, помочь ли французским магам у Вердена?

Палочки зажглись яркими огнями. Тесей посчитал их: «за» проголосовали почти все, кроме него и Дамблдора. Рем посмотрел непонимающе и остро — не ожидал, что Тесей отступится, это было очевидно.

— Решено, — сказал майор. — Я оповещу Министерство, и мы свяжемся с союзниками для получения более точной информации. Лейтенант Скамандер… хорошая работа, три дня можете отдохнуть, думаю, это не будет лишним.

— Спасибо, сэр.

Майор Мун поднялся, остальные торопливо встали следом.

— Собрание объявляю оконченным. Можете быть свободны.

Самопишущее перо стряхнуло лишние капли чернил и юркнуло в подставку. Тесей вышел из палатки сразу за Ремом и собрался уже отправиться к своему взводу, чтобы поприветствовать его, но сзади вдруг окликнули. Тесей обернулся — Дамблдор.

— Не уделишь мне пару минут? — поинтересовался тот, и Тесей вспомнил, что ещё две недели назад Дамблдор хотел о чём-то поговорить.

Они отошли к бревенчатому складу и уселись на ящики. Дамблдор медлил, и Тесей ждал, с каждой секундой всё больше раздражаясь.

— Так что вы хотели? — не выдержал он.

Дамблдор словно очнулся.

— Первым делом — спасибо, что поддержал там, в штабе.

— Я просто высказал своё мнение. Французских магов больше, я не уверен, что есть смысл рисковать нами.

— Это-то для меня и важно. Значит, я в тебе не ошибся.

— К чему вы клоните?

Тесей неприязненно разглядывал лицо напротив. Снова дамблдоровские манипуляции, которые он не выносил ещё в школе.

— Тесей, — начал Дамблдор проникновенно, — я хочу рекомендовать тебя к присвоению звания капитана и на должность командира роты. Считаю, что ты справишься. Прежде чем ты начнёшь задавать неудобные вопросы… — Глаза его сверкнули. — Я решил, что Рему Листону лучше отправиться во французский госпиталь. Министерство попросило прислать кого-нибудь повыше званием, чтобы следить за соблюдением Статута во время лечения раненых. Там уже случалось… разное. Неприятные ситуации, из-за которых пришлось применять Обливиэйт. А Рем умеет соблюдать правила.

— Вы нас с кем-то путаете, — сухо заметил Тесей, оправившись от удивления. — Спросите в моём взводе, там много интересного расскажут.

— Я спрашивал. Вы с капитаном Листоном много рисковали — но лишь собой, а не другими. И безо всяких последствий.

Тесей долго разглядывал Дамблдора, и тот не возражал, лишь молча ждал ответа. В конце концов Тесей высказал то, что давно не давало ему покоя.

— Что вы здесь делаете? — спросил он и указал рукой на форму Дамблдора. — Вы — последний человек, которого я ожидал бы встретить на войне. В вашем присутствии здесь и в ваших решениях нет смысла, они — полная противоположность тому, о чём вы говорили в школе. Разве не вы утверждали, что не выносите войн, особенно навязанных и никому не нужных?

Дамблдор тяжело вздохнул и встал, повернулся лицом к линии фронта. Тесей уже успел отметить, как часто взгляд Дамблдора обращается туда.

— Видишь ли, моё мнение не спрашивали, — ответил он просто.

— Как это?

— Ну… Так уж получилось, что я — один из лучших чародеев нашего времени, если отбросить скромность. — Он фыркнул в бороду. — А закон об общеобязательной повинности развязал Министерству руки. От меня буквально требовали возглавить магические БЭС, но я отказался наотрез.

Тесей недоверчиво нахмурился. Дамблдор был далеко не посредственным магом, это было очевидно даже для третьекурсника, но чтобы настолько…

— И в итоге мне навязали эту должность. Что ж, из двух зол...

— Хорошо, — сказал Тесей, — предположим. Но мне не нужно звание капитана. Рему лучше остаться здесь, к тому же, Моргана раздери, не понимаю, как можно решать его будущее без него!

Дамблдор участливо улыбнулся.

— Здесь, на войне, только так и происходит. Мы больше не распоряжаемся собой — ни ты, ни я, ни кто-либо ещё. Фигуры на доске расставляют другие люди. Но если ты так хочешь, я сообщу капитану Листону о своём решении.

— Но… он не сможет отказаться, — беспомощно произнёс Тесей. — Вы наблюдатель.

— Я предложу ему выбор. Ты мне доверяешь?

Первейшим ответом Тесея было твёрдое «нет», но сказать так он не мог.

— Допустим, — проговорил Тесей неохотно.

Рядом, чеканя шаг, прошёл его взвод. Тесея быстро заметили, заулыбались, кто-то прокричал: «С возвращением!» Это было приятно.

— Тебя любят, — со значением заметил Дамблдор и поднялся. — Больше в жизни не сяду на эти ящики, они словно состоят из сплошных заноз.

— Так вам и надо, — сказал Тесей задорно и щёлкнул по козырьку своей фуражки, прощаясь. Дамблдор протянул руку.

— Будем считать, что договорились.

Он крепко сжал ладонь, блеснув очень светлыми глазами под февральским солнцем.

* * *

Конечно же, Рем согласился.

Несколько дней Тесей ходил с тяжёлым сердцем, желая сообщить ему о разговоре с Дамблдором — и не решаясь. Рутинная работа помогала отвлечься, но лагерь затих, приготовления к транспортировке в Верден были пока не слишком явными, потому что порталы задерживались. Дамблдор давно отбыл в Министерство, и перед своим уходом тепло распрощался со всеми бывшими учениками. Каждого он называл по имени, про каждого мог что-то припомнить, и Тесей наблюдал за этим со стороны, не вмешиваясь. Даже заносчивый Эдмунд позволил Дамблдору сжать его плечо и напомнить о каком-то забавном случае, который заставил обоих заулыбаться.

— Ты, кажется, тоже у него учился? — спросил Рем, приблизившись. — Я вот не застал.

— Только на последнем курсе, — отозвался Тесей, больше ничего не добавляя. Рем покосился на него, но промолчал.

Дамблдор, казалось, плевать хотел на субординацию, и если бы майор Мун тоже был его учеником, даже ему не удалось бы избежать обращения по имени и покровительственного тона.

Тесей определённо был рад, что Дамблдор покидает лагерь.

В следующие несколько дней возобновились учения. В числе прочего начали обучать, как выглядеть и казаться магловским солдатом: различать винтовки и уметь стрелять из них, правильно собирать стандартное снаряжение магловских БЭС. Идея, разумеется, принадлежала Министерству — как и большинство других идиотских затей. Тесей никак не мог взять в толк, зачем нужно всё это знать, если не идёшь внедряться к маглам, но глупость решений Министерства уже давно никто не оспаривал. Она была очевидна.

Тревоги добавляли и письма. Здоровье мамы пошатнулось: хоть она и старалась писать бодро, но Тесей чувствовал нервозность в каждом её слове. Может быть, думал он, всё было бы иначе, останься Ньют дома. Переживания истончили мамин почерк, сделали суше черты лица, и Тесей не верил своим глазам, грустно разглядывая последнюю присланную колдографию.

Ньют писал куда сдержаннее, но его постоянное, повторяющееся из раза в раз «скучаю, братец Лис» кололо душу. Брат что-то скрывал, умалчивал о своей миссии, прикрываясь тёплыми словами, и Тесей после прочтения долго не находил себе места, мерил шагами лагерь, гадая и волнуясь.

Лита же по-прежнему молчала.

Когда однажды вечером, после уборки всего лагеря, Тесей отошёл к деревне, к нему неожиданно присоединилась Анна. Он подвинулся, уступая ей место на низкой каменной ограде, щербатой и поросшей мхом.

— Ты мрачный, — констатировала она.

Анна не обратилась по званию, но сейчас Тесею было всё равно. Она указала пальцем на пергамент в его руке.

— Из-за письма?

— Отчасти.

К счастью, она больше не задавала вопросов, просто сидела ссутулившись, как порой сидел Ньют. На мгновение Тесею показалось, что это он, Ньют, сейчас рядом, худой и несуразный в военной форме.

Тесей крепко сжал губы, готовые дрогнуть. Сегодня опять было тяжело, и чувство, которого Тесей стыдился, пробивало насквозь, словно пуля.

— Можешь со мной не говорить, — сказала Анна, ковыряя пальцем мох. — Я просто рядом посижу. Не хочу в лагерь.

Тут Тесей очнулся.

— У тебя… тоже что-то случилось?

— Да, — был лаконичный ответ. — Но ничего страшного.

Она обратила всё внимание на мох, и Тесей не стал её донимать. Он неторопливо, размеренно сложил ровным квадратом письмо Ньюта, который с неподдельной тревогой интересовался, были ли известия от Литы. Тон его фраз, его беспокойство сразу напомнили Тесею о квартире Ньюта и о той комнате наверху, которая оставалась нетронутой с отъезда незваной поначалу гостьи.

Мысли, роившиеся в голове, были достаточной причиной, чтобы себя презирать.

Сидеть на камнях становилось всё холоднее, и вокруг окончательно стемнело. В деревне на сей раз зажглось совсем мало окон. Скоро здесь не останется никого, кроме одних лишь солдат. Тесей печально закурил — предпоследняя, дальше либо просить, либо ждать, когда будет новая вылазка к обозу. Надеяться, что Министерство что-то подкинет, было глупо. Табак они присылали редко.

— А, вот вы где, — раздалось рядом. Тесей поднял палочку, осветившую чёрные стволы деревьев, снег и Рема. — А я ищу вас, лейтенант Скамандер.

Анна спрыгнула и, быстро отдав честь, отправилась в лагерь усталой походкой, которой Тесей у неё даже в Аврорате не замечал.

— У вас одинаковые лица, — сказал Рем, когда она скрылась из виду. — Как братья-близнецы. То есть… ладно, ты меня понял.

Он сел на её место.

— Кстати, о братьях — что там Ньют?

— С драконами, — ответил Тесей, пряча письмо в карман тренчкота. — Хорошо, что ты пришёл, я хотел с тобой поговорить.

— О чём же?

Тесей задумчиво постучал костяшками пальцев по камням. Звук получился глухой и какой-то влажный, неприятный.

— Ты, значит, уже скоро в Амьен? — спросил он как бы между прочим.

— Да, — ответил Рем равнодушно. — Что ж… Не того я хотел, но надо так надо.

Тесей докурил и повертел окурок в пальцах.

— Дамблдор с неделю назад спрашивал у меня, как я к этому отнесусь.

Лицо Рема в темноте было как невыразительный кругляш луны на небе. Эмоции с него не считывались.

— Что значит — спрашивал?

— Ну как. Тебя сослать, меня — повысить. Такой у него был план, только выразился Дамблдор более кудряво. Наверняка и тебе что-то умное наплёл?

Рем соскочил с ограды и с силой ткнул каблуком сапога в промёрзшую землю.

— У тебя, значит, интересовался...

— Прости.

— Мог бы и раньше сказать, друг чёртов.

— А это изменило бы ответ?

Рем вздохнул, переступил с ноги на ногу, судя по звуку.

— Вряд ли. Ну, удачно вы с ним спелись.

Не прощаясь, он пошёл в сторону лагеря, а Тесей взял в рот уже потухшую сигарету и чертыхнулся, отправил её в кусты щелчком пальцев. За эти пятнадцать минут уже два человека решили уйти от него подальше. Ну, заслужил.

— Хорош же ты, — сказал Тесей вслух самому себе, когда Рем исчез за деревьями. — Обидел друга. Молодец, ниже падать некуда.

Хотя… тут он был неправ.

Тесей тронул плотный квадрат письма Ньюта и, запустив руку в соседний карман, неторопливо вытянул колдографию. Ньют сделал её незадолго до отъезда Тесея по его просьбе, и потому на снимке он улыбался неохотно, всё ещё задетый тем, что Тесей не сообщил о своём решении пойти на фронт. В остальном это был всё тот же Ньют с россыпью веснушек на щеках и тёмными вихрами слабо вьющихся волос.

Тесей осторожно тронул ногтем его высокие скулы, и на душе стало так гадко, что хуже некуда. Стоило держаться, мнить себя лучше, чем есть, чтобы сорваться сейчас?

Он неуверенно посмотрел по сторонам. Вокруг было тихо, шум лагеря доносился словно издалека. Ближайшие дома в деревне явно пустовали. Тесей перемахнул через ограду и опёрся на неё спиной, спрятавшись за кустом. Быстро, не давая себе времени передумать, отвёл в сторону полу тренчкота, расстегнул ремень и пуговицы.

Все, с кем Тесей делил палатку, наверняка уже собрались внутри, а так у него есть хоть какое-то подобие уединения.

Тесей обхватил себя, не вытаскивая — слишком холодно было снаружи, а утруждать себя заклинаниями не хотелось. Чем неудобнее, тем лучше. Он прерывисто вздохнул, снова остановив взгляд на колдографии. В голове всплыло, как он на холме у дома поцеловал Ньюта в лоб, обняв за плечи, и Ньют на мгновение зажмурился. Кожа у него была сухой, а волосы, касавшиеся носа Тесея в этот момент, — жёсткими. Даже сердясь, Ньют не сопротивлялся его ласке.

— Ньют… — пробормотал Тесей очень тихо, проведя рукой по члену.

Сейчас он бы поцеловал эти губы с колдографии.

Тесей ускорился, дыша всё чаще, а чёрно-белый Ньют разглядывал его с осуждением. Пар вырывался изо рта и таял в ночном воздухе. Наверняка уже скоро дадут сигнал к отбою, надо спешить, и Тесей закрыл глаза, перебирая сцены из памяти, вот только в мысли лезло что-то совсем неподходящее. Как Ньют, ещё мелкий, носится по дому со своей кошкой, эдакий гордый папашка. Он же, голый на реке, где они купались все втроём, оборачивается к Тесею, поднеся руку козырьком ко лбу и смешно щурясь — те же глаза и веснушки, тот же рот и щуплые плечи пятнадцатилетнего мальчишки.

— Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт…

Тесей брезгливо вынул руку из штанов и откинул голову на ограду. Продолжить он не мог. Только не с этим образом брата в мыслях. Он попытался успокоиться, слушая, как натужно, сердито скрипят деревья на ветру.

Из лагеря донеслись крики «Отбой!», и лишь тогда Тесей, кругом побеждённый, поплёлся назад на огни.

* * *

Встали, как водится, на рассвете, но даже раньше обычного: часть людей уходили, чтобы стать целителями. Работа эта была нисколько не проще той, что велась на поле боя: в битве среди сущего ада заметить защитное заклинание не так-то легко, а вот чтобы незаметно помочь затянуться ранам, нужна ювелирная точность. Дамблдор и Министерство были правы, что отправляли офицера из авроров, но Тесей всё равно сердился. Ведь теперь ему пришлось прощаться с Ремом.

Тот ещё был раздражён после вчерашней беседы, но пожал руку. Улыбка его казалась натянутой.

— Может, ещё встретимся, — предположил Тесей. — Я буду ждать тебя.

Рем хмыкнул.

— Главное, чтобы не на больничной койке.

От сердца отлегло: Рем, похоже, уже поостыл. И Тесей ответил:

— Обещаю.

Он отошёл к своим, посмотрел на часы. Портал должен был сработать через две минуты. Рядом с Ремом дожидался своей очереди целый взвод переминавшихся с ноги на ногу солдат, все они устремили взгляды на каску, которая уже начала подпрыгивать на колченогой табуретке. Прозвучал приказ взяться за руки, и они быстро схватились друг за друга, являя собой странный хоровод. Палец Рема замер над каской. За секунду до отправления глаза его снова нашли Тесея, и Рем едва заметно кивнул.

А после исчез вместе с солдатами.

На мгновение стало совсем тихо, но постепенно тишина заполнялась звуками: все возвращались к своим обычным обязанностям. Тесей, памятуя, что через час собрание в штабе, решил переждать у себя. В палатке был только лейтенант Эшли, который пытался подстричься, сопровождая руганью каждый взмах палочкой.

Тесей опустился на кровать и уставился в болотно-зелёный потолок. Ночь ничего не изменила — на душе было так же паршиво.

Надо бы написать Ньюту, поздравить с днём рождения.

Рука сама потянулась к карману на форме, но вместо колдографии Ньюта вытащилось фото Нерея. Тесей уронил его на кровать и всё не мог дотронуться, чтобы поднять. Он чувствовал странную вину перед Нереем, словно перечеркнул разом всё, что было, очернил плотской любовью к Ньюту их особую братскую дружбу, которой они дорожили.

— Прости, — сказал Тесей, глядя на Нерея, обнимавшего огромного игрушечного дракона с него ростом. — Без тебя всё покатилось к чертям. Не знаю, как так вышло.

К горлу подступил комок, и Тесей быстро схватил колдографию, вложил обратно в карман. Это всё вынужденное безделье, оно размягчило, сделало слабее — ещё один месяц стоянки, и они станут лишь пародией на армию.

В спальню просунулась криво остриженная голова Эшли.

— Слышал? Уже подтверждено, говорят.

— Что подтверждено?

— Верден, конечно. Маглы там уже три дня сражаются. Французы молят о помощи — они теряют позиции и всё такое.

Тесей вскочил.

— Когда узнали? Собрания же ещё не было!

Эшли неожиданно хитро заулыбался.

— Один сниджет на хвосте принёс. Ну, давай, мне ещё во втором взводе парней обрадовать.

— И девушек, — произнёс Тесей на автомате.

— И их.

Эшли натянул сапоги и вышел в промозглое утро, а Тесей так и остался сидеть на кровати, сжав покрывало. Новость не была хорошей, но Тесей испытывал странную мрачную радость оттого, что скоро он и думать забудет про Ньюта, про Литу и про осунувшееся лицо мамы. Бой — вот что ему сейчас нужно.

Ещё одна боль, которая заглушит самую тяжёлую.


	15. Часть II. Глава 4

Следующие несколько дней настроение у всех было приподнятым. Ньют с удивлением осознал, что стал для старших драконологов своим парнем, и хотя их небрежная покровительственность никуда не делась, он всё равно ловил завистливые взгляды Тоби. С Ньютом стали говорить почти на равных и разрешили подсаживаться ближе к старшим — даже огнеупорный плащ больше не приходилось утаскивать тайком. Это были приятные изменения, но и друзей Ньют терять не хотел.

Поэтому на вопрос командира о желающих пойти вниз, в деревню, Ньют тут же поднял руку.

— Я давно не ходил, — сказал он кратко.

Командир Сондерс кивнул, с сожалением кладя в рот последний кусок картофелины.

— Хорошо, Скамандер, — произнёс он невнятно и махнул рукой. — Иди. Время тебе до ланча. Будь осторожнее, там могут быть…

— Австро-венгерские солдаты, я помню. Поручения?

Командир ненадолго задумался. Драконолог Макфарланд что-то шепнул ему на ухо.

— Ну да, ну да… Раздобудь, если получится, листьев мандрагоры — сварим усмиряющий настой. Драконы стали поспокойнее, но мало ли. Если удастся стащить или выменять еды — замечательно. И хорошо бы понять, как далеко продвинулись вражеские войска, стоит ли удваивать секретность.

Дел было много, но Ньют не стал спорить.

— Хорошо, — ответил он и кинул быстрый взгляд на Тоби. Тот наконец не стал отводить глаза.

Ньют быстро собрался в дорогу, взял с собой хлеба с вяленым мясом, большую флягу с водой. Как договариваться об обмене еды, он не понимал — местные жители не знали английского. Но всё равно захватил с собой несколько вещей, могущих оказаться ценными — костяные ножи из драконьего когтя, кинжалы, сделанные из отпавших чешуек. Маркус увлекался изготовлением такого оружия, что сейчас оказалось как нельзя кстати.

Тоби незаметно подошёл вплотную и наблюдал со спины. Ньют притворился, что не замечает его, доставая палочку и уменьшая разросшуюся в объёме сумку.

— В прошлый раз австрияки были далеко, местные сказали, что в Селетин не заходили, — сказал вдруг Тоби, чертя палкой на земле что-то, отдалённо напоминающее схему деревни. — Но если никого не увидишь, скажи, что они проходили там. — Он ткнул далеко за северный конец Селетина, чуть ближе к востоку, к Черновицам. — Если они появятся, то в тех краях.

— Спасибо, — от души поблагодарил Ньют и улыбнулся. Тоби фыркнул в ответ и, подняв ворот свитера, чтобы защититься от порыва ветра, заспешил назад в пещеру.

А Ньют двинулся в путь.

Аппарацию командир настрого запретил, тревожась, что их заметят. Без магии дорога была бы непроходимой, но Ньют уже знал, где стоит себя подстраховать на скользких от грязи склонах. Тем не менее спуск всё равно занял много времени, и когда Ньют оказался внизу, солнце уже стояло над деревней, просвечивая через неплотную пелену облаков. Ньют тут же трансфигурировал армейский тренчкот в более подходящую для этих краёв шинель — вышло не слишком хорошо, но Ньют никогда и не был силён в трансфигурации.

Он пошёл по дороге, то и дело встречая неторопливо трусящих лошадей с повозками — люди начали уезжать со своими пожитками. На горах вещей, замотанных в узлы, высились то большие местные чайники — самовары, сверкающие золотистыми боками, то другая посуда попроще. Люди увозили с собой самое ценное, а с одной телеги Ньюта облаяла собака, на шее которой болтались в несколько рядов самые разные бусы с подвешенными на них кольцами.

Местные порой окликали сверху, всадники преграждали путь, но Ньют упорно молчал, огибая их. Заговорить пришлось лишь единожды, когда женщина, идущая пешком, произнесла отчётливо: «Фриц!» и взглянула с такой враждебностью, что Ньют начал оправдываться: нет, он совсем не немец, лишь англичанин, союзные войска. Удивительно, но это помогло.

Уже в Селетине удалось с большим трудом вызнать, что войска противников засели под Черновицами, из-за чего страдают все окрестные деревни, которые ранее уже были оккупированы русскими войсками. Новость была удручающей, но, к счастью, местные, оглядев Ньюта, сами давали ему еды — наверное, он, сам того не замечая, похудел ещё сильнее на скудных посылках от Министерства. Выучив заранее слова благодарности на украинском, Ньют бормотал «спасибо» и уходил со жгучим чувством стыда, отдававшимся горячим румянцем на щеках.

Их драконий эскадрон лишь зазря объедал всех этих добрых людей.

Когда Ньют, с большим трудом найдя одну сонную мандрагору под большим дубом, разжился её листьями, уже начало смеркаться. Поднимался на горы он с Люмосом, пряча огонёк в рукаве шинели.

В лагере оказалось непривычно шумно, и Ньют поначалу даже успел перепугаться, замерев с палочкой наизготовку. Но тут ему махнула Хелен — взбудораженная, с горящими глазами.

— Ньют! Наконец-то! — крикнула она, приложив ладони ко рту. — Иди сюда!

Вся команда сгрудилась вокруг кого-то, и беседа явно была оживлённее обычного. Зычный и хриплый голос командира перекрывал остальные голоса.

— И потому вы пришли? — вопрошал он кого-то, кого Ньют ещё не видел.

Наконец толпа немного расступилась, и удалось разглядеть невысокую женщину в самом её центре. С ней-то и разговаривал командир Сондерс. Женщина, казалось, нисколько его не боялась и стояла, уперев руки в бока и подняв голову — Сондерс был много выше неё.

Ньют приблизился. Командир удостоил его лишь быстрым взглядом и продолжил допрос.

— Вы считаете, они смогут нас найти? — громко спросил он женщину.

— Я же нашла!

Хелен склонилась к уху Ньюта.

— Взяли её на пути сюда, — быстро зашептала она. — Эта сквибка — местная и знает более удобный путь, как оказалось.

— Сквибка?

— Да. Говорит, австро-венгерские маги ближе, чем магловские войска, и они слышали наших драконов во время бури. Ходили тут вокруг, искали…

Ньют в волнении закусил палец. Это очень, очень плохо.

— И что теперь? — спросил он громче, чем следовало бы. Хелен пожала плечами и ничего не ответила, так что Ньют отвернулся от неё к командиру. Тот был мрачен.

— Вот что сделаем, — сказал командир, громко кашлянув, и похлопал себя по карманам, ища сигарету. — Останетесь пока у нас. Без возражений! — рявкнул он, едва женщина открыла рот. — Уж простите, миссис Выговская, но нам ещё есть о чём поговорить.

Он бросил на собравшихся красноречивый взгляд, и толпа начала редеть. Остался только Ньют — чтобы отчитаться, но и его командир не задержал надолго. Глубокая складка пролегла на широком лбу Сондерса.

Ньют, тоже обеспокоенный, ушёл к драконам. Поздоровался с Гавейном и, удостоившись ленивого движения головой, пробрался к нему под крыло. Под ним было тепло, как в объятии. Жар от брюха приятно согревал, словно у домашнего камина, и можно было закрыть глаза, отрешиться от царящей вокруг грязи, представляя себя в своей квартире.

Ньют улыбнулся, прижимаясь к брюху, царапающему щёку наростами на толстой коже. Ему казалось, что он выпал из времени, и это мгновение хотелось продлить, но дракон заворчал, сдвинулся, и Ньют снова окунулся в промозглую зиму. Вздохнув, он погладил крыло, потянул настойчиво к себе, пока Гавейн не дёрнул когтистой лапой. Всё же дракон поддался и позволил себя разглядеть.

— Эй, Ньют, — крикнул Тоби, и Ньют поднял голову, оторвавшись от осмотра крыла, на котором невесть откуда появился длинный рубец. — Ты представляешь, эта сквибка умеет гадать! Говорят, правда будущее видит!

— Не верю, — отозвался Ньют равнодушно и, цокнув языком, тронул рубец на перепонке. Гавейн нервно заворочался, издавая утробный рык — скорее испуганный, чем угрожающий.

Не успел Ньют успокоить дракона, как его бесцеремонно дёрнули за руку, поднимая с промёрзшей земли. Ньют вяло сопротивлялся, позволяя вести себя к пещере.

— Ты хоть просто послушай, — говорил Тоби. — С тебя что, убудет?

— Не все желают знать будущее, — возразил Ньют.

— Ты же сам сказал, что в это не веришь. Определись уже.

Они вошли внутрь и пробились через толпу возбуждённо галдящих драконологов. Ньют мысленно поразился тому, как сильно война и изолированность от цивилизации меняют людей: спроси ещё пару лет назад этих разумных, здравомыслящих магов, пошли ли бы они к гадалке-сквибу, каждый поднял бы на смех. А сейчас чем дальше от начала войны, тем отчаяннее становится надежда на скорое её окончание. И надежда эта порой приобретает странные формы.

Интересно, куда подевался командир?..

— Пустите Скамандера! — заорал Тоби, и Ньют поморщился. — По заслугам ему положено без очереди!

Матёрые драконологи добродушно поворчали, но протолкнули Ньюта к столу, за которым сидела та самая сквибка. Вблизи удалось рассмотреть её получше — она и вправду походила лицом на местных, но что-то было эдакое в изгибе её тонких губ, что Ньюту совершенно не нравилось. Он сел перед ней, и она взглянула на него из-под тяжёлых век.

Ньют откинулся на спинку стула.

— Ну что? В шар будете смотреть или читать по чаинкам? — спросил он с лёгкой враждебностью.

Женщина и бровью не повела.

— Не доверяете сквибу? Это не важно, — сказала она. Ньют запротестовал было, начал говорить, что не в сквибах дело, но она не слушала. — Я расскажу, что увижу, а вы сами решайте, что с этим делать.

Ньют подался вперёд. Шум вокруг затих, а Тоби пробился к столу, встав совсем близко, тоже явно заинтересованный. Гадалка всматривалась в Ньюта, чертя пальцем узоры на шатком столе, а потом вдруг вздрогнула.

— Тянет вас к странствиям, — сказала она. — К местам, где людей меньше, а животных — больше. — Ньют пожал плечами. — Не доверяете никому, кроме брата. Не из-за происшествия в семье ли?

Ньют не смог скрыть изумления.

— Откуда вы про это…

— Был бы грош мне цена как прорицательнице, если бы я даже прошлого разглядеть не могла! А про будущее вот что скажу… — Она прервалась. — Сначала наложи-ка чары против подслушивания.

Раздался многоголосый стон, но Ньют послушался и шепнул заклинание. Весь мир вокруг словно отрезало, и гадалка схватила Ньюта за руку.

— Много лиц вокруг тебя сейчас, но это всё не те. Жди человека, знакомого тебе с мирных лет, первого, которого увидишь.

— И что он? — спросил Ньют.

Сквибка помолчала.

— Влюблён в тебя давно он, вот что.

Ньют разочарованно выдохнул и вырвал ладонь из её руки.

— И? Мало ли, что влюблён. Мне-то никто не нужен.

Поднялся, снял чары раздражённым взмахом палочки. «Ну что? Что сказала?» — раздавались вокруг голоса любопытствующих, но Ньют молча вышел из палатки и устремился обратно к Гавейну, которого так и не успел толком осмотреть.

* * *

Через день сквибку отпустили обратно, договорившись о взаимном обмене с деревней. Командир теперь постоянно был хмур и молчалив, и каждый старался не лезть ему под горячую руку — можно было ненароком схлопотать наказание буквально за любую провинность. Так и Ньют поплатился за своё любопытство: решил выспросить, что же с ними будет дальше, и получил приказ ночью стоять на часах.

— С тобой вместе будем, — сказал Тоби, когда Ньют ему пожаловался. — Я утром собрался на целую минуту позже остальных, и мне тоже прилетело.

Днём пробовали сделать драконов невидимыми — не в первый и явно не в последний раз. Не получалось ничего хорошего. Маркусу удалось сделать невидимой лапу Гвиневры, но едва он радостно вскрикнул, как Гвиневра заметила, что с ней приключилось, и перепугалась. Пришлось спешно успокаивать дракониху с помощью отвара из листьев мандрагоры, которые Ньют принёс накануне — плеснули ей на видимую лапу, и Гвиневра слизала отвар, как кошка избавляется от грязи на своей шерсти. Это помогло — дракониха тут же умолкла.

Но невидимая лапа так и осталась единственным достижением команды.

— Старайтесь больше! — кричал командир, стирая пот с лица платком. — Хотите, чтобы нас в итоге обнаружили до завершения миссии?

— Они слишком большие! — зло выкрикнул Рори Макфарланд, за что мгновенно поплатился тремя днями уборки подряд. Все остальные прикусили языки и продолжили работу.

Командира можно было понять — если австро-венгерские маги близко, им не составит труда найти их лагерь. Всё, что было нужно врагам, — это несколько мётел и внимательность. Лагерь прикрыли щитами, но сверху любая влага оседала на них, и магия сбоила, шла заметными волнами, которые легко было заметить.

Остаток дня по очереди пытались оседлать Гвиневру, но безуспешно. Сутки снова прошли впустую.

Вечером у костра все подхватили настроение командира, и обычных грубоватых шуточек больше не было слышно. Ели угрюмо и тихо, стараясь не греметь ложками, словно даже такой шум поможет вражеским магам засечь место расположения лагеря. Встав в караул у пещеры, Ньют с облегчением вздохнул. Напряжение вокруг можно было, казалось, потрогать, но здесь, снаружи, стояла совсем другая тишина — сонная и мирная.

Вскоре присоединился Тоби и зевнул, устроившись рядом на подстилке.

— Лучше встать, — сказал он с неохотой. — Пока не скомандовали отбой, командир может выйти проверить.

Они поднялись и прислонились к влажному склону. Подтаявший снег затекал за шиворот, но так было даже лучше — он не давал заснуть и бодрил почище выкриков Сондерса. Наконец синие отблески пламени на стенах пещеры исчезли, и лагерь погрузился в сон. Ньют неторопливо опустился обратно на подстилку, и Тоби сделал то же.

— Ты как вообще сюда попал? — спросил Ньют, чтобы не заснуть.

Тоби сонно потянулся.

— Порекомендовали. В армию не хотелось, и мне родня сделала справку, что я волдырной лихорадкой заболел. Ну, я и работал в магазинчике потихоньку, не отсвечивая. А потом пришёл дядя и говорит: драконы! Ну как устоять против драконов. А ты?

Ньют вспомнил Гриммсона.

— Да почти так же, — ответил он.

Они помолчали. Ньют бы с удовольствием поглазел на звёзды, но небо было полностью закрыто тучами.

— Что думаешь о том, будто наша миссия нелегальна? — спросил он.

Тоби выпрямился, зарылся пятернёй в волосы.

— Рори сказал по секрету, что в Министерстве сейчас хаос. Эвермонда мало кто слушает, и важные шишки хотят пробиться на его место. Отсюда и драконы — каждый пытается придумать то, чем можно будет похвастаться, если всё получится.

— А если не получится?

— Да прикроют нас втихую, вот и всё. Распустят по домам.

Он уронил подбородок на грудь.

— Хочу домой, — сказал Тоби вдруг жалобно, почти по-детски, и потянулся к Ньюту. Тронул плечо просительно.

— Ты чего?

Ньют, опешив, смотрел, как Тоби гладит его форменный ремень, а потом пытается расстегнуть.

— Одному неинтересно и совсем не те ощущения. А мне грустно, и тебе тоже.

Он шептал так быстро, что Ньют едва разбирал слова, но не стал сопротивляться.

— Просто немного выручим друг друга, — сказал Тоби. — Больше ничего.

Ньют не помогал и не мешал, наблюдая будто бы со стороны. Он не испытывал ничего, кроме слабого интереса из-за новизны происходящего. Лишь единожды внутренний голос запротестовал, и Ньют совершенно отчётливо понял, что это не тот человек и что Ньют в действительности знает, кто ему нужен, но смутное, неясное осознание уплывало, не давало себя поймать.

Может быть, Ньют тоже просто скучал по дому. Или по тому, кто ассоциировался с ним.


	16. Часть II. Глава 5

Их перебросили под Верден утром, и, едва портал упал на землю, все закрыли уши — артиллерийские залпы разрывали барабанные перепонки. Такой мощной атаки Тесей не слышал давно. Он отвёл ладони от ушей и повернулся к солдатам, которые продолжали прибывать взвод за взводом — весь второй магический батальон.

— Первая рота! — рявкнул он. — Стройся!

Он обвёл взглядом свой бывший взвод и проверил остальных. Солдаты ещё морщились от грохота взрывов, но стояли как положено, палочки наготове. На их фуражки падал с неба тяжёлый влажный снег, оседая серыми комьями.

Дождавшись других ротных командиров, Тесей пересчитал своих солдат — все здесь. Никто не остался под Лионом, но наверняка каждый мечтает сейчас туда вернуться. Всё познаётся в сравнении.

— Майо’р Мун! — вскричал кто-то рядом с отчётливым французским акцентом. — Вы очень вов’ремя. Сами видите, что здесь тво’рится.

Пока майор и неизвестный Тесею французский офицер жали друг другу руки, появилась возможность осмотреться. Портал перекинул их к маленькому городку, невдалеке можно было разглядеть в дыму очертания Вердена, на который валились целыми гроздьями пушечные снаряды. Здесь же было пустынно, местные жители давно сбежали подальше от войны. Из окон домов выглядывали заинтересованные лица французских магов, одетых в серо-голубую форму. Некоторые радостно свистели и аплодировали, пускали из палочек разноцветные искры, приветствуя союзников.

Спустя час всех расквартировали по оставшимся домам, и Тесей прошёлся по собственному, положенному ему теперь как ротному командиру. Наверное, раньше тут жила маленькая небогатая семья: внутри было чисто и опрятно, печка, покрытая детскими рисунками мелом, стояла в углу, а рядом — накрытый кружевной скатертью стол. Кружевные салфетки обнаружились даже на креслах и на большой кровати, которую Тесей выбрал своей на всё время стоянки. Он не стал разбирать собственные вещи — вряд ли они смогут долго шиковать, так что, неохотно поднявшись с постели, на которую лёг прямо в сапогах, Тесей направился выискивать штаб.

Он шагал по самой широкой дороге, вязкой, как тесто, но спросить было толком некого — французы не могли объяснить на своём языке то, что Тесею было нужно. Уже отчаявшись, Тесей заозирался по сторонам в поисках своих ребят, как вдруг его окликнули.

— Вам помочь? — доброжелательно спросил из окна темноволосый мужчина с американским акцентом.

— Мне нужен главный штаб! — крикнул Тесей в ответ, указав на офицерские нашивки на рукаве. Голова исчезла, и вскоре обладатель американского акцента вышел из дома, направляясь к Тесею.

На нём была всё та же французская форма, но на этом человеке она казалась неуместной. Что-то в лице выдавало его совершенно не французское происхождение, которое акцент только подтверждал.

— По дороге направо, в здании банка. Вывеска отвалилась, но узнать несложно — дом приметный, красного цвета. А вы, значит, подкрепление от английского Министерства? — поинтересовался он.

— Да. — Тесей протянул руку. — Меня зовут Тесей Скамандер.

Руку немедля пожали.

— Персиваль Грейвз. Дайте угадаю: аврор?

Тесей засмеялся.

— Люди уже который раз угадывают, а я всё не понимаю как.

— Не могу сказать за других, но у меня это профессиональное.

Больше он ничего не прибавил. Указав на нужный Тесею дом, Грейвз извинился и вернулся к себе. Тесей оглядел белые стены и покосившуюся фарфоровую пластинку с номером дома Грейвза — пятый по рю де Лавандьер. Стоило запомнить.

В штаб он вошёл одним из последних — большинство уже стояло над картой. Народу было значительно больше, чем Тесей привык, и даже не все говорили по-английски. Солдат с нашивками младшего лейтенанта переводил бойкую взволнованную речь французского капитана:

— …Здесь ни в коем случае нельзя оставаться — по Священному пути подтягивают новые силы. Маглов будет очень много. 

Он показывал на карту, по которой ползали туда-сюда красные и синие стрелочки. Тесей приблизился, пытаясь понять расположение сил.

— Не расскажете моим офицерам ещё раз вкратце? — попросил майор Мун, хмуро покосившись на всех, кто опоздал.

— Oui*,— сказал выдвинувшийся вперёд человек. Капитаны разошлись в стороны перед ним, так что, похоже, это был один из майоров союзной армии. Тесей ждал, что тот заговорит по-французски, но из его губ полился совершенно чистый английский, безо всякого акцента: — Двадцать первого был самый ужасный день — первую и вторую линии траншей буквально смело вражеской артиллерией, нам пришлось тоже менять позиции. Их маги шли прямиком на нас, и пришлось отступать с маглами, я за один только первый день потерял два взвода. Наш лагерь в лесу Кор был уничтожен.

Присутствующие помолчали. Тесей мысленно ужаснулся — магическая армия была невелика, и взвод равнялся бы магловскому батальону.

— Вы бы видели их огнемёты… — пробормотал стоящий рядом с Тесеем французский капитан. — Маглы создают ст’рашное о’ружие.

— А ещё газ…

Тем временем майор продолжал:

— После мы охраняли магловский резерв, но на реке Маас нас снова ждали немецкие маги. Сражение было тяжёлым, и, пока оно длилось, магловская артиллерия расправилась с резервом. За следующие два дня мы потеряли пункты Саманье, Лувемон, — его палец двигался по карте, — и, наконец, форт Дуомон. Пришлось отступить за Верден.

Синие пунктирные линии, обозначавшие захваченные немцами территории, раскрасили добрую треть карты. Присутствующие скорбно взирали на неё.

— И что планируют сейчас маглы? — спросил сквозь зубы майор Мун. — В жизни не видел такого глупого отступления, уж простите.

— Вы прекрасно знаете, что нам приходится следовать за ними!

Майор Мун поднял руки в знак примирения.

— Я знаю и осуждаю лишь их командование. Читал отчёты об операции. Нечего сказать, немцы молодцы.

Тесей тупо разглядывал карту. Такие потери — за какие-то дни?..

— И что теперь? — вопросил капитан Осборн, стоящий рядом с Тесеем. — Они снова будут отступать?

— Нет. Магловским частям дали приказ держаться на правом берегу реки Маас — значит, будем подстраховывать их там. Но лагерь придётся разбить в другом месте.

Тесей вспомнил о самом начале разговора, когда он только явился сюда. Теперь всё прояснилось.

— Когда в бой? — спросил он.

Рядом шумно вздохнул кто-то из союзников.

— Че’рез пару дней. ’Разведка будет де’ржать в ку’рсе, — подал голос командующий другого французского батальона.

Выходили из штаба примолкшие — никакой оживлённой болтовни, никакого смеха. Куда ни глянь — всюду серьёзные, задумчивые лица. Тесей остановился посреди улицы, обернулся на город: Верден пылал, и дым поднимался вверх, сливаясь с серыми тучами. Артиллерийский обстрел продолжался.

Интересно, здесь ли Джекилл и Лита? Сложно поверить в такое везение, но для Тесея, как и для многих его сослуживцев, удача не была пустым словом. Во многом благодаря ей они всё ещё живы и не сошли с ума. В траншеях магловские солдаты, не скрывая, молились, читали «Отче наш» перед атаками, и Тесей иногда думал, что делал бы то же, если бы было кому молиться. Не за себя, но за дорогих ему людей.

Едва Тесей свернул на дорогу к своему дому, он увидел Грейвза — тот тоже разглядывал руины.

— Было бы жалко упускать возможность перекинуться парой слов с коллегой, — сказал он в сторону Тесея, но не глядя на него.

Тесей встал рядом.

— Я не успел спросить: вы не из тех Грейвзов, которые помогли основать Аврорат в МАКУСА?

— Из них. Ваша фамилия мне тоже знакома — возможно, слышал про вашего отца… Нерей Скамандер, так?

— Вряд ли вы слышали что-то хорошее.

Грейвз добродушно усмехнулся.

— Будете сигарету? Слышал, вас держат на бестабачном пайке — ужасно жестоко. Я бы скорее отказался от джема.

Тесей жадно схватил протянутую сигарету, поджёг её и быстро затянулся, едва не закашлявшись. Мерлин, сущее блаженство. Он почувствовал резко возросшее расположение к собеседнику.

— На фронте мне удалось продвинуться по службе быстрее, чем в Министерстве, — сказал Тесей. — Там я остался младшим аврором, здесь же у меня собственная рота. Жизнь не так плоха.

— Значит, вам повезло больше. — Грейвз тоже лениво затянулся. — Я до войны был вторым заместителем главы Аврората. Здесь же… У вас говорят — наблюдатели, но я себя считаю бездельником на службе у МАКУСА. Пару раз тоже сражался бок о бок с французскими ребятами, но начальству знать об этом необязательно. К слову, вы не представляете, как восхитительно снова услышать английскую речь.

Снаряд разорвался ближе, чем остальные, и можно было видеть, как разлетаются во все стороны кирпичи. Полыхнуло снова — всё небо, казалось, запылало.

— Мне не верят в МАКУСА, — сказал Грейвз мрачно, кивнув на Верден. — Я шлю колдографию за колдографией, но им слишком удобно оставаться в стороне.

— Как вы здесь оказались? — спросил Тесей, который никак не мог взять в толк, что на фронте делает единственный американец.

— Был во Франции по делу, когда всё началось. Попросили остаться и взглянуть, во что это выльется. Я здесь уже полтора года.

Тесей уважительно присвистнул.

— Я год. Начал в Нев-Шапель.

— Артуа?

— Тоже.

— Верден будет хуже всего, — сказал Грейвз с уверенностью. — Видите эти снаряды? У немцев новые пушки. Никакие щиты этого не выдержат, я наблюдал.

Тесей с тревогой всмотрелся в далёкую линию фронта. В унисон грохотали пушки с обоих берегов Мааса. Или это была река Мёз? Ему ещё предстояло детально изучить карты, чтобы разобраться в происходящем, но слова Грейвза уже внушали неподдельный страх. Прошлогодние сражения вымылись из головы зимними дождями, казались несерьёзными.

— Думаю, мы встретимся там, — произнёс Грейвз. — Ещё померимся количеством застрявших в теле пуль.

Он невесело усмехнулся и, бросив окурок в грязь, ушёл к себе. Тесей же отправился искать свой бывший взвод — людей, которые здесь заменили ему семью.

Суррогат, без которого на войне невозможно выжить.

— Гляньте, кто к нам пришёл, — протянул Эдмунд и улыбнулся, когда Тесей постучал костяшками пальцев о низкую притолоку большого дома, где разместили первый взвод.

— Лейтенант Скамандер!

На сержанта Тэкери тут же шикнули:

— Какой он тебе лейтенант, дурак? Вставай давай!

Взвод поднялся, встал по стойке «смирно». Тесей замахал руками.

— Вольно, вольно. Что, здесь уже выдают вино?

— Вина полно, но исчезает быстро!

Тесей сел верхом на тут же наколдованный для него стул и призвал стакан. Пить с рядовыми не слишком хорошо для дисциплины, но можно и нарушить разок заведённый порядок.

— Сейчас это в самый раз! — ответил Тесей задорно, и ему налили красного вина, Годвин хлопнул по плечу совсем уж непозволительно, путано извинился, но Тесей тут же дёрнул его к себе и обнял, отчего фуражка Тесея слетела с колен на пол. Её тут же подняли и надели Тесею на голову.

Нильс громко прокашлялся. Все замолкли.

— Кто бы знал, — начал он, поднимаясь во весь свой немалый рост, — кто бы знал, что вот этот худосочный авроришка, который явился на наше собрание в пабе, станет капитаном! — Пронеслись шепотки, Триш уставилась на мужа с угрозой, но Нильс продолжал как ни в чём не бывало: — Я думал, парнишка совсем слабак, но видел его под Артуа. И вот скажу: как раз Скамандер и достоин этого звания!

Он кивнул сам себе, подбоченясь, и сел. Тесей потерял дар речи.

— Спасибо, — промолвил он в смятении. От Нильса Тесей такого не ожидал. — Даже не знаю, что и сказать.

— За капитана Скамандера, — предложила тост Триш, поднимая стакан. — Её светло-серые глаза прищурились, но усмешка была доброй.

— За Скамандера!

Тесей заулыбался и выпил вместе со всеми. Напряжение начало отпускать. Вокруг были его старые приятели, с которыми он прошёл не одну битву ещё сержантом, сплошь люди, на которых можно было положиться. Совместные бои показывают это как ничто другое — как часто тот же Эдмунд подстраховывал его, защищая от осколков снарядов? А он Эдмунда? Несчётное количество раз они все спасали друг другу жизни, но лишь Тесей смог дослужиться до ротного командира, хотя этого звания был достоин едва ли не каждый из них.

Просто Тесей до войны был аврором, находясь из-за этого в более выгодном положении, чем остальные, вот и всё. И он помнил это всегда, когда раздавал приказы.

Сидя на стульях и кроватях, они хлебали кисловатое вино, которое, казалось, не убывало, переговаривались на ломаном французском с заглядывающими солдатами союзников. Те были совершенно счастливы явлению британских магов и несли в дар всё, чем была богата французская армия.

— Слушайте, а ведь их снабжают лучше, чем нас! — воскликнул сержант Тэкери, отрывая кусок мяса от большой свиной туши, зажаренной едва ли не целиком.

— Не думаю, — сказал Эдмунд негромко. — Просто поддержка перед скорым боем. Так ведь, капитан Скамандер?

Все взгляды обратились к Тесею.

— Дня через два, — ответил Тесей. — Может, чуть больше.

Триш зябко передёрнула плечами, подняла с локтей выше шерстяной платок.

— Что ж, — заметила она. — Этого следовало ожидать. Иначе зачем мы здесь.

Тесей кивнул, отпил вина, оглядывая погрустневших товарищей. Кое-кого он не находил, и, кажется, её не было с самого начала.

— Вы Анну не видели? — поинтересовался он.

На улице уже вечерело. Артиллерия к тому времени успела успокоиться, и тишина звенела в ушах, тревожила нервы. Тесей с двумя стаканами завернул за дом, туда, где ровными рядами пролегли огороды и голые ветви винограда обвивали прутья беседки, складываясь в причудливые узоры. Анна сидела на грубо сколоченной скамье, в её безвольной руке виднелся светлый прямоугольник пергамента. Пока Тесей пробирался к ней, стараясь не завязнуть в грязи, она ждала. Её палочка освещала Тесею путь.

— Отца убили, — произнесла Анна, когда Тесей приблизился. В её глазах не было слёз. — Он пытался бежать из Германии.

Тесей уже знал. Его успели оповестить.

— Мне очень жаль.

Дежурные слова не передавали сочувствия в должной мере, и Тесей добавил:

— Я знаю, что такое терять близких — у меня умер брат. Самое сложное — первое время после.

— Папа очень надеялся, что мы ещё сможем увидеться. — Анна как будто не слышала. — Не получилось. Мы так и не смогли попрощаться перед его отъездом, потому что я тогда работала сверхурочно — вот что обидно, понимаешь?

Тесей сел рядом на влажную скамью.

— Нерей мечтал, что мать с отцом перестанут ругаться и всё будет как прежде. Но никогда не выходит как хочешь.

Отвернувшись, Тесей не стал мешать ей и, услышав первые сухие рыдания, тихо встал. Из дома ещё раздавались возгласы, там было весело и пахло вином, здесь же, во дворе, угнездилась печаль.

Два лика войны, аверс и реверс.

* * *

Спустя сутки ночь разорвала магловская артподготовка, и Тесей подскочил на кровати после первых снарядов. Он собирался наколдовать Люмос, но этого не требовалось: бархатное французское небо, прежде усеянное лишь бриллиантами звёзд, теперь терзали на части вспышки. С палочкой в руке, одетый даже ночью по военной привычке в форменную рубашку, Тесей подошёл к крохотному окошку с нежными кисейными занавесями сплошь в цветах ириса. Отсюда было хорошо видно дорогу на Верден, где-то ниже извивался упругой лентой Маас, и над ним взлетали снаряды, со свистом исчезая в небе, чтобы обрушиться на вражеские позиции с протяжным воем ветра и грохотом удара о землю. Это были не ленивые дежурные выстрелы в сторону врага. Сердце Тесея сжимало холодной рукой предчувствие скорой атаки.

Он второпях оделся, помогая себе палочкой, и, едва дождавшись, когда ремень проденется в шлёвки, накинул тренчкот на плечи и выскочил наружу. В голове билось: «Без предупреждения, почему без предупреждения, Моргана их дери…»

Проснулся весь лагерь. Французы мрачно курили у домов, так же наполовину одетые, как и Тесей всего пару минут назад. Огоньки зажжённых сигарет добавляли света этой безмерно яркой ночи. Через два дома Тесей поймал одного из своих лейтенантов, который с совершенно сумасшедшим лицом жевал потухший окурок.

— Что за дьявол, Скамандер, — пропыхтел тот, спеша следом, но плохо успевая за поджарым Тесеем. Грохот пушек заглушал слова, и он повысил голос: — Разведчики не докладывали, что сегодня с утра!

— Знаю! — выкрикнул Тесей и ворвался в штаб, перескакивая разом через две ступеньки. Дверь, с силой раскрытая им, хлопнула по противоположной стене, но в штабе было так шумно, что никто этого не заметил.

— Почему не доложили?! — орал майор Мун на паренька из разведчиков, покраснев лицом. Мальчишка — он казался младше даже семикурсника Хогвартса — совсем съёжился.

— Они хотели ещё подождать! — выкрикнул мальчишка отчаянно. — Так говорили в траншеях! Новые расчёты задерживались… единственная дорога…

Но на него уже махнули рукой. Большая часть людей перетекла к картам, и Тесей протиснулся к Грейвзу, мимоходом удивившись, что он тоже оказался здесь. Они поздоровались друг с другом быстрыми кивками.

В спешке корректировали изначальные позиции, и линии фронтов ползали и мигали, словно рождественские гирлянды. На карте вспыхивали отдельные точки, едва палочка майора касалась бумаги после принятия очередного решения. Рота Прюэтта — по правую сторону Вердена, рассредоточиться, захватить как можно больше пространства. Рота Андерсона — слева. Скамандер…

Тесей услышал свою фамилию и встретился глазами с мутноватым, измученным взглядом майора Муна.

— Скамандер — по центру, — услышал Тесей свой вердикт, и на карте зажглась зелёным точка, где должен был оказаться он со своей ротой. Тесей разжал скрещенные за спиной на удачу пальцы и коротко выдохнул. Зелёный — это хороший цвет. Цвет глаз Ньюта.

Картавые французские офицеры громко заспорили с майором. «Боши, эти чё’ртовы боши», — слышалось отовсюду. Так они называли немцев — Тесей не справлялся, что это значит, — и в голосах их звучало подлинное презрение. Франция не собиралась прощать им захваченные Эльзас и Лотарингию.

Получив точное время начала атаки и сверив хронометры, офицеры разошлись. Выползая в холодную ночь, сонный и вспотевший от нервного возбуждения, Тесей едва не упустил тренчкот, почти сползший с его плеч. Он остановился и заслышал сзади уверенные тяжёлые шаги сапог, отличающихся от форменных английских.

— Я буду недалеко, — оповестил Грейвз и нахлобучил себе на голову французскую красно-чёрную фуражку из формы старого образца. — Во время сражения.

— Любите быть в центре событий?

Грейвз неожиданно серьёзно качнул головой, нахмурившись. Его широкие тёмные брови встретились на переносице.

— Думаю, именно по центру будет сильно не хватать хороших боевых авроров. Вы можете о себе так сказать?

— Могу, — подтвердил Тесей, его сомнения длились лишь мгновение. Если не он, то кто?

— Правильный настрой, — одобрил Грейвз. — Люблю ребят вроде вас в своём отделе.

Его обхождение свысока не слишком понравилось Тесею, но Грейвз не стал продолжать разговор и спустился первым.

— Кто-то терпеть не может бюрократию — настолько, что сбежал на войну. Верно? — спросил Тесей.

На него покосился замешкавшийся в дверях лейтенант. Грейвз обернулся, приметные брови теперь поползли вверх — кажется, реплика Тесея его позабавила.

— В здравом уме сюда не бегут, Скамандер.

— Мы тут все немного свихнуты, к чему увёртки.

Грейвз выдержал паузу и неожиданно издал громкий смешок.

— Зовите меня Персиваль. — Он подождал, пока Тесей не напомнил своё имя. — Если завтра последним, что я увижу, будет грязная солдатская рожа, пусть я хоть по имени её смогу назвать.

— Не слишком оптимистично.

Персиваль издал сложный звук, потянулся за сигаретами, но передумал.

— Я знаю здесь всех… многих, и несколько раз это помогало после боя. Взвода могло уже и не быть, но я каждого помнил. — Его тёмные глаза под цвет неба над ними отразили грозовой сполох. Вот только это была не гроза. — После увиденного нельзя просто вернуться — это будет бегство, Тесей. Хорошо хоть сюда письма не доходят, но я догадываюсь, что обо мне думают сейчас в МАКУСА.

— Не доходят? — эхом повторил Тесей. Почему-то затопило волной отчётливого облегчения, но по какому поводу — Тесей пока не мог понять.

— Их маги научились использовать хлор. Травят сов — ужасающее зрелище, мне животных всегда жальче всего было.

— Мой брат бы тебя поддержал, — бездумно сказал Тесей, всё ещё соображая, что не так было с сообщениями про письма.

— Вот как? — заинтересовался Персиваль. — Расскажи про брата.

— Зовут Ньют, он с детства животных спасает. Не то чтобы сейчас что-то изменилось…

Персиваль зафыркал, а Тесею было совсем не смешно. Что там Ньют с его драконами? Вот чёрт, надо же было передать Дамблдору гневное письмо — теперь сложно будет его отослать, если с совиной почтой проблемы.

Кажется, все эти тревоги отобразились на его лице, потому что Персиваль перестал улыбаться.

— Тоже на фронте? — прозорливо спросил он. — Пусть ему повезёт больше, чем нам.

Тесей лишь вздохнул. Ему стало вдруг очень страшно: а что, если завтра и вправду окажется последним для него днём? Что будет с Ньютом? И мама сойдёт с ума от горя…

Не то чтобы подобные мысли посещали его в первый раз.

— У меня тоже есть семья, — начал Персиваль туманно. — Чистейшие английские снобы… без обид. Фамилию чтят больше всего прочего. Если я так и не женюсь — открестятся.

В любой другой ситуации Тесей бы удивился внезапному приступу откровенности, но перед боем и не такие вещи сообщали товарищам.

— Я боюсь за Ньюта, — признался Тесей. — За маму меньше. Не важно, что случится со мной, но они…

— Вот потому мы все и живы, — заметил Персиваль философски. — Потому что дорогие люди тянут. Чувствую иногда, перед самым боем, когда хронометр уже в руке капитана: словно за душу крюком подцепили, встряхнули хорошенько — и сразу так хочется жить. Каждая травинка на голой земле умиляет.

Тесей отчаянно закивал. Ему это было знакомо.

— И кто тебя тянет? — спросил он, но Персиваль лишь улыбнулся, покачал головой.

— Доброй ночи, Тесей. Утром встретимся на позиции. — И он зашагал в сторону своего дома, утопая в грязи по щиколотку. Тесей моргнул, озадаченный неожиданным завершением разговора, и завернул на свою дорогу.

Спать им оставалось от силы часа три.

* * *

Кажется, никто не смог сомкнуть глаз — да и как уснуть под нескончаемый грохот сотен орудий. Однако все были взбудоражены, молчаливы и торжественны, лишь изредка потирали глаза да нервно нащупывали палочку в шлёвке у ремня — так магловский солдат любовно трогает свою начищенную верную винтовку.

Когда они разошлись по позициям, пошёл снег. В холодной предрассветной темени кто-то привлёк внимание остальных, засветив слабенький Люмос: «Смотрите, снег серый!» — и десятки рук взлетели в воздух, ловя влажные тяжёлые снежинки. Тесей походя отчитал капрала-юнца — нельзя было привлекать внимание, но сам ковырнул землю носком сапога. Снег походил на комковатую слежавшуюся пыль.

Время утекало, словно песчинки в песочных часах, и казалось, дальше не будет ничего, а мир закончится с этой битвой. Тесей перебирал в памяти лица, как маглы — бусины чёток, и думал, что надо было выспросить про Джекилла с Литой до боя. «И почему не узнал? Идиот, — мысленно обругал себя он. — Эгоистичная скотина».

— А в этот раз перед атакой даже вина не дали, — проворчал кто-то в линии. Раздались тяжёлые вздохи.

Быстрая проверка часов — рано. Артподготовка начала стихать позади них, а впереди виднелась четвёртая линия траншей. Ещё дальше — развороченное взрывами ничто, стыдливо прикрытое полупрозрачной снежной сорочкой. Тесею мерещилось, что он видел и линии немецких магов, выстроившихся там, где когда-то, до отступления, ещё были французские линии траншей — первая и вторая, сгинувшие, как сгинул и высившийся здесь месяц назад лес Кор. Лишь пара голых стволов торчала посреди бугристой, словно вывороченной наизнанку земли.

Лейтенанты проверяли щиты — последние приготовления перед боем.

— Защитное? — Тесей положил руку на плечо чересчур взбудораженному офицеру.

— В порядке, сэр!

— Завеса невидимости?

— Тоже. Все заклинания держатся.

«Это пока», — подумал Тесей, но не стал озвучивать и отпустил лейтенанта. Неторопливо начал надевать перчатки на подмёрзшие от холода руки — перед боем согревающие заклинания были бессмысленной тратой сил.

Оставались сущие минуты. По цепи пронёсся шепоток: аэропланы, аэропланы! Тесей вскинул голову и увидел эти летающие магловские машины, которые поначалу так ужасали. С рёвом моторов они пронеслись над фронтом, фотографируя траншеи.

Их проводили злыми взглядами, руки замерли у палочек — но нельзя, те слишком высоко, выше линии огня, и подбитый аэроплан будет выглядеть подозрительно. А Дамблдор наверняка уже снова здесь, следит за соблюдением Статута, тролль бы побрал их обоих.

— Может, по-тихому, а? — шепнул в самое ухо лейтенант Гиллис, с которым Тесей совсем недавно ещё делил палатку. — Так тянет, сил нет.

Он говорил не всерьёз, но Тесей понимал его чувства.

Снова проверка хронометра.

— Готовьсь!

Палочки выскользнули из шлёвок, замерли в руках. Парок вылетал из множества ртов, на головы надеты каски — на всякий случай; одинаковые в форме, они сейчас сольются с немногочисленными здесь солдатами БЭС, и будет не различить, кто есть кто. Впрочем, здесь это уже не важно.

Время.

— Вперё-о-од! — заорал Тесей, бросаясь первым, удаляясь от спокойной серой ленты Мааса. Сзади отозвались такими же воплями, и разом застрекотали пулемёты, разрывы гранат примешались к глухим залпам орудий. Магловские солдаты выскочили из траншей, и Тесей прищурился, следя за ними, выбрав себе, как полагалось, парочку. Его волшебная палочка взметнулась в воздух — есть, отвёл первую пулю!

Он обернулся.

— Держать цепь! — выкрикнул, показав жестом: рассредоточиться, рассредоточиться! Щиты задрожали — слишком близко к ним, пора остановиться, и Тесей скомандовал рукой: «стоп». Теперь он отчётливо видел своих врагов, они колдовали, стоя выше по склону. Серая форма, руки так и летают в воздухе.

— Держать щиты!

«Держать щиты… держать щиты», — откликнулись эхом голоса лейтенантов. Магия шла волнами, дрожала, разрывалась, и её латали наспех, пока остальные пытались делать то, зачем они здесь — спасали тех, кого были в силах уберечь от неминуемой смерти.

Тесей ненавидел пулемёты, и ненависть подпитывала его, пока он быстро колдовал, отводя от выбранных им солдат осколки разорвавшейся гранаты. Пулемёты стрекотали, их ритмичный железный лязг звучал как издевательский смех — одна лента, заправленная в эту машину смерти, могла положить разом несколько взводов. Занятый, мгновенно вспотевший, он едва не пропустил усиливающийся свист над головой, и лишь запоздалый оклик рядом заставил его отпрыгнуть и направить палочку на снаряд.

Мир перевернулся, земля разверзлась и окружила, сильно тряхнуло, как в каминной сети, и Тесей ударился оземь так, что едва не вышибло дух. Он открыл рот, издав сиплый вздох.

Над головой было низкое серое небо, подкрашенное встающим кроваво-красным солнцем. Небо давило на грудь, осыпало холодным мерзким снегом, забрасывало комьями грязи и мелких осколков, словно хороня второпях. Немецкий аэроплан издевательски подмигнул вспышкой фотоаппарата. Палочка Тесея замерла в воздухе — он так её и не выпустил, спасибо аврорской выучке.

По спине словно табун кентавров прошёлся, в ушах высоко, противно звенело — контузия, контузия, чёрт её дери… Надо встать, надо к своим…

Мир предательски закружился, когда Тесей поднялся.

— Щиты! — закричали срывающимся голосом. Стивенс, это сержант Стивенс. Но где же ответственный лейтенант?.. — Крепим щиты!

Не время отдыхать… Не время. Тесей выпрямился, нашарил в полотняной сумке бирюзовое зелье и вынул пробку зубами, выпил. Стало гораздо легче, но в грудной клетке и пояснице засела тупая боль, лишь слегка утихомиренная лекарством. Ничего. Это совсем ничего, двигаться он может — и ладно.

Дрожащий, облепленный грязью с головы до ног, Тесей откинул с лица слипшиеся волосы.

— Протего Тоталум, — прохрипел он. Горло словно забили комья земли. — Фианто Дури…

Рядом с отчаянным, вынимающим душу ржанием промчалась лошадь. Обезумевшая от страха, она неслась прямо к пулемётному расчёту, к траншеям противника, и неведомым образом пули щадили её, пока она не оказалась на линии пулемётной стрельбы. Тесей закрыл на миг глаза, но всё равно услышал сквозь нескончаемый грохот болезненный полузадушенный вопль смертельно раненного зверя.

_«Животных всегда жальче всего было»._

Хорошо, что тебя нет здесь, Ньют.

— Капитан! — заорали рядом. — Щиты! Беда!

Тесей сощурился, нашёл свою роту. Заклинания сползали радужной плёнкой, сворачивались, как прокисшее молоко.

— Что это?! — Он в ужасе протянул руку, будто мог сдержать.

— Не знаем, сэр! Немцы что-то колдуют, я не видел таких пассов!

Его солдаты упали на колени, удерживая остатки защитной магии. Пули жужжали, словно назойливые насекомые, жалили магические щиты, которые становились тоньше на глазах. Тесей рухнул вниз, в грязь, прицелился палочкой. Надо делать свою работу…

Он видел расплывшуюся в дымном мареве фигуру немца, ближайшую к нему. Палочка взметнулась в воздух.

— Фините Инкататем! Редукто!

Бесполезно.

— Не отдам моих ребят! — бормотал Тесей. Его всего трясло от злости.

На колючей проволоке с той стороны повисли безжизненно многие и многие тела в серо-голубой французской форме. Припорошённая серым снегом почва теперь окрасилась в чёрный и красный. Невыносимо остро пахло железом, и воздух был на вкус как железо. Железные ряды колючей проволоки окружали с двух сторон, разграничивая ничейную землю — исстрадавшуюся, мёртвую. В воздухе тоже летало железо, самое смертоносное из всех дьявольских изобретений магловской мысли.

— Отступаем! — раздалось слева. Майор Мун.

Нет, нет!

Тесей прицелился в отчаянии и пальнул заклинанием в невредимый немецкий щит, а после сразу же перевёл палочку на бегущую цепь солдат. Он бормотал короткие слова снова и снова, собирая в кулаке обжигающе горячие пули. Отвести смерть — их задание, их прямой долг.

Щиты упали, и Тесей, открытый и обнажённый перед магловским оружием и чужой магией, лежал, прижавшись к земле и помня лишь одно: нужно спасать, всех, кого удастся. Он не видел, есть ли рядом кто-то ещё из своих, увели ли их. Всего на короткое мгновение Тесей приподнялся и обернулся, и тут в плечо словно ударили — резко, больно. Он опустил взгляд, тупо рассматривая свежую рану — немногим выше сердца.

— Эпи…

Слова не хотели произноситься — тяжёлые, неповоротливые, и Тесей в отчаянии упал на спину.

— Эпискеи, — выговорил он наконец с трудом, и вдруг сверху возникло чьё-то грязное, совершенно чёрное лицо, словно измазанное в мазуте. Лицо обрело тело, и руки встряхнули так, что голова Тесея откинулась назад.

— Жить надоело? — закричал на него Персиваль. — Кретин троллеголовый! — Его голос подрагивал. — У тебя мать с флоббер-червями спала, поэтому ты такой уродился?

Тесей булькающе смеялся, пока Персиваль тащил его волоком, загораживаясь щитовым заклинанием. Сверху снова было расчерченное аэропланами на дымные квадраты небо, которое щедро одаривало своим похожим на пыль снегом. Тесей ловил снежинки на язык, но и они были на вкус как железо.

А потом мир почернел, залитый чем-то густым и тёмным.

Очнулся Тесей в полевом госпитале.

Краски сменились, шум стал другим — более живым. Разговоры, оклики, звон склянок, потрескивание заклинаний — для уха они казались музыкой после нескончаемого грома орудий. А небо Тесея теперь стало совсем низким и приобрело зеленоватый оттенок казённой палатки Министерства магии.

— Наконец-то! — раздался рядом взволнованный женский голос. Тёплые руки тронули голое плечо, пробежались по шее ласково, задели щёку. — Всё хорошо, Тесей. Ты в безопасности.

Прямо над ним, растрёпанная, с влажными глазами, стояла Лита Лестрейндж.

_______

* Oui — «да» (франц.).


	17. Часть II. Глава 6

— Что с Персивалем? — расслышал Ньют голос командира и выпрямился, быстро протёр глаза. Похоже, он задремал с недосыпа. — Почему тот воет, как пёс?

Что-что? Ньют отбросил в сторону швабру и приблизился к сводам пещеры, выглянул из-за каменного выступа. Командир разговаривал с Макфарландом, кивая на драконьи загоны. Теперь и Ньют слышал отчётливое громкое поскуливание, от которого сжималось сердце.

— Не знаем, — ответил Макфарланд вполголоса, засунув руки в карманы шинели и покачиваясь на пятках. — Выясним, командир, сэр.

— Так торопитесь! — взревел Сондерс сердито, тут же закашлялся и прибавил обеспокоенно и тихо: — Ни одно животное не должно заболеть здесь! Ни одно.

— Так точно.

Командир ушёл, а Макфарланд совсем не спешил к Персивалю. Он неторопливо закурил — Ньют слышал слова заклинания — и стоял у пещеры ещё минуты две. Потом сплюнул и отчётливо произнёс: «Вот же хреново».

Ньют рискнул выйти из-за угла.

— Привет, — сказал он, подтаскивая руками ведро к входу. — А что за звуки?

На него недружелюбно покосились.

— Можно вообще-то заклинание для этого использовать, Скамандер. — Пока Ньют осознавал свой промах, Макфарланд добавил: — Не притворяйся дурачком. Всё ты слышал.

— Только то, что Персиваль не в порядке.

— В том-то и проблема, малыш. — Ньюта передёрнуло, но он смолчал. — С утра подвывает, и ел вчера плохо, но внешне как будто здоров. Скучно ему, может?

— Может, — согласился Ньют, переняв чужую тревогу. Теперь, вблизи, было видно, что Макфарланд тоже волнуется, но по-своему: Рори не отрывал взгляда от Персиваля и почти не моргал, лишь изредка подносил пальцы к самокрутке, чтобы стряхнуть пепел.

— Ты умник, Скамандер, вот иди и глянь, что с ним. Сондерс будет против, но я прикрою в случае чего.

— Почему это против?

Макфарланд снисходительно фыркнул в рыжую бороду.

— Сентиментален командор, за детей переживает.

Ньют вспыхнул и резко развернулся, удаляясь широкими шагами, а вслед раздавался гогот Макфарланда:

— Да чего на правду злиться! Не обижайся, Скамандер!

Но Ньют уже нырнул под ограждение, приближаясь к драконам. Морин мирно спала, спрятав под лапой нос — один в один большая собака, Галахад вяло играл с черепушкой быка, катая её туда-сюда, а вот Персиваль лежал на земле брюхом, равнодушный ко всему. Он никак не отреагировал на появление Ньюта.

Тот посмотрел по сторонам — был уже поздний вечер, все собрались в пещере: настало время ужина. Есть Ньюту тоже не хотелось, и он понимал грузного Персиваля.

— Я к тебе, — оповестил его Ньют, забираясь внутрь через лазейку, оставленную в заклинании для драконологов. — Не убивай меня, пожалуйста. Командир тебе такого не простит.

Впрочем, сам он в этом сомневался — драконы считались в их лагере самой большой ценностью.

— Тебе скучно? Грустно? — спрашивал Ньют, чтобы Персиваль смог привыкнуть к тону его голоса. — Наверняка тебе надоела неволя. Мне тоже.

Он подлез под крыло, лёг там — в тепле и спокойствии. Персиваль редко, чересчур редко для дракона дышал, выпуская дымок через кожистые ноздри. Сейчас, в темноте, драконы сливались со скалами, были продолжением их, и усеянные камнями склоны, остро вздымающиеся в небо, переходили в жёсткую бугристую чешую.

Рядом раздался звук шагов, и Ньют торопливо, пачкая колени, заполз глубже.

— Эй! — шёпотом позвал Тоби. — Я знаю, ты здесь, Ньют!

Пришлось выглянуть наружу. Тоби тоже стоял на четвереньках, и полы его шинели, не застёгнутой на пуговицы, распахивались, падали на землю..

— Пустишь? — попросил он.

Ньют вздохнул, но Тоби расценил это как согласие и начал пробираться к нему. Он был шумным и неаккуратным, дважды задел плечом крыло, и Персиваль дёрнулся, едва не наступив на Ньюта лапой с гигантскими заострёнными когтями. Ньют в отместку огрел Тоби по затылку.

— Эй!

— Здесь тебе не пещера. Нужно быть осмотрительнее.

Тоби недоверчиво засмеялся:

— Нашёл кого учить, Ньют, — и внезапно потянулся пальцем к его губам. Ньют отшатнулся. — Не пугайся, ничего такого я не сделаю. Губы у тебя красивые.

Ньют сглотнул, затравленно посмотрев поверх плеча Тоби на клочок недружелюбной, припорошённой снегом земли и заплату серого неба поверх гор. Под крылом он был заперт, как в ловушке, и ему совсем не хотелось сейчас говорить Тоби то, что нужно было высказать сразу.

— Слушай, — начал Ньют, растерянно поглаживая тёплое крыло Персиваля. — Мне понравилось тогда, ночью, но я больше не хочу повторять.

Тоби застыл с приоткрытым ртом, его торчащие передние зубы делали его похожим на кролика.

Кролика…

_«Братец Кролик!»_ — прозвучало в голове отчётливо голосом Тесея.

Сейчас, спустя годы, стало ясно: Ньют настолько свыкся со своим прозвищем, что стал по нему скучать. Ему не был нужен Тоби — сейчас Ньюту не хватало брата, его нравоучительного порой тона, его ласкового обращения этим дурацким именем из маминых американских сказок. Не хватало фамильярной нежности Тесея, норовящего при каждом удобном моменте бесцеремонно вторгнуться в личное пространство.

А Тоби всё глядел обиженно, недоверчиво, как ребёнок, у которого отобрали игрушку, и Ньюту оставалось только извиняющеся улыбаться в ответ.

— Но почему? О ком ты сейчас думаешь? — вдруг требовательно спросил Тоби, и Ньют опешил. — Я же вижу, у тебя кто-то ещё в мыслях, да?

— Э-э-э, — протянул Ньют. Не говорить же, что думал он про брата.

Тоби всё ждал ответа, но безуспешно.

— Ну и пошёл ты к драконьей матери! — выпалил он зло.

Тоби начал неуклюже пятиться на четвереньках, чтобы выбраться из-под крыла, и выглядело это чрезвычайно забавно, но Ньюту было не до смеха. Оставшись в одиночестве, он обхватил себя за плечи.

Похоже, он впервые отверг ухаживания.

— Вот Тесей посмеётся, — пробормотал Ньют, вспомнив, что пора написать ему. Но если подумать, и от Тесея не было писем с тех пор, как ему дали новое назначение.

Пусть у него всё будет хорошо.

В теле разворачивалось что-то вольнолюбивое, буйное, как будто раскрывались собственные крылья Ньюта. Он встряхнулся и решительно вылез из уютного укрытия у брюха Персиваля, поднял лицо к небу, как делал каждый вечер, едва подступала гнетущая тоска по дому, которого у него так толком и не было уже несколько лет.

— Знаешь что, Персиваль, — произнёс Ньют, стараясь говорить как можно тише, — я знаю одно лекарство, которое поможет и тебе, и мне.

Он присмотрелся к пещере: снаружи не было никого, часовые пока не вышли. Наверняка вся эскадрилья ещё наслаждалась ужином.

Но действовать нужно было быстро.

— Давай, дружище, тебе надо взбодриться! — Ньют вытащил палочку, и оковы упали с лап дракона. Ещё один взмах — и щиты исчезли. Персиваль, почуяв свободу, недоумённо задёргал ноздрями, приподнял морду. — Вперёд!

Ньют быстро потёрся лицом о морду дракона, чтобы напомнить свой запах, дать к нему привыкнуть. Было страшно, Ньют никогда не рисковал настолько сильно, но Персиваль всегда был самым добродушным из всей стаи, добрее даже Гавейна. Скорее, бояться следовало Сондерса, но команда сейчас волновала Ньюта меньше всего. Он, поднатужившись, встал на лапу, как на подножку, стал взбираться, хватаясь за жёсткую чешую. Наконец Ньют с трудом сел поперёк спины, ухватившись за наросты, удачно подвернувшиеся под руку.

— Ну же, Персиваль, — сказал он уже громче, встревоженно обернувшись на вход в пещеру. Там замелькали длинные тени, причудливо искажающиеся из-за пламени костерка. — Сейчас или никогда!

И дракон с рёвом оттолкнулся от земли, расправил крылья. Ньюту в лицо ударил порыв холодного воздуха, такой, что захватило дух и даже стало сложно дышать, но тут Персиваль выровнялся в воздухе, перестав набирать высоту, и Ньют осмелился посмотреть вниз. Из пещеры высыпало множество маленьких фигурок, кто-то бегал кругами, взлетали в воздух искры — однако заклинания не могли сработать на таком расстоянии. Ньюта затопило такое облегчение, что он от радости едва не свалился, и пришлось крепче сжать колени, чтобы удержаться.

Чешуя Персиваля больно натирала ноги, на высоте стало так холодно, что у Ньюта застучали зубы, но всё равно он был сейчас без преувеличения самым счастливым человеком на земле. Он летел на драконе! На настоящем живом драконе! Ньют радостно засмеялся и застучал пятками сапог по бокам Персиваля, а тот ничего не замечал и был равнодушен к неожиданному всаднику, паря над горной цепью, удаляясь от деревни — как показалось Ньюту. Он хотел проверить, где Селетин, но, склонившись, снова чуть не упал и передумал повторять такой опасный трюк.

Тяжёлый неповоротливый Персиваль не мог летать высоко, но Ньюту большего и не было нужно. Звёзды, показавшиеся из-за туч, стали как будто ближе, и тоненький, едва заметный серп народившейся луны словно качался, приколоченный к огромному полотну ночи. Месяц был совсем как тот, что висел над колыбелькой Нерея вместе с яркими заколдованными звёздочками. Они крутились в воздухе и пели маминым голосом колыбельную о Волшебнике Из-за Туч, которую Ньют мог бы напеть и сейчас, не ошибившись ни в едином слове.

Слёзы мгновенно высыхали на ветру, и печаль уходила вместе с ними. Здесь, на высоте, всё стало понятнее и проще: тоска по Тесею, которая иногда принимала странные формы, смущая Ньюта, и боль из-за Нерея слились в одно жаркое чувство, распиравшее грудь. Ньюту мерещилось: месяц потому такой игрушечный на небе, что Нерей попросту забрал с собой любимые игрушки из старой колыбели и развесил их, чтобы порадовать его. Нерей глядел на него с небес.

Окоченевший, потрясённый обрушившимися на него мыслями и впечатлениями, Ньют не сразу понял, что Персиваль повернул обратно. Дракон кружил над горами в поисках известных лишь ему ориентиров, потом начал снижаться — но Ньют ничего не мог разглядеть в темноте, пока Персиваль не завис прямо над их лагерем. Он вернулся в то место, которое стал считать домом, пусть даже дома на него снова навесят оковы и лишат свободы.

Драконы порой всё-таки похожи на людей.

Персиваль грузно приземлился с сильным толчком, и Ньют в третий раз едва не упал с его спины — удержался он, похоже, лишь потому, что примёрз к драконьему телу. Когда Ньют попробовал двинуть рукой, на перчатке захрустел тонкий ледок.

— СКАМАНДЕР!!!

Персиваль зарычал, и командиру пришлось умолкнуть. Ньют склонился к чешуе, будто желая спрятаться, и безостановочно гладил её, повторяя ласковые слова благодарности. Не важно, что Персиваль их не услышит.

Слез Ньют сам, наполовину скатившись со спины. Его поймали в несколько рук и повели, неожиданно молча, к пещере, в которой ещё плясал огонь, несмотря на поздний час. Кто-то помог усесться у костра. Длинные светлые волосы. Хелен.

Ньюта бил озноб, и чьи-то руки набросили на его плечи одеяло, которое он благодарно принял. Рори Макфарланд усилил пламя костерка и сел напротив, взирая на Ньюта, как будто тот вернулся из мёртвых.

— Потрясающе, — восторженно сказала Хелен, устроившись рядом. — Ты как вообще это провернул?

Тоби глядел волком из угла, и Ньют старался не обращать на него внимания. Медленно, очень медленно он оттаивал, пальцы начинали слушаться, и Ньют стащил с ног сапоги, подставив ступни восхитительному теплу. Невероятные эмоции, испытанные при полёте, уже оставили его, но отголоски ещё сохранились в душе, согревая её изнутри. Что бы ни сказал командир, больше это не имело значения. Ньют познал нечто лучшее, и это не доведётся испытать никому здесь, к чему кривить душой.

— Если хочешь знать, я не одобряю, — кисло заметил Макфарланд и почесал бороду. — Но, мерлиновы подштанники, добровольно драконы на себе людей не катают!

— Значит, я такой особенный, — рискнул подать голос Ньют, силясь улыбнуться.

— Сондерс покажет тебе, какой ты особенный, — сказал Артур, молчаливый драконолог из четвёрки лучших.

По его тону нельзя было ничего понять. Ньют равнодушно пожал плечами, хоть под одеялом это движение вряд ли кто-нибудь заметил.

В этот момент зашуршали сапоги у входа, и Сондерс вошёл в пещеру, даже не склонив голову перед низкой притолокой — до того он сам был невысок. Командир степенно распорядился насчёт ночного караула — Тоби и Хелен вышли («Вечно нас отсылают, когда самое интересное», — прошептала по пути Хелен) — и подсел к костру, запечатав вход в пещеру. Стало совсем хорошо.

Только вот вид Сондерса не готовил Ньюту ничего хорошего. Он зловеще молчал и раздувался, как дракон перед атакой, готовясь выдать тираду.

И она не замедлила себя явить:

— Я просил — нет, я требовал! — возможности самому набрать команду, но мне не дали этого сделать. Теперь я пожинаю последствия! Драконолог, Скамандер, должен в первую очередь подчиняться дисциплине, а во вторую…

— Правилам? — предположил Ньют.

— СВОЕМУ КОМАНДИРУ! — Если бы Сондерс мог выдыхать пламя, оно наверняка бы последовало за этой репликой. — Какие, к троллю, правила? Это одно и то же!

— Хорошо.

Макфарланд уже тихо посмеивался в бороду и толкал локтем в бок фыркающего Маркуса.

— …И уж никак я не желал получить сосунков вроде тебя, которые вытворяют Мерлин знает что, летают… на драконах! И не думай, что избежишь наказания лишь потому, что это совершенно исключительный случай.

Ньют гадал, не было ли это завуалированной похвалой — считывание чужих эмоций порой давалось ему непросто, — а Сондерс тем временем продолжал:

— Несколько раз подряд будешь ходить на охоту… в деревню… Куда скажу. Тьфу ты, Скамандер, — он в сердцах плюнул на пол пещеры, — если бы не эта миссия, я бы тебя расцеловал, понимаешь? Но ты рисковал быть замеченным и жизнью своей рисковал. Всеми нами. Надеюсь, тебе хотя бы стыдно.

— Не очень, — признался Ньют, пряча взгляд и улыбку в одеяле.

— Я так и думал, — кивнул командир сокрушённо. — Отбой, — скомандовал он. — Идите спать, драконьи дети, завтра вас ждёт очередной отвратительный день в этом котле.

* * *

Командир слов на ветер не бросал, и потому Ньют уже несколько дней вкалывал как проклятый, пытаясь успеть и с уборкой за драконами, и с готовкой. Он не жаловался: благодаря работе не было времени думать, и единственное, что Ньют успел — это снова написать по письму Тесею и Лите. Ответов от них так и не было, и от напряжения сводило живот. В чём же дело? Однажды Тесей обмолвился в своём послании, что магловская почта на войне стала работать едва ли не быстрее волшебной — посылки с родины доставлялись за два дня, и Ньют уже всерьёз начал подумывать об этой альтернативе. Но, к сожалению, свой точный адрес брат не сообщал — им было запрещено делиться подробностями, как и самому Ньюту. Приходилось смиряться с этим — и снова ждать.

Тоби по-прежнему разговаривал с Ньютом нехотя, и это поначалу расстраивало, а потом начало сердить. Ответить пришлось такой же молчанкой, и, кажется, Тоби это полностью устроило, так что короткие перерывы Ньют стал проводить с Хелен. Из солидарности он тоже начал курить с ней её горькие самокрутки, и Хелен всякий раз веселило его выражение лица.

— Не твоё, — заявила она, отнимая у Ньюта окурок утром, после осмотра драконов. — Видеть не могу, как ты хороший табак переводишь! У брата своего сигареты теперь будешь таскать.

Ньют поник.

— Брат не отвечает на мои письма. Не знаю, что случилось.

Весёлость Хелен тотчас ушла.

— Правда? — спросила она с тревогой. — Что ж… Может, у него сейчас бои, и просто некогда… Или сов перехватывают.

— Может.

— Выше нос, — ободрила она. — Мне муж тоже отвечает порой с опозданием на неделю. Знаешь, когда я училась в Дурмстранге…

Она снова начала рассказывать совершенно невероятную историю, ухитряясь одновременно курить, и Ньют слушал вполуха, прислонясь спиной к грубо сколоченному навесу, где они хранили всякий скарб, который не умещался в пещере. Длинные светлые волосы Хелен слабо шевелил ветер, и они то и дело лезли Ньюту в рот.

— Что у вас с Тоби? — спросила она, когда тот прошёл мимо, недобро на них покосившись.

— Неважно, — ответил Ньют после недолгих раздумий. Правду он бы не сказал в любом случае, но и врать не хотелось.

Хелен прищурилась, и Ньют успел подобраться, но она не стала ничего говорить, продолжив свой рассказ. Ньют был плохим собеседником: он не умел поддакивать где надо, не выказывал заинтересованности и не задавал вопросов, но ей, казалось, и не нужен был собеседник. Ньют мог бы с лёгкостью представить, как Хелен всё то же самое рассказывает и их драконам.

— Через час будем снова дрессировать наших птичек, — сказала вдруг Хелен, и Ньют очнулся, повернул к ней голову. — Начнём с Персиваля и Гавейна — они самые послушные.

— Это Сондерс так сказал?

— Да, сказал Артуру, а я услышала. Всё изменилось, понимаешь? Раньше всем казалось, что ничего не выйдет, а потом ты прилетел из темноты верхом на Персивале.

Ньют молчал в ужасе.

— Не этого я хотел, — проговорил он печально.

— Знаю, — ответила Хелен. — Знаю.

И снова началась утомительная дрессировка, и снова Ньют с горечью наблюдал, как Гавейну опять делают больно, требуя от него подчинения. Ньют как заведённый повторял командиру, что это не сработает, но его с каждым разом всё настойчивее отсылали прочь. Никто не верил, что Персиваль добровольно пустил Ньюта на свою спину.

За работой протекали дни. Неумолимо подступало время добычи еды. В прошлый раз в деревню ходил Тоби, который, что удивительно, вызвался сам, но теперь настал черёд Ньюта, и потому он с самого утра был в приподнятом настроении. Быть запертым в узком пространстве с не самыми приятными в общении людьми — удовольствие сомнительное.

Тщательно застегнув шинель и выслушав наставления Сондерса, Ньют закинул на спину вещмешок и собрался в путь. Запрет на аппарацию сегодня не так давил, как прежде: погода налаживалась, и в горах неумолимо теплело, тёплая духота была Ньюту больше по нраву, чем колючий снег. Можно было закрыть глаза и представить, что вокруг Лондон с его острыми, ввинчивающимися в нос запахами машин, лошадей и уличной еды.

Ньют спустился и завернул на широкую дорогу, на которой почему-то не было ни души. Оставшись в полном одиночестве, он приободрился и промычал себе дважды под нос припев из старой шутливой песни про Хогвартс.

— Знал бы ты, где я, — сказал Ньют позже, не слишком понимая, к кому обращается: к Тесею или к Нерею. — Если бы не драконы... Я очень скучаю, — добавил он пылко, обратив лицо на запад.

К Тесею.

— ...Но всё выходит совсем не так, как я хочу. Всё плохо, Тесей, а ты не отвечаешь на письма.

Рядом раздался невнятный шорох, и Ньют застыл, прислушался. У них были чёткие инструкции: при малейшей опасности аппарировать в условленное место, в стороне от лагеря. Ньют давно не был в укрытии и постарался представить его как можно чётче.

Он озирался по сторонам, затаив дыхание, но вокруг стояла тишина, предгорья сумрачно нависали длинными тенями, возникшими от нежданного солнца. Где-то невдалеке каркал ворон.

Померещилось.

Но едва Ньют это подумал, руку больно обхватили, как клещами, чьи-то невидимые пальцы. Он вскрикнул, дёрнулся, и последовала ругань на немецком.

— Halt! Ja, das ist er. Er passt auf die Beschreibung!*

— Я из деревни! — выкрикнул Ньют отчаянно на языке местных, понимая, что его палочку уже обнаружили и тянут из шлёвки.

— Ну конечно, из деревни, — раздалось рядом с отчётливым акцентом, и австрийские маги, как по команде, разом скинули свои мантии-невидимки. Их было трое или четверо, Ньют не видел, но чувствовал дыхание за своей спиной. — Пошли-ка, Томми**, — произнёс на английском тот, у которого были самые длинные усы и самая блестящая каска. — Прогуляемся.

________________________

* Стой! Да, это он! По описанию подходит!  
** Томми — прозвище простых солдат Вооружённых сил Великобритании.


	18. Часть II. Глава 7

— Лита, — произнёс Тесей изумлённо и поморщился: в горле как наждаком провели. Он протянул руку, ухватился обессиленно за её фартук.

Настоящая. Не видение, навеянное бредом.

— Ты другая, — прокаркал он, пребывая всё в том же ошеломлении. — Совсем другая.

Лита жалостливо погладила его по запястью. Она и вправду выглядела иначе: волосы хоть и не перестали виться мелким бесом, но теперь были собраны в тугой пучок на затылке, из которого выбивалась, прикрывая уши, лишь пара прядей. Из лица ушла детскость, оно стало более оформленным, более взрослым. Из девочки Лита всего за год превратилась в женщину, и Тесей, которому пока ещё с трудом давались размышления, всё же заметил с горечью про себя: это из-за войны. Она заставляла взрослеть раньше положенного.

— Я тоже рада тебе, Тесей, но у меня очень мало времени. — Лита торопливо сжала его руку и бережно положила обратно на койку. — Я вернусь обязательно, а пока поспи ещё… вот зелье. — Она протянула помятую металлическую кружку. — Пули мы вытащили, но тебе надо отдохнуть.

— Пули? — переспросил Тесей, с трудом приподнимаясь и нюхая знакомый зеленоватый отвар.

— В груди и ещё одна в ноге, ты не заметил?

— Вторую как-то не успел.

Тут он дёрнулся, начал на ощупь искать нагрудный карман в расстёгнутой рубашке — а если задело, если попала пуля, он же не восстановит снимок… Но пальцы вытянули совершенно невредимую колдографию Ньюта. Вот он, хмурый, косится на новую форму Тесея с неодобрением, едва поднимает уголки губ в подобии улыбки.

Слава Мерлину.

Лита уже ушла, и оставалось надеяться, что она не успела этого увидеть. Тесей начал подозревать, что его лицо с недавних пор говорит слишком уж многое.

Он выпил зелье одним глотком и упал обратно на подушку, погружаясь в упоительное забытьё.

Пробудился он из-за голосов. Они вкрались в сон, гудели в голове, обретая форму в сюрреалистических картинах, и с каждой минутой Тесей всё больше выныривал из дремоты. Когда он приоткрыл глаза, голоса усилились, и стало ясно, что просочились они из реальности.

— …Так кто ещё из наших, из офицеров остался? Капитан Барлоу?

— Барлоу только царапнуло, он давно уже проснулся и есть ушёл! И нам пора, кстати.

Тесей заморгал, поднял руку, чтобы потереть глаза, и движение заметили.

— О-о-о, Скамандер пробудился!

— Глядите-ка, позже остальных! Ты чего такой неповоротливый, аж две пули отхватил? Потолстел на офицерских харчах?

— Он погеройствовать решил и остаться после отступления.

— Я бы на месте Муна его повысил.

— А я бы понизил.

Тесей сморщился, отмахнулся. Голоса обрели плоть, и выяснилось, что исходят они от сидящих у койки людей. У некоторых были перебинтованы голова или рука, но в основном все выглядели вполне здоровыми.

Затем последовал миг узнавания, и Тесей радостно вскрикнул: все его товарищи, все они здесь — и Эшли, и Брюстер, и Персиваль, и даже Анна, которая невозмутимо читала книгу в стороне. Хотя, кажется, кого-то не хватало. Но важнее всего было найти здесь ещё одно лицо, по которому Тесей успел соскучиться.

— Рем! — воскликнул он, и тот довольно запыхтел трубкой, склонился для осторожного полуобъятия и вдруг с опаской обернулся в сторону длинного ряда коек.

— Здесь курить нельзя, так что не выдавай меня. — Рем подмигнул. — Тоже рад встрече, дружище.

Тесей радостно заулыбался, но тотчас же улыбка его померкла.

— А где Лита?

— Кто? — переспросил лейтенант Эшли.

— Целительница… — Неужели она тоже была частью сна? — Кажется, сейчас она целительница.

Рядом понимающе заулыбались.

— Кому-то снился хороший сон!

— Да нет же! — Тесею было важно объяснить, и он повернулся к Рему как всегдашнему голосу разума в любой ситуации. — Тебя ведь сюда перевели, получается? Видел тут девушку смуглую… — Тесей поколебался, думая, не назвать ли фамилию, но не стал. — Она совсем небольшого роста, с веснушками.

Лицо Рема просветлело.

— А! Я понял, о ком ты. Знакомая?

Тесей с облегчением откинулся обратно на постель.

— Да. Спасибо, дружище. А ты Джекилла не видел? Может, он тоже теперь под Верденом...

Рем лишь развёл руками. Тесей потёр подбородок, оглядел измождённые лица рядом.

— Ну что ж… Расскажете, что там произошло в бою?

Атмосфера у койки мгновенно изменилась. Кто-то вздохнул. Томас Эшли протянул Тесею портсигар, скорчил гримасу, которая означала «лучше возьми».

Тесей не стал отказываться.

— Ад там начался, — безэмоционально произнесла лейтенант Брюстер.

Анна неторопливо закрыла книгу.

— Немцы изобрели новое заклинание, — начал разъяснять Персиваль, склонившись ближе. — Или скорее проклятие. На защитную магию действует… ты сам видел как, и никто пока не понимает, до каких пределов распространяется действие проклятия и как ему помешать. В штабе говорят, что разведчикам ничего не удавалось выяснить. Но внести хаос фрицам, конечно, удалось, пришлось срочно отступать на первоначальные позиции. Немного повезло французской третьей роте из второго батальона — проклятие до них не дошло, и им удалось защитить бóльшую часть магловских войск на том участке.

— Потери? — спросил Тесей, еле ворочая языком, так тяжело было это слово.

Анна подняла взгляд.

— Гиллис погиб, — сказала она коротко.

Так вот кого сейчас тут не хватало! Тесею стало стыдно, что он даже не заметил его отсутствия. Он склонил голову вслед за остальными.

— Многие ранены в этот раз, — проговорил Рем. — Поэтому перебросили наших целителей из магловских госпиталей. Вот я и оказался здесь, но изначально мы стояли севернее.

— Министерство разрывается в противоречиях, говорят, — гулким шёпотом поведала Брюстер. — Сначала решают, что здесь нужно больше сил, потом снова всё отменяют и велят другим батальонам оставаться на местах. Нам уже неделю хотят дать штатного зельевара, но приказ то и дело отзывают для дополнений.

— Я не удивлён, — отозвался Тесей.

То, как Министерство командовало своей армией, уже давно стало поводом для шуток.

— Собрание в штабе часа через два, когда все придут в себя. — Снова Персиваль. — Нужно срочно решать, что делать дальше.

И тут раздался строгий оклик:

— Кто выдумал курить в лазарете?

Рем чертыхнулся, быстро затушил свою трубку, пряча её в ладонях. Тесей единственный не успел убрать окурок и был застан врасплох.

— Вон отсюда! — распорядилась старшая целительница в светло-жёлтом облачении, напоминавшем форму целителей из Мунго, но сшитом по магловскому фасону для сестёр милосердия. — Ещё и пациента снабжаете, совести у вас нет!

И вся компания стыдливо ретировалась, развоплотив стулья. Прежде чем уйти, Рем улыбнулся Тесею, и он слабо ухмыльнулся в ответ.

* * *

Спустя полчаса Тесей вышел из госпиталя абсолютно здоровый, лишь к душевной боли добавилась новая. Гиллис был мёртв, а вот он живее некуда, даже шрамов не осталось, как его и заверяли. Вытащенные пули ему отдали в тряпице — на память, как сказал целитель. Тесей завернул в свой дом и положил пули к ещё одной, которая лежала у него в кармане вещмешка с ноября, а после отправился на общую кухню, размещённую в здании, где раньше было кафе.

Там-то он и заметил её, в возбуждённо галдящей толпе с кружками и тарелками. Не обращая внимания на недовольные возгласы, Тесей пробился сквозь длинную очередь и присоединился к Лите.

— Так и знала, что ты уже в порядке, — сказала она деловито, оглядев Тесея сверху донизу. — Но я бы на твоём месте ещё пару часов остерегалась принимать важные решения. Сонное зелье замедляет работу мысли.

Тесей послушно кивнул.

— Хорошо. — И добавил: — Пойдём обедать ко мне?

Спустя несколько минут, получив порцию бобов и мясные консервы, они пересекли широкую улицу, после чего Тесей открыл заклинанием дверь, пока Лита держала их общий обед.

— Неудобно без аппарации, — сказала Лита, когда Тесей зажёг взмахом палочки огонёк. — Но правильно, что запретили.

— Всё равно скоро перебазируемся восточнее. Этот городок маглы займут уже на неделе.

Тесей ел торопливо, то и дело посматривая на Литу, которая тоже по военной привычке очень быстро орудовала ложкой, морщась от вида склизких, отвратительно выглядящих бобов.

Он даже не ожидал, насколько сильно будет рад её видеть.

— Моя смена скоро опять начнётся. — Лита достала часы из кармашка формы. — Давай быстро обсудим самое основное. Как там Ньют? С ним всё в порядке?

Её волнение было неподдельным.

— Где-то в Карпатах, участвует в непонятной миссии, связанной с драконами. Он не мог писать подробнее, но вроде бы с ним всё хорошо.

Лита выдохнула, уронила ложку на кружевную салфетку.

— Слава Мерлину. С тех пор как здесь перебои с совиной почтой, мы совсем отрезаны от мира. Новости узнаём у маглов!

— Я беспокоился о тебе, — сказал Тесей, поколебавшись, и Лита страдальчески свела брови.

— Мне очень, очень жаль, но я никак не могла послать письмо. К нам прицепился отряд немецких магов, они перехватывают всю почту, они…

— Я знаю. Нас уже предупредили. Ньют, наверное, с ума сходит…

Лита вздохнула.

— Мне не хватало ваших писем. Возможно, если нас перебросят дальше обычного, то враги не сразу засекут, и можно будет тайком отправить послание Ньюту.

— Хотелось бы надеяться.

Они помолчали, отвлекшись на обед. Когда настало время чая, Тесей снова подал голос, размешав в чашке поднадоевший джем:

— Я думал, ты шла воевать, а не лечить.

— Так вышло, — живо откликнулась Лита. — Не хватало наших людей в госпиталях, и я решила быть полезной. Мне не очень нравится эта работа, но что поделать. Зато мы встретились.

— Даже здесь, на фронте, ты не обязана — как там, «быть полезной»? — вопреки своим желаниям. Люди нужны везде.

Лите это замечание не понравилось.

— Меня попросили, — сказала она с прохладцей. — Хороший человек попросил, так что не нужно меня учить.

— Ты говоришь как Ньют.

— Никто не любит поучений, Тесей.

Имя прозвучало из её губ очень странно, непривычно. Лита всегда произносила так мягко — «Тесей»? Она вообще раньше произносила вслух его имя?

— У тебя чай остывает, — добавила она со слабой усмешкой, вставая — Мне пора идти.

— Как мне тебя найти? Когда ты снова освободишься? — спросил Тесей вдогонку, когда она подошла к двери, выкрашенной в схожий с её формой оттенок жёлтого.

— После восьми закончится смена, но я всё равно останусь в госпитале. Приходи туда, если хочешь.

— Обязательно, — улыбнулся Тесей, и Лита неловко сделала то же — но улыбка не коснулась глаз. А после она ушла, аккуратно прикрыв дверь, которую Тесей запечатал заклинаниями.

Теперь его окружала пустота одинокого дома, четыре стены, в которых он оказался заперт. Вот чего Тесей боялся — остаться в одиночестве после боя. Самое худшее из всех наказаний. Лучше бы его задели проклятием, чтобы лежать на койке в окружении таких же неудачников, травить чёрные шутки и смеяться над ерундой — но только не быть одному.

Тесей встал, сделал круг по маленькой гостиной, переместился в спальню, не находя себе места. Куда бы он ни пошёл, перед ним стояло лицо лейтенанта Гиллиса, который не пережил эту битву. Как его убили? Почему он не спросил? Может, после падения щитов его задело взрывом, или в голову попала пуля? И это был _его_ лейтенант, Тесея, а он не уберёг одного из собственных офицеров! Как ему теперь командовать ротой и смотреть в глаза остальным?

Тесей глухо застонал, спрятав лицо в ладонях. Не заметить, что Гиллис отсутствует среди собравшихся у его койки! Тесей почти не замечал его присутствия, даже когда делил с ним палатку у деревни близ Лиона, и не знал, есть ли у того семья… жена, дети…

Тесей нашёл в кармане стреляные гильзы, сжал их, ощутив приятную прохладу металла. Он гнал эгоистичные мысли о том, что пострадал всего лишь малознакомый ему лейтенант, а не кто-то из друзей — вроде Рема, — но мысли снова возвращались. В эти моменты Тесею становилось очень мерзко от самого себя.

— Я ужасный человек, — произнёс он вслух, тронул колдографию Ньюта, торчащую из кармана жестким квадратом. Ещё одно напоминание о его, Тесея, испорченности.

В этот момент в дверь постучали. Тесей с облегчением выдохнул, присмотревшись к фигуре в маленькое грязное окно.

Кто-то из штаба.

— Майор Мун требует явиться немедленно, — важно сказал посыльный, сжав фуражку под мышкой.

Тесей кивнул, накинул на себя потрёпанный в бою тренчкот, который так и не успел привести в порядок.

— Пойдёмте, — сказал, выходя на порог.

* * *

Тесей быстро, взволнованно облизал губы.

— От брата? — переспросил он.

— Вы меня слышите? — осведомился майор Мун. — Я ведь повторил: никаких чёртовых писем, пока мы на этой территории! Чудо, что оно вообще дошло!

— У меня не было возможности передать ему, сэр! — огрызнулся Тесей. — Брат даже не знает, что я не могу ему ответить!

— В Министерстве появилось предупреждение, Дамблдор позаботился об этом.

— Мой брат тоже на фронте, какое к троллю Министерство?

— Не хамите, Скамандер, — осадил его майор, постучав костяшками пальцев по широкой столешнице. — Не в том положении, чтобы так разговаривать. Ни вы, ни ваша рота не отличились в последнем бою.

Тесей едва не закашлялся, глотнув от возмущения слишком много воздуха.

— Как мы могли противостоять проклятью?! — Он издал нервный смешок. — Где же Министерство, когда нам нужны хорошие теоретики по заклинаниям… зельевары…

Лицо майора Муна скривилось.

— Все мы прекрасно знаем, что Министерство помогает, лишь когда считает нужным.

— Вот именно, — горько подытожил Тесей. — И что нам делать в следующий раз?

Как по команде, они одновременно обернулись на стену, где была кривовато приколота карта местности с нанесёнными на неё обычным пером знаками. Майор разгладил замявшийся уголок.

— Не представляю, Скамандер. Но это худший бой, в котором я принимал участие.

— Как всё выглядело со стороны? — спросил Тесей, но на него махнули рукой. Майор так и не повернулся к Тесею, разглядывая карту и медленно макая в чернильницу перо, словно забыв про палочку.

Тесей помялся и всё-таки решил узнать то, что не давало ему покоя:

— Сэр... Могу я попросить вас об одолжении?

Короткий взгляд из-под густых бровей.

— Не тяните, Скамандер.

— Я разминулся с товарищем из Аврората... Его зовут Джекилл Тёрнер, и у меня есть основания полагать, что он может быть здесь, но я не могу рисковать, посылая письмо.

Тесей думал, что от него отмахнутся, как от надоедливой докси, но майор вдруг быстрым росчерком пера записал имя и дёрнул подбородком, что означало: Тесею пора уходить.

— Спасибо, сэр! — горячо поблагодарил Тесей и вышел из кабинета.

Он начал разворачивать письмо от Ньюта ещё в коридоре, торопливо, едва не надрывая уголки. Было видно, что вскрывали, но плевать, плевать, зато оно дошло! Тесей спешно начал читать, едва не упав со ступенек. Пришлось остановиться.

_«Дорогой брат,_ — писал Ньют, — _я надеюсь, с тобой всё хорошо. Не получал от тебя писем несколько дней, последним было сообщение, что тебя повысили в звании. Поздравляю снова! Я писал это уже позавчера. Получил ли ты моё послание?_

_У меня всё отлично. Помнишь, я писал про нашу птичку по имени Зигфрид? Так вот: тут опять дела плохи, но я надеюсь, что справлюсь с ним._

_Матери соврал в письме, что ты мне регулярно пишешь, а то она тоже волнуется. Черкни ей, как сможешь._

_Твой брат Ньютон_

Что-то было не так.

Тесей в недоумении разглядывал письмо. Почерк точно его, Ньюта, но всё остальное…

Это не его тон. И где же неизменное «Привет, Братец Лис»? Они ведь специально договаривались обращаться друг к другу только по прозвищам.

Внутри прочно обосновалась тревога, начала съедать изнутри, пробираясь всё глубже. Ранее Ньют писал имена «птиц», как шифровал он драконов в письмах, и там не было никакого Зигфрида. Не назвали бы дракона, принадлежащего английской магической армии, немецким именем.

_«Дела плохи»._

Вот что на самом деле сообщил Ньют.

Тесей так и замер с письмом в руке, не в силах оторвать от него взгляда.

— Ты в порядке?

Он дёрнулся от неожиданности, отшатнулся. Грейвз, это всего лишь Персиваль Грейвз.

— Тебя всего трясёт! — проговорил тот с беспокойством. — Что случилось?

Тесей беспомощно схватился за перила лестницы. Ему на поле боя не было так страшно.

— Ньют в плену, — произнёс он, едва двигая непослушными губами. — Мой брат.

* * *

— Послушай, приятель, не спеши…

— Мне нужно найти Дамблдора! — Тесей рвался из рук Персиваля, отталкивая стакан с виски. Собственный взвод Тесея молчаливо взирал на них, Эдмунд Роули даже вышел вперёд, готовый помочь. — Только он сможет что-нибудь придумать!

— Придержи гиппогрифов! — рявкнул Персиваль, и Тесей поражённо затих. — Дамблдор в штабе, найдём, как освободится. А пока держи, это сегодня твоё лекарство от нервов. Отличный американский виски.

— Не бывает у вас отличного виски, — пробормотал Тесей. — Вы его делаете из кукурузы, о чём речь?..

— Заткнись и пей, Скамандер, — посоветовал Персиваль дружелюбно, толкнув Тесея к свободному стулу.

Кто-то тихо вышел из комнаты, воспользовавшись моментом. Скрипнула половица. Тесей, обессилено упав на стул, сделал первый глоток, и виски согрел нутро, унял пыл.

— Всё будет хорошо, капитан, — успокаивающе сказала Триш. — Немцы или австрийцы?

На неё шикнули, но Триш упорствовала:

— Это важно. Австрийские маги не любят брать в плен и отпускают быстрее.

— Просто слухи! — громыхнул Нильс.

— Нет, дорогой. Это статистика.

— И кто её собирал, ты?

Атмосфера постепенно накалялась, и люди начали отодвигаться к стенам. От споров этой пары лучше было держаться подальше.

— Австрийцы, — ответил Тесей с опозданием. — Наверняка они. Думаешь, Ньюта можно вызволить?

Наверное, в самом его тоне было столько отчаянной надежды, что ссора утихла, не успев начаться.

— Есть шанс, — сказала Триш твёрдо. — Верно?

Она обернулась к остальным. Взвод поспешно закивал.

— Видишь? — спросил Персиваль. — Все уверены в успешном исходе.

Тесей кивнул. Его уже стало мутить.

— Я выйду на воздух, — сказал он, поднимаясь.

Через скрипучую заднюю дверь он проследовал во двор, где ещё совсем недавно разговаривал с Анной. Дверь скрипнула вторично, и Тесей обернулся — Эдмунд. Тот показал портсигар.

— Вы не думайте, сэр, я не мастер успокаивающих речей, — его «сэр» всегда звучало как оскорбление, но Тесей уже привык, — просто хотел покурить.

Они одновременно затянулись под яблоней. Недавно прошедший дождь оставил длинные влажные следы на трещинах садового стола, виноградные листья блестели от капель. Дорожка превратилась в кашу, и отходить от дома значило попрощаться с армейскими ботинками. Пришлось ретироваться к веранде и курить у приоткрытого окна.

— Это ваш единственный брат? — зачем-то спросил Эдмунд.

— Теперь единственный.

Слава Мерлину, уточнений не последовало.

— Сигареты замечательная вещь, — сказал Эдмунд в воздух, — всегда помогают. Я каждый раз курю после боя — и сразу легче становится.

— Тоже.

Они докурили в молчании. Тесей уже собрался возвращаться, как Эдмунд протянул открытый портсигар.

— Берите, — произнёс настойчиво. — Вам нужнее.

Тесей одарил его благодарным взглядом и забрал половину. Его собственный портсигар был уже почти пустым.

Когда настало время отправляться к Дамблдору, Тесей более-менее пришёл в себя. Искать его пришлось по всему городку, и на улице стремительно темнело, требовалось то и дело подсвечивать дорогу Люмосом. Отчаявшись, Тесей уже собрался навестить в госпитале Литу, но Дамблдор обнаружился там — он разговаривал с очень бледным солдатом, который время от времени сбивался с английского на тарабарщину и кривился в отчаянии.

— Схватил проклятие, — объяснил Дамблдор, когда они с Тесеем отошли в сторону свободных коек. — Меня попросили взглянуть. В чём дело, Тесей? Я вижу, ты искал меня.

— Ньют, — выпалил Тесей, едва дав договорить. — Ньют в плену у австрийцев... или фрицев... Чёрт бы их побрал! Где-то на Восточном фронте, у Карпат. Помогите, я не знаю, кого ещё просить о помощи. Наверное, лишь вы сможете что-то сделать.

Дамблдор тяжело вздохнул.

— Я не всесильный, Тесей. — Он нахмурился, огладил короткую бороду. — Что Ньют там делал?

— Его затащили в какую-то драконью миссию. Большего сам не знаю.

Дамблдор кивнул.

— Наведу справки, но не обещаю многого. — Тесей отвернулся в волнении, и Дамблдор тронул его плечо. — Мне Ньют дорог не меньше твоего. Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах.

— Спасибо.

— Не благодари раньше времени. Не нужно.

Рядом раздались тихие шаги, и Дамблдор с Тесеем повернули головы на звук. Из-за ширмы к ним вышла удивлённая Лита с палочкой наготове — словно собиралась обороняться от врагов. Даже убедившись, что это свои, она опустила палочку с заминкой, и только потом Тесей понял, что сам задержал руку на собственной.

Какими же они все стали параноиками.

* * *

— Мактоминей!

— Здесь!

— Блэк!

— Здесь!

Тесей сделал отметку перенести фамилию в начало списка для сохранения алфавитного порядка.

— Нортон!

Молчание. Строй зашевелился, забормотал.

— Нортон появлялся после боя? — выкрикнул Тесей, оглядывая роту.

— Нет, сэр, — ответил кто-то печально.

Тесей опустил глаза в список и вычеркнул фамилию палочкой. Буквы побурели, стали цвета запёкшейся крови — уже третий рядовой, а список едва начат. Тесей не закончил даже один взвод.

Они устроили общую перекличку под дождём, от водоотталкивающих заклинаний плащи слабо мерцали — но всё же это было лучше обычных тренчкотов, с которых магия сходила в считаные минуты. Всю армию удалось собрать на поле неподалёку, и отсюда можно было, если постараться, разглядеть ту единственную дорогу, по которой маглы доставляли еду и провизию. После проверки часть людей отошлют для охраны дороги, как было заведено. Тесей раньше, ещё до Вердена, сам ходил на подобные задания, и слышал, о чём беседовали маглы: «Ангелы-хранители защищают нас, — говорили они. — Потому-то мы все и остались живы. Не иначе Бог пули отвёл!»

Слушать это было и радостно, и горько.

— Паркинсон!

— Здесь!

Лита ждала у его дома, держа над головой прозрачный наколдованный зонтик. Тесей завидел её и ускорил шаг, отпирая замок издалека, и Лита благодарно приподняла палочку с невидимым куполом над ней.

— Есть новости? — спросила с ходу и тут же пояснила, хотя Тесей и так всё понял: — Ньют. Новости о нём.

Тесей покачал головой.

— Ни слова. И от него больше не было писем.

Лита поникла, села на диван и стала разглаживать на коленях длинную юбку.

— Я надеялась, что, может...

Тесей опустился рядом, рука сама вытащила последнее письмо из кармана формы. Оно уже изрядно помялось от частых перечитываний.

— Мы так с Ньютом сидели однажды в Хогвартсе на ступеньках у входа, — сказала вдруг Лита. — Он держал письмо от вашей мамы. Там было про переезд в Бларни.

— Мама думала, что хотя бы он обрадуется этой новости.

Лита склонила голову, и короткие пряди упали на её щёки. Тесей не задумываясь заправил Лите за ухо одну и лишь по тому, как она отпрянула, понял, что делает что-то не то.

— Извини, — сказал он. — Не хотел тебя пугать.

— Нет, я… Не знаю, в чём дело. Наверное, в том, что это не совсем дружеский жест.

Она подняла на Тесея ясный взгляд, и он снова поразился, до чего Лита иногда бывает откровенна там, где любой другой смолчал бы.

— Твоя правда, — согласился он.

Лита, недолго подумав, придвинулась ближе. Её бедро теперь касалось бедра Тесея, и он в волнении приобнял за талию. Они замерли, одинаково сконфуженные, и тут Лита сжала его ладонь. Это был жест поддержки, но Тесей пребывал в таком отчаянии, таком раздрае, что потянулся к ней всем собой.

От Литы пахло лекарствами и лавандовым мылом. Когда она повернулась в нему, Тесей дотронулся до мягких кудрявых завитков на её шее, выбивающихся из совсем не идущей Лите строгой причёски. Чуть присобранные волосы, мягко облегающие платья и туфли вместо этих грубых ботинок — вот какой следовало быть Лите Лестрейндж. Он скучал по ней прежней и по тому времени, когда война ещё казалась незначительной глупостью.

Лита вздрогнула от прикосновения, и Тесей подул на завиток волос, тронул подбородок в просительном жесте. Она подчинилась.

— Хорошо, что я тебя нашла, — сказала Лита, обнимая за шею.

Губы у неё были мягкими, и Тесей целовал их, положив ладонь на тёплую смуглую щёку, теребя указательным пальцем мочку уха. Руки Литы зарылись в волосы на его затылке, и всё как будто было хорошо, но...

Ньют.

Тесей нервно дёрнулся, разрывая поцелуй. Лита не выглядела удивлённой.

— Что-то не так, да? — спросила она в воздух, прислонившись к спинке дивана. — Вот и мне то же кажется.

— Прости, — выдавил Тесей. — Я не могу... Ньют...

— Между нами никогда ничего не было.

— И всё же...

Она коснулась пальцем его губ.

— Я понимаю, у меня самой странное чувство, как будто... — Она в смятении вскочила с дивана и обвела пальцем рамку фотографии хозяев дома, стоящей на столике. — ...Как будто это неправильно. Всё должно быть не так, но как — я не знаю! Прости, Тесей, я лучше уйду сейчас.

Он не стал препятствовать. В душе творился полный хаос. Тесей, обождав, вышел тоже, потянулся было за сигаретой, посмотрел грустно на оставшийся запас — и захлопнул портсигар, а после вгляделся в фигуру, которая неумолимо приближалась к дому. Этого человека он узнал бы везде.

— Интересно, добить меня или… — пробормотал Тесей про себя, всё же ухватывая зубами сигарету.

— Здравствуй, — сказал Дамблдор. Тесей поздоровался кивком, наверняка больше похожим на резкую судорогу. — Я хотел бы перед тобой извиниться.

— Всё-таки добить, значит, — безнадёжно проговорил Тесей. — Ну так что?

Дамблдор, похоже, теперь принципиально не носил военную форму и выглядел чужеродно в лагере, окрашенном во все оттенки болотно-зелёного. Единственной его уступкой погоде стали тёмная рубашка и немаркая шляпа. Однако сейчас Дамблдор без каких-либо сомнений шагнул в самую грязь, чтобы встать ближе к Тесею. Его брюки запятнала весенняя слякоть.

— Я не смогу тебе помочь, — произнёс Дамблдор мученически. — Министерство отказывается признавать, что эта миссия существует. Найти организаторов не удалось — каждый из причастных отнекивается и говорит, что лишь исполнял приказы.

— Ясно.

— Я ещё обдумаю другие варианты, Тесей.

— С Ньютом сейчас может быть что угодно. — Он старался держать сигарету твёрже, но пальцы всё равно подрагивали. — Его могут допрашивать, пытать…

— Даже австрийцы — просто люди. Маги, а не звери.

— Разве вы не знали, что на войне разрешили все Непростительные? Мне довелось однажды допрашивать немца.

Дамблдор посмотрел на него тревожно.

— Именно поэтому я не выношу войн. Ньют вообще не заслужил быть здесь, мы оба знаем это.

— Но теперь вы умываете руки. Что вы вообще в состоянии сделать для нас, а, Дамблдор? Хоть что-нибудь полезное!

Чёрная дыра, которая разверзлась в Тесее, требовала крови, но Дамблдор не собирался отступать:

— Пока Министерство тренируется в крючкотворстве, я — один лишь я, Тесей! — работаю над той магией, которая позволила немцам снять наши щитовые заклинания! Перестань считать, что воюете лишь вы, стоящие с палочками у линии траншей.

Дамблдор был действительно рассержен, и Тесей наконец разглядел тёмные круги под его глазами.

— И есть подвижки? — вскользь поинтересовался он.

— Есть, — сказал Дамблдор кратко с усталостью в голосе. — И это главное.

Они распрощались прохладно, не пожав рук. Тесей знал, что вины Дамблдора в случившемся не было, но всё равно понимал: он не сможет доверять Дамблдору в дальнейшем. И уж точно никогда не доверит ему самое дорогое, что имеет — Ньюта.

Оставался только один человек, который при желании мог бы помочь — по крайней мере, Тесей хотел бы на это надеяться.

* * *

— Твой брат, — полуутвердительно-полувопросительно произнёс Персиваль Грейвз.

— Я рассказывал о нём, помнишь?

Персиваль собирал вещи — вскоре они уходили из городка. Министерский портал был уже готов и дожидался своего часа. Тесей даже не начинал сборы, но ему хватило бы и пары минут — он привык не обживаться в магловских жилищах и обходился малым.

— Действовать надо как можно скорее. — Персиваля будто даже не испугала сложность просьбы, он всё так же добродушно щурился, похожий на сытого хищника. — Но мы оба понимаем, что попросят в МАКУСА взамен.

— Информацию, — сказал Тесей с обречённой уверенностью.

— Именно. Тебе есть что рассказать про миссию брата? Если же ты сам ничего не знаешь, то понадобятся гарантии, что он добровольно ответит на все вопросы. Драконы — тема всегда интересная. У вас в Министерстве любят эксперименты, которые наши сочли бы пустой тратой времени.

— Удобно, когда всю работу делают другие.

— Мир несправедлив и корыстен.

Тесей усмехнулся.

— У тебя есть эти гарантии, могу хоть задокументировать и оттиск поставить фамильной печаткой. Всё, что мне нужно — это Ньют. Живой и здоровый.

Персиваль оторвался от складывания рубашки — она замерла под взмахом палочки — и обратил на Тесея сложночитаемый взгляд.

— Дай мне пару дней, и посмотрим, что получится.

— Спасибо, — сказал Тесей с чувством.

Из спальни прилетел чемодан, приветливо распахнул кожаную пасть, принимая в себя ворох вещей. У самого Тесея была только запасная форма и смена белья, он успел отвыкнуть от излишеств мирной жизни. Персиваль же с собой носил даже смокинг.

— У тебя есть брат? — вырвалось у Тесея. — Сестра?

— А похоже? — ответил Персиваль вопросом на вопрос и захлопнул чемодан. — Ну, теперь всё. Когда там отправление?

И сразу же за его фразой громыхнул взрыв — где-то на дороге между Верденом и городком. С крыши с дробным стуком посыпалась старая черепица. Через паузу почти в одно и то же время раздались два новых взрыва — и началась очередная бесконечная канонада, грозившая опять затянуться до утра.

Они одновременно посмотрели на часы.

— Поздновато сегодня, — заметил Персиваль. — Хорошо, что мы уходим, иначе весь сон был бы ни к чёрту.

— Не надейся. Нас перебросят максимум на пару миль выше по руслу Мааса.

Персиваль повёл недовольно уголком рта и схватил чемодан, взвесил его в руке.

— Так ты уже готов? — поинтересовался он.

Спустя час Тесей влился в толпу солдат, что шли назад от Вердена, к полю. Прямо поверх стерни бросили ровную широкую дорогу, целый проспект для трёх небольших батальонов — одного английского и двух французских. На ней же и выстраивались, как на плацу, и Тесей заспешил искать своих лейтенантов, которые должны были собрать людей во взводы. Порталы уже стояли на возвышениях, напоминавших постаменты памятника, и рядом была видна неподвижная высокая фигура Альбуса Дамблдора. Солдаты прощались с городишком, кто-то вздыхал: палатки всё же не потягаются с настоящими добротными домами. Кто-то ворчал, что неблагодарным маглам опять достаётся всё лучшее.

Тесей же думал, что городок сровняют с землёй при следующей же бомбёжке.


	19. Часть II. Глава 8

Момент переговоров Ньют полностью пропустил. Он не знал абсолютно ничего, сидя в каморке на жёсткой койке, сложенной из голых досок, и понимал только одно: что-то происходит. Заскрипели сапоги по полу, шаги были слышны постоянно — туда-сюда. И голоса, разные голоса, говорящие на немецком. Несколько раз с лязганьем открывалось окошко в железной тюремной двери, и на Ньюта смотрели недобрые внимательные глаза — каждый раз новые.

Живот уже сводило от голода, и Ньют понадеялся, что вскоре кто-нибудь из этих заглядывающих втолкнёт наконец миску с едой, но пока ни один солдат не оказал ему такой любезности. Ньют рывком поднялся, начал мерить шагами узкую камеру без единого окна, сложенную из грубо обработанного кирпича.

Поначалу Ньют боялся — смерти, Круциатуса, да и того, что он может ненароком всех сдать под действием сыворотки правды. Спустя три дня, когда выяснилось, что австрийцам даже ни одного дракона не удалось поймать, Ньют стал воспринимать случившееся философски. Его не пытали, кормили, пусть и худшими солдатскими пайками, какие только можно было найти. И он остался жив — а это главное. И сыворотка им не помогла, насколько мог судить Ньют, который с замирающим от ужаса сердцем прислушивался, сидя у двери, боясь узнать знакомые голоса. Похоже, лагерь свернули в кратчайшие сроки, и Ньют в тот день от облегчения рассмеялся, зажав себе рот: они успели! И даже драконы не попали в руки австрийских магов!

Теперь его волновало лишь одно: письмо, посланное Тесею. Знал бы тот, каких трудов стоило уговорить австрийцев.

Окошко снова открылось с ржавым лязгом.

— Выходи! — произнёс офицер визгливо и вытолкал Ньюта из камеры, едва он неуверенно выглянул в коридор.

Его провели наверх по ступенькам, ещё одна железная дверь открылась, и Ньют сощурился от яркого солнца, прикрыл ладонью глаза.

— Палец! — гаркнули ему в ухо, и Ньют испуганно протянул ладонь. Что они хотят?

В голове мелькнула безумная мысль, что палец собираются отрезать, но тут второй офицер начал отсчитывать секунды на немецком. Ньют перевёл взгляд на потускневшие карманные часы, к которым приложили его ладонь.

Неужели…

И тут Ньюта будто дёрнули крюком за живот, реальность свернулась в воронку, и он, протиснувшись в её узкое горлышко, очнулся на голой земле — совсем другое место, другие запахи. Ньюта замутило и вырвало бы тотчас же, если бы было чем.

Он поднялся, качнувшись, огляделся — и ничего не понял.

— Я свободен?— спросил он в воздух неуверенно, и его тихий голос заглушил грохот: снаряд разорвался где-то не слишком далеко, и за ним последовали другие — вой и свист не смолкали, пелена дыма висела слева, там, где на холме стоял большой форт. Ньют зажал уши.

Вокруг серо-голубые солдаты мешались с болотно-зелёными, и палаточный лагерь раскинулся на всём обозримом пространстве — невероятно, сколько же там было людей?.. На Ньюта уже посматривали, кто-то крикнул в сторону — кажется, не по-английски, — и несколько человек рванули туда, где развевался большой флаг Министерства магии.

Ньют едва не заплакал — свои, это свои! — но новый спазм скрутил его, и Ньют согнулся пополам, держась за живот.

— О Мерлин, так это вас должны были перебросить порталом? — Он сначала увидел ноги в ботинках и обмотках, а после смог наконец разогнуться. Стоявший перед ним невысокий солдат оскалил в ухмылке неровные зубы и поманил за собой.

— Криворукие фрицы! — ругался солдат, то и дело оборачиваясь на Ньюта, пока он нетвёрдо ступал за ним по грязи, стараясь идти след в след. — Даже портал нормально настроить не могут! Точность в полмили — невероятно!..

— Где я? — прохрипел Ньют.

— Объединённый англо-французский лагерь магических сил под Верденом. Вам плохо? Тоже не выношу порталы. И аппарацию, если уж на то пошло — вместе с чёртовым Летучим порохом! Не поверите, мне так не хватает здесь магловских поездов…

Солдат всё трещал и трещал, и Ньют перестал его слушать. Он попробовал было задать несколько вопросов, но тот притворялся глухим, и Ньют, оставив попытки, счёл за лучшее осмотреться. Кое-где в грязи были проложены дороги, но не везде, пыхтели паром полевые кухни, какой-то француз — это же их серо-голубая форма? — помешивал палочкой чай. Рядом британский солдат, сидя на голом пне, начитывал рапорт своему перу. Несколько человек прокладывали пути между палатками и после нового слоя долго утирали лоб и разминали ладони, в которых держали палочки.

— Только недавно перебазировались! — весело сказал сопровождающий Ньюта солдат. — Поэтому такой хаос!

Ньют уже отчаялся понять, куда его ведут. Флаг Министерства пропал из виду, замелькали палатки, на которые криво навесили таблички с номерами — как на домах. Но Ньюта больше поразили названия импровизированных палаточных улиц. «Улица чулочков» — было написано на одной табличке, прибитой к столбу. На другой значилось: «Аллея прелестниц», и в неё недовольно тыкала пальцем волшебница, одетая в ту же болотно-зелёную форму, что и другие солдаты магических экспедиционных сил.

— Кролик! — раздался справа голос. Ньют обернулся с замершим сердцем. Тесей бежал навстречу, и Ньют даже не сразу его узнал: лицо посуровело, потемнело под южным солнцем, скулы заострились. Только улыбка осталась та же: открытая, широкая.

Тесей обнял с разбега, не успевая остановиться. Ньют пошатнулся, и они замерли, неловко перетаптываясь в чавкающей грязи. Объятие было почти болезненным: Тесей сомкнул руки на спине, прижимая к себе изо всех сил.

— О Мерлин, — раздалось рядом свистящим шёпотом.

Тесей был небрежно побрит, его щёки кололи, но Ньют сам наверняка выглядел в разы хуже. Он давно не мылся, волосы уже походили на шерсть дикого зверя, но Тесею было абсолютно всё равно — он будто и не собирался отпускать.

Наконец отстранившись, брат осмотрел встревоженно, словно боялся найти в лице Ньюта некие необратимые следы, оставленные войной.

— Я скучал, Братец Лис, — признался Ньют, улыбаясь.

Тесей, услышав прозвище, просиял, потрепал по затылку грубой мозолистой ладонью.

— Как ты? С тобой не слишком плохо обращались? Иначе плевать я хотел на соглашение…

В глазах Тесея на миг проглянула такая ненависть, такая злоба, что Ньют поспешил заверить:

— Лучше, чем я со страху напридумывал. — Тесей неверяще смотрел на него, всё ещё хмурясь, и Ньют добавил: — Честное слово! Но сейчас я бы поел, потому что кормили меня так себе.

Тесей засуетился и в пылу схватил Ньюта за ладонь.

— Сам видишь, тут пока всё… — начал он путано объяснять и отмахнулся от сопровождающего. — Потом! Майору доложусь сам через полчаса, но если найдёте Персиваля Грейвза… — да-да, тот американец — позовите в мою палатку. Номер? Да откуда же я знаю, их сегодня начали развешивать!

— Тесей…

— Всё хорошо, Кролик. Пошли со мной.

Его приказной тон был непривычен и возвращал в детство.

— Так кто ты теперь по званию? — спросил Ньют.

— Капитан. — Тесей гордо щёлкнул по козырьку своей фуражки. — Разрешаю гордиться старшим братом.

Что-то щекотало в мыслях, когда Ньют смотрел на широкую спину Тесея в изрядно выцветшей форме — будто воспоминание, которое никак не хотело себя явить. Ньют нахмурился на мгновение, не понимая, но вскоре устал размышлять и отбросил все мысли прочь. В лагере вкусно пахло рагу, рядом прошёл, хрустя яблоком, солдат, и ароматы вытеснили из головы Ньюта всё постороннее.

— Лита тоже тут! — крикнул Тесей радостно через плечо. — Мы встретились случайно, она меня лечила.

— Лита? Правда? — Облегчение было до того сильным, что подкосились ноги. — А почему тогда?..

— Здесь перехватывают сов! Нам сильно повезло, что твоё последнее послание дошло.

Он подмигнул, сворачивая к источнику запахов, заозирался по сторонам.

— Где дежурный? — Тесей постучал пальцем по большому котелку, заглянул в него и продемонстрировал Ньюту — пустой. — Ладно, сверни-ка вот здесь... Нет-нет, к группе наших солдат, не французских.

Когда Тесей приблизился, пронёсся шепоток: «Ротный... ротный...» — и все поспешно поднялись. Подчинившись небрежному жесту, они сели снова, а Ньют смотрел на брата во все глаза — Тесей источал спокойную уверенность того рода, что привлекала людей и заставляла идти за собой.

— Знакомьтесь, — произнёс он громко. — Ньют, это взвод, в котором я начинал... тут много друзей Литы, кстати, а теперь и моих друзей. — Ему заулыбались, закивали. — А это мой брат Ньют. Дежурного нет на месте, не поделитесь с Ньютом едой? Ему не повезло побывать в плену.

— Ужасно, — произнесла сухопарая женщина со скулами почти как у Тесея. — Конечно же поделимся.

Вскоре Ньют жадно поддевал вилкой мясо из чужих консервов, сидя на скамье с остальными, и слушал общую беседу. Разговор вели серьёзный и скучный: про ближайшее наступление и неясные планы главнокомандующего магловских войск по поводу действий на Сомме. Все сходились во мнении, что через пару месяцев они окажутся там.

— Где Лита? — спросил Ньют Тесея на ухо, и Тесей указал пальцем в сторону штаба с флагом, где, в ещё большем отдалении от нескончаемых взрывов, был развёрнут полевой госпиталь зелёного цвета, на тон светлее палаток. Ньют поблагодарил за еду и, прихватив с собой банку джема и хлеб, отправился туда.

Хлеб он макал прямо в джем, стараясь идти не слишком быстро. Снова он с опозданием вспомнил, насколько плохо выглядит, но мысль не задержалась в голове. Ньют очень сильно хотел увидеть Литу.

Он уже почти перестал вздрагивать из-за особенно громких взрывов, когда достиг госпиталя и заглянул внутрь. Но тут над его головой неожиданно возникла койка. Ньют ойкнул и опёрся рукой на стол, тот загромыхал на шатких ножках.

— Кто там?

Койка опустилась. Из-за рукомойника показалась невысокая седая целительница с палочкой в руке.

— Мне бы Литу, — промямлил Ньют, пряча за спину банку с джемом.

На него подозрительно покосились, но всё же целительница крикнула, повернувшись к шкафчикам:

— Лестрейндж! Тебя спрашивают! И недолго — нам ещё нужно расставить зелья.

— Кто спрашивает? — послышался мягкий голос Литы.

Ньют силился оставаться серьёзным, но губы всё равно растягивались в улыбке. Джем он тайком отставил на стол и вытер грязные руки о свою и так безнадёжно испорченную одежду.

Лита выглянула из-за белого шкафа — и глаза её округлились. Ньют ждал возгласа, оклика — чего угодно, но Лита не проронила ни слова, огибая хаотично расставленные койки.

— Я... — начал Ньют нервно, но Лита перебила. Её ладонь легла Ньюту на плечо.

— Ты Тесея решил обогнать в росте? — спросила она с укором. — А я вам обоим буду кричать снизу, да?

— Ну… нет.

Ньют, качнув головой, собрался с духом.

Он подхватил Литу и поднял высоко в воздух, прижав к себе, зажмурился, совсем не уверенный, что ему это простят. Но Лита ахнула и ухватила Ньюта за щёки со смехом, а после чувствительно дёрнула за нос.

— Если бы такое удумал твой брат, досталось бы его ушам, — заметила Лита, когда он опустил её на пол. — Ох, Ньют, как же я рада тебя видеть! Мы все безумно волновались. Тесей себе места не находил, когда получил твоё письмо.

Ньют только и мог, что глупо улыбаться в ответ. Слова не шли на язык, когда он смотрел на неё, уставшую, в простой сестринской форме и грубых ботинках, выглядевших огромными на её ногах.

— Я до сих пор не верю, что здесь, с вами, — тихо сказал Ньют. — Может, я сплю в своей камере, а это мне снится.

— Ты уже успел пообедать? Такая ужасная еда не может присниться, поверь мне, — произнесла она заговорщическим шёпотом.

Ньют красноречиво кивнул на банку джема, пожав плечами. Его пока всё устраивало.

— Ты просто не успел ещё привыкнуть. — Лита поднялась на цыпочки, клюнула его в щёку. — Прости, мне нужно идти. Бросишь костей рыжему псу, что бегает рядом с госпиталем? — Она сбегала к рукомойнику и вытащила из ящичка горстку костей, завёрнутых во французскую газету. — Он с нами преодолел уже целый портал нелегалом, так что его приписали талисманом к армии.

Снаружи Ньют с удовольствием понаблюдал, как пёс благодарно снуёт возле его ног, погладил его по свалявшейся шерсти. Наверное, он и сам теперь как эта псина — прибился к ним случайным образом, чужой и грязный, перебивающийся объедками. Его обтекали люди, занятые своими делами, они громко переговаривались, то и дело вокруг звучали имена, фамилии и звания.

— А вы кто такой? — Рядом с Ньютом остановился седоватый офицер очень представительного вида, с начищенными до блеска пуговицами на форме. Он поднёс к глазам лорнет.

— Э-э-э, — выдавил из себя Ньют и вознамерился уже сбежать, но на плечо легла рука, сжала в ободряющем жесте.

— Капитан Ротшильд, это мой брат. Всё в порядке. — Дождавшись, когда тот похмыкает и отойдёт, Тесей добавил: — Хорошо, что ты уже освободился. Я хочу тебя ещё кое с кем познакомить.

Ньют даже не успел заметить, что рядом с Тесеем кто-то стоит. Солдат оказался очень причудливо одет — словно бы в смесь британской и французской форм. На вид он был немногим старше Тесея, черноволос и темноглаз, и по первому впечатлению напоминал Ньюту дракона из его подопечных — но из тех, кто был подружелюбнее. Гавейн или...

— Персиваль Грейвз, мой боевой товарищ. Персиваль… мой брат Ньют.

— Персиваль, — повторил Ньют бездумно, посмеявшись про себя. Надо же, какое совпадение. — У нас так звали дракона. Мы их называли в честь рыцарей Круглого стола.

— Приятно слышать, — усмехнулся Грейвз, и они с Тесеем обменялись непонятными взглядами. В лице Тесея почему-то читалось отчётливо: «Я же говорил», — и Ньют с недоумением взирал на эту бессловесную беседу.

— Мне много о тебе рассказывали, — пояснил Грейвз, и Тесей отчего-то смутился, Ньют видел это отчётливо.

— А.

— Мы присоединимся, позже, Персиваль, хорошо? — Тесей, цепко ухватив Ньюта за плечо, потянул за собой к палаткам. — Знаешь, он мне жизнь спас.

Оглушённый новыми звуками, затопленный впечатлениями до лёгкой тошноты, Ньют не сразу должным образом среагировал на реплику.

— Что?..

— В бою. Очень тяжело тогда было, очень, но ничего страшного — я жив, и мы снова вместе.

У Тесея лицо просветлело, расплылось в улыбке, которая делала красивее и без того правильные черты. Лишь уши выбивались, покрасневшие от холода и забавно торчащие.

Почему-то эти уши растопили в душе Ньюта то, что, казалось, заледенело на холодных ветрах Карпат, и он осознал, до чего же сильно скучал по брату. Тесей закурил, не отводя взгляда от Ньюта, и был явно, очевидно счастлив — маленькие, едва заметные паутинки морщинок протянулись в уголках глаз, линия челюсти заметно смягчилась. Руки его то и дело тянулись вперёд, к Ньюту — одёрнуть шинель, потрепать по плечу.

— Знаешь, кто тебя сдал? — спросил Тесей. — Мы выяснили это. Парень по имени Тоби. Похоже, он имел на тебя зуб.

Ньют даже не знал, что на это сказать.

— Как тебе удалось меня вытащить? — наконец спросил он.

Тесей отмахнулся:

— Неважно, но можешь поблагодарить Персиваля. Попозже тебе нужно будет ответить на пару его вопросов.

— Снова он? Грейвз?

Ньют вяло пытался поддержать беседу, хотя в действительности его не интересовало ни кто организовал его перемещение сюда, ни как это было сделано. И в конце концов, когда Тесей начал размахивать рукой с сигаретой во время длинного объяснения, Ньют поймал ладонь и вопросительно поднял брови. Тесей разрешил — похоже, больше от удивления, — и Ньют осторожно вынул сигарету из пальцев, поднёс ко рту.

— А раньше не нравилось, — сказал Тесей спустя долгую паузу неожиданно хрипловатым голосом, когда Ньют затянулся вторично.

— Я редко, извини, Братец Лис. Но это приятнее самокруток, — признал он.

Они стояли посреди лагеря и смотрели друг на друга. Тесей вскоре протянул ладонь, и Ньют отдал ему сигарету. Так они и докурили её по очереди, и вскоре щёки Тесея тоже заалели вслед за ушами.

— Шинель тебе к лицу, — сказал он серьёзно. — Но мне станет легче, если ты отправишься домой — чем скорее, тем лучше.

— Посмотрим.

— Ты не хочешь уходить.

Ньют отвернулся.

— Из-за меня? Из-за Литы?

— Я очень устал, — сказал Ньют уклончиво. Тесей вздохнул. — Где ты сейчас живёшь?

* * *

— Ну вот. — Тесей откинул полог палатки, придержал для Ньюта. — Извини за беспорядок. — Он сгрёб разом все карты и листы пергамента, бросил их на пёстрый диван. — В последнее время я здесь в лучшем случае писал отчёты.

— У тебя своя палатка? — спросил Ньют, округлив глаза.

— По должности положено. А у тебя как было?

— Спали все вповалку в пещере, — пробурчал Ньют, и Тесей издал негромкий смешок.

— Тогда тебе тут понравится. Комната одна, но я наколдую вторую кровать — станет тесновато, но не слишком.

Палатка Тесея с первого взгляда могла показать безликой, но Ньют видел Тесея в каждом предмете, в манере всей планировки. Брат предпочитал широкие, не заставленные ничем пространства, и потому скудная мебель стояла вдоль стенок, будто подпирала их. Лишь стол брат, явно скрепя сердце, оставил почти на проходе, чтобы складывать на него многочисленные документы, карты и донесения. Подобие кухни уместилось в углу, за несоразмерно большой ванной комнатой — печка, на ней котелок и две чистые тарелки. Ньют хмыкнул.

— Можешь отдохнуть, — позвал Тесей, и Ньют прошёл в спальню. Брат уже успел поставить вторую кровать, которая стала близнецом первой.

Тесей казался страшно собой довольным. Он весь светился и ходил по пятам, так что в одиночестве Ньют остался лишь единожды: когда наскоро смывал с себя грязь и колдовал пижаму. Возвращаясь в спальню, Ньют снова ожидал увидеть до боли знакомую долговязую фигуру, но Тесей что-то строчил за столом и даже не поднял взгляд.

— Можешь отгородиться заклинанием, — посоветовал он мимоходом, вычёркивая палочкой слово.

— Хорошо, — ответил Ньют.

И не сделал ничего. Палочка перекочевала под подушку, и Ньют, смежив веки, слушал успокаивающее царапанье пера по пергаменту.

Тесей рядом — эта мантра была лучше любой колыбельной, однако у Ньюта никак не получалось заснуть. Ему не удавалось избавиться от чувства, что он всё время что-то упускает.

Перевернувшись на другой бок, Ньют снова вернулся к тому моменту, когда Тесей встретил его и обнял — привычно крепко, как только он мог.

Подождите-ка…

_«Жди человека с мирных лет… первого, которого увидишь»._

Ньют посмеялся беззвучно, прикрыв рот ладонью.

Но всё равно что-то вдруг защемило в сердце и сладко и тревожно, и Ньют ещё долго разглядывал ту часть Тесея, которую мог наблюдать: его руки на столе, смуглые на кистях и молочно-белые под закатанной до локтей рубашкой.


	20. Часть II. Глава 9

_Спустя три месяца_

— Готовьсь!

Тесей поднёс часы к уху. Они шли, наверняка шли, и секундная стрелка мерно двигалась по кругу, но он ничего не слышал из-за безумной, разрывающей перепонки канонады. Плохие предчувствия затопили его, когда он вспомнил, сколько солдат из магловских стеклось сюда со всей Франции. Хорошо, что он успел попрощаться с Ньютом и Литой — мрачный обычай, который и сейчас пугал их безмерно, но ничего поделать с собой Тесей не мог.

Персиваль на этот раз был рядом, в пределах видимости, и как раз затаптывал носком сапога окурок. Тесей тоже был не прочь выкурить последнюю перед боем, но так и не успел, пока разводил взводы по позициям. Лейтенанты опять сменились, кого-то отослали в тыл, кто-то решил, что навоевался, а свежие офицеры пока знали не слишком много. Зато капитанский состав толком не обновлялся, оставаясь константой, и Тесей знал, что может довериться хотя бы своим товарищам по званию.

Палочка замерла в воздухе, готовясь пустить искры. Щиты проверены, невидимость действует. Новое заклинание, оберегающее от последнего рокового изобретения немецких магов, тоже должно действовать. Дамблдор, придумавший его, лично возводил невидимые стены пассами, от вида которых у Тесея начинало болеть запястье.

Секундная стрелка достигла цифры двенадцать.

— Первая линия — пли!

Заклинания, ожесточённые крики и нескончаемые взрывы. Тесей привычно оглох, но выдвинулся вперёд, сам ни на мгновение не переставая колдовать. Левую руку он сжал в кулак так, что ногти впивались в кожу.

— Депримо! Партис темпорус! — кричал он, не слыша себя.

Заклинания с трудом долетали до той стороны, почти не пробивая защиту врага. Наконец-то — да, удалось! — один немец упал, и его тотчас же добили. Тесей успел разглядеть зелёную вспышку, которую он не перепутал бы ни с чем.

Изматывающая борьба и одновременно лотерея. Если щит ослабнет со стороны Тесея, то и его постигнет та же участь. Законы войны не знают милосердия, хороший немец — мёртвый немец.

Справа сдавленно вскрикнули, и Тесей повернулся так быстро, что едва не защемило шею. Солдат в ужасе глядел вперёд, туда, где шла совсем иная битва, где маглы десятками падали на землю под тарахтенье пулемёта — изуродованные, окровавленные. Они кричали так ужасно, что услышал и Тесей, но сердце загрубело за этот год, приучилось не замечать, закованное в такой же крепкий щит, как тот, что окружал его роту сейчас.

— Не смотри! — воскликнул Тесей, с усилием отворачивая голову солдата. — Не смотри туда, кретин! Твои враги не там!

Искры — на этот раз жёлтые.

— Вторая линия!

Выступили вперёд те, кто до того отдыхал, и в этот же миг замолчал ближайший немецкий пулемёт, словно заглох. Тесей повернулся на радостный возглас — Эдмунд. Вот он, ухмыляется, указывая пальцем в сторону пулемёта: гляди, капитан! Тесей не удержался от улыбки.

— Акцио пуля!

Главное не промахнуться. Если дрогнет рука, можно убить ненароком.

Тесей старательно прицелился, успокаиваясь, вспоминая, как их называют ничего не ведающие маглы: ангелы-хранители. Они все ангелы-хранители. Говорят, многие вернувшиеся в тыл после поддаются синдрому Бога, но Тесей надеялся, что его это обойдёт стороной. Ньют не позволит, да и Лита тоже.

За ним есть кому присмотреть.

— А-а-а-а!

Прямо под ноги упал магловский солдат в серо-голубом, он не видел Тесея и натолкнулся бы на него, если бы не щит. Солдат с усилием перевернулся на спину, придерживая выпадающие из живота внутренности. Тесей, даже не колеблясь, пробормотал заклинание. Зелёная вспышка — и глаза солдата остекленели.

Всё же Тесей слукавил: милосердию было здесь место, но какая уж война — такое и милосердие. Персиваль заметил, одобрил слабым кивком.

Красные искры. Снова первая линия, лишь капитаны и лейтенанты никогда не отдыхают. Их работа бессменная, самая важная — следить, чтобы все свои остались живы, а всё остальное вторично.

Жёлтые искры.

Бабах! Граната взорвалась совсем рядом, щит замерцал, и Тесей бросился туда, где строй расстроился, где упали его люди.

— Все живы?! — закричал он, едва заглушая вой падающего снаряда.

— Кажется! — ответил солдат, распластавшийся на земле. Он тряс рукой, ещё трое были ранены в корпус, но не сильно. Обошлось.

Носилки. Подновить щиты. Красные искры.

Маглы лежали мёртвые вокруг на свежей зелёной траве, обрызганной кровью, и дымился сданный форт на возвышении. Разведчики доложили — он точно взят немцами, скоро заполощется над ним флаг Германской империи.

Опять всё зря! Тесей зло сплюнул себе под ноги.

— Отступаем!

* * *

Лита была в магловском госпитале, Тесей вспомнил это, уже подойдя к её палатке. Он потёр ногу, которой, оступившись, ударился о лавку, и взмокший затылок. В горле бухало сердце, ещё не отошедшее после боя. Пока Тесей метался, не решаясь идти к Ньюту сразу же, его поймал Персиваль.

— Хорошая работа, — сказал он. — Жаль, что опять не повезло.

Тесей же был угрюм, разочарованный и опустошённый. Глаза магловского солдата стояли в памяти.

— Мы потеряли тут больше, чем под Артуа, и всё впустую.

— Не иди сейчас к брату — напугаешь ещё.

— Что, по лицу видно?

— Видно, что ты убивал, — спокойно произнёс Персиваль. — Дай себе отойти.

Лагерь был тих, если не считать канонады. На площадке, где вчера играли в магловский футбол, оказался лишь их лагерный пёс — он лежал, положив морду на лапы, вялый и безэмоциональный. Длинные уши безжизненно повисли вдоль морды. С тех пор как Ньют взял над псом шефство, тот отъел себе бока, но так и не заимел имя — всё равно все взводы звали его по-разному.

Тесей свистнул, но пёс лишь покосился на него — и лёг на спину, подставляя живот. Персиваль засмеялся.

— Правильно, иди к нему. Восстанови душевное равновесие.

— А ты?

— Рапорты. Тебе тоже предстоит, не забывай.

— Забудешь тут.

Подходя к псу, Тесей столкнулся с Анной. Она первой протянула руку к всклокоченной шерсти, погладила, а после негромко сказала:

— В третьем взводе один солдат потерял на поле боя палочку. Они не хотели пока давать вам знать.

Тесей едва не подпрыгнул, и пёс вскочил, испугавшись резкого движения.

— Что значит «не хотели»? — переспросил Тесей ошеломлённо. — Обязаны! Это же может нарушить Статут!

— Последует наказание. Он боится.

Дьявол.

Анна успокаивала пса ласковыми прикосновениями, а Тесей размышлял. Потеря палочки на магловской территории каралась не просто выговором, но и записью в деле солдата. А наблюдатель имел право дополнительно ужесточить наказание в зависимости от тяжести нарушения Статута. Такие меры приняли не очень давно — месяца четыре назад, когда число обливиаторов стало расти из-за большого объёма работы.

Не то чтобы Дамблдор стал бы ухудшать положение такого недотёпы…

— Я жду ваши рапорты, капитан Скамандер! — крикнул бегущий в сторону палаток штабной офицер.

— Так что ему делать? — спросила Анна, и Тесей помотал головой, которая шла кругом. Солдат… палочка… Ещё и рапорты — как всегда, целая стопка. О нахождении на передовой, списки убитых, раненых. Потом надо будет найти лейтенантов и определить с ними дежурных по кухне, а затем поднять предыдущие списки за месяц и вспомнить, чья же настала очередь отправляться на отдых в тыл.

Глаза у убитого им солдата были зелёными. Или же это вспышка Авады?

— Тесей! — послышался совсем близко радостный голос Ньюта, и он стал той каплей, что переполняет реку.

— У меня нет времени! — рявкнул Тесей, резко поднимаясь и отряхивая колени. — Что тебе ещё надо?

Ньют так и замер — с рукой, застывшей в жесте приветствия. Он медленно опустил её, потёр, будто ему стало больно.

— Рад, что ты в порядке, — сказал он и повернулся спиной, удаляясь в сторону палаток.

Тесей очнулся, только когда Анна тронула его за рукав.

— Срывать злость лучше на вещах, а не на людях. — В её голосе не было явного неодобрения, но Тесею стало более неловко, чем если бы она отругала.

Анне он бы позволил; старым друзьям из тех, кто пошёл за ним, было позволено многое. Но она и без упрёков смогла вытащить простой фразой глубоко засевшее теперь в Тесее чувство вины.

— Ньют! — крикнул Тесей, пытаясь догнать. — Ньют!

Тот обнаружился за лагерем, между их позициями и магловскими. Оставаясь под защитой уцелевших деревьев, Ньют смотрел на растянутую по линии фронта артиллерию французов. Пушки, бесконечные пушки, возле которых мелькали люди, таскавшие к ним снаряды. В стороне нагромождением кирпичных коробок стояли бараки, а дальше, там, где ощерилась колючками проволока, уже была линия передовой.

Тесей отдышался и рискнул позвать снова, но уже иначе, пользуясь уединённостью.

— Кролик, — сказал он, подпустив в голос как можно больше нежности. — Прости меня, Кролик. Я очень устал.

— Ты часто это говоришь, — отозвался Ньют. — Тебе давно должны были дать увольнительную, почему же ты всё ещё тут?

— А ты почему, Ньют? Давно уже мог оказаться дома, и работа твоя стала интереснее…

— Я участвовал в нелегальной миссии с министерскими драконами и сдал эскадрилью австрийцам, а всю прочую информацию — МАКУСА. Меня не погладят по голове за такое.

— Я всё улажу. Ты знаешь это.

— Сколько раз ты говорил подобное за последние дни?

Тесей ничего не сказал.

— Поехали к маме. — Ньют повернулся лицом, просительно поднял брови. Из-за прохладного ветра на его щеках расцвёл румянец, а глаза казались голубыми, в цвет прояснившегося после вчерашнего дождя неба.

Как же Ньют был красив.

Делить с ним палатку уже было мучительно, а дома, где рядом не будет ни души, кроме мамы, это станет наказанием. Ньют будет всюду, весь перед Тесеем, а не спрятанный за множеством солдат объединённой армии. Его голос будет звучать постоянно в голове в виде нескончаемого спора Тесея с самим собой. Постоянный страх проговориться, выдать себя — словом ли, жестом, улыбкой…

Земля вздрагивала ритмично, словно часто билось большое сердце — в унисон с сердцем Тесея.

— Видишь? — виновато спросил он и указал в сторону далёких взрывов. — Вот это снаряд номер семьдесят семь, немецкий. Они летят с особым звуком, послушай... Шу-у-у... бум. На поле боя они слышнее всех.

Ньют посмотрел на него с жалостью.

— Что мне сказать, чтобы ты вернулся домой хоть ненадолго?

У Тесея были варианты, но их он, конечно же, не озвучит.

— У нас нет дома, Кролик.

— Можно решить и эту проблему. Ты, кажется, до ухода на фронт хотел жить со мной?

Как легко, как беспечно Ньют произнёс эти слова! Но Тесей очень хорошо представлял, что за собой повлечёт это предложение.

— Посмотрим.

Вражеская артиллерия, казалось, била наугад — снаряды падали в поле, и вверх взмывали комья земли с прошлогодними колосьями. Накануне французы изменили позиции, переместили пушки выше по линии фронта, и теперь немцы, похоже, ради разнообразия пытались метить в них, а не в траншеи.

— Ты бы вернулся к драконам, если бы мог, верно? — спросил Тесей.

Ньют рассеянно поглаживал кору тонкого каштана.

— Там не было этих постоянных обстрелов. Я всё думаю, как это выдерживают маглы…

— Плохо, — ответил Тесей кратко. Ньют обернулся. — Я бывал в траншеях, но не хочу рассказывать, прости.

Ньют помолчал и после вдруг выпалил:

— Я заметил, что ты сегодня почти не спал.

Крыть Тесею было нечем, и он тяжело опустился на поваленное то ли грозой, то ли взрывом дерево. Что правда, то правда. Даже крайняя усталость не помогала, и он ворочался в постели до рассвета, рассматривая всю ночь картины, которые услужливо подкидывало ему подсознание. В этих картинах он видел худшие моменты войны, которыми не стал бы делиться ни с кем, самые страшные, самые стыдные минуты.

Некоторые вещи нельзя говорить никому — они существуют лишь затем, чтобы возвращаться тяжким грузом по ночам и придавливать к земле, которая так и тянет к тебе холодные, пахнущие смертью руки. Тесей никогда не расскажет, что трусил в первом бою хуже стажёра, что убивал безоружных и женщин. Единственное, что хоть немного успокаивало Тесея — ему не доводилось случайно убивать детей.

Но остальные — они снились, снова и снова. Каждый, чьё лицо Тесей мог вспомнить.

— Мне нужно написать рапорты, составить списки, — начал он глухо, — к тому же кто-то из моих ухитрился потерять палочку…

— Когда это закончится?

— Когда?..

— За сколько времени ты управишься? — настаивал Ньют.

— Если без сна — то за пару суток. — Ньют скептически поднял бровь. — Работы больше, чем тебе кажется.

Ньют оторвался от каштана, тронув листья, и прошёл мимо Тесея по направлению к лагерю.

— Значит, бери портал на послезавтра.

В его голосе неожиданно прозвучали материнские нотки, её настойчивость, странным образом сочетающаяся с нежностью, и от этого безумного дежавю Тесей проглотил все возникшие возражения.

* * *

Он вдыхал тёплый летний воздух, моргая на солнце, когда подошёл Ньют — бесшумно, как он недавно наловчился делать. В отличие от Тесея Ньют был в гражданском — раздобыл ещё в лагере, и обычная одежда, похоже, нравилась ему несравнимо больше. Оглядывая фигуру Ньюта, Тесей с неожиданной для себя растерянностью отметил: он больше не знает, что и как можно носить в этом сезоне. Он словно выпал из жизни.

— Мама…

— Подожди, Кролик. Мне нужно прийти в себя.

Он не был здесь полгода, в мамином доме в предместье Лондона, который, справедливости ради, был ближе не к столице, а к Уотфорду. Мама купила этот маленький дом до развода, пока отец не успел извести все семейные деньги на строительство воздушных замков.

Тесей знал, что Ньюту здесь нравилось. Нравился и этот маленький домишко на три спальни, и Кассиобери-парк, до которого отсюда было всего пару миль ходу по живописной местности. Конечно, здесь уже невозможно было держать гиппогрифов — и дорого, и близко к маглам, но мама писала, что завела двух пушишек. Тесей был только рад, что она нашла чем себя занять.

Он потёр уши. Ему всё время мерещилось, что он вдруг оглох — до того тихо было вокруг. Никаких взрывов, никаких разговоров, пыхтения полевых кухонь или звона металлических пластин на сотнях ботинок.

— Пошли, — сказал Тесей наконец.

Здесь, в глубоком тылу, всё казалось лишь картинкой из сна, глаза сами по себе слипались, и он сворачивал в сторону от тропы, привлечённый ложными ориентирами — то вдруг мелькнёт стена за стволами (да нет, это же хозяйственные постройки), то забор померещится дальше, за вишнёвым деревом. Разве вишня не росла ближе к дому, когда он в последний раз тут был?

Ньют уловил его растерянность и ненавязчиво направлял, положив на спину ладонь.

Заходя внутрь, Тесей снял фуражку, потёр пальцем потускневший знак Министерства Магии на ней — едва ли не единственное их отличие от маглов. От спальни стали приближаться шаркающие шаги. Тесей по вбитой на плацу привычке вытянулся, взяв фуражку под мышку.

— Мои дорогие! — воскликнула мама, появившись из-за угла, и пахнуло её духами, когда она обвила руки вокруг шеи Тесея. Мир резко из ирреального стал настоящим, очень вещественным, вернулся цвет, вернулись запахи и звуки: тиканье напольных часов, скрип двери и смущённый кашель Ньюта. Тесей осторожно, всё ещё не вполне веря, вернул объятие, и фуражка упала на пол. Её схватил зубами до того звонко лающий Патрик.

Мама притянула и Ньюта к себе, Тесей слышал их совместное дыхание, слышал негромкое «привет, мама» рядом, их головы касались друг друга. Волосы Тесея, тёмные, как у отца, и мамы с Ньютом — рыжевато-русые — перепутались, а мамины губы по очереди коснулись их лбов. Тесей закрыл глаза.

— Привет, — произнёс он неловко и замолчал в замешательстве, склонившись, чтобы погладить шишугу. Ньют совсем не спешил приходить на помощь.

— Не пытайся сейчас что-то рассказывать, всё равно не выйдет. — Мама счастливо засмеялась, поправила свою причёску — даже теперь аккуратную. — Мерлин, ты уже капитан! Правильно ведь? И вы наверняка хотите поесть и отдохнуть. Заходите, заходите, только не наступите ненароком на Муфту и Маффина.

Тесей за её спиной обернулся к Ньюту, подняв брови, они обменялись улыбками.

Почему-то дышать разом стало легче.

После обеда мама поманила Тесея за собой, и он вошёл в крошечную гостиную, вполовину меньше той, что была в отцовском доме. Повинуясь безмолвной просьбе, он сел рядом на диван, и нарядное цветочное платье мамы, которое она надела ради них, быстро потерялось на фоне пёстрой диванной накидки.

— Ты только не убегай сразу, — мягко начала мама, и Тесей заподозрил неладное. — У меня к тебе будет просьба.

Она выжидала, но Тесей поджал губы.

— Я не смогу согласиться, пока не узнаю, в чём дело.

Мама сложила руки на коленях, сплетя пальцы.

— Отец хотел бы с тобой поговорить. — Тесей раздосадованно качнул головой, хлопнув ладонью по подлокотнику. — Не спеши отказывать, подумай. Мне кажется, он хочет помириться, всё же ты его старший сын и так на него похож.

— Не то чтобы меня это радовало.

— Тесей, прошу тебя...

— Я и Ньюта к нему не подпущу. Зачем ты меня об этом просишь? Вы все втайне думаете, что на фронте меня убьют и стоит попрощаться на всякий случай?

Её губы дрогнули, и Тесею стало неловко.

— Прости, прости меня. — Он порывисто упал на колени, взял ладони мамы в свои. Она печально воззрилась сверху. — Не знаю, что на меня нашло, но пожалуйста, не поднимай больше эту тему.

— Упрямцы, оба всегда такими были, — заметила она с грустью. — Да и Ньют тоже, но по-своему.

— Его никогда не заставишь, если он не хочет. Знаешь, сколько раз я советовал ему вернуться к тебе?

— Ньют уже взрослый, прятаться за моей юбкой не станет. Держитесь друг за друга как можно крепче. Вы ведь связаны, давно и очень тесно, ты и сам наверняка чувствуешь.

— Да, — ответил Тесей, сглатывая горечь, — чувствую.

Раздался стук в дверь, и Тесей торопливо поднялся, одарив маму взглядом, который означал молчаливое обещание. Они поняли друг друга, но мама не знала, насколько сложна, насколько тяжела даже самая простая из двух её просьб.

— Я покормил твоих пушишек, — сказал Ньют, войдя. Следом за ним в комнату вбежал грузный Патрик с округлыми боками. — Ты их чрезмерно балуешь, пушишки не должны быть размером с котят. Да и Патрик тоже растолстел. Потом напишу рекомендации по кормлению.

— Как угодно, Ньюти. Ты Тесея искал?

Ньют неуверенно посмотрел на него.

— Мы бы прошлись по окрестностям, да?

Вопрос был адресован уже Тесею, и тот незамедлительно кивнул.

Кажется, они направились в сторону парка, но Тесей не был уверен. Из упрямства он так и остался в форме, разве что надел новую, посвежее, и встречные прохожие все как один с любопытством рассматривали его. Тесей же впитывал в себя давно забытое ощущение воли, полной свободы от распорядков и рапортов.

Искоса он рассматривал одежду на людях, подмечая изменения. Женские платья стали сильно проще и темнее, а вот в мужских костюмах, похоже, мало что изменилось. Он приободрился, пихнул Ньюта плечом.

— Что? — вопросил тот с недоумением, заворачивая в подсказанном Тесеем направлении.

Слева был небольшой пруд, полный уток. Идеальным овалом он разлился в низине, покрытой зелёным пушком. Солнце то и дело проглядывало из-за облаков, заставляя серую воду искриться.

Тесей, перепрыгнув через низкую ограду, сбрасывал тяжёлые ботинки на ходу. Когда он обернулся к Ньюту, тот забавно наморщил нос, приставив ладонь козырьком ко лбу, а после снял с себя пиджак и решительно уселся на траву.

— И никаких комментариев? — вопросил Тесей задорно, подойдя ближе, чтобы положить рядом с пиджаком Ньюта фуражку.

Ньют хитро прищурился, вдруг на миг став тем четырнадцатилетним мальчишкой, который подкладывал в шкаф Тесея яйца моко.

— Ты пока ничего и не сделал.

Прохожие за низким заборчиком уже приостанавливались, чтобы взглянуть на них, но Тесею было как никогда наплевать. Он долго, наверное, слишком долго смотрел на Ньюта, на темнеющие веснушки, рассыпанные по его щекам, на ставшие чересчур короткими рукава старой рубашки, из-под которых торчали бледные с рыжими крапинками запястья.

— Ты трусишь, — сказал Ньют уверенно.

— А вот и нет.

Ньют лёг, поднял ногу, подталкивая Тесея пяткой к пруду, и вдруг острая смешливая радость лопнула пузырём в груди, и стало так хорошо, так светло на душе, и всю сцену будто обвели пером, до того она стала резкой и выпуклой: и пруд, будто нарисованный художником, и это мирное небо, и посмеивающийся Ньют, и даже утки, что суетились у берега. Всё стало просто и понятно, и Тесей осознал: это мгновение из тех, что ничего не значат, но запоминаются на долгие годы. Однако ему нужно было завершение, и Тесей, откинув все колебания, с воплем кинулся в пруд, пугая уток, разбрызгивая зеленоватую у берега воду. Ньют смеялся позади, Тесей отчётливо выделял его голос из всех звуков, издаваемых прохожими, и был счастлив уже потому, что они оба всё ещё способны это делать — смеяться.

Прямо в мокрой, холодной одежде Тесей окунулся с головой — и нырнул, проплыл несколько ярдов, после обернувшись. Ньют крикнул ему, но Тесей и так видел: к ним спешит полицейский, эдакий чёрный грач в высоком шлеме с блестящей эмблемой посередине. Обогнуть пруд пешком у Ньюта не было никакой возможности, и Тесей рассмеялся про себя, схватившись за корягу и наблюдая.

Когда Ньют, отфыркиваясь, подплыл к нему, Тесей помог схватиться за ту же корягу.

— Что скажет мама… — заметил Ньют с неуверенной ухмылкой.

— Ради Мерлина, не будь сейчас мной.

Вокруг было слишком много маглов, чтобы приводить себя в порядок, поэтому, сбежав от полицейского под сень ив, они свернули на ведущую к дому дорогу. Мокрые, грязные, они отпугивали своим видом гуляющих людей, хохотали в голос, и, когда рука Ньюта легла Тесею на плечо, он не задумываясь поворошил чужие влажные кудри. И именно в этот момент Ньют ему улыбнулся — бесхитростно и дружески, как улыбнулся бы брат.

Тесей не спеша убрал руку. Где-то здесь, у сворачивающей в тупик улочки он пересёк невидимую черту, за которой заканчивался счастливый миг. Потому что ни одно счастье не может длиться слишком долго.

* * *

Дни в увольнительной бежали быстро, и Тесей, уже несколько раз успевший наведаться в Министерство, так не мог свыкнуться с мыслью, что уже на неделе ему придётся возвращаться. Министерство, к слову, очень изменилось за прошедшее время: Аврорат наполовину опустел, кабинеты Трэверса и главы Отдела магического правопорядка заняли их заместители, которых Тесей толком не знал. Он перекинулся парой слов со знакомыми, праздно сидящими и играющими в волшебные йо-йо, и оказалось, что даже преступность в магическом мире резко сократилась на фоне войны.

Тесея расспрашивали, вызывали на беседу, но говорить о боях ему не хотелось, и он быстро распрощался с коллегами. Ему предстояло более важное дело — срочно требовалось обелить Ньюта перед Министерством.

Тесей постарался всё представить так, будто Ньют до последнего не знал, во что его втягивают. Участие МАКУСА, к счастью, прошло незамеченным, имя Грейвза тоже не фигурировало в деле, и Тесей выдохнул с облегчением, когда смог добиться своего. Едва ли не впервые он воспользовался новыми связями и новой репутацией, всё ещё чувствуя себя чрезвычайно странно, когда на него, в военной форме, с первой медалью на груди, смотрели с уважением.

Ньюту он так и не рассказал обо всех приложенных ради него усилиях, и, когда Тесей вернулся домой после долгого разговора в баре за полночь, он был в полной уверенности, что брат уже спит. Однако в соседней спальне почему-то горел неяркий свет.

Тесей толкнул незапертую дверь.

Ньют, полностью одетый, сидел на своей кровати — и что-то внимательно читал, хмурясь. Вокруг него лежали листы пергамента, похожие на письма. Когда Тесей вошёл, Ньют дёрнулся, покосился с испугом и тотчас начал собирать листы.

— Я помешал?

— Не особенно. Кажется, я не уследил за временем... А ты сегодня поздно.

— Так вышло.

Ньют жестом пригласил к себе, и Тесей приблизился, с любопытством обозревая комнату. Спальня Ньюта была необжитой, до странности чистой, и лишь несколько вещей указывали на его страсть — колдография с мамиными гиппогрифами, книги про волшебных животных и маленькая походная лаборатория, которую Ньют, похоже, собирался после взять с собой в лагерь.

Тут Тесей услышал под ногой бумажный шелест и склонился к полу. Он поднял лист, перевернул его — Ньют очень тихо выдохнул — и с удивлением узнал собственный почерк.

Это было его письмо Ньюту, старое, ещё прошлого года.

Тесей тупо пялился на строчки, вчитываясь в полузабытые слова. Что-то тут не сходилось.

— Ты же был у австрийцев, — пробормотал он. — И взяли тебя без вещей.

— Я твои письма всегда уменьшал и с собой носил, — сказал Ньют неохотно. Тесей перевёл на него взгляд.

Это могло ничего не значить. Абсолютно ничего. Тесей справился с собой и отдал Ньюту собственное письмо, которое тот положил к стопке таких же и перевязал бечёвкой.

— Я тоже храню твои письма, — произнёс Тесей зачем-то.

Ньют кивнул, не удивившись.

— Знаю.

О колдографии в нагрудном кармане Тесей, конечно же, смолчал. Озадаченный, он стал было нащупывать стреляные гильзы, которые всегда перекатывал в пальцах, когда волновался, но не нашёл их на привычном месте и с опозданием вспомнил, что оставил все во второй форме.

Тесей опустился на стул у окна, заглянул за тяжёлую штору глубокого синего цвета — мамин выбор для спальни Ньюта. Рядом горел единственный фонарь, через дорогу виднелись слабые очертания соседнего дома. Насколько Тесею было известно, в четырёх домах вокруг маминого тоже жили волшебники, почему-то предпочтя общество маглов.

— Ты вчера снова кричал ночью, — сказал Ньют, и Тесей мысленно чертыхнулся. Похоже, забыл наложить заклинание. — Может, сварить тебе зелье Сна без сновидений?

— Оно уже не помогает, Кролик.

Тесей уныло покачал подушечкой пальца перо в чернильном приборе. Он успел забыть, когда в последний раз нормально спал.

— Пересядь ко мне, — раздался вдруг сзади голос Ньюта, такой просительный, что трудно было не послушаться. Когда Тесей сел рядом на кровать, у него голова пошла кругом из-за вороха предположений. Ньют вёл себя странно.

Взгляд у брата был сложный, испытующий, но Тесей выдержал его.

— Тебе нужна помощь, — проговорил Ньют серьёзно. — Если зелья не помогают — это плохо.

— Я пока справляюсь.

— Нет. Ты не справляешься.

— Кролик, — начал Тесей предупреждающе, — я рад, что ты обо мне волнуешься, но всё не так плохо. Я был у врача в Мунго, мне прописали пить какую-то гадость, и она стоит на кухне в красном флакончике. Я сам в состоянии о себе позаботиться.

Плечи Ньюта расслабились.

— Надеюсь, она тебе поможет.

Тесей согласно угукнул, покосившись на ладонь Ньюта, лежащую на покрывале так близко к его собственной.

— Ты собираешься опять со мной в лагерь? — Теперь настала его очередь задавать неприятные вопросы.

— Только попробуй запретить.

— Тебе нечего там делать.

— Неправда! Я буду помогать. Я вообще-то неплох в зельях, и тебе это отлично известно. Слышал, вам так и не дали штатного зельевара.

— Подслушиваешь?

Ньют ощетинился:

— Мне закрыть уши, чтобы вообще ничего не слышать?

— Тише, тише… Случайно вырвалось, просто я не хочу подвергать тебя опасности. Я… — Ладно, в таком контексте всё-таки можно. — Ньют, ты же мне очень дорог.

Стоило произнести эту опасную фразу, чтобы видеть, как меняется выражение лица напротив. Нахмуренные брови уступили место глубокой растерянности, как будто Ньют даже не подозревал об этом. Однако Тесею не понравилось, что Ньют почему-то долго его разглядывал из-под чёлки.

— А ты — мне, — ворчливо произнёс Ньют и встал, совсем приглушая свет, давая этим понять: разговор окончен. Как будто последняя его фраза была неким неоспоримым аргументом, призванным убедить Тесея.

Тот вышел из спальни окончательно сбитым с толку. Над всей этой беседой придётся крепко поразмыслить.

* * *

В назначенный час Тесей явился в Министерство за порталом — вместе с Ньютом, который старательно держался на шаг позади, будто пытаясь не привлекать к себе внимания. Все мысли занимало излишне затянувшееся прощание с мамой, которое предсказуемо кончилось слезами, и Тесей пропустил часть путаного объяснения министерского клерка, расслышав только последнее слово.

— Как Сомма? — вопросил он ошарашенно. — Мы же стояли под Верденом!

— Вас решили приписать к четвёртой армии БЭС, — терпеливо объяснил замотанный клерк, вытирая платком лысину. — Они окажутся на Сомме раньше остальных, а в Вердене пусть разбирается Франция.

— И никто даже не предупредил!

— Решение приняли позавчера. Будьте добры… портал через минуту.

Тесей, всё ещё негодуя, схватился за портсигар с эмблемой Министерства, и сверху легла ладонь Ньюта. В тесной комнатке были только они трое, и с высоких шкафов раздавался лишь шелест великого множества ненужных архивных документов прошлых веков.

Ладонь Ньюта была тёплой и слабо подрагивала. Так и тянуло поднять взгляд, но Тесей упорно смотрел на портал, пока с чавкающим звуком не провалился через разлом в пространстве.

Им обоим удалось удержаться на ногах, хотя Тесей покачнулся, схватившись за спинку стула. Они оказались в большой палатке, уже знакомой Тесею, и за спиной сидящего перед ними офицера был приколот к матерчатой стене большой британский флаг.

— Доброе утро, капитан Скамандер, — поприветствовал его штабной офицер, едва оторвавшись от чтения чьего-то рапорта. — И... рядовой Скамандер, так?

— Так. — Ньют встряхнулся, словно собака, и Тесей улыбнулся уголком рта.

— Вношу вас в список вернувшихся. — Офицер поставил две отметки на почти бесконечном, несколько футов длиной, пергаментном свитке и отмахнулся от летающих вокруг него записок. — Можете обустраиваться, сэр. Первый батальон по левую руку от выхода, номера палаток начинаются с пятьдесят шестого, вашу отметили красным флажком.

— Спасибо.

— Что же касается рядового Скамандера...

Тесей обернулся к Ньюту, вопросительно поднял брови.

— Я останусь с ним, — сказал Ньют быстро. Офицер перевёл взгляд на Тесея, и тот кивнул

— Ну что ж... — В списке появился короткий комментарий, мигнула чернильная стрелочка. — Распишетесь тогда?

Тесей поставил свою подпись под комментарием, вписанным безликим почерком заколдованного пера, и, покончив с формальностями, вышел в лагерь — бурный, кипящий, словно котелок на огне. С неба накрапывал тёплый июньский дождь, на дереве впереди куковала кукушка, не обращая никакого внимания на людские разговоры и толчею, которая каждый раз сопровождала перебрасывание частей на новое место. А под деревом — Тесей радостно вскрикнул — сидел ухмыляющийся Персиваль.

— Оставались бы лучше дома, дурни. Вы под Амьеном, — оповестил он. — Добро пожаловать обратно на фронт.


	21. Часть II. Глава 10

Тон его писем менялся. Ньют видел это воочию, перечитывая их — от старых к новым, от сдержанной братской тревоги и скупых новостей к полным ласковых обращений посланиям, в которых сквозила явная, тоскливая печаль. Тесей вошёл в спальню, когда письма были почти дочитаны, и его настороженность не ускользнула от взгляда Ньюта. Если придумывать другое объяснение, то каким оно может быть?

Ньют не находил ответа и укреплялся в изначальной мысли всё сильнее. Он замечал каждое объятие, каждый взгляд в свою сторону и понимал: Тесей стал нервничать рядом с ним. Ньюту было с чем сравнивать, он тоже носил за собой старую тайну, с которой удалось свыкнуться лишь через пару лет, и тогда он чувствовал схожее: будто открыл шкатулку Пандоры и выпустил большую беду, которая нависла над их семьёй. И теперь история повторилась, отразившись зеркально. Ньют не представлял, что ему делать с новым знанием, и носил его с собой неподъёмным камнем.

Иногда он воображал, как говорит: «Я всё знаю, Лис». Он назвал бы Тесея прозвищем, семейным именем, чтобы не слишком напугать, но Тесей всё равно бы побелел и уточнил с напускным равнодушием: «Знаешь что?»

На этом месте Ньют начинал путаться в словах, которых становилось слишком много. Однажды он отчаялся придумать объяснение и в своём воображении шагнул к Тесею, запрокидывая голову, отстранённо размышляя: каково это, целовать родного брата? Так же, как девушку? Парня? Или совсем иначе?

Ньют пугался, когда додумывал этот, самый непредсказуемый из вариантов, и окончание сцены таяло в дымке.

Иногда неподъёмный камень за спиной воспринимался иначе. Ньюту казалось: в душе его самое ценное сокровище, какое только может существовать, а что оно оттягивает шею, давит на грудь — это мелочи. Подлинная драгоценность и должна быть тяжёлой.

Ньют засыпал измотанным и не видел никаких снов.

Иногда посреди ночи он вскакивал на постели от стонов и бессвязного бормотания Тесея, пересаживался на его кровать и силился влить в рот то самое лекарство из красного флакончика. После Тесей затихал, конфузливо благодарил и долго держал за руку. Когда он засыпал снова, хватка слабела, и Ньют мог спокойно разглядывать брата привыкшими к темноте глазами.

Если бы он знал, чего хочет, и мог окончательно решить эту проблему, задав всего один вопрос: померещилось ему или нет… Но Ньют не представлял, что делать дальше, а потому позволял течению нести его и не заговаривал с Тесеем даже об этих ночных пробуждениях. Они говорили о разной ерунде, но не о том, что было действительно важно.

Отрешиться помогла работа. Ньюта приписали к магловскому госпиталю, и он день за днём варил впрок укрепляющие зелья под руководством бывшего начальника Тесея, капитана Листона. Иногда, когда смены совпадали, на помощь приходила Лита, и Ньют безмерно радовался, едва она входила в его каморку, поправляя волосы под чепцом.

— Что на этот раз? — спросила Лита однажды утром, когда Ньют ещё зевал и потягивал из кружки холодный дрянной кофе.

— Кроветворное, — ответил Ньют, указав пальцем на котёл с тёмно-красной жидкостью. — Слава Мерлину, наконец-то мне доверили что-то стоящее. Не сменишь меня? Я уже час стою над котлом.

Лита закатала рукава, и Ньют с облегчением наколдовал себе стул, упал на него и начал исподтишка её рассматривать. Лита помешивала варево точно как было в рецепте: три круга по часовой стрелке, три — против, её локоть мерно двигался по кругу, и Ньют громко зевнул, загипнотизированный этим движением.

— Я тоже не выспалась, — сказала Лита через плечо. — В моей палатке живут две болтливые девицы, с ними заснуть невозможно.

— Да просто Тесей… — И тут Ньют прикусил язык. — …Заговорились с Тесеем допоздна.

— Я знаю о его проблемах. Как думаешь, для кого мы варим зелье Сна без снов?

Лита со вздохом отряхнула палочку и положила на полотенце, развернулась к изумлённому Ньюту.

— Для того мы и нужны — чтобы помогать солдатам. Не только у твоего брата тяжёлые ночи. — Взгляд Литы устремился в окно, где по дороге прошёл взвод, подняв пыль. — Правда, основной запас уходит на маглов — не только потому, что их в принципе больше. У тебя всё хорошо пока?

— Да, — ответил Ньют.

— Я рада, что вам дали портал домой. Говорят, дом помогает.

Она снова взялась за палочку, полистала книгу, отыскивая рецепт, а Ньют больше не мог сказать ни слова: ему стало вдруг очень стыдно. Стыдно за то, что он не пригласил Литу в гости, даже не подумал об этом. Знал ведь, очень хорошо знал, что ей некуда возвращаться.

— Может, в следующий раз ты тоже… к нам заглянешь?

И почему у него в присутствии Литы вечно отнимается язык?

— Если оба пригласите. — Она повернулась к Ньюту, и лицо её осветилось слабой улыбкой. — Приглядывай за Тесеем. Он что-то дёрганый в последнее время.

Ньют поспешно заговорил о драконах из карпатского лагеря.

* * *

Артподготовка началась за неделю до первого сражения, и Ньют, уже успевший было отвыкнуть, снова морщился, когда пушки изрыгали вместе со снарядами страшный грохот. Немецкая артиллерия тоже заговорила, загромыхала в ответ, и теперь все дни и ночи проходили под аккомпанемент этой музыки войны.

Магловские солдаты продолжали рыть траншеи за несколько миль отсюда, и Тесей снова отпросился в разведку, чтобы разобраться, где лучше расположить магические БЭС. С ним пошёл ещё один капитан, незнакомый Ньюту, и Персиваль.

— Всё с ним будет хорошо, — успокаивающе шепнул капитан Листон во время утреннего обхода. — Тесей всегда возвращался живой и здоровый, таков уж он, этот пройдоха.

Ньют кивнул, сглотнув комок. Отсутствие Тесея рядом в спальне уже начинало тревожить, как тревожит слабая зубная боль. Мерзко, неприятно ныло в груди, и Ньют не находил себе места по вечерам.

Наверное, поэтому он стал приходить к Лите, когда ему не спалось.

Этот вечер, за три дня до начала сражения, не стал исключением, и Ньют крадучись подобрался к палатке медсестёр. Он уже знал, где стояла кровать Литы, и посветил огоньком, чтобы дать знать о своём приходе. Лита вышла через минуту босая, в блузе, накинутой на ночную сорочку.

— Прости, — сказал Ньют. Так он начинал уже второй ночной разговор подряд. — Я снова пришёл.

— И мне сегодня не спится.

На западе, где давно зашло солнце, небо ещё полыхало красным и жёлтым — но странно, вспышками. Артиллерийские расчёты тоже не спали.

— Они задерживаются, — произнёс Ньют, глядя туда, где, по его мнению, находился с товарищами Тесей. — Как думаешь, почему?

— Могли внедриться в окопы. Это ведь раньше случалось.

Голос Литы звучал уверенно, и Ньют нерешительно кивнул.

— Говорят, война закончится семнадцатого августа, — сказала она вдруг.

— Кто говорит?

Лита пожала плечами, подхватила сползшую блузу.

— Не знаю. Маглы.

Она начала загибать пальцы, что-то подсчитывая. Слабый ветерок забрасывал пряди волос ей за ухо, ворошил кудри. От травы поднимался душистый пряный запах, Ньют водил по ней ладонью, приминая, и изнемогал от духоты и внутреннего смятения. Хотелось… разного. Хотелось, чтобы Тесей снова был рядом в их общей палаточной спальне, сжимал руку и сонно гладил большим пальцем по тыльной стороне ладони. Хотелось, чтобы Лита немного отвела край блузы, открыв очертания своей груди под сорочкой.

— Это будет четверг, — сказала Лита. — Война может закончиться в четверг.

— А ты в это веришь? — вопросил Ньют безнадёжно, и она вздохнула.

— Не очень. Но я верю, что Тесей скоро вернётся.

— И сразу же уйдёт снова на передовую.

Справа раздавались звуки тихой беседы вполголоса — кто-то тоже не спал. Ньют отвернулся от клочка горящего неба, лёг на траву, прикрыв глаза, и вскоре прохладная ладонь Лита погладила его по волосам, а после обняла за щёку. Судя по шороху, Лита легла рядом, и Ньют перевернулся на бок, к ней лицом.

— Мы целовались с Тесеем, — вдруг проговорила Лита шёпотом. — Однажды.

Ньют обдумал это откровение. Странно, но он ничего толком не чувствовал.

— Я целовался с парнем в драконьем лагере, — признался он, ожидая реакции, но Лита просто глядела на него — спокойно и отстранённо.

— Война всё очень меняет, правда? — спросила она. — Я который раз замечаю… Меняются люди вокруг и ты сам, но не так, как это обычно происходит, а гораздо, гораздо быстрее. Может быть, поэтому мы ничего не понимаем, мечемся, ищем себя, находим и снова теряем — и всё это за считаные дни.

— Кажется, я знаю это чувство.

— Ну вот. Ты тоже потерялся в себе?

— Хм-м, — протянул Ньют неопределённо. Он сорвал василёк, покрутил его в пальцах и заложил Лите за ухо, отведя каштановую прядь.

— И я. А теперь давай оставим эту тему, потому что мне не нравится думать, куда она может нас завести.

Ньют, уже успевший несмело положить руку ей на талию, дёрнулся, но Лита как будто и не заметила. Он приобнял её и сел удобнее рядом с палаткой, ощущая исходящее от Литы тепло и слабый запах её волос. Разделив на двоих одну тревогу, они смотрели в сторону заката, где за невидимой чертой начинался ад.

* * *

Ньют проснулся от встряски: Лита тормошила его за плечо. Он вскочил на своей постели, ничего не понимая, не сразу даже сообразив, где он.

— Лита?.. А почему… — начал он хриплым со сна голосом, но Лита нетерпеливо отмахнулась. Между её бровями залегла складка.

— Вставай. Пошли.

Она бросила Ньюту его рубашку и штаны, демонстративно отвернулась, явно не собираясь покидать чужую палатку. Ньют, совершенно сбитый с толку, быстро скинул с себя пижаму.

— Лита, — попросил он, — в двух словах.

— Тесей вернулся с остальными.

Ньют радостно вскрикнул, но по поникшим плечам Литы тут же осознал: что-то не так. Он замер на месте в наполовину застёгнутой рубашке.

— И?

— С Тесеем какая-то беда. Он не ранен, — быстро сказала она, оборачиваясь, хотя Ньют так и не успел надеть штаны, — но капитан Грейвз не может толком объяснить, что с ним. Поэтому быстрее, Ньют, быстрее! — воскликнула она, и Ньют с удвоенной скоростью затянул на себе ремень.

Было уже не до возни с обмотками, так что Ньют влез в свои старые поношенные ботинки с железными пластинами на носах и выскочил из палатки вслед за Литой. Рассвет едва занимался над лагерем, солнце показалось наполовину, окаймляемое красными облаками. Было прохладно, трава, покрытая росой, холодила голые икры. В голове набатом бил колокол из замка Бларни.

Они бежали по короткому пути через лагерь к магловскому госпиталю, который занял деревенскую школу. Палатки мелькали перед глазами, номера стали трёхзначными, а лагерь всё не кончался. Путь, который Ньют без труда проделывал каждое утро, сегодня казался бесконечным.

Наконец впереди красным пятном на фоне голубого неба обрисовалась черепичная крыша школы, и за поворотом стал виден знак Красного Креста, неровно нарисованный на заборе. Ньют первым распахнул тяжёлую дубовую дверь на тугих петлях, даже не заметив её веса.

— Сюда! — крикнула Лита, завернула направо, и Ньют, едва не поскользнувшись на только что вымытом полу, побежал за ней, игнорируя сердитый оклик медсестры.

Тесей был в крыле, выделенном специально для магов. Маглы даже не подозревали о существовании прохода, обходя стороной невразумительную стену другого цвета, втиснутую между кладовкой и лестницей, но Ньют без тени сомнения протянул руку и нащупал дверную ручку в самой крупной трещине. Он дёрнул, и ручка поддалась.

— Майор Мун от него ничего не добился, — шепнула Лита. — Должно быть, уже ушёл.

В крыле и правда никого не было, кроме врача и двух медсестёр, да ещё Персиваль, вертя в пальцах незажжённую сигарету, сидел в углу на скамье. Завидев Ньюта, он просветлел лицом.

— Брат! Вот кто Тесею сейчас нужен! — сказал Персиваль с нездоровым, истерическим воодушевлением. Грязен он был невероятно. — Ты не пугайся, Ньют. Тесей это переживёт, всё с ним нормально, никакого проклятия он не схватил.

Тысячи вопросов заполонили голову Ньюта, но он не задал ни одного и в одиночестве прошёл в палату, где, на первый взгляд, было пусто и тихо. Ньют не сразу заметил, что один человек всё-таки лежал здесь — укрытый с головой желтоватой простынёй, на самой последней койке у окна. Видно было плохо из-за зелёных штор, задёрнутых наглухо, но проникающие сквозь них в комнату слабые лучи солнца окрашивали ширму в цвет, схожий с цветом военной формы.

Ньют щёлкнул замком, закрывая дверь, и сглотнул.

— Тесей? — позвал он. Человек под простынёй шевельнулся. — Это я, Ньют. То есть… это Кролик. Я подойду к тебе?

Ньют медленно приблизился, присел на край койки и протянул руку, чтобы откинуть простыню. Из-под неё показались сначала темные свалявшиеся кудри, а потом и лицо Тесея — пустое, ничего не выражающее. Ньют испуганно выдохнул.

— Лис, — позвал он снова дрогнувшим голосом. — Братец Лис, посмотри на меня. Пожалуйста, посмотри на меня!

Тесей медленно поднял взгляд — и заморгал, приподнялся. Он был очень бледен, и зеленоватые отсветы от штор его не красили.

— Тесей…

— Я слышу тебя, Кролик, — раздался тихий шелестящий голос. — Я напугал тебя, да? Человека, которого менее всего хотел бы встревожить… Вот что со мной не так, скажи?

Он цеплялся за вспотевшие от волнения руки Ньюта и то тянулся обнять, то отшатывался.

— Расскажи мне, — взмолился Ньют, потерев занывшие виски. — Я ничего не понимаю, я не понимаю, что с тобой…

Подчинившись безмолвной просьбе, Ньют окружил койку ширмой, поставив преграду между Тесеем и всем остальным миром, пусть этот мир был всего лишь пустующей палатой. Тишину прерывали только далёкие взрывы, но они стали такими же привычными, как и восход солнца. Ньют не знал, куда себя деть, хотелось и остаться тут, в палате, и сбежать, и он сам пугался своей трусости.

Тесей заговорил, путано и сумбурно:

— …Ему было на вид лет четырнадцать, на тебя похож немного, и всё смотрел... — Палец потянулся к ширме, тронул её, натянул ткань. — Он не понимал, откуда мы взялись, а всё равно поднял пистолет, и выстрелил, почти попал… Он выстрелил, а у меня приказ. Дьявол бы побрал эти приказы!..

У Ньюта начала выстраиваться в голове полная картина произошедшего.

— Ты убил его? — спросил он тихо.

— Я раньше никогда, — жалобно проговорил Тесей. — Думал: значит, я ещё не совсем конченый человек. А теперь и эту черту перешёл. Представь, вдруг ад существует? Я никогда не верил, но теперь, мне кажется, точно туда попаду, мне там уже заготовили местечко…

Ньют немедля склонился и заключил Тесея в крепкие объятия, сомкнул руки на спине и настойчиво прижался, утихомиривая неожиданное сопротивление. Он никогда раньше не обнимал так брата.

— Я очень устал, Кролик, — пробормотал Тесей. — Больше не могу…

Спина его судорожно дёрнулась, но Ньют лишь усилил хватку, не отпуская ни на секунду. Тихие, сдавленные звуки и ставшее мокрым плечо подсказали ему: Тесей плачет, и Ньют вконец растерялся, перепуганный, смятенный. Он неуклюже похлопывал по спине, не зная, какие слова могли бы помочь, да и существовали ли они, эти слова.

— Для меня ничего не изменилось, — сказал Ньют ему в ухо. — Ты был обязан. Это ведь совсем другое.

Он позволил Тесею отстраниться, и тот поспешно утёр ладонью мокрые красные щёки, шмыгнул носом, отводя взгляд. Ньют схватился за рукав его пижамы.

— Не бойся смотреть на меня. Пожалуйста.

И что-то перевернулось в его душе, когда он сжимал ладони Тесея, заглядывая прямо в глаза. Старший брат, который всегда казался стойким, как кремень, был таким же человеком со своими страхами и слабостями. Тесей не плакал, даже когда хоронили Нерея, и тогда это возмущало Ньюта; лишь спустя некоторое время он понял, что горе у каждого выражается по-своему. Тесей просто запер своё так глубоко, что оно не могло вылиться слезами и отравляло изнутри, — это стало ясно через несколько месяцев, когда его жизнь и карьера начали осыпаться, как песок с древних скал.

Ньют мог только догадываться, сколько сил Тесей тратил, чтобы бороться с обычными страстями, мешавшими ему быть таким, каким он сам хотел себя видеть. Что же он думал о себе, когда выудил из сердца отвратительную правду о чувствах к младшему брату?

Наверное, поэтому Тесей пытался сейчас его оттолкнуть. Он многого не знал о самом Ньюте.

— Я вернусь обратно только с тобой, — отрезал Ньют, не слушая возражений, и приготовился к долгому бдению. Противоречивые эмоции, метавшиеся внутри, как стрелка метронома, улеглись в единое решение, подчинились ему, и что-то новое зародилось в душе — хрупкое и болезненное.

Когда Тесей заснул, выпив лекарство, Ньют вышел из палаты и нашёл снаружи своего теперешнего начальника, капитана Листона. Тот приподнялся на скамье, но Ньют прижал палец к губам, закрывая дверь.

— Капитан Грейвз сказал, что у него шок, — проговорил взволнованно Рем Листон, когда Ньют опустился рядом. — Он уснул?

— Да. А где остальные?

— Работа, увы.

Ньют знал, что капитан Листон был другом Тесея ещё с Аврората. Наверное, ему можно было доверять — в определённой степени.

— Я никогда его таким не видел, — сказал Ньют, сжав ладони коленями.

— Тесей из тех, кто старается быть безупречным даже дома… да кому я рассказываю. Как только его понизили, он переживал, но всё равно держался. Ни разу не пожаловался. Веришь, сказал мне после полученного наказания, что на месте Трэверса сделал бы то же самое.

Ньют хмыкнул. Да, это было похоже на Тесея.

— Но, видишь ли, у таких, как он, есть свои железные принципы, нарушить которые — смерти подобно. Я подозревал, что однажды так случится, но думал, его смерть Нерея подкосит. Извини, что напомнил.

— Ничего. Мы оставили это позади… сэр.

По лицу капитана Листона пробежала рябь.

— Хотел попросить тебя обойтись пока без этих обращений, но дисциплина чрезвычайно важна, понимаешь?

Ньют кивнул, мысленно улыбнувшись. Тесей нашёл в друзья зануду себе под стать.

— Лишь бы слухи не пошли, а то сюда весь его взвод явится. Не самое лучшее в его состоянии.

— Он скоро придёт в себя, — сказал Ньют уверенно. — Вот увидите.

Капитан Листон отлучался и снова приходил, а потом, под конец своей смены, вернулась Лита. Заглядывал и Персиваль, но когда Тесей наконец вышел, полностью одетый, в коридоре были только Лита и Ньют. Они поднялись, не зная, как реагировать на это неожиданное появление.

— Что сидим? — спросил Тесей. — Пойдёмте. Я так есть хочу, вы не представляете.

Ньют осмотрел его тайком, когда они шли по коридору. На лице — ни следа слёз, губы упрямо поджаты, руки в карманах. Словно ничего и не случалось.

— Всё хорошо? — спросила Лита, пребывая в замешательстве.

— Конечно.

«Конечно нет». Ньют видел очертания пузырька в кармане штанов и гадал, как долго длится действие лекарства. Ещё одним ночным кошмаром станет больше для Тесея, а значит, пришло время отблагодарить старшего брата той же заботой, какую Ньют получал все эти годы.

Неважно, как именно Тесей его любил. Ньют был готов разделить на двоих эту любовь.


	22. Часть II. Глава 11

— …И первую роту советую разместить здесь, привязать её ко второму девонширскому батальону. При осмотре немецких позиций выяснилось, что как раз здесь будет очень плотный пулемётный огонь, а в моей роте много опытных солдат.

Тесей выжидающе уставился на майора Муна. Тот задумался.

— Нет, я хочу отправить вас прикрывать манчестерцев. Открытое пространство, много людей…

— Но рядом расположились французы, сэр, — живо возразил Тесей. — Их всего пять дивизий, однако они очень хорошо оснащены. В этой точке они подстрахуют.

— Манчестерцев можем прикрыть мы, у второй роты больше людей, будет проще удерживать щиты, — сказал капитан Ротшильд.

Майор Мун постучал пальцем по карте.

— Неплохой расклад.

— Постойте, — возник из-под красноватого света магловского абажура командир второго батальона, майор Осмонд. — Вы хотите себе взять центр, а моих ребят поставить по краям?

Начались споры — обычная ситуация в штабе перед боем. Тесей вскоре, махнув рукой, устранился — он своё мнение высказал, и к нему прислушаются так или иначе. В конце концов, именно Тесей был в разведке, он и капитан Ротшильд, их слова имеют больше веса, чем у остальных.

Правда, в штабе ещё кое-кого не хватало.

— День добрый, — раздался у входа в палатку знакомый голос. — Надеюсь, вы не решили всю линию фронта поделить без нас?

— А, майор Трэверс! Ни в коем случае, просто делились соображениями.

Тесей приложил пальцы к фуражке, приветствуя своего начальника ещё из мирной жизни. Трэверс невозмутимо кивнул.

Они пересеклись в лагере где-то через сутки после того, как Тесей с Ньютом вернулись из Лондона порталом. О том, что Трэверс тоже где-то на фронте в высоком звании, Тесей знал, но даже не представлял, что вот так с ним встретится.

Трэверс о нём, похоже, вообще не справлялся, и потому их встреча получилась забавной. Тесей завидел бывшего начальника издали, словно интуиция подсказала всмотреться в ряды незнакомых прежде людей из третьего батальона. Когда Тесей приблизился, сохраняя самое серьёзное выражение лица, Трэверс оглядел его неторопливо и остановил взгляд на форменных нашивках. Удивление он скрыл приступом кашля.

— Капитан Скамандер, значит… Рад видеть.

Он произнёс это сухим тоном, но Тесей видел: Трэверс всё же был и вправду рад, и поэтому, не покривив душой, ответил:

— Я тоже, сэр.

И отдал честь с улыбкой, после чего торопливо свернул к себе — уж очень тянуло рассмеяться. Впервые Тесей полноценно пожалел, что не успел дослужиться до майора — Трэверс бы тогда совсем дар речи потерял.

В штабе они беседовали как незнакомцы, но Тесея подмывало предложить Трэверсу выпить, разговорить его. Им наверняка было что обсудить.

— …Я бы хотел быть здесь, мои люди давно уже не воевали и рвутся в бой. — Трэверс обернулся на Тесея. — Вы, кажется, сообщали, что на каждого десятого солдата магловской армии планируют нашить металлические пластины, чтобы их могла отслеживать артиллерия?

— Да, — ответил Тесей, недоумевая, — но как это относится к нам?

— А если солнца не будет?

— Мы вряд ли сможем обеспечить идеальную погоду… — Майор Мун задумался. — Я считаю, это не так важно, так что давайте обсудим следующее…

Тесей вполуха следил за обсуждением, изредка встревая. В какой-то момент он прикрыл глаза — грудь сдавило, ладони вспотели, и он потёр их друг о друга, затравленно осматриваясь. Опять начинается… но почему?

Взгляд скользнул по столу, и Тесей увидел недоеденный джем. Вот в чём дело — в запахе яблочно-сливового джема, который они втроём ели у подлеска, намазывая на хлеб. Заслышав шорох, они вскочили, и мальчишка с винтовкой выбежал на них, утопая в слишком большой для его головы немецкой каске…

Тесей отвернулся и быстро отпил из флакона, который всегда теперь носил с собой. Это ничего, что стало плохо. Сейчас полегчает.

Он прикрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть снова: подлесок, мальчик, винтовка, и он сам поднимает палочку… Сердце колотилось, как бешеное, и Тесей схватился за подлокотники, сжав их до боли в пальцах.

— Итак, решено, — произнёс Трэверс. — Надеюсь, БЭС преуспеют хоть раз, и обойдётся малой кровью.

— Я вообще никого не собираюсь терять, — проворчал майор Мун.

— А я о маглах.

— Гм.

— Вы в порядке, капитан Скамандер?

Вопрос задал майор Осмонд, и Тесей кивнул, утерев пот со лба:

— Да. В полном.

— Тогда до послезавтра. Скорее бы закончился этот чёртов артобстрел… — посетовал тот и покинул штаб. Тесей тоже с усилием поднялся, прогоняя возникающие перед взором видения.

— На пару слов, капитан.

Голос Трэверса.

Тесей ориентировался на его затылок, мало соображая и зная лишь одно: ему не стоит сейчас оставаться в одиночестве, иначе будет несравнимо хуже. Лекарство с каждым разом действовало всё медленнее. В палатку Трэверса он вошёл, как во сне, и не сразу понял, когда в его руке возник стакан с виски. Тесей уставился на него с удивлением.

— Это поможет лучше, чем вино, или что вы там глотали из того напёрстка. Садитесь уже, не стойте.

Трэверса обрисовал световой шар, парящий в воздухе, и Тесей сощурился, роняя собственное безвольное тело на диван. Холодный виски сумел обжечь горло, но обжечь приятно и знакомо. Давненько им не доводилось пить что-то из спиртного помимо французского вина.

— Я часто вижу солдат вроде вас: держатся бодрячком, а в следующую секунду с них пот градом, оглядываются в ужасе, порываются вскочить и бежать — сами не знают, куда и от чего. Да я и в Аврорате о таких слышал, но реже, сильно реже.

— Я ничего… Это пройдёт, — произнёс Тесей с трудом, но Трэверс, севший напротив в наколдованное кресло, покачал головой.

— Не пройдёт. Лекарство несовершенно, быстро перестаёт действовать, а магловские ещё хуже. Ведь вы вряд ли согласитесь на доверительную беседу с магловским врачом?

Тесей неуверенно засмеялся. Он серьёзно?

— Вот в том-то и дело. Мерлин милостивый, Скамандер… Знаете, что я говорю таким солдатам? «Вы навоевались, — говорю. — Пора домой».

— Я не могу.

— Почему? Собрались в одиночку старую добрую Англию спасать? Действительно, кто ж ещё, кроме вас.

— Я свои мотивы оставлю при себе, сэр, — прохладно заметил Тесей, которому стало получше. Уже проявились очертания предметов мебели вокруг, подлесок растаял, и можно было выдохнуть с облегчением — ушло.

— Чем дальше — тем тяжелее будет, учтите. Война не подкидывает пасторальных пейзажей.

— Я знаю, сэр, и никак не меньше вашего.

Лицо Трэверса ничего не выражало, и он поболтал виски в своём бокале.

— Вы ушли на войну в конце девятьсот четырнадцатого, так?

Тесей не смог не улыбнуться.

— Вы же помните, сэр. Наверное, я своим уходом доставил массу проблем.

— Вот уж точно. — Трэверс отпил, скрывая кривую ухмылку. — Потрясающее чувство времени. Спустя пару месяцев — всеобщий призыв, стоило-то всего немного подождать, чтобы пойти со всеми.

И тут Тесею подумалось, что он уже не представляет себя в Аврорате. Вернуться за стол в конце зала, к Патрику, носить гражданское, не жить от боя до боя… Его привычная жизнь уже была позади. Война закончится — и Тесей останется наедине со своими новыми привычками, порушенной психикой, сигаретой раз десять в сутки, а то и больше, и новыми кошмарами. Правда состояла в том, что ему больше нельзя жить в одиночестве, но с кем разделить себя, поломанного и отбракованного войной, он не знал. Лучше ему оставаться здесь до последнего.

Трэверс внимательно следил за ним, на его лбу пролегла складка.

— Я навёл справки о вас, — сказал он негромко, голосом настолько мягким, насколько мог его сделать таким человек, разговаривающий приказами. — Младшим аврором по возвращении вы больше не будете, если я хоть что-то понимаю в системе поощрений Министерства.

— Какое счастье.

— Подумайте об этом. Не убивайте тревогой за вас родных людей. Не следуйте моему примеру, возвращайтесь, заводите семью, детей и живите, чёрт бы вас побрал.

Тесей обомлел.

— Сэр, но вы же женаты…

Лицо Трэверса скривилось, как от зубной боли.

— Похоже, детей мне не видать, и оттого невыносимо знать об идиотах вроде вас, которые бездарно растрачивают свои жизни во имя неизвестно чего. Держите. — Он вручил Тесею, вынув из потайного кармана, помятое письмо и записку к нему. — Вскроете, когда вам станет лучше, не раньше.

Он не сдвинулся с места, но было очевидно: разговор окончен, и Тесей, поднявшись, торопливо распрощался. Было чрезвычайно странно ощущать, что Трэверс самолично вступится за него, если случай того потребует. Интересно, раньше, ещё до войны, он и вправду был его любимчиком, как поговоривали злые языки? Тесей никогда этому не верил, но сегодняшний сеанс неожиданной заботы перевернул половину его представлений о бывшем начальнике.

Может быть, в чём-то Трэверс и был прав, но все дорогие Тесею люди, кроме мамы, находились здесь, в горниле войны. И он будет оберегать их во что бы то ни стало.

* * *

В день запланированной атаки погода резко испортилась, и пришлось снова посылать разведчиков на выяснение новой даты. В итоге атаку перенесли на первое июля, и весь лагерь теперь жил в ожидании этого дня, замолкший и хмурый. После Вердена было непривычно днями стоять без дела, и между палатками снова развернули нелегальные игры в подрывного дурака, торговлю сигаретами из-под полы и фривольными вырезками из журналов, магловских и магических. Последние почта доставляла не столь регулярно, так что в ротах они ценились на вес золота.

Тесей устал раздавать особо рьяным нарушителям сверхурочные, и особенно обидно было, когда отличался в самом плохом смысле его собственный взвод, состоящий из сплошных друзей.

— Я не могу смотреть на это сквозь пальцы! — взорвался в конце концов Тесей, когда Эдмунд Роули намекающе подмигнул, показав пальцами долю от выигрыша в дурака. — Азартные игры на деньги запрещены в лагере, и вы все это знаете, но всё равно подставляете меня!

— Здесь война или детский сад? — раздосадованно вопросил Эдмунд. — Что такого в обычных играх? У нас и денег-то почти нет, всего пригоршня-другая кнатов.

Теперь Тесей как никогда понимал Трэверса.

— Прости, но я должен отправить тебя на гауптвахту.

— Но скоро уже бой!

— До того времени успею выпустить, не беспокойся.

Раздав соответствующие приказы, Тесей сбежал в свою палатку. Артиллерия уже несколько часов молчала и с той и с другой стороны, но тишина принесла не ожидаемое облегчение, а новую волну беспокойства.

Тесей никогда ещё так не желал ускорить наступление.

На рассвете следующего дня он покинул спальню, где мирно сопел Ньют, и ушёл в деревню слушать трели жаворонков — ему опять не спалось. Когда он захлопал по карманам в поисках портсигара, зашуршала бумага. Точно, он же сунул письмо от Трэверса за пазуху второпях.

Читать было страшно. Почему — Тесей и сам не знал.

На записке, приложенной к письму, почерком Трэверса было выведено: «Читать первым». Тесей развернул записку.

_«Это письмо попало ко мне через майора Муна, он же сообщил, что ты искал Джекилла Тёрнера. К сожалению, его судьба теперь вполне ясна._

_Мне жаль, что приходится сообщать такие новости»._

Трэверс всегда был скуп на слова.

Тесей постоял, подняв глаза на пронзительно-голубое небо. Когда он наконец нашёл в себе силы распечатать письмо, взгляд уже ничто не туманило.

_ «Тесей!_

_Это последнее письмо, которое я посылаю тебе — связи долго не будет! С завтрашнего дня объявляют запрет на письма из-за перехвата почты фрицами, так что я быстро набросал весточку родным и тебе тоже решил ответить. Надеюсь, эти скоты с противоположной стороны фронта не заметят ни моего сычика, ни батальонную сову, Коньюктивитус им в рожи!_

_Вы там что, застряли под Лионом? Наше местонахождение всё ещё засекречено, хотя я не понимаю зачем — то и дело враги пытаются проникнуть в лагерь, сов перехватывают, и к чему теперь секретность? Недавно поймал одного фрица при обходе, всё притворялся, что по-английски ни слова не знает, только вот при нём нашли план нашего лагеря, незаконченный, и на смеси обоих языков! Хитрюги почище гоблинов._

_Ты сам как? Снова наверняка полез в траншеи? Так тебе капитана не дадут, держись лучше к майору поближе, поддакивай, но не пресмыкайся. Главное — примелькаться. Ты мне ещё потом за совет спасибо скажешь._

_P.S. Дочь в этом году наконец-то пойдёт в Хогвартс. Будем надеяться, что Хаффлпафф, а? Я почему-то в этом уверен._

_Джекилл _

Отрешённо Тесей подумал, что надо бы отправить соболезнования его семье: бывшей жене, дочери... И разузнать у майора подробности. Почему письмо так опоздало? Может... может, ещё есть надежда?

Тесей обозлился на себя. Пора бы принять реальность и не отворачиваться от неё. Глухая скорбь утяжелила душевный груз, но слёзы больше не просились наружу — неизведанное страшит больше всего, и теперь, когда всё прояснилось, тревога улеглась внутри. Больше ничего нельзя сделать. Совсем ничего.

На обратном пути Тесей присоединился к часовым, чтобы выкурить сигарету. Пальцы всё же дрожали.

— Красная ракета! — вдруг воскликнул наблюдающий. Тесей повернулся к лесу, воззрился на светлеющее небо и увидел её — сигнальная ракета замерла в воздухе, сияя тревожным алым, как занимающийся рассвет.

Значит, сейчас в дело вступит вражеская артиллерия.

— Вот же Мордреда дети, — пробормотал Тесей и взглянул на часы. Оставались сутки.

Он прогулялся по спящему лагерю, высматривая других часовых — по счастью, никто из них не задремал на посту, и все отдавали честь, как полагается, шёпотом здороваясь. Рыжий пёс, болтавшийся под ногами все эти дни, выскочил из палатки, в которой, насколько Тесей помнил, была Анна. Пёс пошёл рядом, притираясь боком и выпрашивая еду, но Тесей лишь развёл руками.

— Прости, приятель, я тоже жду завтрака.

Вдруг раздался первый далёкий свист снижающегося снаряда. Он нарастал, а потом сменился грохотом, и тут проснулись британские пушки. Встрёпанные головы показались из палаток — заглушающие заклинания ставить всем было запрещено. Кто-то выругался вполголоса.

Доброе утро, магические экспедиционные силы Британии.

За весь последующий день Тесей, готовящий свою роту, даже толком не видел Ньюта и лёг в свою кровать, лишь когда тот уже спал. Он лежал на правом боку, лицом к Тесею, вихор закрывал глаз и лез в ноздри, отчего Ньют морщился во сне. Тесей осторожно отвёл в сторону кудрявую чёлку и в тысячный раз за сутки взглянул на часы. Смена Ньюта начиналась на рассвете, значит, встанут они вместе.

Говорить о Джекилле Тесей не станет. Зачем? Это ведь его собственное горе.

Артиллерия продолжала разрушать вражеские позиции, где-то невдалеке в ногу шли солдаты, спеша в окопы. Поздновато, пожалуй, но легко ли пригнать на бой сто двадцать тысяч людей разом, людей измаявшихся, завшивевших и усталых, которые за всю войну так и не смогли взять в толк, что им сделала эта чёртова Германия.

Они всё шагали и шагали, эти солдаты, то удаляясь, то приближаясь...

— Тесей, — позвал Ньют. — Лис! Вставать пора.

Тесей приподнялся, озираясь в замешательстве. Неужели он всё-таки смог поспать?.. Ньют уже кружил по палатке, в штанах и майке, со спущенными подтяжками.

— Меня кто-нибудь искал? — спросил Тесей, поднимаясь.

— Пока нет.

— Хорошо.

Он нащупал часы под подушкой и спустя секунду понял, что они встали. С ворчанием он потянулся к часам Ньюта сверить время и буквально подскочил на постели. Ему уже нужно быть одетым!

Собираясь в спешке, Тесей не сразу заметил, что Ньют был взвинчен. Оставалось всего несколько минут, и стоило правильно попрощаться.

— Кролик, — сказал Тесей, потянув за собой на диван. — Я ухожу, но обязательно вернусь и очень постараюсь, чтобы не в госпиталь.

— Терпеть не могу твои прощания... — Ньют сдвинул брови.

— А мне всё равно. В случае чего знай, что лучше тебе будет вернуться к маме хоть на пару месяцев, и я очень хочу, чтобы ты жил по-человечески, а не как я.

Тесей осторожно опустил руку Ньюту на плечо. Тот дёрнулся и вдруг потянулся навстречу, увлекая в полноценные объятия.

— Я с тобой, Кролик, — шепнул Тесей ему в ухо, встревоженный, что напугал Ньюта, и стараясь не выдавать голосом своей взволнованности. — После боя обязательно встретимся. Это рутина, Ньюти, ты ведь уже видел…

Мгновения утекали, как галлеоны из пальцев транжиры. Сейчас я отпущу его, думал Тесей, но — лишь обхватывал крепче. Он несмело коснулся носом волос, однако Ньют больше не пах мылом. Он пах, как и Тесей — войной.

Пальцы вдруг легли на шею Тесея сзади, и тот замер. Ньют так никогда не делал. Ньют, которого он знал, давно бы стремился сбежать от настойчивой братской нежности.

Их колени касались друг друга, а жёсткие волосы Ньюта и его щетина кололи щёку. Брат по-прежнему молчал, и это настораживало, но его тёплые мозолистые пальцы на шее лишали здравомыслия. Тесей тонул в любви, как снаряды тонули в грязных, покрытых бензиновой плёнкой водах Соммы.

Он повернул голову и коснулся губами виска Ньюта. Раздался прерывистый вздох.

А потом Ньют несмело поцеловал в щёку.

Снаружи палатки стоял нескончаемый свист и грохот, но Тесей не слышал его. Он спорил сам с собой под аккомпанемент такого же грохочущего сердца и терпел поражение за поражением.

Удар, ещё удар сердца — и его собственная оборона слабела.

Как Ньют этого не слышит?

Тесей повёл губами от виска ниже, к щеке, и Ньют закрыл глаза. Его рука дрогнула в волосах Тесея, который осторожно поцеловал линию челюсти, боясь продолжить. Может быть, Ньют… Но нет…

Тут Ньют поднял голову, подставляя шею, и сражение было окончательно проиграно.

Они на мгновение замерли друг напротив друга, отстранившись, после чего Тесей быстро, безрассудно начал целовать шею, одной рукой пытаясь расстегнуть воротничок. Ньют комкал рубашку на спине Тесея и издавал неясные, очень тихие звуки, которые поначалу даже не получалось опознать, пока не дошло: он постанывает от удовольствия.

Их лица сблизились. Это нельзя было назвать поцелуем — они оба промахивались, спеша, бормотали имена друг друга. Ньют ударился носом о скулу Тесея, и тот зашёлся смехом, хватая за плечи и целуя в кончик носа.

Тут раздался громкий стук по табличке с номером, кто-то кашлянул снаружи. Ньют мгновенно отпрянул и поднялся, отходя к столу. Он сделал вид, что уткнулся в разложенные на нём карты.

Тесей на ощупь поправил одежду, пригладил волосы.

— Войдите.

Широким шагом, отодвинув полог входа, зашёл капитан Ротшильд и встал прямо перед Тесеем, покосившись на Ньюта.

— Я к вам, капитан Скамандер. Майор справлялся о вас.

— Уже иду, — отозвался Тесей и бросил последний взгляд украдкой на Ньюта. Тот поднял руку в прощальном жесте.

Восторг, никак не связанный с предстоящим боем, затопил всё нутро тёплой волной. Неужели это и вправду случилось? Но Тесей, касаясь губ, вспоминал поцелуй Ньюта, его неумелые, торопливые ласки — и приходилось верить. Впервые Тесей с такой силой хотел остаться, что ноги едва шли, и он заставлял себя сворачивать за Ротшильдом в сторону поля.

— Тесей! — заслышал он женский голос и успел наклониться, подхватывая бегущую к нему Литу. — Успела, — выдохнула она, закрепляя на причёске съехавший сестринский чепец.

— Я всё равно вернусь, не переживай.

— Ты обязан. И ни в коем случае не попадай в лазарет!

— Зато так вас быстрее увижу, — пошутил Тесей, но Лита даже не улыбнулась. — Извини. Постараюсь.

Она протянула руку, и Тесей серьёзно её пожал.

— Капитан Скамандер?

— Да-да! — Он с усилием отошёл от Литы, но уже на полпути опять повернул голову — и безошибочно узнал её тоненькую фигурку, стоящую посреди дороги. Лита заправляла волосы под чепец таким уютным домашним жестом, что ноги Тесея словно прокляли Утяжеляющим заклятьем.

Он обязательно вернётся. Во что бы то ни стало.

На поле уже выстраивалась его рота, подчиняясь командам сержантов и лейтенантов. Тесей заспешил к ним, корректируя порядок, тревожно оглядывая траншеи, окружённые мотками колючей проволоки.

Ожидание изматывало. Пушки громыхали далеко за линией фронта, продолжая добивать врага, закопавшегося глубоко в землю, защищённого высокими валами и бетоном.

— Да почему же артиллерия не замолкает?.. — хмуро спросил рядом кто-то из лейтенантов. Тесей не знал ответа на этот вопрос и продолжал ждать, поглядывая на часы.

Первое июля, суббота, семь тридцать. Наверное, он запомнит эту дату и это время на всю жизнь — уже по целому ряду причин.

Тут вой и грохот начали стихать — постепенно, одно за другим, орудия умолкали, пока, наконец, над полем не воцарилась тишь. Стало слышно дыхание солдат, топтавшихся у мотков проволоки. «Сейчас… Сейчас», — повторяли они на разные голоса, и тут снизу, из траншей, раздались свистки, и по приставленным лестницам начали подниматься они, те ребята, ради которых магическая Британия отказалась блюсти свой привычный нейтралитет. Тесей почти с нежностью взирал на одинаковые стриженые головы в касках, на всех этих маглов, с опаской шагающих вперёд по ничейной земле.

— Немцы не стреляют! — с изумлением сказала лейтенант Брюстер.

Раздавались шепотки, рота Тесея недоумевала, и Тесей прекрасно их понимал — он и сам не мог объяснить неожиданное отсутствие сопротивления. Неужели артиллерия уничтожила позиции фрицев? В итоге Тесей призывно махнул рукой, и они миновали траншеи, устремляясь следом за маглами, которых офицеры поощряли выкриками.

Вместо выстрелов звучали трели жаворонков, певших так громко, что происходящее казалось нереальным. Осторожно, под защитой магии, они все шагали с палочками наготове, не зная, чего ожидать. Вражеских магов не было видно, и вот это настораживало сильнее прочего. Трава шелестела под ногами, и рассыпанные по полю мелкие васильки подмигивали то тут, то там голубыми цветами.

Пулемётные выстрелы разрушили идиллию. Упали первые тела с ужасными криками, и Тесей вытянулся наизготовку, подавая команду — замелькали палочки, полетели едва заметные искры.

— Немецкие маги! — выкрикнула Брюстер, указывая за левое плечо Тесея, и тут под ногами землю вспахал луч, едва не достигнув ботинок. Тесей отпрыгнул, прицелился:

— Авада кедавра!

Дьявол, промахнулся.

— Осторожнее, капитан, пули!

Фьюить, фьюить — свистело у щеки, и не было времени разбираться, чьи это были подарки с той стороны. Тесей перепрыгнул бойца с окровавленным лицом, устремился вперёд, где уже были видны хорошо укреплённые немецкие окопы. Миг — и щиты невидимости спозли с фрицев, показав их всех. Сотни людей в магловской форме, с палочками в руках. Мерлин, они даже не прятались!

Тесей резко остановился, оскальзываясь на траве, тяжело дыша.

— Держим щиты! — заорал он, предрекая худшее.

И началась бойня.

— Круцио!

— Авада кедавра!

— Что вы творите, скоты! — орала лейтенант, отбиваясь палочкой. — Соблюдайте… чёртов… Статут!

Щиты упали, обрушенные плотным огнём заклинаний. Тесей вырвался вперёд на ближайших врагов, и спешно оглушил одного, падая в окоп вместе с ещё двумя, не удержавшимися на валу. Они забарахтались в грязи, стараясь прицелиться, но вспышки мелькали вхолостую, и летела лишь бетонная крошка.

— Авада… А-а-а-а!

Тесей увернулся и ударил головой в нос немцу — что-то хрустнуло, полилась кровь. Осталось лишь перехватить палочку:

— Экспеллиармус! Авада кедавра!

Тесей откинулся головой на холодную землю — успел. Утёр чужую кровь с лица. Рядом ещё подвывал немец со сломанным носом, его палочка отлетела к блиндажу, и Тесей неторопливо её поднял.

Зелёный луч — и всё кончено.

Он поднялся по приставной лестнице и влился в ад наверху. Строй был давно разрушен, кое-где сцепились врукопашную, пули свистели, и где-то совсем близко разрывались два пулемёта. Красные вспышки, зелёные вспышки и дым. Мелькнула ручная граната («Осторожно!» — выкрикнул Тесей, отметая её в сторону и взрывая над большим кустом шиповника). Магловские солдаты смешались с магическими, и Тесей едва мог разобрать, где кто.

Перед лицом возникли сумасшедшие глаза какого-то рядового, он налетел на Тесея и отшатнулся. В руке его была палочка.

— Ненавижу их пулемёты! — выкрикнул он фальцетом и ринулся к окопам, прорываясь через остатки проволоки.

— Стой! Приказываю остановиться!

Поднялась палочка, но Тесей прыгнул вперёд, наперерез, вырвал палочку прямо из ладони и оглушил его, недолго думая — солдата из собственной роты. Проклинать себя за это он будет потом.

— Скамандер! — крикнули рядом, и Тесей обернулся, отразил заклинание, всмотрелся в дым — Мордред и Моргана, это же Трэверс! Его покрытое потом лицо проявилось совсем рядом.

— Я здесь прикрою, иди туда! Ты ушёл в сторону от своих!

Чёрт.

Тесей побежал, уклоняясь от пуль, ставя щиты против картечи. Впереди что-то происходило, он не мог разобрать, что за звуки вторглись в фоновый шум боя. Он ускорился, тут же поскользнулся, и, коснувшись пальцами земли, понял, что стоит в чьей-то крови. Остекленевшие глаза смотрели осуждающе и устало.

— Сюда, сюда! — кричали в дыму, и тут на обомлевшего Тесея вышел новёхонький взвод маглов из тех, что стояли на резерве в лесу — ланкаширские ребята, Тесей помнил их нашивки на погонах. Они ошарашенно озирались, перехватывая винтовки, и Тесея настигло ужасное подозрение.

— Мерлин, порталы, — пробормотал он, увидев новый взвод, ступивший на землю буквально из ниоткуда. — Маглов перебрасывают порталами!

Тесей спрятал палочку, вливаясь в толпу маглов, пытаясь понять, кто руководит этим безумием. Но как назло, ни одного человека в офицерской форме посреди этого хаоса. Тут что-то громко звякнуло под ногой, и Тесей поднял большую банку из-под консервов, ещё искрящуюся. Он уменьшил её и спрятал в карман.

Полыхнул взрыв, ожгло плечо. Тесей, шипя, приложил к плечу ладонь, и та окрасилась в цвет крови. Ничего, потом залечат.

Адреналин бурлил в крови, боль толком не чувствовалась. Тесей метал заклинания, защищая солдат, своей ли роты, чужой — уже было не разобрать. Снова впереди мелькнула шевелюра Трэверса, и Тесей отслеживал перемещения начальника одним глазом, пока не заслышал знакомый угрожающий свист. Поднял голову — оно! Бросился вперёд, выкрикивая Щитовое заклинание.

— Спасибо, — прохрипел Трэверс, распластавшись на траве. — Кажется, ты сломал мне палец.

— Не за что, — рассеянно откликнулся Тесей.

Он снова удалялся вверх по полю в поисках своих, но видел лишь тела, покрывшие землю и зелёную траву. Кровь лилась с трупа, лежащего на самом краю взрывной воронки, пропитывала землю. Рядом валялась оторванная рука без части пальцев. Вопли и стоны стали преобладающими звуками, и Тесей спотыкался о распластанные тела, одаряя убивающим заклятьем тех, кто мучился особенно сильно. Внутри что-то непрерывно ныло, тревога разрасталась в груди, и пальцы, держащие палочку, уже тряслись, как у пьяницы, так что Тесей глотнул из бутылочки, зная, что лишь немного заглушит симптомы. «Портал, — думал он об одном, как заведённый, — надо сказать про портал».

А потом:

«Ньют меня ждёт».

Ньют его целовал, он где-то там, в лагере, нужно было возвращаться, и Тесей побрёл к сигнальным огням из палочек караульных, отгородившись невидимостью от пуль. Левая рука уже немела, кровь намочила рукав, но это не беда. Нарушение Статута — вот что плохо.

И Тесей промотал в голове увиденное, готовясь к сеансу у министерского Омута памяти.

* * *

— Ты серьёзно, — тихо спросила Лита, вытягивая палочкой осколок. — Порталами?

— Серьёзнее некуда.

Ньют стоял сзади, придерживая за здоровое плечо, но это больше был жест ободрения. Тёплая ладонь являлась тем же поцелуем, только отсроченным — хотя и его Тесей ещё получит чуть позже, он был уверен.

— Кто же мог решиться на такое…

— Понятия не имею. — Тесей сжал голову руками — она гудела, словно колокол, а лёгкие снова сдавило, как прессом, и стало сложно дышать. Перед глазами мелькали красные точки, они сливались в огромное кровавое пятно. Нет, нет же! Это просто ковёр под ногами, обычный ковёр…

Тесей с усилием сглотнул.

— Дайте мне что-нибудь, чтобы прекратить это…

— Что? Что прекратить, Тесей?

Он схватился за штанину Ньюта, подвернувшуюся под руку, а потом с жадностью отпил из поданной Литой кружки. Лекарство было горьким, и Тесей постарался сдержать рвотный позыв, отчаянно выискивая ладони Ньюта, его тёплые руки, чтобы они вынули из сердца то мёртвое железное зерно, что прорастила война. Вдруг пахнуло душисто лавандой, и Лита обхватила его плечи. Ньют склонил голову с другой стороны, незаметно целуя в шею.

— Мы рядом, — говорил Ньют настойчиво. — Ты в безопасности.

И становилось легче. Что бы там в Тесея ни влили, лекарство действовало лучше его прежнего.

— Может, сказать? — Лита.

— Сейчас?

Тесей повернул голову — Ньют хмурился, наморщив лоб.

— Сказать что?

Нехотя и очень-очень медленно Ньют вытянул из кармана помятое письмо, расправил его. Тесей сходу узнал мамин почерк.

— Я не хотел, чтобы ты узнал сразу же, — сказал Ньют, недовольно покосившись на Литу. Та отвела взгляд.

Тесей развернул письмо. Красные точки ещё продолжали плясать перед глазами, и буквы отказывались складываться в слова. Наконец Тесей понял то главное, о чём не хотел сообщать ему Ньют.

— Отец умер, — промолвил Тесей ошеломлённо.

Новость не вызвала в нём никаких эмоций, кроме удивления. «Отец умер» — это звучало так просто, так безыскусно. Странно было читать эти строки, потому что Тесей с трудом воспринимал ставшего ему чужим человека как того, кого он много лет назад ещё мог назвать папой.

— Дальше, Лис. Там ещё.

Тесей послушно склонился над письмом и вскоре обратил к Ньюту непонимающее лицо.

— Но почему?

— Я не знаю.

Мама писала обрывистыми фразами, всего несколько предложений, самое главное. Отца свалила драконья оспа, слишком тяжёлое заболевание для его лет и его здоровья, а в завещании, находящемся у гоблина-душеприказчика, ясно указано: дом в Бларни переходит к Тесею, Ньюту же достаётся то, что осталось в отцовском сейфе в Гринготтсе.

— Поразительно, — сказал Тесей безжизненным голосом. — Я думал, он и дом свой отдал на благо возрождающейся Ирландии.

Ньют издал высокий нервный смешок.

— И что же мне делать теперь?.. С домом? — спросил Тесей, обращаясь непонятно к кому. Лита повернула к себе за подбородок его лицо.

— Не думай пока об этом.

Не думать — будто это так легко. Мотивы отца всегда были далеки от понимания Тесеем, но в этот, самый последний раз, папа превзошёл себя. Сложно забыть, когда от тебя отрекаются, и Тесей не собирался этого забывать; жалеть об упущенной возможности примирения, которую предлагала мама, он тоже не будет. Смерть не оставляет пространства для сожалений и угрызений совести. Больше всё равно ничего не удастся изменить.

— Кролик, — бросил Тесей, поднимаясь, выпутываясь из той сети заботы, которой его окружили, — подожди меня в палатке после смены. Я вернусь за тобой.

Лита переводила взгляд с одного лица на другое. Тесей отчаянно надеялся, что она не сможет ничего заметить.

— Хорошо.

И Тесей вышел в коридор, пересекая весь госпиталь, а потом и лагерь — чтобы оказаться перед штабом, в котором ему предстоит доложить об увиденном. Лишь откидывая полог, Тесей вспомнил о похоронах, на которые, должно быть, им с Ньютом надо явиться — как любящим сыновьям, скорбящим по обожаемому папашке, ушедшем так рано.

Мерлин, да ни за что.


	23. Часть II. Глава 12

Закат набросил тонкий розовато-красный шёлк на останки деревни. Воздух ещё дрожал, звенел отголосками сражения, и запах был соответствующий — дымный. Ещё сильно пахло кирпичной пылью — Ньют чихнул, потёр нос.

Чуть дальше, за руинами, высилась невесть как устоявшая колокольня разрушенной церкви. Ньют направился к ней, зная, что Тесей пойдёт следом.

— Как называлось это место? — спросил Ньют, перешагивая через обломки кирпичей и камни.

— Я не помню. А это важно?

— Нет, — отозвался Ньют. — Наверное, нет.

Они не брались за руки, но Ньют ощущал в своей ладони фантомное тепло. Тесей выглядел совершенно оглушённым, будто не понимал, что происходит. Он тоже был подсвечен розовым закатом, окрашен в тёплые тона лета.

Ньют оглянулся подождать Тесея, поймал взгляд и увидел в глазах всё, что ему было нужно знать. Наверное, так же Тесей выглядел годы назад, когда смотрел на свою девушку, — и если лезло в голову именно это сравнение, значит, Ньют точно понял? Он ведь не ошибся?

Тесей улыбался растерянно и уязвимо. К его носу пристала какая-то грязь, волосы были встрёпанными — он сейчас совсем не походил на того капитана Скамандера, каким представал перед остальными. Не походил он и на того Тесея, которого Ньют знал когда-то.

— Ты скажешь? — спросил Ньют зачем-то, плохо понимая, что именно хочет услышать. Или же понимая слишком хорошо.

Тесей запрыгнул следом за ним на гору обломков, оставшихся от церквушки, оступился на кирпиче, и Ньют протянул руку. Брат схватился за неё и держал чуть дольше положенного, успев погладить большим пальцем.

— Если тебе сложно, не говори, — добавил Ньют и повернулся к другому краю города, разглядывая его. Неожиданно он заметил нечто достойное внимания и дёрнул Тесея за рукав, указав пальцем.

Брат выдохнул рядом над ухом, положив подбородок Ньюту на плечо.

Среди сплошных руин невредимой стояла единственная стена, красная в цвет кирпича. Белый резной карниз под крышей лишь местами отпал, оставив щербатые дырки, но всё остальное было цело — даже стёкла в окне.

— Мерлин милостивый, — изумлённо пробормотал Тесей.

На подоконнике за стеклом всё так же стояли цветы в глиняных горшочках, но их фоном теперь стало чистое весеннее небо. Длинные мясистые листья шевелил поднявшийся ветер.

Город подарил им лучшую иллюстрацию войны, какую только можно было придумать, и они стояли, онемевшие, пока не нашлись наконец самые важные сегодня слова.

— Я люблю тебя. Ты это хотел услышать? — спросил Тесей.

— Да, — ответил Ньют дрогнувшим голосом. — Спасибо.

— Лучше я скажу сейчас, чем никогда, Кролик.

Он стоял рядом, уже не прикасаясь к Ньюту, но этого и не требовалось. Ближе, чем сегодня, они никогда ещё не были.

Розовый город лежал под их ногами, и лишь колокольня подпирала небо, белая, как плывущие по небу облака, в которых уже не было примеси дыма. Этот город сейчас принадлежал им, этот мир принадлежал им, и никогда ещё всё вокруг не казалось Ньюту одновременно и устойчивым, и таким хрупким. Едва солнце сядет — и уйдёт со стен этот нежный цвет, рухнет то, что до этой поры оставалось целым. Со стеклянным дребезгом осыпятся стёкла в уцелевшем окне.

— Я возьму цветок, — сказал Тесей, и Ньют кивнул. Он думал о том же.

Что-то должно уцелеть в этом безумном, страшном месиве, обязано уцелеть, даже если это одна только любовь или простой цветок в глиняном горшке.

* * *

Ночью Ньют остался с Тесеем, но заходить далеко им обоим не хотелось — разрушенная деревня что-то разбередила в душе, что не хотелось портить. Но Тесей обнимал — очень крепко и в то же время бережно, целовал долго и сладко, совсем не так, как они целовались до боя. Порой он грустно вздыхал, касаясь губами виска или щеки, но Ньют не спрашивал и просто принимал непривычную, полную любви ласку. Тесей, похоже, решил, что всё сказал у колокольни, и, наверное, больше и вправду ничего не было нужно.

— Завтра ранний подъём, — сказал Ньют неохотно, схватив ноги Тесея в капкан из собственных. — Ты ведь помнишь.

— Ни тролля я уже тут с тобой не помню. — Тесей счастливо улыбался. — Я самый везучий человек на свете, Кролик.

Ньют поймал его лицо в ладони и прижался лбом ко лбу. Тесей тепло дышал в подбородок, а потом вдруг слабо укусил его и потянулся к мочке уха. Зубы сомкнулись на ней болезненно и в то же время очень приятно, что немедленно отозвалось в паху.

— Меня не хватит на секс, — произнёс Ньют честно, отодвинувшись.

— Сейчас или вообще со мной?

Ньют уставился на него в недоумении — похоже, Тесей искренне считал, что Ньют захочет ограничиться поцелуями. Нужно было расставить точки над «и».

— Просто не сегодня, — произнёс Ньют. — Но потом мы обязательно наверстаем.

— Это хорошо. — Тесей приблизился к уху и зашептал в него, быстро и лихорадочно: — …Потому что я очень тебя хочу.

Его рука легла на поясницу Ньюта, сдвинулась к самому копчику и остановилась. Ньют выдохнул, взбудораженный.

— У меня твоя колдография всю войну в кармане кителя лежит, — признался Тесей. — Я смотрел на неё, когда было совсем плохо.

Ньют не знал даже, что и ответить. Его собственные чувства к Тесею лишь недавно обрели форму, и было неловко осознавать, что ему нечем поделиться взамен.

— Ничего, — шепнул Тесей, правильно истолковав молчание, — я знаю, что Литу ты любишь больше. Вижу, как ты на неё смотришь.

Он был неправ, но Ньют не стал объяснять. Настанет час, когда Тесей поймёт, что всё не так просто, потому что Ньют любил их обоих, но настолько по-разному, что и сравнивать-то не было смысла.

После беспокойной ночи Ньют проснулся первым, ещё до будильника — из-за Тесея, который ворочался и бормотал во сне. В жизни не имевший привычки засыпать с кем-то в одной постели, Ньют лежал без сна, разглядывая лицо брата. Произносимые Тесеем слова не удавалось разобрать, но снился ему, похоже, не кошмар. Это было бы отличной новостью, однако на тумбочке у кровати стояли уже два початых пузырька, и Ньют гадал, сколько же их станет ближе к концу этой бесконечной войны.

Тесей заморгал, пробуждаясь, и Ньют поспешно встал с кровати, начал одеваться не без смущения — всё же между ними пока ничего толком не было.

— Я разбудил тебя, Кролик.

— Нет. Это я просто…

Что «просто», Ньют так и не придумал, а потому набросил на себя рубашку и вышел из палатки. Рядом уже вилял хвостом славный рыжий пёс, отлично запомнивший, где кормят повкуснее, и Ньют вынес ему остатки вчерашней каши. Заскочив обратно, чтобы найти свой ремень, Ньют бросил взгляд на так и стоявший у изголовья кровати горшок с цветком. В голове снова прозвучало вчерашнее «люблю» Тесея.

— Я должен идти, — пробормотал Ньют, когда брови Тесея сошлись на переносице.

— Конечно.

Последовал быстрый взгляд на часы, брошенный обоими одновременно. Ньют знал, что уходит чересчур рано, и Тесей это заметил, но ему очень нужно было обдумать всё это в одиночестве.

— Ты сегодня странный, — прокомментировала Лита его вид, когда забежала в каморку Ньюта поздороваться. — Не поругались с Тесеем?

— Нет, что ты.

Лита постояла задумчиво на пороге и решительно закрыла дверь, проходя внутрь.

— Вчера что-то страшное творилось на поле боя, солдаты рассказывают, — начала она обеспокоенным голосом, облокотившись на ненадёжный деревянный стол. — Говорят об искрах, лучах всех цветов радуги…

— Угу. Тесей же нам с тобой…

— Магловские солдаты, Ньют.

Он оторвался от котла и едва не уронил в него список ингредиентов, прикреплённый кнопкой к стене.

— Будет серьёзное расследование, такое крупное нарушение Статута! Я видела капитана Грейвза с утра, он всё подначивал, предлагал майору Трэверсу и новому наблюдателю от Министерства обливиаторов из МАКУСА.

— У нас новый наблюдатель?

Лита побарабанила пальцами по столешнице.

— Дамблдор давно отказался. Сама не встречала нового, но слышала, что идиот какой-то. Вчера испугался артобстрела, весь день в палатке просидел.

Она озорно сверкнула глазами, и едва Ньют открыл рот, чтобы спросить, есть ли другие новости, как дверь распахнулась и капитан Листон ворвался в подсобку, сердито крутя усы.

— Сестра Лестрейндж! Ваша смена вообще-то только началась! — возмутился он.

— Извините, сэр, я спрашивала о Тесее…

Лицо капитана заметно смягчилось.

— И как Тесей? — вопросил он с беспокойством.

— Сегодня очень даже неплохо. — Ньют отложил большую ложку. — Передавал вам привет.

Тут он соврал, но нужно было отвлечь внимание от Литы. Капитан Листон довольно улыбнулся.

— И ему передай. Хотя что там, наверняка встретимся сегодня, всех ведь созывают в штаб… Ну ладно, Лестрейндж, идите, идите уже быстрее, сплетники нашлись тут мне…

Лита благодарно кивнула Ньюту так, чтобы не заметил её начальник, и выбежала из подсобки. Ньют ждал, что капитан тоже уйдёт, но он задумчиво разглядывал Ньюта.

— Пошли прогуляемся, — сказал он, — как только доваришь зелье.

Спустя час Ньют вышел из полупустого магического крыла в магловское. Капитан Листон вёл его по коридорам, полным людей, и Ньют искоса рассматривал солдат на каталках и костылях, изуродованных и с нормальными лицами. Отовсюду несло запахами крови, гноя и болезни, а ещё — медицинского спирта. Из приоткрытой двери раздался громкий крик, и Ньют рефлекторно отшатнулся, уйдя снова в спасительную тень — так напугал его этот нечеловеческий звук. Облупившаяся краска на стенах бывшей школы довершала неприглядное зрелище.

— Я хотел, чтобы ты увидел, для кого работаешь. — Капитан широким жестом обвёл магловское крыло, ту его часть, что была доступна взору. — Для них. Ты облегчаешь их страдания.

Они вошли в большую общую палату, где лежали выздоравливающие солдаты. Места явно не хватало, и койки стояли почти вплотную друг к другу, но никто не жаловался. Ньют ухватил взглядом не снятый со стены потрёпанный плакат с английским алфавитом, где рисованной обезьянке, странным образом напоминающей короля, пририсовали чернилами усы — привет из прошлой жизни, просочившийся в новую безжалостную реальность. Солдаты, у которых были перебинтованы разные части тела, мирно полулежали, опираясь на подушки. Кто-то читал, кто-то вязал, иные болтали с сёстрами милосердия, порой пытаясь с ними флиртовать. Ньют нашёл глазами Литу, и она ему подмигнула, разрезая на больном бинты.

— Вот те, кому ты уже помог, — сказал сзади капитан Листон. — Ты и твои укрепляющие настои, зелья, унимающие боль, и прочее, что ты варишь во время своих длинных смен.

— Сэр, я не понимаю…

Начальник ухватил Ньюта за плечи, приблизив лицо.

— Каждый раз, когда ты тратишь время не на работу, одним зельем становится меньше, а их и так не хватает, Ньют. Знаешь ли ты, сколько умерло солдат за прошедшие сутки?

— Нет, — ответил Ньют, силясь выпутаться из крепкой хватки.

— Нет. И не стоит тебе знать. Я хотел, чтобы ты осознал: не из вредности я прерываю ваши с Лестрейндж бесконечные беседы. Иди. Надеюсь, ты всё понял.

Остаток дня Ньют, не прервавшись даже на обед, варил разные настои, и уже вечером вывалился из госпиталя на негнущихся ногах. Он едва замечал, что вокруг все какие-то очень уж взбудораженные, и отметил лишь, что в палатке не было Тесея, но пахло сапожной ваксой — похоже, прибыла инспекция.

Взяв у дежурного по кухне миску бобов, чей аромат враз из ненавистного стал аппетитным, Ньют уселся прямо на траву между палатками и стал есть, отбиваясь от своего вечного спутника, рыжего пса, которого он про себя называл Каштаном — тот повадился таскать жареные каштаны, которые порой перепадали им всем как деликатес из деревни. Там его и нашла Лита.

— Ты Тесея не видел? — спросила она. — Весь день не могу его найти. — А когда Ньют с набитым ртом покачал головой, добавила: — Извини, но я заглянула в вашу палатку — думала, может, не слышит, и… Словом, странно, но мне казалось, у вас раньше две кровати стояло.

Ньют похолодел. Какие же они оба троллеголовые кретины!.. Он с трудом сглотнул, чтобы оправдаться, но Лита его остановила:

— Неважно, Ньют, я не хотела отрывать тебя. Просто мне Тесей сказал, что хочет ещё рассказать про порталы, он что-то обнаружил. Я тогда вечером приду, перед отбоем.

И она убежала, а за ней с лаем понёсся Каштан, и Лита остановилась, погладила его между ушей — пёс активно завилял хвостом. Ньют оторопело смотрел им вслед.

Лита не была глупой, никогда не была, но они сейчас все так сильно устают, что, может быть, она забудет, отметёт как ерунду… Ньют очень хотел надеяться, что Лита не придала их оплошности с кроватями никакого значения, но всё равно к поводам для беспокойства добавился ещё один.

Придётся рассказать Тесею.

Пёс вернулся, лёг на траву, и Ньют рассеянно его гладил, когда вдруг подошла бывшая коллега Тесея, с сержантскими нашивками на рукаве. Ньют не помнил её фамилии, лишь имя — Анна. Он знал от Тесея, что она любила собак.

— Привет, — сказала она, садясь рядом. — Я присоединюсь?

К почёсыванию собаки?.. Ньют кивнул, и Анна с улыбкой погладила пса по мохнатой спине.

— Я его назвал Каштаном, — сказал Ньют зачем-то.

— Мне нравится. Я не звала его никак, чтобы не привязываться. Называла просто «пёс», хотя он мне нравится... почти как Патрик. У твоего брата чудесная шишуга.

— А почему бы не завести собаку? Хоть даже его. — Ньют спросил это не задумываясь, и Анна вдруг склонила голову.

— Наверное, — начала она медленно, — можно и завести. У папы была аллергия на собак, но его убили.

Слова прозвучали спокойно, почти безэмоционально, но что-то в лице Анны подсказало Ньюту: за ними скрывается большое затаённое горе. Странная схожесть событий из жизни и любовь Анны к животным пробудили в Ньюте симпатию к ней, и он решил открыться:

— Вчера пришло письмо от мамы о том, что наш с Тесеем отец умер. Но я не любил его, отца. Это нормально?

— Да, если он был сложным человеком. — Анна теребила пальцами травинки. — Нельзя любить по приказу, лишь потому, что так должно. Даже родителей.

— А ты…

— Я любила папу. У меня больше никого и не было, кроме него, но теперь, наверное, стоит что-то изменить. Спасибо, Ньют.

Она встала. Ньют с удивлением наблюдал за ней, пока не понимая.

— Как ты его назвал, Каштаном? — уточнила Анна, наколдовывая поводок, и Ньют несмело ей улыбнулся, наконец-то осознав. Она вернула улыбку.

— Так и оставим. Каштан, пошли со мной.

Ньют отставил тарелку с остатками бобов в сторону — есть больше не хотелось. Воистину это был день, полный событий.

* * *

Вечером Тесей вернулся — разгорячённый, весь на нервах и будто бы в неясном возбуждении. Глаза его горели, когда он вынул из кармана листы бумаги и помахал ими.

— Кролик, ты не представляешь, что я выяснил…

— Тесей…

— …Я прижму этих скотов и подам на блюдечке тому кретину из Министерства, который всё визжит и бегает кругами, не зная, за что взяться.

— Братец Лис! — выкрикнул Ньют сердито. Когда уже Тесей научится слушать? — Лита могла понять.

— Понять что?

Ньют мотнул головой в сторону спальни, где стояла их теперь уже общая кровать, собранная воедино из отдельных. На ней так и лежали с самого утра их две пижамы.

— Она заходила. И обратила внимание.

На лицо Тесея легла тень, но ожидаемого ужаса Ньют так и не увидел. Тесей снял фуражку, бросая её на диван, почесал затылок:

— Дьявол.

— И это всё, что ты можешь сказать?

— Ничего исправить всё равно уже нельзя, так что, Ньют, запомни простую истину: волнения лишь удваивают страдания. Честное слово, после всего, что мне довелось пережить, это — просто мелочь.

Ньют открыл рот, но возражений так и не придумал. Тесей устало проследовал к столу и, вынув из кармана формы помятую консервную банку, увеличил её, ставя прямо в центр, на карты. Ньют в недоумении наблюдал за его действиями.

— Подождём Литу, — сказал Тесей, снимая френч* и ослабляя узел галстука. — А ещё я хотел спросить тебя, Кролик… Знаю, ты устал, да и я тоже, но вдруг ты хочешь не просто уснуть рядом, как вчера.

Тесей улыбался, утомлённо щурясь, и нежность захлестнула Ньюта с головой.

— Я согласен, — ответил он, но в момент, когда Тесей порывисто шагнул к нему — для объятия, поцелуя ли, полог входа откинула Лита, и Тесей поспешно ретировался к дивану.

О Мерлин.

— Я не слишком поздно? — спросила она. — Всё искала собаку, чтобы покормить.

— Как раз вовремя, — заверил её Ньют, и Лита села на диван, тут же разуваясь и ставя рядом ботинки.

— Больше не могу их носить, — сказала она, будто оправдываясь, и потёрла босые ступни одну о другую. — Всё в порядке, Ньют, у меня есть настойка растопырника. Тесей, что ты хотел рассказать?

Ньют смотрел на них, отмечая одинаковые синяки под глазами, впалые щёки, и думал: неужто он выглядит так же? И на нём война оставила этот след? В зеркало в ванной он почти не смотрелся, привыкнув причёсываться и без него.

— Кажется, я отследил, откуда мог быть офицер с порталами для магловских солдат, — ответил Тесей с опозданием, садясь на противоположном краю дивана. — Но пока лишь приблизительно. Кролик?..

Ньют стоял в задумчивости посреди импровизированного холла. Тесею не понравится то, что он хочет сделать, но босые ноги Литы, натёртые, израненные, не давали Ньюту покоя. В конце концов он сел не на диван, а на пол палатки, безмолвно попросил у Литы разрешения и взял в ладонь её ступню, гладя и осторожно разминая.

Кажется, Тесей дёрнулся — едва слышно скрипнули пружины. Какое-то время Ньют слышал только своё дыхание да взрывы невдалеке, но зато очень хорошо ощущал кожей повисшую неловкость. Не глядя он развернулся к Тесею и успокаивающе положил ладонь на его колено.

— Тесей, — негромко сказала Лита, и Ньют откинул голову на диван, чтобы видеть их. Лита, согнув руку в локте, предлагала Тесею свою раскрытую ладонь.

— Давай же, — мягко попросила она, и рука Тесея обхватила её собственную, сжала. — Вот и хорошо. Я не хочу, чтобы между нами было недопонимание, потому что вы мне оба очень дороги. И… прости, Тесей, я говорила Ньюту про поцелуй.

Наверное, это был поворотный момент в их запутанных отношениях. Тесей оторопело смотрел на Ньюта и только на него.

— Не бойся, — произнёс Ньют, вкладывая в эту простую фразу понятный лишь им двоим смысл. — Я не сержусь и не ревную.

— Ты должен, — возразил Тесей, находящийся явно не в своей тарелке.

И тут Ньют выпалил то, чего втайне желал со времени разговора с Литой.

— Покажите, — попросил он, едва слыша себя.

— Что?.. Кролик, ты...

Тут Лита потянула Тесея к себе, привлекая внимание, тронула свободной рукой его галстук. Ньют смотрел с возрастающим замешательством, как Тесей склоняется к ней, слушает её шёпот и размыкает губы, которыми ещё вчера вечером целовал его, Ньюта.

Это был один из самых странных вечеров в его жизни, и, наверное, Ньют был вправе попросить их прерваться, сказать, что передумал, однако он не мог — настолько был очарован. Лита и Тесей соприкоснулись щеками, попытались отодвинуться друг от друга — и не смогли. Взглядами они спрашивали у Ньюта разрешения: можно ли?.. Действительно? И Ньют нашёл в себе силы кивнуть, потому что не мог поступить иначе.

Их губы соприкоснулись, но руки — руки лежали на плечах Ньюта, гладя каждая по-своему, в своём темпе, обнимая за шею, и Ньют, едва дыша, провёл ладонью по колену Тесея до бедра. Голова была совершенно пустая, будто после обильной выпивки.

Лита отстранилась первая и, склонившись, коснулась губами макушки Ньюта.

— Что же мы делаем... — сказала она, сдвинув брови, пока Ньют так и держал её ступню, совершенно ошалевший. — Нет, нет. И я пока не готова это обсуждать.

Одну ладонь убрали с плеча, ступня выскользнула из хватки, и Лита начала торопливо обуваться, пряча глаза.

— Не надо, — попросил Ньют. — Останься.

— Мне стыдно. И не надо меня успокаивать. Я хочу только одного… — Она выпрямилась, устало потёрла глаза и закончила: — Чтобы вы не поругались. Вы обещаете не делать этого?

Тесей что-то пробормотал сверху, а Ньют попросту кивнул.

— Я вам верю. Ну… спокойной ночи, — грустно подытожила она и выбежала в темноту, оставив после себя уже хорошо знакомый приятный аромат лаванды.

Ньют взял безвольную ладонь Тесея и, не отдавая отчёта в своих действиях, укусил её, прихватил губами. Сверху раздался приглушённый вздох.

— Она всегда сбегает, — произнёс Тесей печально, но Ньют не слушал.

— Я ни разу не целовал Литу, — сказал он, теребя перстень на пальце Тесея. — Так, чтобы она ответила.

— Кролик…

Но Ньют не стал слушать путаных объяснений и, поднявшись, прижался губами ко рту Тесея, который только что целовала Лита. От брата тоже пахло лавандой, и это пьянило, его губы ещё были влажными и красными, а глаза подёрнулись удовольствием пополам с изумлением.

— Я сейчас вернусь, — пообещал Ньют, слезая с дивана. Тесей распластался на нём, ошарашенный, хмурящийся. — Придётся тебе новости отложить до завтра.

— Почему? — спросил Тесей. — Ты пойдёшь за ней, да?

— Нет. — Ньют покачал головой, ему уже плохо давалось спокойствие — он был возбуждён до крайности. — Я очень хочу секса с тобой, и даже не спрашивай, почему сейчас. Я не смогу ответить.

_____________  
* Френч — куртка (китель, пиджак), названная по имени британского фельдмаршала Джона Дентона Френча. Была распространена во время Первой мировой войны.


	24. Часть II. Глава 13

Ньют ушёл в ванную, тролль его знает зачем, и Тесей не мог найти себе места. Он снова перекатывал в кармане гильзы, разглядывал карты, не видя их. Когда Тесей склонился над консервной банкой из-под мяса, из-за пазухи выскользнул медальон, качнулся над столешницей, и Тесей, поспешно сняв, убрал его в ящик. То, что сейчас будет происходить — это оскорбление памяти Нерея. Так Тесею казалось, и, наверное, он всегда будет воспринимать их отношения с Ньютом именно в этом ключе. Укоры совести его не пугали — за эти годы появилось слишком много поводов для ночной бессонницы, если уж начистоту.

Он снял через голову галстук, сел на кровать, пытаясь понять, отчего же на самом деле так переживает. Ни одного дельного предположения в голову не лезло. Ньюта он знает лучше, чем кого-либо ещё, так почему же… Он ведь не станет идти на попятный, правда?..

По полу прошлёпали босые ступни. Ньют вошёл совершенно голый, полувозбуждённый, и Тесей уставился на него, зябко поводящего плечами.

— Вот так сразу?

— А что?

Ньют лёг на постель, непонимающе хмурясь, и от одного взгляда на его веснушчатые руки и линию бедра у Тесея пересохло во рту.

— Я бы хотел раздеть тебя сам.

— Это долго и скучно. Чего ты у меня не видел?

На лице Ньюта было такое искреннее недоумение, что Тесей не стал пояснять и лёг рядом. Ньют тут же прижался всем телом, перекинув руку через талию на спину, и Тесей сделал то же.

Последний раз они лежали вместе, когда Ньюту было лет десять и он приходил в спальню Тесея, потому что знал: тот тоже не любит ложиться рано. Иногда они разговаривали так до поздней ночи, пока Ньют к вящей радости вконец вымотанного Тесея наконец-то не засыпал у него под боком.

Тогда брат был смешным несуразным мальчишкой, и Тесей никак не мог взять в толк, каким образом из него получился этот Ньют. Тесей не помнил таких глаз с поволокой ни у Полин, ни у других знакомых ему девушек.

— А мы ведь братья, — сказал Тесей, не узнавая свой голос, и положил руку Ньюту на бедро. Тот прикрыл глаза от удовольствия.

— Всё равно.

— И даже если я сделаю так? — Тесей увёл руку на ягодицу, сжал, и член Ньюта напрягся. — Или если я оближу твои соски?

Последнее Тесей тут же продемонстрировал, не дожидаясь ответа. Пососал по очереди оба, слабо прикусил, и сверху раздался слабый стон. Ньют съехал ниже на подушке и, глядя Тесею в глаза, очень неприлично, очень нарочито облизал свои пухлые губы. Тесей так и обмер.

— Мерлин, кто тебя этому научил? — пробормотал он, позволяя потереться о себя.

— Кое-кто из драконьего лагеря. Людям, оказывается, нравятся мои губы, — ответил Ньют с лёгким смущением.

— Значит, у тебя были… — Тесей выдохнул, провёл пальцем по ложбинке меж ягодиц, и Ньют двинул бёдрами. — Мужчины? Женщины?

Ньют уже возился с пуговицами его штанов. Тесей остановил его руку.

— Есть ещё что-то, чего ты не пробовал в постели?

— У меня была только короткая дрочка со скуки, — сознался Ньют и наконец-то порозовел.

Тесей всё не мог отвести глаз от его члена, уже полностью возбуждённого. До этого он не доходил даже в фантазиях.

— Хочешь посмотреть, как твой брат возьмёт у тебя в рот? — Ньют часто задышал, и Тесей заскользил пальцами по внутренней стороне его бедра. — Оближет головку и пропустит член в горло?

Тесей говорил и едва слышал себя. В голове шумело от возбуждения пополам с ужасом.

— Да, — ответил Ньют тихо. — Но сначала я тебя раздену.

И Тесей позволил расстегнуть штаны, помог приспустить их вместе с бельём. Ньют тронул уже влажную головку и взял яички в ладонь.

— Мне очень нравится твой член, — сказал Ньют, проводя по нему кулаком с силой. Тесей ахнул. — Я думал о нём ещё лет в пятнадцать… изредка. Представлял, какой он. Пытался подглядеть.

— Правда? — Неожиданное признание шокировало.

Ньют неспешно подрачивал, всё так же глядя в глаза, и Тесей в немом изумлении рассматривал его. Оказывается, он совсем не знал собственного младшего брата.

— Недолго. А потом прошло, я думал, насовсем. Сам не знаю, что изменилось.

Тесей отвёл руку Ньюта, быстро стянул штаны и навис над ним, заставив лечь на спину. Поочерёдно он целовал лоб, щёки и уголки приоткрытых губ. Ньют дышал тепло и влажно, прихватывал губами в ответ, приглашая целоваться, и член Тесея был уже болезненно напряжён — никогда ещё поцелуи не сводили его с ума настолько сильно. Рот Ньюта словно был создан для них.

— Нам просто больше некого любить, — произнёс Тесей, вдруг понимая, что это правда. — Мы — семья друг друга, Кролик.

Ньют недовольно мотнул головой. Он явно не желал говорить сейчас об этом и сел выше на подушке, разводя ноги.

— Помнишь, я в письмо твоей девушке подглядел давным-давно?

Тесей опять замер.

— Тебе четырнадцать было!

— Я позже ещё иногда читал их, если получалось. — Ньют зарделся. — Потому и стал думать о тебе. О том, какой ты в сексе.

— Э-э-э, — выдавил из себя Тесей, потерявший на мгновение дар речи. — Ещё одно такое откровение — и с сексом сегодня не получится.

— Тогда я буду молчать, — с готовностью сказал Ньют и просительно потянул руку Тесея к своему стоящему члену. Поразительно, но он напоминал Тесею собственный.

— Нет уж, — не согласился Тесей, примериваясь, лёг между бёдер. — Давай говори дальше.

Он коснулся языком выступившей капли, слизал и взял головку в рот. Ньют тихо застонал.

— Я потом осенью в Хогвартсе… ох… скучал по тебе и однажды вспомнил, как мы втроём в реке купались. Голые.

Тесей сменил рот рукой и подпер ладонью щёку. Ньюту, казалось, доставляло удовольствие вспоминать.

— Ты и тогда красивый был. М-м-м, да, вот так… Мне нравилось. Я вдруг возбудился в кровати, думая о тебе. Потом гнал такие мысли.

— Ужас какой, — сказал Тесей честно. — А сейчас хочешь рот старшего брата на своём члене?

— Очень хочу, — выдохнул Ньют, не уловив иронии. Тесей хмыкнул и снова насадился губами на ствол.

Ньют совершенно не мог лежать спокойно — он извивался, привставал, то гладя по волосам, то почти требуя брать глубже. Когда Тесей ускорился, губы уже онемели, но Ньют так постанывал сверху, что прекратить казалось кощунственным. Тесей через силу расслабил горло, пропуская в него член, язык скользил снизу по вене. Похоже, Ньют как раз того и хотел — он закрыл глаза, часто дыша, и вдруг напрягся. Член дёрнулся над языком.

Кончал Ньют молча, лишь крепко зажмурившись, и Тесей глотал горьковатую сперму, давясь, но её было много, и она стекала через уголки онемевших губ. Ньют перестал жмуриться и теперь смотрел во все глаза.

— И как на вкус? — спросил он с интересом, когда Тесей утирал подбородок.

— Мерлин… А сам свою не пробовал, что ли?

— Нет, никогда в голову не приходило. А ты свою пробовал, значит?

Ньют ехидно улыбался, пока Тесей пытался найтись с ответом.

— В следующий раз будем заниматься сексом молча! — сказал Тесей сердито, шлёпнув Ньюта по бедру.

— Пожалуйста. А сейчас… — Ньют наклонился и легонько подул на чуть опавший член Тесея. — Что ты хочешь от своего младшего брата?

— Хватит и твоей руки, потому что я хочу тебя целовать. Мне ещё учить и учить тебя правильно целоваться.

Ньют издал сложный звук, но подчинился и обхватил пальцами член. Тесей с присвистом выдохнул сквозь зубы, укладываясь рядом и проводя пальцем по губам Ньюта. Они оказались не такими умопомрачительно мягкими, как Тесей хотел бы — губы Ньюта шелушились, были обкусанными, но всё же это были _его_ губы.

Тесей прикусил нижнюю, зализал и протолкнул язык в рот. Как бы там ни было, целовать Ньюта было слаще, чем любую из девушек. Запретность их отношений, их глубокая неправильность возбуждали.

— Ещё, Ньют, — выдохнул Тесей, когда Ньют ускорился.

— У меня рука затекает.

— Я почти…

Он снова поцеловал — глубоко и жадно, и спустил в руку Ньюту. Тот понятливо замедлил движения, а после отодвинулся, и они оба молчали, разглядывая друг друга.

Эйфория прошла, и Тесей не знал, куда себя деть. Ньют был рядом, вспотевший и красивый, совершенно сконфуженный. Он нырнул под лёгкое покрывало, пряча свою наготу.

— Мы привыкнем, — сказал Тесей, успокаивая то ли его, то ли себя.

— На тебе моя сперма, это странно. Я знаю, что привыкнем, но сейчас…

— Можешь не искать подходящие слова, я и так вижу твой румянец.

Ньют вздохнул, откинул край покрывала, и Тесей, убрав палочкой следы их быстрого секса, лёг в постель.

— Я волновался, поэтому долго приводил себя в порядок в ванной, — произнёс Ньют неожиданно, и у Тесея отлегло от сердца.

— А я думал, что сомневаешься. Значит, не я один переживал.

Лицо Ньюта расцветила улыбка, и Тесей невольно засмотрелся.

— Будем говорить про Литу? — спросил он, привстав, чтобы убрать светящийся шар.

Последовал тяжёлый вздох.

— Я тоже пока не готов, Лис.

— Ну и ладно.

Тесей лёг, и рядом, как по команде, запел, застрекотал сверчок.

Выдалась по-настоящему душная ночь, и пришлось обойтись без объятий, однако, пока Тесей лежал без сна, Ньют раскрылся, выставляя всего себя напоказ. Он спал крепко и безмятежно, как могут спать дети или ни о чём не сожалеющие люди, и не проснулся, когда Тесей дважды тянулся к стоящим на тумбочке флаконам.

Не проснулся он и в те полчаса, что Тесей провёл дрожа и глотая слёзы.

* * *

Уходя рано утром, Тесей понимал, что Ньют обидится, но ничего с собой поделать не мог. Ему необходимо было глотнуть свежего воздуха, избавиться от кислого привкуса неудавшейся ночи. Поначалу он считал, что после секса вымотается достаточно, чтобы спать спокойно, тем более ведь рядом Ньют, чьего присутствия в своей постели Тесей жаждал долгие месяцы. Но, столкнувшись с реальностью, пришлось признать: у него пока не было желания показывать Ньюту, насколько часты его приступы, насколько он на самом деле слаб и беспомощен.

Он ведь даже на похоронах Нерея не плакал.

Группки солдат тихо завтракали, сидя на длинных лавках, к ним подтягивались другие сонные лица. Когда Тесей проходил мимо, ему отдавали честь, вставая, а он кивал и деревянно улыбался.

Тесей сам не знал, кого ищет этим ранним утром. Точно не Литу — он ещё не решил, чем считать их странный вчерашний поцелуй. Может быть, Персиваля или Трэверса. Или Рема, но тот и носу не показывал из госпиталя, застать его было крайне сложно.

— Доброе утро, капитан Скамандер, — донеслось в спину.

Ну вот и решился вопрос.

Тесей приблизился к Трэверсу, наколдовал стул. Бывший начальник удобно устроился в кресле, жмурясь на встающее солнце, к которому обратил своё бледное лицо с явными признаками недосыпа.

— Доброе, сэр. Я как раз хотел с вами поговорить, — с ходу начал Тесей.

— Удивительное дело, я тоже.

Это-то было понятно, иначе он бы в жизни не поздоровался первым. Тесей раскрыл ладони, склонился ближе, показывая, что он весь внимание.

— Насчёт порталов, — произнёс Трэверс негромко, создавая палочкой сферу против подслушивания. — Я ведь вчера видел в штабе, что у вас что-то на уме. Умалчивание фактов карается трибуналом.

— У меня были лишь смутные идеи, я хотел их проверить.

— Так что же? Решили поделиться?

Трэверс заинтересовался, развернул взмахом руки кресло, чтобы видеть Тесея лучше. Несмотря на рань, одет он был с большим тщанием, но вот щёки оказались недобриты, будто в какой-то момент у Трэверса закончилась энергия.

— Да, — ответил Тесей. — Мне интересно ваше мнение, к тому же, я уверен, вы к этому не причастны.

— Давайте уже, начинайте, Скамандер. — Трэверс снова отбросил звание, словно шелуху. — Я даже угощу вас сигаретой.

Тесей благодарно кивнул, взяв из портсигара одну.

— Наши, английские. Министерство нечасто ими балует.

Трэверс затянулся, Тесей тоже. Они помолчали.

— Спасибо, сэр. Так вот, порталы. — Тесей придвинул стул ближе, забыв, что они с Трэверсом и так защищены магией. — Я подобрал один и показывал его в штабе — консервную банку из-под мяса.

— Так. И?

— Я часто вижу, что едят наши, и у меня закрались подозрения. Видите ли, это банка фирмы «Фрей Бентос». — Тесей показал на надпись. — А почти у всех здесь консервы «Маконоччи». Случайное совпадение — я навёл справки и выяснил, что и те, и другие одинаково популярны в разных частях фронта.

Трэверс сощурился.

— И у кого же тут эти банки, «Фрей Бентос»?

Тесей не удержался от самодовольной улыбки.

— Всего у двух рот. Ими командуют капитаны Ротшильд и Ярд, но я бы проверил и лейтенантов.

Трэверс молча ждал, и Тесей непонимающе развёл руками.

— Не томите, Скамандер, вы опять недоговариваете. Я же вас знаю — дотошны, как моя супруга.

Тесей не выдержал и хохотнул, хлопнул ладонями по коленями.

— Ладно, ваша взяла. Мне повезло, что на поле боя я успел осмотреться. Поначалу я не придал этому значения, но в магловской роте, прибывшей порталом, не было ни одного младшего офицера с нашивками Министерства Магии. Я думал, что те, кто провёл солдат через портал, просто не стали идти следом, но ведь портал-то им надо было вернуть! Не думаю, что они бы добровольно оставили улики, просто я успел подобрать банку раньше.

— И что же?

— Эти нарушители Статута, похоже, замаскировались под маглов и думали провернуть трюк снова. Но я успел ещё до скандала пройтись по лагерю и осмотреться. У палатки капитана Ротшильда, припрятанные, лежали в тени ранец, патронные сумки и прочая магловская ерунда.

— Этого недостаточно для обвинения.

— Но достаточно для проверки. Дело-то серьёзное.

Трэверс снова неторопливо затянулся.

— Да, Скамандер, — сказал он задумчиво, — а ведь вы с ним в разведку ходили.

— Он сам вызвался, к слову.

Трэверс встал, и Тесей тоже поспешно поднялся, глянул на часы — время было строить роту.

— Я посмотрю, что можно сделать в этой ситуации, — произнёс Трэверс. — Славу вашу не присвою, не беспокойтесь.

— Я доверяю вам, сэр.

И тут Трэверс впервые улыбнулся, хоть улыбка и показалась больше ехидной, чем доброй.

— А зря. Здесь никому не стоит доверять, зарубите уже на носу.

Он нехотя пошёл к плацу, Тесей за ним. Память подкинула, как он точно так же следовал за Трэверсом в его кабинет за наказанием, только теперь всё изменилось: если подозрения Тесея окажутся верны, последует награда.

И эта улыбка Трэверса…

Тесей заухмылялся себе под нос. Спустя два долгих года он наконец добился того, чего так долго желал, едва попав в Аврорат: безусловного уважения начальника. Жаль только, что приоритеты Тесея изменились, и сейчас совсем не это было для него важным. Карьера, люди, которые проходят мимо, не задерживаясь рядом с тобой, деньги — это всё пустое, всё вздор.

Потому что на самом деле нет ничего важнее счастья близкого человека.

* * *

— Вы держите руку на Статуте, капитан Скамандер. Готовы ли вы изложить всё, что вам известно о капитане Ротшильде?

Тесей бросил взгляд на обвиняемого — пока неофициально обвиняемого, но всё же. Настоящий суд будет в Министерстве, а это лишь пародия, репетиция того, что последует через несколько дней в зале номер десять, где соберутся — едва ли не впервые в истории — не только члены Визенгамота, но и военные чины Министерства. Потому что сейчас трибунал в первую очередь был военным судом, а уж никак не гражданским.

Ротшильд ответил яростным взглядом, челюсть его была напряжена. Тесей отвернулся от него.

— Да, готов, — ответил он спокойно.

— Вы подобрали эту банку на поле боя неподалёку от места появления магловской роты, прибывшей нелегальным порталом?

Тесей отвечал на вопросы автоматически — он давно отрепетировал все ответы с Трэверсом. «Чтобы не подкопались», — объяснял тот. Слушая каверзные вопросы от наблюдателя, исполняющего обязанности судьи, Тесей перестал жалеть о часе, потраченном, как ему тогда казалось, зря.

— Вы считаете его виновным?

— Да, считаю, сэр.

Наблюдатель важно кивнул, попросил жестом Статут, играющий порой роль Библии на магических судебных заседаниях.

— Значит, формальности соблюдены. Капитан Ротшильд, вы отправляетесь под стражу. Капитан Скамандер… Ожидайте вызова в Министерство.

Неужели это закончилось?

Он вышел из штаба, кивнул Трэверсу издалека — мол, всё в порядке — и сразу же наткнулся на Персиваля, который, похоже, ждал его, развлекая себя стрельбой из палочки по мишени, подвешенной на дерево.

— Так мне тебя поздравлять? — весело спросил Персиваль.

— Пока не с чем.

— Не верю. Могу спорить на десять галеонов, что за раскрытие этого преступления тебе наконец майора дадут.

Тесей даже остановился.

— Тебе что, денег не жалко?

Персиваль белозубо заулыбался и хлопнул Тесея по плечу.

— Ладно, я одобряю твой пессимизм в этой ситуации... — Подхватив Тесея за локоть, он увёл Тесея в сторону, к своей палатке. — …Но только лишь в этой. Пить заранее за победу не предлагаю, но можно ведь и просто так. Вчера нам доставили новое вино.

Тесей позволял себя вести, но уже у самой палатки вырвался. Интуиция подсказывала: что-то здесь не то.

— Подожди, — сказал он. — Ты от меня что-то скрываешь.

Персиваль поднял брови.

— Это уже паранойя, приятель.

— Нет, я хорошо тебя знаю, успел разглядеть за эти месяцы. Говори.

Персиваль прищурился, покачал головой — и откинул полог палатки.

— Пойдём. И всё-таки жаль, что ты не из МАКУСА. Каких людей Министерство проглядело, а! У нас ты бы живо поднялся с такой проницательностью.

Тесей фыркнул.

— Скажем так, это новое приобретение. — Он принял из рук Персиваля бокал с вином и сел. — Так в чём дело?

Грейвз сел напротив на стул у журнального столика. Рядом стояло кресло с такими же плавными изгибами ар нуво, под ногами лежал ковёр, неслыханная и ненужная роскошь. У Персиваля Грейвза что по чемодану, что по палатке прослеживалась тяга к удобству.

— Дело в том, что меня отзывают, — сказал Персиваль. — Я ведь сюда приехал без приказа, по собственной воле — письма всё равно не доходили. Но тут они меня в итоге нашли.

Тесей помолчал.

— Грустный, значит, повод, — произнёс он, поднимая бокал.

— К сожалению.

Тесей открыл рот, тут же закрыл его и издал смешок:

— Хотел позвать в гости, как всё закончится, но понял, что у меня и дома-то нет. Удивительное дело, раньше, помнится, их было несколько — отцовский, материнский, лондонская квартира в Сити… А теперь я понимаю, что ни один домом назвать не могу.

— Значит, придётся решить этот вопрос. Хотя бы ради себя.

— Не только, — задумчиво протянул Тесей. — Уже не только.

И сначала ему нужно будет спросить мнение Ньюта. Лишь одно Тесей будет решать без участия брата — судьбу отцовского дома, который лёг тяжким грузом на его собственные плечи вместе со всеми печальными воспоминания и колоколом замка Бларни, щедро отсыпающим несчастий всей семье Скамандеров.

* * *

Спустя пару дней похолодало, и окрестные земли накрыло волной проливных дождей. Из-за этого было отложено новое наступление, и Тесей мог лишь догадываться, насколько плохо магловским солдатам в сырых, наполненных водой траншеях, в которых невесть каким образом выживали крысы и вши. Было бессмысленно стыдиться себя, но иногда Тесею было тяжело думать о том, что его спасла от схожей судьбы только магия, которой он должен быть благодарен и за тёплую постель, и за сносное жилище. А ведь он ничем не отличался от тех ребят, что страдали сейчас в окопах.

— Тесей, спи, — пробормотал Ньют, отворачиваясь к стенке.

— Да, сейчас.

Он приглушил свет шара, но оставил, как делал в последнее время, маленький синий огонёк ночника. Обняв Ньюта за талию, Тесей закрыл глаза, уверенный, что уснуть ему опять не удастся.

Проснулся он оттого, что голые плечи тронул сквозняк. Что-то зашуршало рядом.

В полудрёме Тесей собирался опустить ладонь на голову Ньюту, чтобы утихомирить его, и с опозданием понял: Ньют лежит с другой стороны. По спине пробежал холодок. Тесей приоткрыл один глаз, незаметно потянулся за палочкой, и тут раздался шёпот:

— Не бойся. Это я.

Лита. Всё хорошо.

И тут сердце пропустило удар. Тесей мгновенно вскочил, загородив собой Ньюта — лишь бы не заметила, лишь бы не осознала… Синий огонёк ночника задрожал от движения, взметнулся вверх.

Ледяная и очень маленькая ладонь опустилась на плечо Тесея успокаивающим движением.

— Я знаю, — сказала Лита тихо. — Знаю про вас.

В неверном свете было видно, что она полностью одета — словно только что из госпиталя. От неё тянуло холодом и сыростью. Подпрыгивая и ухая, Лита стягивала с себя многочисленные слои одежды, пока не осталась в одной блузе. Дрожащий свет раскрашивал голубыми бликами кожу её обнажённых ног.

Ньют приподнял голову с подушки, и Тесей приложил к его губам палец. Испуганный вздох Ньюта был заглушен бряцаньем неизвестно как оказавшегося на полу ремня, когда Лита наступила на него, снимая с волос заколку. После она, словно ничего не замечая, сосредоточенно расстегнула пуговицы своей блузы.

— Холодно ведь, — неловко сказал Ньют и издал нервный смешок. Замечание явно никуда не годилось.

Блуза наконец упала с плеч, за ней последовало бельё, и Лита подошла вплотную к кровати, смотря устало и сонно. Её грудь, небольшая и округлая, приподнималась от частого дыхания.

— Я устала сомневаться, — прошептала Лита. — Если примете — хорошо, не примете — уйду к себе, и забудем.

Ньют взволнованно ткнулся носом в спину, но Тесей молчал. Он никак не мог предвидеть такой поворот событий. Лита же, совершенно обнажённая, ждала, изредка вздрагивая.

Тесею было нужно разрешение Ньюта, и оно последовало: брат мягко боднул головой в плечо и коснулся его губами. Тут же Тесей протянул Лите ладонь, которую та приняла, склонив голову.

Словно он приглашал её на танец, третьей в их устоявшуюся, уже станцованную пару.

Лита легла рядом с Тесеем, но Ньют настойчиво потянул её в центр. Когда они наконец замерли, Тесей наколдовал второе одеяло и безмолвно набросил сверху.

Для настоящего смущения ни у кого не было сил — всем слишком хотелось спать, и Тесей просто забросил руку на спину Литы, больше зная, чем чувствуя, что Ньют потянулся сжать её грудь. Лита лишь довольно вздохнула и закрыла глаза. Её кудри, кажущиеся совсем чёрными, разметались по подушке — будто ворон расправил крылья.

— Больше не сбежишь? — спросил её Тесей, и Ньют рядом поцеловал Литу в уголок губ. Она сонно улыбнулась:

— Нет. Кажется, теперь всё как надо.


	25. Часть II. Глава 14

Времени обговорить случившееся у них не оказалось: ранним утром артобстрел усилился, проснулись все, и Тесей немедленно поднялся — ему нужно было в штаб. Одеваясь, он смотрел на них с улыбкой, и Ньют улыбался в ответ, целуя опять уснувшую Литу в плечо.

— Нас могут сразу послать на поле боя, — прошептал Тесей, нащупывая под кроватью ремень. — Мерлин, а где же галстук?..

— На стуле.

— Спасибо. Так что не ждите, я сам приду в госпиталь после.

— Если ты будешь сейчас прощаться, как обычно это делаешь, я тебя заколдую, — пригрозил Ньют.

Лита вздохнула во сне, перевернулась на спину, и Тесей, приложив к губам палец, поднял руку в жесте прощания. Ньют сделал то же, тоскливо глядя ему вслед.

Он хотел бы сказать, насколько страшно ему каждый раз, когда Тесей уходит, хотел бы быть с ним хотя бы мысленно рядом, отслеживать каждое действие, каждый луч мелькнувшего рядом заклинания и знать, что вот сейчас — сейчас — брату нужна помощь. Но приходилось полагаться на других и на сумасшедшую надежду, на убеждение, что Тесей никогда не станет рисковать собой, памятуя о том, сколько людей его ждёт после боя.

Ньют был настолько напряжён, что едва замечал совершенно обнажённую Литу в постели так близко к нему. Одно-единственное желание владело им в эту секунду — обнять её и спросить, точно ли будет всё хорошо. И она, конечно, ответит «да», и пусть её ответ будет продиктован теми же надеждами, что и у Ньюта, на душе всё равно от него станет легче.

Устав лежать без дела и смотреть в потолок, Ньют осторожно выскользнул из-под одеяла и оделся. Как Лита может спать под грохот множества пушек, он не представлял и, пожалуй, даже ей завидовал.

В лагере было шумно. Кто-то ещё завтракал наспех, кто-то начищал палочку. Офицеров не было видно, ни одного — значит, все были в штабе, решали, присоединяться ли к новой атаке. Далеко не каждый раз требовалось защищать маглов от самих себя.

Завидев своего непосредственного начальника, единственного с капитанскими нашивками среди толпы, Ньют зачем-то направился к нему, отдал честь.

— Доброе утро, — рассеянно ответил капитан Листон, отрываясь от листа пергамента. — Твоя смена через пять часов, можно было бы и поспать.

— Не могу, сэр. Тесей ушёл, и, наверное, его опять в бой отправят.

Капитан потёр лоб и отложил документ.

— Садись. Нет, Ньют, я знаю, что ты чувствуешь — сложно сидеть, когда внутри всё напряжено. Но всё равно.

Ньют неохотно сел на бревно, сдвинул колени, разглядывая свои грязные ботинки.

— Лучше отвлекаться, — раздавался рядом голос капитана. — Думаешь, я не переживаю? Да каждый чёртов раз. Именно поэтому я пытаюсь разобраться сейчас в остатках зелий, прикинуть, что ещё нам требуется сварить. А как закончу — пойду в госпиталь, там уж точно не будет времени на любые раздумья. Понимаешь?

— Да, сэр.

Оглушительный взрыв прервал их беседу, все вокруг разом вскинулись, подняли головы, повернувшись к столбу дыма. Капитан Листон поёжился.

— Немецкое оружие пугает меня всё больше.

— Интересно, когда всё это закончится? — спросил Ньют в воздух, и начальник задумался.

— Всем два года назад казалось, что война завершится быстро. Месяца три, может, пять, — но вот мы здесь. Как думаешь, насколько точны будут любые прогнозы?

— Маглы говорят, что она завершится семнадцатого августа.

— Они сами в это не верят.

Капитан вдруг сощурился.

— Я вспомнил, что ты к нам прибыл после какой-то драконьей миссии, верно?

— Да, — ответил Ньют, недоумевая.

— Карпаты? Черновицы?

— Но откуда вы…

Начальник хмыкнул и достал из кармана трубку.

— Я был в Министерстве вчера, там большой скандал как раз с этой миссией. Сам знаешь, как сейчас относятся к нарушениям Статута, а драконы — это не в подрывного дурака среди палаток играть. Пошли допросы, аресты…

Ньют похолодел.

— Драконы в порядке? А кого арестовали? — спросил он, пожалуй, слишком быстро, и Рем Листон вынул трубку изо рта.

— Не думал, что тебя так заденет это известие.

— Пожалуйста, сэр! — взмолился Ньют, и капитан смилостивился:

— Хорошо, я скажу, что помню. Отойди-ка…

Мимо них прошла рота солдат, и двигались они не в ту сторону, где было раньше наступление, а дальше, в другой конец поля. Концы палочек, коротких и длинных, тёмных и светлых, торчали из специальных шлёвок. Лейтенанты зычно кричали, требуя чеканить шаг, впереди шёл капитан — Ньют узнал знакомые нашивки. Но это был не Тесей.

— Значит, всё-таки снова, — грустно подытожил начальник.

Ньют думал лишь о том, что Лита спала и даже не успела обнять Тесея напоследок. Да и он сам — что он сказал? Что заколдует, если тот попрощается в своей манере.

Захотелось покурить, но, как назло, начальник не курил сигарет, даже не попросишь.

— Так вот про миссию… — прозвучало рядом, и Ньют заставил себя сосредоточиться на беседе. — Про драконов не знаю. Точно арестовали некоего Сондерса, пару драконологов — один с шотландской фамилией…

— Макфарланд, — быстро сказал Ньют.

— Кажется, да. И одного из высших чинов, заместитель самого министра Эвермонда, представляешь? Они начали крутить свою политику в тени, не иначе чтобы сместить Эвермонда в случае удачи.

— Сондерс хороший человек, — пробормотал Ньют. — И Макфарланд тоже, я думаю… Они не делали мне зла.

— Видишь ли, делать зло и нарушать закон — не всегда пересекающиеся понятия. Все эти люди знали, что делают, и должны были понимать последствия.

Тут Ньют кое-что припомнил.

— Так ведь вы сами незаконно сбежали на войну вместе с Тесеем, — возразил он, очень стараясь не улыбаться.

Капитан Листон сердито запыхтел трубкой.

— Это другое, — проворчал он. — Это вопрос чести.

И Ньюту пришлось ретироваться, чтобы смех не вырвался наружу.

* * *

Ждать Тесея пришлось до глубокой ночи. По-совиному уставившись в темноту, Ньют часто моргал, глаза то и дело слипались, и голова опускалась на плечо Литы. Полог палатки они откинули, чтобы увидеть Тесея издалека, но по новым правилам свет в лагере стали приглушать ещё вечером, чтобы не засекли немецкие маги, и потому лишь светлячки вспыхивали в ночи, как крошечные подобия огоньков на кончиках палочек — солдаты постепенно возвращались, и не спал никто.

Ньют уже успел узнать, что враг разделил силы и перебазировался дальше по линии фронта, чтобы запутать. Тесей наверняка вызвался со своей ротой их найти, в этом Ньют не сомневался. Брат всегда был слишком правильным и предсказуемым.

— Он у тебя всегда такой? — раздался рядом голос Литы. Она тоже не спала, и пальцы её вязали узелки на нитке, выдернутой из ночной рубашки.

Ньют отметил: «у тебя».

— Какой?

Лита помедлила и неторопливо завязала новый узелок.

— Тесей кажется иногда... ненастоящим. Человеком из романа. В Лондоне он или не был таким, или слишком изменился, но я раньше не замечала.

«Ты просто не видела его больным и плачущим», — хотел сказать Ньют, но сдержался. Если всё у них сложится, она и сама узнает.

Тихие разговоры, шелест высоких трав, волнующихся под ночным ветерком — неожиданно вдруг проявились звуки, о которых Ньют уже успел забыть. Тишина. Оказывается, она тоже звучит, и главный тон ей задаёт тревога, которая гудит в ушах, сгущаясь, как сумерки, как грязь под ногами возвращающихся солдат. Где среди них Тесей? Где он?

Ньют безмолвно уходил и снова возвращался — он искал кого-нибудь, кто знает. Лишь единожды его поиски увенчались успехом, когда из темноты вдруг вынырнул бывший начальник Тесея — потрёпанный, едва бредущий. Он-то и заверил, что видел Тесея совсем недавно на пыльной дороге у госпиталя.

— Значит, он скоро вернётся? — уточнил Ньют, которому что-то в этом коротком сообщении не понравилось.

Трэверс сощурился, губы сжались в тонкую прямую линию. В неверном свете его лицо казалось то ли насмешливым, то ли сочувствующим.

— Не люблю давать советы, но на вашем месте я бы уговорил брата вернуться в тыл.

Он побрёл дальше, а Ньют, оторопев, смотрел на неяркий Люмос на конце его палочки.

— Как будто Тесей будет хоть кого-нибудь слушать, — проворчал Ньют себе под нос. — Драконья самка на яйцах — и та сговорчивее.

Погрузившись в раздумья, Ньют очнулся, уже когда отошёл в сторону от лагеря. Он стоял на краю поля, до рези в глазах всматриваясь в густую тьму, которую изредка прорезали вспышки. Редкие фигуры солдат шли от госпиталя, но чаще их тёмные силуэты направлялись к нему, этому двухэтажному зданию, слегка потрёпанному артобстрелом. Несколько раз Ньют видел носилки, и тогда стоны доносились до него, перекрывая шум лагеря. На нетвёрдых ногах Ньют ковылял к госпиталю, который всё рос, закрывая обзор на полуразрушенные дома невдалеке.

— Кролик, ты куда?

Руки Тесея схватили за рубашку, притянули ближе. Ньют с тихим возгласом обвил руками его плечи.

— Я тут, всё хорошо... — От Тесея пахло порохом и кордитом. — Просто пришлось задержаться в госпитале.

— Опять ранили?

Тесей ответил не сразу.

— Не совсем, — произнёс он неохотно. — Так, проклятие схватил... совсем небольшое, — поспешил он добавить, когда Ньют отстранился с испугом. — Честное слово! Я минут пять в день буду немного теряться, не узнавать никого, но это недолго, это пройдёт.

Тесей поспешно стал целовать, словно хотел отвлечь внимание, заставить забыть о том, что он сейчас рассказал. Ньют был почти уверен в этом. Он отвернулся, уворачиваясь от поцелуев.

— Нас заметят, — сухо проговорил Ньют, устремляясь к лагерю.

Трава зашуршала сзади под тяжёлыми сапогами.

— Ты обиделся, что ли, Кролик? Тебе меня не жалко? Я ведь снова рядом.

Ньют круто развернулся, наступив Тесею на ногу, слабо ударил кулаком в грудь и тут же услышал удивлённое ойканье. Тесей, похоже, искренне не понимал, в чём дело, а вот если бы рядом была Лита, она наверняка бы поддержала. Желание сражаться вопреки всему горело в Тесее даже ярче любви к Ньюту, уже гранича с эгоизмом. Трэверс был прав.

— А завтра можешь не вернуться.

— Не неси чушь. Я здесь уже два года.

— И сколько своих людей ты похоронил?

Тесей недоверчиво рассмеялся. Ньют, шокированный этим неуместным смехом, отступил на шаг.

— Ты звучишь как мама. Что с тобой? Если устал воевать, бери Литу и отправляйтесь в Англию, я ревновать не стану.

Ньют очень жалел, что сейчас не мог разглядеть его лица. Тесей скрестил руки на груди, отгородившись от Ньюта, в его голосе звучала досада пополам с разочарованием. Вдруг Тесей резко показал на госпиталь:

— Ты сам вызвался помогать раненым, пожелал быть здесь, так что...

Тут Ньют взорвался:

— Я вернулся из-за тебя! Ты давно уже не в порядке, тролль тебя побери! Я знал, что мне придётся спасать тебя от тебя самого, но всё же надеялся, что ты покончишь с геройством... Лис?..

Тесей вдруг, не говоря ни слова, осел на траву. У Ньюта бешено заколотилось сердце, он подхватил брата за талию, развернул к себе лицом, подсветив Люмосом. Освещённый белым светом палочки, Тесей походил на мертвеца.

— Я очень устал, — проговорил Тесей невнятно. — Давай потом поругаемся?

Он попытался улыбнуться, но не выходило. Ньют, перепуганный донельзя, всмотрелся в зрачки, пощупал пульс и наконец взмахнул палочкой. Хотя бы эту ношу он себе облегчит — в прямом смысле.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Тесей, и тут Ньют взял его под колени, забрасывая на спину. Руки Тесея обвились вокруг шеи, нос ткнулся в затылок. Губы коснулись волос, целуя Ньюта в макушку.

— Ты был в госпитале — где лекарство? — потребовал Ньют.

— Уже выпил. Правда, Кролик.

Ньют, поднатужившись, встал, жалея, что не убавил вес ещё больше. Тесей был очень тяжёлым и ощущался совсем не так, как в постели, когда он наваливался сверху. Ньют молча потащил его в лагерь, отказываясь от помощи встреченных солдат, надеясь лишь, что Тесею не станет хуже. Гнев ушёл при взгляде на мертвенно-бледное лицо Тесея, но от укола удержаться не удалось.

— Придурок, — произнёс Ньют свистящим шёпотом, едва слышно, но Тесей ответил:

— Наверное, весь в отца.

— Не неси ерунды, пожалуйста.

Лагерь становился всё ближе, полускрытый рощей у поля. Кто-то запалил костерок, вспыхнувший ярко голубым огнём, но спустя минуту его погасили. Раздалась невнятная ругань, слабенькие огни у палаток то загорались, то гасли, но Ньют почти не смотрел вперёд, обратив взгляд на траву под ногами. То и дело попадались кочки, обломки снарядов, котелки и прочие вещи, красноречиво говорящие о близкой стоянке армии. Тесей сзади, кажется, задремал, и Ньют остро ощутил ответственность за него. Очень долго Тесей опекал его на правах старшего брата, и теперь настала очередь Ньюта позаботиться о нём.

— Что с ним? — испуганно воскликнула Лита, вскакивая. Она помогла спустить Тесея со спины, забросила его руку на своё плечо. — Он ранен? Проклятие?

— Кажется, второе...

— Всё со мной нормально, — раздался тихий голос Тесея. — Подумаешь, ноги не держат.

Лита издала нервный смешок, помогая уложить Тесея на кровать. Осмотрев его, она обернулась на Ньюта, и он прочёл в её глазах, что всё не так плохо. Решение пришло само собой. Полог палатки, который так и остался откинутым, впускал призрачный, невесомый лунный свет, но и такого было вполне достаточно для того, что задумал Ньют. На столе у входа нашлись чистый лист пергамента и потрёпанное перо, видавшее лучшие дни.

«Хватит с нас войны», — произнёс мысленно Ньют, берясь за перо.

— Он тебя убьёт, — заметила Лита едва слышно. Тесей захрапел. — Он не подпишет.

Конечно, она всё поняла.

— Подпишет, если не хочет остаться без брата.

Со стороны спальни донёсся её громкий нервный выдох. Ньют писал, вполуха слушая, как она накрывает одеялом Тесея, как ходит кто-то по тропе между палатками, а потом невдалеке чихнули и позвали Каштана. Раздался одиночный выстрел в ночи, и пёс гавкнул, вторя ему. На мгновение звуки стихли, чтобы снова возобновиться — в военном лагере тишина никогда не бывает абсолютной.

Руки Литы легли на плечи, когда Ньют как раз заканчивал прошение, выводя фамилию и дату.

— Ты с нами? — спросил он вскользь. Лита сжала плечо.

— Если вы оба захотите. Быть третьей лишней — ни за что.

Ньют, даже не оборачиваясь, знал, что она упрямо поджала губы. Он побарабанил пальцами по столу.

— Я бы никогда не позвал тебя, если бы не имел в виду отношения на равных.

— Не уверена, что Тесей готов делить тебя с кем-то, — произнесла Лита спокойно. — Мы ведь даже не пробовали... И одно дело здесь, когда каждый день может стать последним, но в тылу... Как ты себе это представляешь?

Ньют уронил голову на стол. Ну почему всё так сложно?

— Лучше иди спать, — сказала Лита.

— А ты?

— Ни в одном глазу. Я прогуляюсь немного.

Выходя, она ссутулилась и обхватила плечи зябким жестом. Ньют поспешно набросил на неё первое, что подвернулось под руку — френч Тесея. Полы его волочились по земле, до того Лита была маленькой. В благодарность она быстро поцеловала в губы и исчезла в проходе между палаток.

В этот раз она ушла, чтобы вернуться, и вскоре Ньют, обнимая двух людей, которыми дорожил, на мгновение позволил себе быть счастливым.

* * *

Утром он всё же поругался с Тесеем.

— С каких пор ты решаешь за меня? — сердито бросил Тесей, потрясая прошением, которое Ньют набросал ночью. — Ты думаешь, в армии всё так просто?

— Мы видели, как тебе было плохо, и решение напросилось само, — ответила Лита, пока Ньют собирался со словами.

Оба развернулись к ней, но тут же смущённо отвели взгляд. Лита лишь подняла брови, одеваясь без всякого стеснения.

Тесей схватил рубашку со стула.

— Связался с вами на свою голову.

— Если хочешь остаться в одиночестве, только скажи, — парировал Ньют, прекрасно зная, что независимо от ответа никогда Тесея не бросит. Однако аргумент возымел действие, и пальцы Тесея замерли на пуговицах.

— И где тебя научили шантажу?

— И вовсе это не шантаж. — Ньют даже немного обиделся. — Лита, скажи?

— Двое против одного! — Тесей поднял галстук, упавший на подушку. — И мы что, в Лондоне тоже будем втроём жить?

Лита дёрнулась, и Ньют поспешно сказал:

— А почему бы и нет. Разве плохо?

Тесей зарылся пальцами в свои нечёсаные волосы, чертыхнулся и призвал расчёску с помощью палочки.

— Нет, совсем не плохо, — ответил он уже мягче. — Можно попробовать. В конце концов, отношения втроём уж точно не страшнее инцеста, что нам терять.

Ньют поморщился от этого слова, прекрасно осознавая его правдивость, однако из уст Тесея оно всё равно звучало странно. Что успел брат передумать о себе за всё то время, пока Ньют даже не подозревал о его влюблённости?

— Я займусь квартирным вопросом, — сказал Ньют неожиданно для себя. — Но пока всё не решится... мы ведь не можем втроём к маме...

У входа в палатку кто-то кашлянул, и Лита не медля шагнула в сторону, к матерчатой стене, поспешно обуваясь. Ньюту осталось только найти палочку, и он зашарил под подушкой, вслушиваясь в разговор у входа. По голосу он узнал своего начальника.

— ...Дело начали, но не надейся на быстрое разрешение, вопрос-то серьёзный. Я уверен, тебя тоже попытаются закопать в отместку. Будь осторожнее. — Рем Листон говорил так тихо, что Ньют едва его слышал. — Не дай себя на чём-нибудь подловить. Любое нарушение...

— Я собираюсь уходить в любом случае, — сказал Тесей, и Ньют тайком переглянулся с Литой. Губы сами растянулись в улыбке.

— Уходить?..

— Из армии. Меня тут родной брат заколдовать обещает, если этого не сделаю. — Тесей обернулся к Ньюту, скорчил ему гримасу. — Может, и правда стоит. Я… — Тесей сделал над собой усилие, — я ведь давно нездоров. И вчерашнее проклятие...

— Что есть, то есть, — поддакнул капитан Листон, ещё порядком озадаченный. — Грустно мне слышать это. Нас, ветеранов, всё меньше.

— Извини, дружище.

— Зачем извиняешься, правильно ведь. И майор Мун, думаю, отпустит тебя, я с ним потолкую. Вряд ли навсегда, но у тебя будет время привести себя в порядок.

— Спасибо.

— Не за что, Тесей. — Капитан Листон вздохнул, потрогал зачем-то свою трубку. — Прибереги мне местечко в Аврорате.

Тесей даже крякнул от удивления.

— Что ты несёшь, тебя потом ещё и повысят наверняка!

— Ты не понимаешь. — Капитан Листон склонился к уху Тесея, и Ньют перестал различать что-либо, как ни старался. Тесей всё больше хмурился, а потом кивнул:

— Разумеется. Да, я тебя понял. Из огня да в полымя…

Они пожали друг другу руки, и тень, заслонявшая вход, исчезла. Тесей опустил полог и развернулся к спальне.

— О чём капитан говорил в конце? — полюбопытствовал Ньют, но Тесей лишь отмахнулся, потёр устало глаза. В следующий миг взгляд его опустел, и Лита вскрикнула, первой подметив: что-то было не так.

Тесей осматривал их с неподдельным удивлением, будто впервые видел.

— Вы кто? — спросил он, и Ньют никогда не слышал ничего страшнее из губ брата.


	26. Часть II. Глава 15

Возвращение домой далось Тесею сложнее, чем он думал. Казалось, что, ступив на английскую землю, вдохнув воздух, пахнущий угольной пылью и лошадиным навозом, он ощутит себя тем, кем был прежде, однако Тесей испытал только смятение. Он не представлял, как влиться в старую жизнь с её сложностями и рутиной, не понимал даже, как ходить в мантиях. 

Первое, что сделал Ньют, едва они прибыли в материнский дом, — записал Тесея к целителю. Было непросто признать свою слабость и сдаться перед обстоятельствами, и когда Тесей впервые перешагнул порог Мунго, сжав зубы, он думал лишь о том, что это ради Ньюта. О себе думать не хотелось. С горечью Тесей понимал, что если бы не обещания, он послал бы к троллю всю свою жизнь — потому что так было проще, чем выстраивать её заново с новыми переменными.

А ещё Рем был прав, говоря, что Аврорат сильно изменился.

Новички не горели желанием уступать должности тем, кто вернулся из Франции — таким же омаглившимся молчаливым невротикам, каким был и сам Тесей. Место Трэверса в его кабинете занял какой-то разгильдяй, которого Тесей, приученный армейской дисциплиной к строгому порядку во всём, невзлюбил с первой встречи. После первого рабочего дня стало настолько тошно и мантия так чужеродно ощущалась на плечах, что назавтра Тесей пришёл на работу прямо в форме офицера БЭС. Он думал, его засмеют — и кое-кто действительно посмеивался втихую, — но уже через день ещё двое в форме пожали ему руку, а на следующей неделе от болотно-зелёного в рабочем зале авроров рябило в глазах.

Тесей даже не представлял, что их так много, но когда это выявилось, стало ясно: будучи в большинстве, они могут диктовать свои правила.

И от этого сделалось немного легче.

Лита первое время оставалась на фронте — ей некуда было возвращаться, и поэтому Ньют с удвоенным усердием подыскивал им всем квартиру. Казалось, что ему это даже доставляло удовольствие, и после очередного смотра возвращался Ньют приободрённый, независимо от результата.

— Совсем плохая, — заявил он, свистом подозвав Патрика. — Но завтра пойду другую смотреть, она вроде бы лучше.

— Нет бы жить здесь, — вздыхала мама, запечатлев поцелуй на щеке Ньюта, и Тесею оставалось лишь извиняющеся улыбаться. Про Литу она ещё не знала.

Через неделю в беспросветности рабочих будней забрезжил маленький луч света. Поиски Ньюта увенчались успехом, и их троица снова воссоединилась.

— Эта наша новая квартира, — сказал Ньют, явно волнуясь. — Нравится? Я постарался всё учесть.

Тесей вошёл следом, протянул руку Лите, которая всё не решалась переступить порог, и повесил фуражку на вбитый в стену гвоздь. Его шаги гулом разнеслись по пустой квартире.

Ньют провёл их по коридору, завёл в гостиную, где из мебели стоял только побитый молью диван в криво наброшенном чехле. Сзади раздался шорох — это Лита провела ладонью по тёмно-ореховой двери.

— И… вот, — неуклюже закончил Ньют у спальни, ссутулившись ещё сильнее. — Есть ещё другая, поменьше…

Тесей хмыкнул. У стены стояла большая кровать с поломанной спинкой — такая великанская, что в ней бы поместилась целая рота.

— Остальное на свалку, а её оставим, — сказал Тесей, проходя на кухню. Ньют шёл сзади, как тень, Литу и вовсе не было слышно. — Гм, тут тоже довольно просторно, мне нравится.

Сзади вдруг донёсся всхлип, и Тесей круто обернулся. Лита вытирала глаза.

— Не обращайте внимания. — Она замахала рукой, издав смешок. — Я всё поверить не могу...

— Неужели квартира настолько ужасная? — вопросил Тесей с улыбкой.

Ньют обнял её за плечи.

— Просто кошмар! — рассмеялась Лита сквозь слёзы. — То ли дело палатка!.. И как только я буду жить без звуков артподготовки по ночам.

— Да ещё и с нами, — поддакнул Ньют.

— Вы хуже всего, — подтвердила она, крепко обняв их. — Два упрямых солдафона!..

Лита то смеялась, то плакала, и Тесей, кажется, мог в точности сказать, что у неё было на душе — потому что сам испытывал те же чувства.

Заселились в квартиру они на ближайших выходных. Выглядывая из окна, Тесей видел напротив дом — близнец их собственного, цветы на клумбе и лошадь, переминавшуюся с ноги на ногу, пока усталый кэбмен возился с упряжью. За ним с подоконника наблюдала кошка. Бесстрашные голуби клевали остатки лошадиной трапезы прямо под копытами. Тесей был так очарован этой картиной мирной жизни, что вспышка зажёгшегося фонаря показалась ему сигнальной ракетой. Он зажмурился, на миг возвращаясь к грязи и запаху крови, к крикам «Авада Кедавра!» и вкусу лечебных зелий, крахмальному хрусту сестринской формы в госпитале…

Дрожащими руками Тесей полез в чемодан, едва сумев справиться с защёлкой. Одежда, документы, письма с книгами… где же чёртовы склянки?! Его трясло, перед глазами уже появился мальчик в немецкой каске и с винтовкой, но из недр расширенного заклинанием чемодана наконец показался округлый стеклянный бок бутылки. Тесей вытащил зубами пробку и глотнул горького лекарства. Сердце бухало в груди. Бутылка едва не выпала из вспотевших ладоней на пол.

Ньют и Лита разговаривали в соседней комнате, и Тесей мысленно возблагодарил Мерлина, что они не были рядом. Лита до сих пор толком не знала о его проблемах: с тех пор, как она пришла впервые в их постель, им почти не доводилось спать втроём, что уж говорить о большем. Только Ньют был в курсе, раз за разом оберегая его сон от демонов, живущих только в голове Тесея.

— Всё хорошо? — Лита появилась в дверях.

И как только поняла?.. Тесей усилием воли взял себя в руки.

— Да. Можно с тобой поговорить?

Он долго откладывал эту беседу. Было уже поздно интересоваться, но всё же...

— Конечно. — Она неуверенно обернулась в сторону второй комнаты, где остался Ньют, прикрыла дверь и села рядом.

— Не пояснишь, что ты хочешь от этих отношений?

Лита опешила. Быстрый взгляд, который она бросила на Тесея, из недоумевающего сделался жарким, взволнованным. Теперь она смутилась («Вот оно», — подумал Тесей), и стало ясно: тут кроется тайна, которую Лите неловко вытаскивать наружу. Она начала нервно заплетать волосы в косу.

— Ну? — поощрил ее Тесей, стараясь звучать не слишком нетерпеливо.

— Вы — единственное, что у меня есть, — сказала она просто. — Мне достаточно быть рядом, но... Я бы посмотрела на вас, — добавила она, перевязав косу лентой, которую до того вертела в пальцах. — Когда вы вдвоем. Или присоединилась, если бы вы захотели.

Тесей не сразу нашелся с ответом.

— Я думал, тебе больше Ньют нравится.

— Не только он, — заметила Лита лукаво, и Тесей в смятении отвернулся. 

Он не понимал, как Лита уместила в своем сердце любовь к ним обоим, но, к своему вящему удивлению, мог предположить, что она чувствовала. Ньюта Тесей любил, любил искренне и страстно, но против Литы в их постели он совсем не возражал. Что-то в ней было, в этой девочке Лестрейндж, что пробуждало в душе желание поделиться с ней хотя бы малой толикой этой любви.

— Может, стоит сегодня попробовать?.. — сказал Тесей в воздух. Лита слегка порозовела.

— Сам Ньюту скажешь! — заявила она с улыбкой и вышла из комнаты. Её быстрые лёгкие шаги влились в неторопливую поступь Ньюта, который продолжал обустраивать квартиру.

Тесей вздохнул и начал разбирать чемодан.

Когда квартиру окутал вечерний полумрак и Тесей проводил соседей-маглов, пообещав вернуть чуть позже блюдо из-под пирога, Лита немедленно сбросила туфли и направилась в спальню. Тесей весь вечер наблюдал, как она посматривает то на него, то на Ньюта, и если самого Тесея это скорее смешило, то Ньют сидел как на иголках, постепенно пунцовея. Масла в огонь подливал и Тесей, тайком щипая под столом его бедро, пока даже уши Ньюта не стали красными. Новые соседи, конечно же, ничего не заметили, а Тесей был счастлив от предвкушения. Впервые за долгое время солдат, ставший константой его личности, уступил место человеку, который просто был влюблён и мог позволить себе роскошь жить с любимыми.

Ньют показался из гостиной, краска так и не сошла с его щёк.

— Ты бы ещё за член схватил, — пробурчал он, и Тесей не замедлил осуществить сказанное. Ньют коротко выдохнул. Стояк у него уже был отменный.

— Пошли в спальню, а то Лита пропустит самое интересное, — предложил Тесей.

Она их уже ждала, но не на кровати, а в кресле, переодевшись в длинный шёлковый пеньюар. Запустив руку в вырез на груди, Лита теребила свой сосок, и Тесей облизал резко пересохшие губы.

— Представьте, что меня нет, — попросила Лита. Её тёмные, как ягоды черники, глаза горели желанием. — Я буду очень тихой, — пообещала она.

Взяв Ньюта за подбородок, Тесей заставил повернуться к себе.

— Смотри на меня, — приказал он, и Ньют уставился в точку над его плечом, очевидно смущённый. — Кролик… Не разденешь?

Тесей надеялся, что семейное прозвище сведёт на нет заторможенность Ньюта, но, похоже, сделал только хуже. Пришлось крепко обнять и очень тихо, чтобы Ньют сосредоточил своё внимание на шёпоте, произнести снова заветную фразу: «Я очень тебя люблю».

Тесей никогда не устал бы это повторять. Гладя по спине и ягодицам, он шептал, как хочет Ньюта, как жаждет целовать его, лизать ямку на шее и брать у него в рот. Когда тело Ньюта расслабилось под ладонями, Тесей бросил на Литу взгляд украдкой. Её ладонь уже исчезла между ног.

Урвав первый за вечер поцелуй, Тесей позволил расстегнуть себе жилет, спустить с плеч подтяжки. От магловской одежды мирного времени было чрезвычайно приятно избавиться, особенно таким способом. Чтобы подстегнуть Ньюта, Тесей сжал его обтянутую брюками ягодицу, запустив указательный палец в ложбинку. Кажется, он нащупал то, что искал, потому что Ньют, издав неясный звук, потёрся стояком о бедро Тесея.

— Хочешь так? — спросил Тесей чуть громче, чтобы Лита тоже услышала. Палец он не убрал, поглаживая, надавливая всё сильнее.

Ньют отчётливо заскулил и нашёл губы Тесея, целуясь лихорадочно и жарко. Его одежду на ощупь было расстёгивать тем труднее, что от желания руки напрочь отказывались слушаться.

— Я от тебя с ума схожу, — признался Тесей. — На самом деле мне всё равно, кто будет принимать, я или ты.

— Тесей…

— Так что решай.

Ньют неуверенно поцеловал Тесея за ухом.

— Лучше я, — сказал он тихо, и Тесей поднял палочку, лишая их остатков одежды.

Ньют обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Литу, и Тесей выглянул из-за его плеча. Пеньюар, расшитый птицами и цветами, собрался над её ногами складками, рукав сполз, полуобнажив грудь. Затвердевшие соски отчётливо выделялись под тонкой тканью. Пальцы Литы двигались между её ног неторопливо, она лишь дразнила себя, чтобы растянуть удовольствие. Ньют отчётливо подался вперёд бёдрами и вдруг укусил Тесея за плечо.

— Я случайно, — сказал он, стушевавшись, и обхватил губами мочку. Теперь настала очередь Тесея охнуть. Терпеть дальше уже не было сил.

Когда они повалились на постель, беспорядочно целуясь и трогая друг друга, старая кровать натужно заскрипела.

— Не слишком усердствуйте, — донеслось со стороны Литы смешливое.

— Как я могу такое обещать! — откликнулся Тесей. — Ведь всё только начинается, правда, Кролик?

Тесей то поглаживал его яички, то снова тянулся к ложбинке, подразнивая отверстие. Ньют никак не мог решить, какая поза ему по душе, пока наконец не лёг на спину, разведя колени.

— Мне нравится, когда ты и в постели зовёшь меня Кроликом, — признался вдруг Ньют. — Я тоже люблю тебя, Братец Лис.

Тесей так и замер услышав впервые эти важные для него слова. Было очень сложно удержать лицо, и Тесей беспомощно обернулся на Литу, сам не зная, чего он хочет от неё сейчас. Было ли ей обидно, что они лишь вдвоём обмениваются словами любви?

И почему быть втроём так сложно…

Ньют, правильно среагировав на замешательство Тесея, позвал её первым. Лита с готовностью подалась вперёд. Сев на самый край постели, она приспустила широкие шёлковые рукава с кружевами, медленно обнажая грудь. Тесей не выдержал, потянулся, чтобы тронуть, взять в ладонь, и его рука встретилась с рукой Ньюта.

— Не хочу, чтобы ты оставалась в стороне, — сказал Тесей, когда Ньют склонился к Лите за поцелуем. — Это неправильно, так не должно быть.

Взгляд её был благодарным. Тесей смотрел, как они целуются, как Ньют ищет в складках пеньюара, куда просунуть руку. Лита развела колени, и Тесей нежно погладил её бедро.

Было интересно наблюдать за Ньютом, впервые трогавшим девушку. Он был очень осторожен, словно боялся навредить ей своими грубыми движениями, и нетерпеливая Лита сама направила его руку куда надо. Глаза Ньюта расширились.

— Погладь вот так… да, — указывала она ему, пока Тесей не слишком успешно скрывал улыбку. Он принялся водить рукой по своему члену, и вскоре Ньют уже не знал, куда смотреть.

— Не одолжишь его мне? — спросил Тесей, и Лита согласно кивнула.

Когда Ньют переполз на подушки, она скинула пеньюар и осталась рядом — ладная, кожа цвета кофе с молоком, искусанные в нетерпении губы припухли. Тесей тоже с трудом отвёл взгляд. О нет, он не собирался о ней забывать.

Ньют снова развёл колени, зажмурился, когда после произнесённых заклинаний смазанные пальцы коснулись входа. Казалось, что, несмотря на желание, он никак не мог заставить себя расслабиться, но Лита выручила: потянувшись, как кошка, она привлекла его внимание и немедля втянула в поцелуй. Тут же раздался тихий сдавленный стон Ньюта, когда пальцы проскользнули внутрь.

— Нравится? — поинтересовался Тесей, и Ньют кивнул, обняв Литу за грудь.

Уже так хотелось войти, возбуждение требовало разрядки, но Тесей был нетороплив и методичен, трахая пальцами, растягивая. Ньют ни в какую не желал раскрываться, и тогда Лита попросила его: 

— Повернись на бок.

Едва недоумевающий Ньют послушался, она направила в себя его член. Ньют охнул и, встав на колени над ней, осторожно задвигался, вместе с тем продолжая насаживаться на пальцы. Когда удалось задеть простату, Ньют зажмурился, замер вдруг на мгновение, издав такой сладостный стон, что Лита протяжно выдохнула, насадившись на его член до основания.

Тесей поймал его взгляд — ошалевший, счастливый. Лита выпустила Ньюта из своих объятий, и тот с готовностью развернулся к Тесею, показывая: бери меня. Ньют так томно изогнулся, в его лице читалось такое нетерпение, что Тесей не медля прижался головкой к входу и надавил, вторгаясь.

— Продолжай, — выдохнул Ньют в ответ на незаданный вопрос. — Хочу, чтобы ты взял меня, давай же.

Было сложно не подчиниться этой просьбе. Лита смотрела во все глаза, её грудь приподнималась от частого дыхания; без сомнения, Лите нравилось то, что она видела. Когда она игриво прихватила губами мочку Тесея, тот едва не кончил.

— Вы очень хороши вместе, — сказала Лита на ухо, и в этот миг Тесей толкнулся, вгоняя член глубже, от чего Ньют схватился за простыню со стоном. — Такие красивые... — Она погладила Тесея по спине, ущипнув за ягодицу.

Ньют тихонько постанывал, приподнявшись на подушках, смотря, как член двигается в нём. Наверное, он испытывал схожее ощущение жгучей, но возбуждающей неправильности. Это был тот Ньют, которого Тесей гонял за животных в своей спальне, спасал от когтей домашних гиппогрифов и кормил с ложки, если все, включая домовиху, были заняты. Любовь к нему была безусловной, но всё же братской, в основе которой лежало стремление защитить — тем более сильное, что второго брата защитить Тесей не успел. Но в то же время это был совершенно другой Ньют, привлекательный молодой мужчина на пороге своей зрелости, в котором сошлось всё, что Тесею так нравилось в партнёрах своего пола. Каждый из них был немного Ньютом в чертах характера или в веснушчатости и рыжем отблеске на каштановых волосах. Прошло много времени, прежде чем Тесей смог осознать, о ком он мечтает на самом деле.

— У вас родинки на плечах одинаковые, — сказала вдруг Лита, водя пальцем по спине Тесея. — Замечали?

— Нет, — выдохнул Ньют, прикрывая глаза.

Он широко расставил колени и безмолвно принимал, разрешая члену вторгаться по самое основание ствола. Под размашистыми движениями Тесея он качался вверх-вниз на подушках, как на волнах, его член уже истекал смазкой, а рот был приоткрыт. Стоило Тесею протянуть ладонь, как губы Ньюта обхватили пальцы и насадились, посасывая. Лита тихонько охнула. Тесей притянул её за талию, целуя, пробираясь пальцами ей между ног. Лита уже была вся влажная, жаждущая, и стоило нащупать клитор, как она задрожала в возбуждении.

Ньют обхватил голенями бёдра Тесея, привлекая ближе, член вошёл целиком, и мышцы так приятно сжались вокруг него, что Тесей упал на Ньюта с тихим возгласом, кончая. Выплёскиваясь, Тесей крупно вздрогнул и уткнулся носом в мокрый от пота висок.

— Мне кажется, я чувствую твою сперму внутри, — донеслось над ухом, и Тесей довольно улыбнулся. Тут он осознал: член Ньюта, зажатый между ними, всё такой же твёрдый.

— Ты ещё не?.. — начал Тесей, но ответ и так был очевиден. Кажется, пришло время уступить место.

Он подмигнул Лите, на миг зарылся носом в её кудри, целуя в затылок. Лита удержала его ладонь на своей талии, чтобы дружески её сжать.

Делить с ней Ньюта было занимательно. Сначала Тесей думал, что выйдет полная катастрофа, и старался на этом не зацикливаться, но пока получалось, что Лита удачно вписывалась в их дуэт. Шаткое оправдание, но гораздо проще принять отношения с собственным братом, когда говоришь себе: мы просто делим одну девушку. Всего лишь.

Ньют привстал, роняя Литу на постель. Она улыбнулась, обхватила ногами, как он сам обхватывал Тесея. Заворожённый, жаждущий кончить Ньют всё-таки обернулся с немым вопросом: правда можно?

— Давай же, девушка ждёт, — благожелательно произнёс Тесей и лёг на бок, чтобы видеть их обоих. Вздымающаяся грудь Литы перед самым лицом манила, и Тесей потеребил языком её сосок. К своему удивлению, взволнованный вздох, который он услышал, исходил от Ньюта. А потом, входя на всю длину, видя, как член исчезает в Лите, Ньют ахнул в голос. Лита жмурилась, вскидывая бёдра, такая изумительно горячая, желанная, и Ньют немедленно задвигался, рвано, не в силах найти ритм — так он был взбудоражен после того, что с ним делал Тесей. Лита не закрывала глаза и смотрела на обоих, поочерёдно, и не было никакой разницы в том, как она сжимала ладонь Тесея, одновременно кладя руку на бедро Ньюта, замедляя движения, задавая темп.

— Мои, — вдруг едва слышно прошептала Лита, сильнее разведя ноги. Ньют ускорился, и Тесей приблизил ухо, чтобы услышать снова лихорадочное: — Мои… оба. Ньют…

Она потянулась к нему руками — и кончила, когда он целовал приоткрытые губы. Тут же раздался восторженный стон Ньюта. Откинувшись на подушку, Лита пыталась обнять и его, и Тесея, даже не дав члену выскользнуть из её тела.

Вдруг Ньют испуганно отстранился:

— Мерлин, Лита, я ведь... внутрь тебя...

— Не волнуйся. — Лита клюнула его в щёку. — Думаешь, я об этом не позаботилась? Мы часто варили тайком противозачаточное зелье в госпитале.

Тесей порядком оторопел от этой новости.

— Серьёзно?

— Не только себе. Часто продавали, обменивали на еду. Любовь выживает даже во время войны.

Лита потянулась за одеялом. Прижав руку к болящему от недавнего напряжения прессу и чувствуя себя опустошённым, Тесей сел рядом, но тут Ньют припал к его шее, всасывая кожу, трогая языком. Наверняка останутся следы, но этого и хотелось Тесею сейчас — ощущать себя любимым, принадлежащим.

— И правда похожие родинки, мама бы удивилась, — сказал Ньют, касаясь его плеча. Ладонь немедленно сменили губы. — Но не признаваться же, в какой ситуации мы это заметили...

Тесей зафыркал, а потом произнёс очищающее заклинание. Отвечать он не стал, хотя шутливая реплика навела его на мысль.


	27. Часть II. Глава 16

В Отделе регулирования магических популяций всегда было шумно, но Ньют любил этот шум, этот хаос, сопровождающий работу на четвёртом уровне. Два поворота коридора, каждый из которых вёл к очередному подразделению внутри отдела, олицетворяли для Ньюта его карьеру в Министерстве: сначала подразделение существ, потом — и, к счастью, недолго — духи, и наконец мечта его сбылась — он оказался в подразделении тварей. Ещё до Карпатской миссии его успели приписать в Комиссию по обезвреживанию опасных существ, но то было место не для Ньюта, и он как мог саботировал свою работу, отлынивая от заданий по поиску обезумевших гиппогрифов, отлову красных колпаков и передаче Гриммсону координат стада взрывопотамов. В моменты отчаяния Ньют скучал по работе с домовыми эльфами — их по крайней мере не нужно было «обезвреживать», как предписывала стерильная терминология Министерства.

— Убивать, — ворчал Ньют, разбирая приказы. — Давайте называть вещи своими именами.

После возвращения с войны стараниями вездесущего Тесея Ньюта не понизили, как он ожидал, а перевели в более выгодное место — Бюро по розыску и контролю драконов. Карпатской миссии не существовало на бумаге, её стыдливо стёрли из всех документов, зацензурив упоминания, и потому Ньют даже представить не мог, как Тесей сумел убедить неких влиятельных фигур одобрить перевод. Впрочем, в карьерном пути Тесея стало слишком много тёмных мест, а разъяснять брат не хотел. Однако это было не так важно.

Зато в драконьем бюро Ньют снова встретил Хелен.

Она окликнула его, когда он левитировал перед собой коробку с личными вещами, чтобы обустроиться на новом месте. Ньют даже не сразу узнал голос.

— Привет, Скамандер! — проорала Хелен, перекрикивая вопли авгура. — С ума сойти, какими судьбами у нас!

Вопрос прозвучал как восклицание, словно Хелен и не стремилась узнать ответ, настолько была в восторге от самого факта встречи. Её оклик слился с новым криком авгура, прозвучав в унисон странным дуэтом. Хелен была сама на себя не похожа: волосы уже не распущены, а забраны в причёску с косами, вместо шинели на плечах салатовая мантия с приятным радужным отливом на маленьких пуговичках в виде драконьих глаз.

— Работаю теперь тут. — Ньют указал на один из кабинетов драконьего бюро, улыбаясь до ушей. — Как ты? А про остальных знаешь?

Улыбка Хелен чуть померкла, и она утащила Ньюта в сторону, к кабинету, на котором висела пыльная табличка «Бюро по обнаружению инопланетян закрыто за неимением смысла своего существования». Табличка явно была шуточная: надпись начеркали простым пером.

— Ты не особенно разглагольствуй о Карпатах, — пожурила Хелен, приблизившись, и Ньют вдруг припомнил: всё же она старше его, хоть и ненамного. — Четверых осудили из эскадры, включая Сондерса, Макфарланда...

— Тоби, надеюсь, тоже, — буркнул Ньют, который не собирался прощать предательство.

Хелен хмыкнула.

— Нет, ему повезло... Ну как повезло? Тоби пинком отправили на твоё старое место, к делам домовиков. Раньше он был, кажется, в секторе борьбы с домашними вредителями, так что можно сказать, что его задело слегка. Это ведь он тебя продал австро-венграм?

Ньют угукнул. Хелен присвистнула, рассеянно поправив значок с символом драконьего бюро на мантии.

— А ты? — поинтересовался Ньют, видя, что Хелен, о чём-то задумавшись, будто забыла о беседе.

— Я? У меня семья не последние люди в Министерстве, так скажем, но ты никому, хорошо? Хотя... ты ведь тоже наверняка кому-то обязан своим переводом.

Не последние люди в Министерстве? Ну-ну. Ньют вспомнил, что Хелен любила присочинить, и мысленно фыркнул. Если бы так и обстояли дела, она вряд ли стала бы болтать.

— Жаль их всех, — сказал Ньют невпопад, вспомнив эскадру. — И драконов тоже.

— Главное, что они все живы и здоровы. Сондерса отправили в затяжную командировку на поиски великанов и их стоянок — это не самое ужасное, что можно придумать. А наши птички давным-давно забыли про те месяцы, поверь. Когда мы поняли, что лагерь скомпрометирован, вывели всю стаю через пещеру и аппарировали, вот и всё.

Речь Хелен звучала успокаивающе, но всё же угрызения совести мучили Ньюта. У них обоих есть близкие, которые могут договориться с нужными людьми, заставят закрыть глаза на прегрешения — но так быть не должно. И всё же именно на договорённостях и взятках зиждется любое правительственное здание.

Вечером Ньют так и сказал Тесею за ужином. На него посмотрели с жалостью.

— Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, но мне казалось, что тебя отправили на миссию против воли, — произнёс Тесей чопорно, и в его голосе чувствовалась лёгкая обида.

— Да, но...

— И ты винишь меня за помощь тебе? _Меня?_

— Тесей, — осадила его Лита, — не горячись. А ты, Ньют, здесь неправ, потому что вас с Хелен взяли в обход приказа об обязательной повинности, по которому на фронт привлекаются маги двадцати лет и старше. Не обвиняй брата за то, что он тебя защитил.

Пристыженный Ньют склонился к тарелке. По полу процокали когти Патрика, которого они забрали из материнского дома, любопытная морда выглянула из-под стула. Ньют строго-настрого запретил кормить Патрика со стола, но шишуга не теряла надежды.

— А как фамилия твоей Хелен? — поинтересовался Тесей, и Ньют честно постарался припомнить. В отличие от неё, он старался ко всем обращаться по имени.

— Кажется, Фарлоу. А что?

Тесей издал высокий удивлённый звук.

— Зря ты думаешь, что она преувеличивает. Оскар Фарлоу — заместитель министра по вопросам связей с маглами. Ещё помню некую Фарлоу из административных служб Визенгамота. Удивительно, что эта Хелен вообще попала в миссию, скорее всего сама захотела приключений с драконами.

Ньют моргнул. Такого он не ожидал. Лита, заулыбавшись, пихнула его ногой под столом — они так часто играли, но сейчас у Ньюта не было настроения присоединяться. А вот Тесей, сидящий во главе стола, отреагировал, и на его лице возникла совершенно детская увлечённость, которая разом сделала его младше лет на десять. Ньюту нравилось наблюдать за таким Тесеем, и Лите, как он подозревал, тоже. Ради этого всё и затевалось.

После особенного сильного тычка Тесей фыркнул в кулак и вынул часы. Тут же он посерьёзнел, шикнув на разыгравшегося Патрика, который был не прочь позабавиться вместе со всеми.

— Сейчас целительница придёт, — сказал он. — Проводите сразу ко мне? Я пока разберу бумаги.

Тесею они выделили отдельную комнату под кабинет, и там он принимал целительницу из Мунго — знакомую Литы ещё по фронту. Магла по происхождению, она увлекалась немагическими практиками, и в то время как обычные целители Мунго лечили тело, она пыталась врачевать душу. «Военный невроз» — так называли магловские психологи то, что происходило с Тесеем. В Мунго это не называли никак.

В Министерстве Тесей изо всех сил делал вид, что с ним всё в порядке, но у Ньюта его домашний кабинет ассоциировался с запахами сонного зелья и микстуры от головной боли.

Когда спустя полчаса Тесей скрылся за дверью вместе с целительницей, Лита проскользнула тенью в гостиную. Ньют как раз гладил Патрика по животу, и шишуга счастливо млела.

— Ты знаешь, что Тесей уже договорился с главой Отдела магического правопорядка? — Ньют помотал головой, и Лита продолжила: — Мистер Уильямс, который в шарфе всегда ходит. Они готовят переворот в отделе. Тесею тоже прочат неплохую должность в ближайшие месяцы.

Ньют пожал плечами. Его это мало волновало.

— Будет повышенное внимание... к его семье. Для поддержания образа добропорядочного мага Тесею рекомендуют жениться.

Так вот оно что.

— Значит, он сделал тебе предложение, — произнёс Ньют, не прекращая гладить Патрика.

Лита потянула за руку, заставляя повернуться к себе.

— Нет. Нас трое, и решить мы должны втроём.

— Вот только я узнаю новости последним.

— Не распаляйся, ты знаешь, что Тесей боится разговора с тобой. К тому же... я бы и сама не согласилась. У меня есть причина.

Ньют наконец смог поднять на неё глаза. Лита сжимала одной рукой другую, отрешённый взгляд был направлен в окно. Она выглядела сейчас как поражённый очередным приступом Тесей — испуганный ребёнок лицом к лицу со своим главным кошмаром.

— Я не... — начал Ньют, но Лита перебила:

— Я расскажу вечером. Вы оба заслуживаете правды.

Она исполнила своё обещание, но не в тот же день, потому что спустя час Тесей вышел из кабинета трясущийся, с мокрыми щеками, и всё прочее отошло на второй план. Терапия давала сбои, и если неделю Тесей мог казаться совершенно здоровым, то уже через сутки он разлаживался и, как неисправный вредноскоп, видящий в любом врага, вместо лондонских пейзажей видел лишь Сомму. Ньют и думать забыл о своих обидах, помогая Тесею прийти в себя. Назавтра за ужином они разговаривали лишь о работе, тем более что Лита как раз на днях устроилась секретарём в Отдел магических происшествий и катастроф.

Спустя два дня Лита — ни кровинки в лице — позвала их на разговор в спальню. Это не было случайное решение, все важные вопросы решались именно там. Ньют, вспомнивший их беседу, сбросил клетчатый жилет и лёг на свою сторону кровати, у окна. Тесей с некоторым замешательством расположился по другую сторону, оставив Лите место посередине.

— Я хочу вам кое-что рассказать, — начала она напряжённым голосом, притянув колени к груди. — Вы многого обо мне не знаете.

Тесей непонимающе поднял голову, а Лита продолжала:

— Нужно было давно объясниться, но я не решалась... — Её голос сорвался, и Ньют немедленно сел рядом, обняв за плечи. — Наверное, только вы сможете понять. Вы тоже теряли, но я… Ньют, ты ухаживал за мной все эти годы и даже не знал, насколько я ужасный человек. А я ведь потому и отвергала тебя, глупый.

Она начала рассказывать о своём отце и о брате, прерываясь на сдавленные рыдания, — страшную, горестную историю её собственной семьи. Лита выставляла себя убийцей, мерзкой эгоисткой, из-за которой брат ушёл под воду вместе с лайнером, так и не достигшим Америки.

— Так вот почему твой боггарт... — выдохнул Ньют, и Лита подняла взгляд. Её глаза покраснели, но даже так Лита была красива.

— Да, Ньют. И что ты думаешь теперь обо мне?

Он собрался с духом и нашёл её ладонь, которой она сжимала изо всех сил подол своего платья.

— Моё мнение о тебе не изменилось, — произнёс он твёрдо. — Я и сейчас скажу: ты достойна только любви и не заслуживаешь мучиться столько лет угрызениями совести. Я и моё исключение тебе давно простил.

Лита вырвалась, спрятала лицо в ладонях, но тут на помощь пришёл Тесей. Он неспешно потянулся к тумбочке, взял палочку и призвал сигареты. На кончике палочки весело затрепетал жёлтый огонёк.

— Это не убийство, — сказал Тесей неторопливо. — Я убивал так много раз, что знаю, о чём говорю. Посмотри на меня, Лита. Они мне снятся — все, каждый, не только немцы, но и наши, — потому что ничего другого нельзя было сделать. Я убивал, потому что не мог иначе. Я убийца, ты — нет.

Он докурил в тишине и уничтожил окурок простым взмахом палочки, не использовав заклинание. Ньют и не подозревал, что Тесей так поднаторел в колдовстве.

— Я прочитаю письмо Персиваля, и к вам, — произнёс Тесей, вставая. — Лита... Спасибо, что нашла в себе силы рассказать. Знай, что в этом доме тебя всегда будут любить, несмотря ни на что.

Явственно смешавшись от неуместной высокопарности этих слов, он ретировался в кабинет. Ньют хмыкнул. Раньше Тесея так не заносило.

— Министерство плохо на него влияет, — сказал он в воздух. — Скоро мы услышим за ужином: «Безмерно благодарю вас, дорогие брат и жена, за разделённые со мной рыбу и картошку из забегаловки за углом».

Лита фыркнула, утерев слёзы, а потом спросила:

— А ты думал... сделать мне предложение?

Ньют честно поразмышлял над этим вопросом.

— Когда-нибудь в неопределённом будущем, — ответил он. — Так что я не против вас с Тесеем. Всем будет легче: ты сможешь жить с ним как его жена, а я останусь рядом — непутёвый брат, который всё откладывает свой отъезд.

— Не говори о себе так.

Ньют пожал плечами. Поначалу он был обижен, но пришлось признать: это единственный вариант для них. Ньют не стал сообщать Лите, что уже поговорил с Тесеем по душам, и тот изложил свой план действий. В этом плане имелся лишь один спорный момент.

— Ты в курсе, — начал Ньют, кашлянув, — что Тесей хочет полностью открыться нашей маме?

* * *

Накануне дня, когда они собирались отправиться в материнский дом, Ньют заметил, что Тесей порядком струхнул. Ел он мало и без аппетита, мрачно мерил шагами квартиру и что-то записывал на листах пергамента, порой яростно вычёркивая целые абзацы. Ньют подозревал, что он готовит речь для мамы, и пытался предложить свою помощь, но Тесей отмахнулся. Почему-то он решил сделать их общую проблему лишь своей собственной.

Здравый смысл в его действия привнесла Лита. В пятницу вечером, когда первый снег коснулся булыжной мостовой, она вошла в квартиру с непонятным пузырьком в руках и первым делом проверила, висит ли на месте пальто Тесея. Убедившись, что он вернулся с работы, Лита решительно прошла в его кабинет. Ньют по пятам следовал за ней.

— Успокоительное по новой рецептуре из Мунго. — Лита поставила пузырёк прямо перед носом Тесея и полезла в свою сумочку, припорошенную тающим снегом. — А ещё ты забыл забрать кольцо.

Она вручила ему коробочку. Тесей оторопел.

— Не знаю, что со мной случилось. Жаль, сюрприза теперь не выйдет.

— Терпеть не могу сюрпризы! — весело заметила Лита. — Пусть ради разнообразия каждый день походит на предыдущий.

Это были не пустые слова: хаос в Министерстве укреплял свои позиции, и по мере возвращения магических БЭС чехарда со старыми и новыми людьми одновременно на одних и тех же должностях только нарастала.

Когда Лита вышла из кабинета, Тесей задумчиво повертел в пальцах коробочку, не замечая Ньюта, открыл её и воззрился на кольцо. Тут он поднял глаза и жестом пригласил войти.

— Неужели у неё такие маленькие пальцы, — сказал Тесей изумлённо и как будто даже с восхищением. Он вынул кольцо из коробочки: золотое, аккуратное, оно блестело крохотным бриллиантом.

Не успел Ньют удивиться, как Тесей взял его за руку, поцеловал ладонь.

— Как думаешь, налезет на верхнюю фалангу? — спросил он, посмеиваясь.

— Ты серьёзно?

Что-то изменилось в настроении Тесея: мрачность ушла, как уходит буря, оставляя после себя чистое небо. У Ньюта ёкнуло сердце, когда Тесей начал примериваться, и улыбка сама собой родилась на лице. Попытки надеть колечко на безымянный палец окончились неудачей, пришлось браться за мизинец, но и с ним дела шли плохо.

— Никогда не считай, что ты на вторых ролях. Такого не будет, — сказал Тесей уже серьёзно, едва они отсмеялись, а кольцо снова исчезло в коробочке. — Если пожелаешь, я закажу и нам. Тайно обменяемся прямо в спальне, Лита и Патрик будут свидетелями... Ты покраснел, Кролик.

— Не сходи с ума, — пробормотал Ньют, принимая ласку, жмурясь, когда гладящая рука достигла паха.

Кабинет был неприкосновенным рабочим пространством Тесея, и происходящее сейчас выходило за рамки обыденного. Брат, аккуратист по натуре, терпеть не мог смешивать личное и работу, и потому сначала Ньют решил, что ослышался.

— Хочешь взять меня на этом столе? — поинтересовался Тесей, ложась животом прямо на документы, на неоконченный черновик речи.

Оглядываясь назад, Ньют думал: зря они занялись сексом за считаные часы до визита к маме. На пороге перед дверью, в ожидании, когда защитное заклинание их впустит, Тесей обернулся, и его взволнованное лицо пробудило целый сонм приятных воспоминаний.

— Всё будет хорошо, — тихо произнёс он дежурную фразу и уже в следующую секунду целовал маму в щёку. Пушишки прыгали под ногами, облизывая длинными языками сапоги, мешали разуться. От Ньюта не укрылось, что в стоящей у двери подставке для зонтиков появился новый аксессуар — трость с ручкой в виде головы гиппогрифа.

Мама обняла Литу как родную, и они обменялись приветствиями. Ньют отвечал на вопросы машинально; он пытался бодриться, но зеленоватое лицо Тесея сильно снижало оптимизм. Во время чаепития они втроём сидели как на иголках, и это не могло остаться незамеченным.

— Что с вами? — недоумевающее спросила мама, ставя чашку на блюдце. — Есть плохие новости? Не скрывайте, я же вижу, как ты, Ньют, ёрзаешь на месте, будто опять прячешь подобранную кошку.

Ньют вяло улыбнулся, а Тесей только сильнее сжал челюсти, так, что выступили желваки. Хотелось поддержать его, но с места напротив было невозможно сжать руку или незаметно погладить колено.

— Никаких плохих новостей, — заверил Тесей, — однако нужно поговорить. Это касается нашей семьи.

— Ты наконец-то решил, что будешь делать с домом в Бларни?

Тесей поморщился, как от зубной боли. Мама поглядывала на Литу: она ждала объявления о помолвке, это было очевидно, но слова Тесея и его серьёзность сбили её с толку.

— Не совсем. Нет. На самом деле совершенно не о доме… — Тесей сбился, но взял себя в руки. — Мы можем поговорить наедине? В гостиной, например.

— Но почему…

— Ма, — позвал Ньют, — мы так договорились, Тесей лучше меня умеет объяснять.

В действительности желание поговорить наедине смутило Ньюта: они не обсуждали такой вариант. Но спорить он не стал. В гостиную мама зашла первая, и в дверях она обвела их пытливым взглядом, будто надеялась прочитать по лицам предмет беседы. Лита в нерешительности мялась в стороне, однако всё же сделала шаг вперёд и взяла унизанные кольцами руки в свои.

— Что бы вы ни решили, — сказала она твёрдо, — ваш дом и ваши сыновья — лучшее, что случалось со мной.

Её реплика осталась без ответа — слишком таинственная, слишком туманная для мамы, чтобы можно было ожидать немедленной реакции. Ньют, однако, был растроган. Откровение его не удивило, но заставило проникнуться к Лите ещё большей нежностью.

— Я позову вас, — сказал Тесей с непроницаемым лицом. — Ждите.

Он вошёл следом за мамой. Дверь закрылась, и звуки в гостиной утихли, подчинившись заклинанию. Отчего-то Тесей не хотёл, чтобы разговор был услышан.

Ньют и Лита обменялись тревожными взглядами, но сели в наколдованные наспех кресла.

— Как думаешь?.. — начала Лита шёпотом.

— Не знаю, — честно ответил Ньют. Ему уже начало казаться, что эта идея была невероятно, просто до безобразия глупой.

Они не имели ни малейшего представления, как Тесей мог объяснить всю ситуацию, но говорил он долго. Ньют то и дело доставал часы из кармашка жилета: десять минут, двадцать, полчаса… Брат всё ещё был с мамой, и полнейшая тишина, обеспеченная заклинанием, нервировала больше всего. Она — и это томительное ожидание.

Наконец ручка щёлкнула, и Ньют с Литой одновременно вскочили навстречу Тесею, боясь даже спрашивать. Тот выглядел утомлённым, но смог через силу улыбнуться.

— Всё хорошо, — произнёс он успокаивающе. — Пойдёмте.

Входя в гостиную, Ньют взял Литу за руку. Она благодарно сжала его ладонь — крепко, до боли. Страшнее всего было поднять взгляд на маму и увидеть шок, неверие и — самое ужасное — отвращение к ним троим. Узоры паркета были гораздо притягательнее, и Ньют упорно не поднимал голову.

Мама молчала. Рука Тесея скользнула на талию Ньюта и осталась там в качестве молчаливой поддержки и собственнического жеста, которому Ньют был бы рад в их квартире, но никак не здесь.

— Вот как, — прошелестела мама. У Ньюта возникло острое желание произнести «Обливиэйт!» и сбежать. — Вот как сложилось…

В её голосе звучали слёзы, и Ньют дёрнулся, словно от удара. Лита шумно вздохнула. Раздался скрип кресла, стук каблуков по полу — к ним, и Тесей подал голос:

— Мы с Литой собирались… ох.

Мама обняла их троих, стиснула так крепко, что Ньют невольно ахнул вместе с Тесеем. Не этого он ожидал, но с охотой вернул объятие.

— Ты думал, Ньют, что я захочу потерять ещё двоих своих сыновей? — раздалось под ухом. — Посмотри на меня, не бойся.

Мама недавно плакала — об этом говорили её глаза. Красноречие Тесея не смогло в должной мере сгладить тяжёлую правду об их отношениях. Но несмотря на слёзы, уголки маминых губ были приподняты.

— Я желаю вам лишь счастья, и если оно для вас таково, то… В этом есть и моя вина. — Тесей горячо запротестовал, но мама его перебила: — Наверняка есть, я уверена. Слишком часто вам приходилось искать поддержку друг в друге. Надеюсь, однажды я смогу смириться.

Она отошла к окну.

— Что же ты медлишь, Тесей?

Ньют не сразу осознал, о чём она просит, но Лита немедленно подобралась, встала в луч света, блеснувший на её серёжках. Коробочка, уже знакомая им троим, выплыла в центр комнаты, подхваченная пальцами Тесея, и открылась.

— Лита… — начал Тесей, кашлянув и встав на колено. — Ты будешь моей женой?

* * *

Спустя пару месяцев Тесею пришлось вернуться в армию, и свадьбу отложили на неопределённый срок. Война и не думала заканчиваться, части то отзывали, то снова возвращали на фронт, и известие о скором вмешательстве американцев не принесло ничего, кроме раздражения — чересчур часто новости сменялись на противоположные, и в участие Америки никто не верил. Один только Тесей надеялся, что вскоре снова увидит своего друга из-за океана, Персиваля Грейвза.

Ньют думал, что ему будет легко наедине с Литой, но сосущая пустота в душе не давала жить спокойно. Им обоим не хватало Тесея. Как существовать без него, уже никто из них не понимал, и Лита в конце концов завела календарь, где сами собой зачёркивались дни до его очередного возвращения. Календарь стоял на столике в гостиной рядом с колдографиями в рамках: Нерей и брат Литы, Корвус. Чуть позже Ньют принёс из дома магловское фото Ястреба, любимого гиппогрифа его и мамы, и поставил в стороне. Он боялся, что Лита будет смеяться, но она лишь придвинула фотографию поближе к остальным.

Неожиданно для себя Ньют подружился с коллегой Тесея, Анной, которая тоже временно вернулась с фронта, и порой они вместе выгулиливали Патрика с Каштаном. Анна была плохим собеседником, но Ньют и не требовал от неё разговоров. Псы, поначалу отнёсшиеся друг к другу с недоверием, вскоре совместно облаивали прохожих в парке, а Ньют читал на скамейке роман, пока Анна сидела, спрятавшись за свежим «Пророком».

Прибытие Тесея порталом в декабре не должно было ознаменоваться ничем, но Лита решила иначе.

— В следующий раз давайте обойдёмся без зелья, — сказала она, натянув ночную рубашку, и Ньют растерянно переглянулся с Тесеем. Они оба понимали, что это значит.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы…

— Хочу. — Лита поцеловала Тесея в плечо, дотянулась до ладони Ньюта. — И мне не важно, от кого из вас, пусть судьба бросит кости. Вы согласны?

Она так просто, так легко это говорила, что становилось не по себе. Ранее они обсуждали возможность появления ребёнка, но так ни к чему и не пришли. По размышлении Ньют решил, что не хочет отказывать Лите, и даже более того — он совсем не против детей в их доме. Тесей же оказался настолько взбудоражен её предложением, что однажды Ньют, возвращаясь из аптеки, застал его у магазина детских вещей. Тесей пялился на витрину с игрушечными мётлами, не замечая ничего вокруг, и Ньюту пришлось дважды его окликнуть.

Канун Рождества они выбрали своим особенным днём. Лита настаивала на нём, словно знала наперёд: сегодня обязательно получится. И как же она была хороша в новой белой сорочке, расшитой кружевом, когда встречала их в спальне! Уверенности в Лите хватало на троих.

Со следующего дня началось их взволнованное ожидание.

Казалось, это так и останется самым значительным событием года — свадьбу перенесли на март, декабрь таял, как снег на ветках в Кассиобери-парке, но сложилось иначе. Тесей ничего им не говорил, загадочный, как сфинкс, и потому приглашение с печатью Министерства на толстой гербовой бумаге оказалось для них с Литой неожиданностью.

— Ты не говорил, что вынесли вердикт, — растерянно протянул Ньют, сжимая приглашение.

Тесей весь светился и охотно склонил голову под поцелуй Литы.

— Ну, попробуй меня наказать, — произнёс он, подмигнув, и Ньют вспыхнул. Так в постели они ещё не развлекались. — Мама тоже придёт. У тебя хоть есть приличный костюм на выход?

И вот почему он у Литы не спросил о том же?..

— Не волнуйся, — заверила она его, когда вечером тридцатого числа они аппарировали из дома под руку. — Ты отлично выглядишь, горчичный цвет тебе очень к лицу.

Ньют попытался ответить, но тёмно-синее шёлковое платье Литы настолько его поразило, что он предпочёл смолчать. Способность внятно говорить пропала, как тогда, в школе, когда он впервые обратил внимание на Литу во время рождественского празднования. Её мелкие кудри, собранные под заколку в виде золотого ворона, зелёная мантия в цветах Слизерина и слова, обращенные к Ньюту: «Привет. Это ты выходил бродячую шишугу?» — вот всё, что он запомнил с того вечера.

Теперь ситуация повторялась, но он больше не был тем Ньютом, который страдал от одиночества на вершине астрономической башни. Как и Лита больше не была изгоем, защищённая грядущим замужеством с Тесеем от косых взглядов. Лестрейндж — фамилия с не лучшей репутацией, и Скамандеров тоже многие всё ещё помнили по выходке отца, но Тесей собирался сломать все стереотипы.

И у него уже получалось.

Ньют вошёл в зал для торжественных приёмов, высматривая маму. Она махнула со второго ряда и выглядела гораздо счастливее, чем в их последние встречи. Кажется, она действительно примирилась с реальностью их странной семьи.

— Мои дорогие! — Она расцеловала Ньюта и следом Литу, которая подошла с другой стороны — её появление с братом жениха сочли бы подозрительным. На маме было украшение из гиппогрифьих перьев и брошка в виде гиппогрифа на мантии — ничего нового. Ньют мысленно улыбнулся. — Скажите, вам он тоже рассказал в последний момент? Вот плут!

Противореча словам, голос дрожал от гордости. Лита подтвердила её догадки, они завели беседу, а Ньют не спешил садиться, осматривая зал. На полотнищах, которые свешивались с потолка, горели символы всех министерских отделов. Ньют нашёл свой, на предсказуемо зелёном полотне, дальше увидел и аббревиатуру отдела Тесея. Вспомнился новый кабинет, который занял брат — маленький, но светлый, окно в нём было вдвое больше, чем у Ньюта. Зачарованное стекло отображало зимний день, и снег искрился под несуществующим солнцем. До главы Аврората, стать которым Тесей мечтал с недавнего времени, ему ещё было далеко, его удостоили лишь должностью начальника Аврорской академии, но и это было немалым достижением.

Через широкие дубовые двери вошёл Рем Листон, дружески кивнул Ньюту. У Рема были тёмные круги под глазами — со слов Тесея, тот сейчас разводился. На первом ряду Ньют увидел Трэверса, который казался значительно моложе, чем на фронте, и разгадка тому была простая — у него вскоре должен был родиться первенец. Анна в красивой сиреневой мантии тоже мелькнула между рядами. Кажется, и она, и Рем будут удостоены почестей.

Все они пришли в парадных мантиях, а не в солдатской форме. Никакого болотно-зелёного, никаких упоминаний о том, что война ещё в разгаре, хотя каждому из присутствующих здесь авроров придётся вернуться на фронт и жить в тягостном ожидании портала домой. У Ньюта сжималось сердце, когда он думал, что и Тесею грозит та же участь. Пузырьки с лекарствами никуда не делись с прикроватной тумбочки, и Ньют с Литой порой просыпались вслед за Тесеем, который метался по постели — зелья не всегда помогали. Лита стирала слёзы с его щёк, а Ньют гладил по волосам, шепча успокаивающие слова. Слава Мерлину, такое происходило всё реже.

Наконец, присутствующие расселись. Ньют оказался по правую руку от Тесея, одетого с щегольской небрежностью, и, подумав, уступил это место Лите. Так будет правильнее.

Прозвучало длинное вступление от министра Эвермонда, потом ещё одно, и ещё. Какой-то чиновник распинался вовсю, усилив голос Сонорусом, но Ньют не слушал, рассматривая потолок, от которого гулко отражалось эхо. Огромный герб Министерства переливался всеми цветами радуги, стены, выкрашенные в сдержанный серый с золотом, отражали свет многочисленных ламп.

— ...За проявленную доблесть в боях и преданность идеалам Министерства Магии...

Ньют поморщился. Что он говорит, какая преданность? Тесей незаметно скорчил гримасу, и Лита прикрыла рот рукой в перчатке. Ньют продолжал слушать вполуха.

— ...За бдительность, которая помогла выявить крупные нарушения Статута и наказать виновных...

И кто это там такой заслуженный? Ньют зевнул. Он терпеть не мог торжественных мероприятий, и его уже клонило в сон.

— ...Орденом Мерлина первой степени награждается капитан магических британских экспедиционных сил, аврор Тесей Скамандер!

И зал захлебнулся аплодисментами.


	28. Эпилог

Ньют хмуро, с затаённой угрозой поднял глаза к замку. Тот, к счастью, был молчалив.

— Я не знаю, что делал бы, если бы снова… — Он настойчиво увёл Тесея и Литу в сторону, к развалинам деревни.

Дома, обросшие мхом, походили на чудовищ.

Сам Тесей не питал никаких негативных чувств к замку Бларни. Его назначение было предупреждать — и колокол исправно это делал столетиями. Магия, которая заставляла звон разноситься по округе, не была ни доброй, ни злой — это волшебство родилось задолго до любых разделений.

Они поднимались по холму к особняку Скамандеров, но подъём закончился слишком быстро, Тесей не был готов к тому, что сразу же увидит его — дом, в котором прошло детство. Когда ещё не было ни Ньюта, ни Нерея, и братья существовали лишь отголосками будущего и случайными обрывками маминых фраз вроде: «Когда будем готовы ко второму… А как думаешь, третий ребёнок — не слишком ли много?.. Если будет дочь, я назову её Артемида, и даже не возражай».

Или: «Тесей, а ты хотел бы братика?»

— Всё в порядке? — раздался рядом чей-то голос, Тесей даже не смог понять, чей именно, и ответил:

— Да. — Он стёр незаметно слезу.

Потом появился Ньют, и восьмилетний Тесей три дня дулся, не выходя из своей комнаты, но всё же не выдержал и поднялся в детскую, чтобы позволить крохотной руке ухватить себя за палец. В смешанных чувствах он стоял у колыбели, пока брат тянулся к нему, и по комнате сами по себе летали Ньютовы игрушки. Магия в нём проснулась рано.

Тесей помнил день, когда они завели гиппогрифов, и дни, когда они исчезали из денников, проданные отцом. Помнил няньку-домовиху, ходившую за Ньютом и Нереем и похороненную там, где теперь пролегала магловская дорога. Помнил, как мама смеялась и танцевала джигу с отцом в гостиной.

Только вот день, когда беды пришли в их дом, Тесей не помнил. Может, всё началось в лондонском поместье, а может, ещё раньше, но корень бед всегда, как Тесею казалось, лежал здесь, в этом доме на холме — безобидном с виду и поросшем плющом и мхом. Сюда память переселяла все плохие события, даже те, что произошли в лондонском особняке. Первая магловская газета, принесённая отцом. Первая ссора, после которой мама легла спать в комнате Нерея. Первые запреты, от которых у Тесея поначалу отнималась способность связно говорить — до того они были идиотскими.

— Давайте, — сказал Тесей.

Они подняли палочки все втроём, как договаривались, и искры лизнули крышу, обосновались на потрескавшихся подоконниках. Пламя тронуло дверь и занялось в комнатах — пока невидимое, но дым выдавал, что всё идёт как надо. Вскоре огонь весело затрещал, занялся потолочными балками и деревянной мебелью — той, что осталась.

Тесей улыбался.

Старая жизнь, несчастливая жизнь сгорала в этом пламени, открывая дорогу чему-то новому. Больше не будет бить колокол замка Бларни, потому что не осталось никого, кто хотел бы знать о грядущих бедах. Деревня Ньюкасл умерла окончательно с последним домом, горящим сейчас в тишине, и на волшебных картах спустя всего какие-нибудь полчаса исчезнет это название, ставшее для Тесея синонимом самой большой трагедии в его жизни.

Лита то и дело ненароком прижимала руку к своему животу — она ещё не оповещала, но Тесей догадывался, что известие вскоре последует. Кого оно будет касаться в первую очередь? Его? Ньюта? Может быть, и сама Лита не знала, но это не имело никакого значения.

Война ещё не закончилась, но жизнь — жизнь продолжалась, поднимая голову из пепла, словно феникс. Бесконечный круг смертей и перерождений, Уроборос, разрушение и созидание — то, чего так и не постиг отец, до конца ищущий цель жизни в мелочных играх в политику и упустивший самое важное. Звонил ли колокол, предвещая его смерть? Если так, то это был последний призрачный звон, что слышали окрестные земли.

— Вот и всё, — сказала Лита, когда крыша с треском упала внутрь дома, разрушая перегородки.

Полыхало вовсю, и в глазах Ньюта отражались оранжевые огни. Тесей взял его за руку — как в тот день, когда они прибыли на поминки Нерея.

Вдруг Лита вынула из кармана тёплой накидки колдографию, которую Тесей мгновенно узнал — её собственный единокровный брат.

— Ты говорил, что лучше отпустить. — Она подняла лицо к Тесею, в глазах стояли слёзы. — Ты правда так думаешь? Это поможет?

— Обязательно, — ответил он без тени сомнения, и Лита решилась. Сделав шаг, она взмахнула палочкой, и колдография влетела в пламя, рассыпаясь. Плечи Литы затряслись, и Ньют поспешил к ней, целуя в висок. На его шее, заметный Тесею, висел кулон с колдографией Нерея внутри — то прошлое, что им самим отпускать никак нельзя, можно лишь смириться и жить дальше, надеясь, что нащупаешь однажды верный путь.

Тесей достал из-за пазухи свой кулон и поцеловал его.

Возможно, путь они уже нашли.


End file.
